Therapy
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: ON HIATUS When Tsunade asks Ibiki to let Neji live with him he tries to not let his feelings get in the way, but what if Neji feels the same way? What will Ibiki do then? Yaoi No flames Ibiki/Neji Gai/OC, Ebisu/OC Sai/Anko, Hinata/Shino, and more
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I'm back with another Naruto story, this time with a crack pairing that I've grown fond of which is Ibiki/Neji. I love Neji and I love Ibiki, but I never thought to put them together after stumbling on a couple of fics about these two on and another site I found after using google. I'm always looking for ways to go out of my comfort zone as a writer. I figured writing an Ibiki/Neji story would be a good way for me to do that. I hope I didn't make Neji too sad or emo or OOC. I think I did a pretty good job from keeping him a brooding Sasuke. Now I only made Hiashi pretty mean for the story I think he can change, but it's necessary for the story. I hope I didn't make Ibiki too OOC either. Now before we begin I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

"blah"- talking

_Blah_- thoughts

Now let's begin ^^

Naruto

Therapy

Chapter 1

Neji stormed from the Hyuuga compound in an angry rage. Everyone knew not to get in his way or someone would be killed. He wasn't joking this time either anyone who got in his way would be dealt with in the most violent way he could think of. He didn't know what he did wrong, but apparently it pissed off Hiashi something fierce. Hiashi was doing better with everyone, but that changed the minute his wife became sick. Now Hiashi was on the war path. If he saw one imperfection he would go off. It was enough to drive everyone crazy.

Hinata left the house ages ago. She was now living with Kurenai-sensei and her baby boy Asuma jr. Hanabi was next in line. After Hiashi tried telling her that no one would know her better than he would she couldn't take it anymore. She was now living with Moegi. They became close during the academy and were now the best of friends. Now that he ran out both Hinata and Hanabi Neji knew it was his turn. He's faced insults and comments before, but these stung more than usual. Neji grit his teeth as he stormed through Konoha.

_I am weak. I am worthless. I will never become what Hiashi wants me to become. I understand what Hinata means now. The fact that you'll never become what someone wants you to become no matter how hard you try. I do not know what I can do anymore to please that man. He's run away his daughters and knew I would be next, but to get angry at me just because he smells something in my room. It's probably the smell of his wife's impending end stuck in his nose. I can't believe him._

Neji pushed back the tears that he's held back since the day his father died. He knew it wasn't healthy, but what could he do? Tsunade has told him tons of times to let it out, but crying was out of the question. With the person he made himself to be he couldn't just cry like Naruto. He couldn't go around letting everyone know his feelings like Kiba. He couldn't secretly hide any pain he had behind a high collar like Shino. He couldn't just play Shogi or Go like Shikamaru or eat his troubles away like Chouji. He didn't have anyone to confide in like Gaara who had his siblings to talk too whenever things became too much. He wasn't like Lee. If something was bothering him he could talk to Gai-sensei. Hinata has Kurenai-sensei to tell her worries to.

Ino would go drinking with Sakura whenever she had any problems. Or she would spend hours in the greenhouse arranging flowers with Sakura. Sakura would either talk to Ino, Tsunade, or Shizune if she was having trouble. TenTen would spend hours polishing and sharpening her weapons. Plus she would go to Tsunade or Anko is she was having trouble. She became friends with the Snake nin after a mission one day. Ever since that mission they've been the best of friends. Kankuro had Kiba to vent to and his siblings. Temari had Shikamaru, her brothers, and the girls of Konoha to talk to.

_Everyone has someone to vent to, but me. I have no one. I can't just vent to either TenTen or Lee. They're probably out right now enjoying themselves. Gai-sensei is out of the question. Hinata is gone as well as Hanabi so I just can't talk to them. They're still shaken up especially Hinata. I can't go talk to Naruto because he's with Gaara right now. It wouldn't be right for me to interfere into their private time. Shikamaru is with Temari and Kiba is with Kankuro. Chouji is talking to Sai which is something very new, but still he has someone to talk to. Everyone has someone to talk to, but me._

Neji felt the tears come back again at the thoughts running through his mind. He could feel his blood boil at the memories of Hiashi and other servants tearing his room apart to find the offending smell. They wanted him to throw out his books, his journals, his scrolls, anything that caused him pleasure Hiashi wanted to throw it out. He could see Hiashi's smug look as servant after servant tore apart his little room. He couldn't protest what could he say? If he said anything Hiashi would activate the seal on his forehead and he would be nothing, but a convulsing mess.

What's worse is the elder coming in his room putting in his two cents. He started giving Neji a lecture about how it was unsanitary to live in the way he was living.

_Well excuse me for leaving so many times out of the year to protect the village. I'm such a horrible person because of that._

He started talking about how if Tsunade and the medical crew needed to get to him they wouldn't because of Neji's room.

_Of course my room would be the cause of all that. Of course I would be the reason why he would die. _

Then he started telling Neji that he had to clean himself because he was a Hyuuga. Even though he was part of the house branch he was still a Hyuuga.

_Of course I'm not clean besides the fact that I wash my hair more than the average man and takes about two to three baths everytime I come home from a mission it's a perfect reason to believe that I'm not clean._

Then he started to lecture him about being in good health when he's sick himself.

_Of course lecture me about being in good health when you're in bad health yourself. It's so fucking stupid._

Neji was so angry that he started shaking with pure rage coursing through his veins. He had so many images of killing Hiashi and the elder whatever the hell his name was. He could literally see their blood on the doors, the floor, his sheets, and his hands. The bad thing was he enjoyed those images. He enjoyed seeing Hiashi beg for him life as Neji slit his throat watching the blood spill on the kunai blade and fall on his white robes. He would then turn to the elder. He would only end his suffering since he told Hinata and Hanabi, since they were kids that he was dying.

He remembers many nights where he's held Hinata and Hanabi because they were so distraught at the thought of their grandfather leaving them. The line worked when they were younger. Now that Neji and Hinata were in their twenties and Hanabi was a teenager it didn't work anymore.

Neji actually waited for the day when someone from the branch house delivered the news of his death. He knew that was bad to wait for, but he couldn't help it. He was so frazzled with Hiashi outlandish requests. He was so tired of watching his mother wash plate after plate over and over again. It made him sick thinking about the number of times his mother has changed the sheets of his aunt's bed. The amount of sponge baths she's given her. The times he had to accompany her to the pharmacy in the rain or snow to get the medicine his aunt needed. No one cared about his mother or her well being. No one came to her need when the news of his father's death was delivered. No one ever helped because he was part of the branch house.

He spat in anger at the thought of his limitations because he was in the branch house. It always angered him, but now he was seeing red. If he didn't leave after cleaning and dusting his room blood would have been shed. He would be arrested, but he would smile with a smug sense of satisfaction.

He didn't notice where he was going. He could see worries in the eyes of his friends and colleagues as he stormed by. He saw Naruto trying to walk over him, but Gaara stopped him. He whispered something in Naruto's ear helping him calm down. Neji didn't care. He didn't care about anything at the moment. The only thing he cared about was getting as far away as he could from the branch house.

_I'm such a horrible person. I'm nothing more, but a slave. A pawn in someone's twisted chess game called life. I fuckin hate this. I hate this._

He was tired of the looks of disdain and hate from the main house members. He grew annoyed with the jealous looks from different guys in Konoha because most of the girls wanted to bang him. He grew tired of the looks from girls too. Who felt he was changing their men. Many times he's asked Hinata would life be easier if he wasn't around. She would reassure him that it wouldn't be easier. He could remember her words clear as day…

_**Without you me and Hanabi would have to face them by ourselves. We're strong, but not that strong Neji. I'm sure I would have killed myself a long time ago if it wasn't for you. Hanabi would have gotten pregnant too if you didn't talk to her. Your talk about finding the right guy for her really helped. You help out a lot more than you think.**_

_At least Hinata and Hanabi still care if I'm around. Naruto and the others do too, but they all have someone for them. Naruto has Gaara, Hinata has Shino, Kankuro has Kiba, and even Anko has Sai. Man no one saw that coming, but it happened. Me on the other hand has no one. Who would even want someone like me? _

Neji pushed his tears further back as he continued his internal storm. He hated that he had to keep pushing his tears further back into his emotional dam. He only found peace outside of the Hyuuga compound. He only found peace when he was training pushing his body to it's limits and beyond. That's the only time he felt serene. While thinking about training that's when an idea hit him.

The forest!

He could go to the forest and train until morning or until he got rid of this bloodlust inside him. Now that he had a destination he started to make a bee line towards the forest. Not knowing what was waiting for him, rather who was waiting for him.

*~*~*~*

Ibiki was in the middle of his training regime in the forest. His muscles covered with a light sheen of sweat as he punched the tree harder with his fists. Even though he was an expert in dealings of the mind keeping his body in shape was just as important. Besides after the day he had he needed this workout. First he spent about eight hours with a cocky rouge shinobi from a small town in the outskirts of Konoha. He started his own radical group in the small town and had plans to take it further. Ibiki had to admit the plan was pretty good. Start small riots around the surrounding areas until they carried on to Konoha. From there it would grow into something beyond their control.

They had it made until Izumo and Kotetsu betrayed them that is. They had no idea that Izumo and Kotetsu was working undercover to figure out what was happening and to get more information on the leader. After working their way up the ranks they became the radical leader's two right hand men. They had it in the bag until Izumo and Kotetsu started making out and the leader happened to walk in on them. That's when he knew something was up and their sneaking mission became a violent one. That's when Ibiki and their team had to jump in to help them out.

If they didn't jump in when they did Izumo and Kotetsu would've been captured. That would cause a whole other level of unwanted stress for Ibiki.

Ibiki sighed, _If those two could keep their hands off of each other for at least five minutes. They're like two dogs in heat. _

Even with that blunder they were still able to complete the mission. Ibiki found out the leader's name is Shoji. He was here to exact his revenge on the hidden villages for destroying his small village during one of the Great Ninja Wars. His first target was Konoha. He knew of Konoha's allegiance to Suna. He was going to use that to strengthen his little radical army. There were many different radical groups around Suna. They would have accepted his group easily and their power would grow. It was a good thing they were able to stop it when it was manageable, before it became something that would cause tension between Suna and Konoha again.

_We do not need that again. Though I don't think we'll have to worry about Suna and Konoha not getting along. Naruto will make sure that Gaara is happy for a long time. _Ibiki thought giving a little smile at Naruto and Gaara. They really had grown closer these past couple of years. Ibiki didn't show it, but he was happy Naruto found someone.

_Gaara is way better than that Uchiha boy. He caused Naruto nothing but stress. Hell he caused this village nothing, but stress. _Ibiki thought feeling another headache coming on.

After taking care of Shoji he then had to get Anko out of hot water again for the umpteenth time. She got into another fight with the elders. This time throwing something at the elder Koharu Utatane because she told Anko that she should be locked up and never see the light of day. That didn't sound good to Anko especially coming home from an S-rank mission that she nearly died from. He had to calm Anko down then convince Utatane-sama not to press charges. Once she was out of hot water and safely back with Sai he breathed a sigh of relief.

After getting Anko out of trouble he then had two more people to interrogate. First a cocky rock nin that was caught trying to sneak into the village. Then a dimwitted kunoichi who thought she could seduce Ibiki as a way to get out of her punishment. After Ibiki flipped the script and used her own technique against her he had her talking in no time. Not to mention gasping for breath, but it had to be done. Even though he had that little appetizer he still wasn't satisfied, but he had to push that aside. Because after his interrogation he had to help Kakashi calm down an enraged Iruka. Apparently he told one of their closest friends one of their bedroom secrets and Iruka was fuming to say the least.

After calming Iruka down and helping him go home with Kakashi he thought he would be done, but he was wrong. He had to go help Hinata by dinner for Kurenai and Asuma jr. Then he had to take a report from Inoichi to Shikaku. After delivering a report to Kankuro he called it a night, but he was still restless after eating dinner. He decided to go to the forest and get some well deserved training done.

Ibiki rest his fists against the tree panting deeply. He's sure it was well over midnight, but he didn't care. His day off was tomorrow so he could sleep in for the first time in four months. He didn't expect to feel another chakra enter the forest. He hoped Genma was sleep for once. He didn't feel like carrying an exhausted Genma back to a worried Raidou. He looked over from his tree noticing Neji storm in. Ibiki noticed that his chakra was off. The usual control was gone now replaced with wild waves of chakra. It bounced off the trees and the ground around him as he got into stance.

Neji took a breath, "KAITEN!" He started spinning feeling the familiar pulse of his chakra inside his body as the world whirled around him. He could feel his anger starting to leave him with every turn. With every spin, with every yell he could feel the familiar pleasure that comes from training.

"KAITEN!" Neji yelled again spinning harder and harder kicking the ground up around him.

Ibiki watched from the shadows noticing the angry whip of his chakra as Neji continued doing Kaiten. He's never seen the Hyuuga boy so angry before. He's never seen his moves done with such killing intent before.

_What's made Neji so angry? I've never seen him like this before. _Ibiki thought watching as Neji stopped spinning. Neji gripped his hair he started mumbling to himself. The words unclear to Ibiki until Neji started shouting.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP HIASHI! I AM STRONG! I'M NOT WORTHLESS!" Neji yelled running towards a tree, "HAKE KUSHO! EIGHT PALMS!" He started attacking the tree trying to make the sneers from Hiashi and the elder go away. He could still hear them and it angered him further.

Ibiki continued to watch. He's never seen Neji so uncontrolled, so unraveled before. Seeing the wild fury go through him made Ibiki's blood start to rise. He's always thought Neji was attractive, but to see him now with unleashed anger going through his veins as his hair flew around him was hotter than anything Ibiki could have thought of. He watched as Neji's headband fell off as he shouted, "HAKKE HYAKU NIJUHACHI SHO! TWENTY EIGHT PALMS!" He hit the tree harder and harder hearing the tree creak under him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get rid of the voices in his head. The worthless feeling he felt as he just watched Hiashi with that smug look on his face.

Neji growled making a jolt go through Ibiki. He didn't know when he started noticing the Hyuuga Nin, but the minute he did he couldn't stop. Whenever Neji walked in the office or into his office he couldn't help, but sneak a look at him. The pale flawless skin, the determined set to his jaw, his hair that grew longer over the years, and those firm muscles hidden underneath his robes was enough to fuel many a daydream for Ibiki. He was never a man to hide behind the shadows and watch the object of his desires from afar, but with Neji he found himself doing it everytime. Ibiki liked to watch Neji walk with the elegance and power he possessed. It was a nice change watching Neji instead of watching Anko and making sure she didn't cause any trouble.

He shook his head at the thought of the over active kunoichi as he turned his attention back to Neji.

Neji took a breath, "HAKKE ROKUJUYON SHO! SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" He started pounding against the tree harder. He could feel his palms start to ache under the force of his attacks, but that didn't faze him. He couldn't feel it he just kept working through his frustration. He took another breath stepping back as he charged towards the tree again, "HAKKE HYAKU NIJUHACHI SHO! ONE HUNDRED TWENTY EIGHT PALMS!"

He hit the tree so hard Ibiki could feel the vibrations from his position. He noticed the force of Neji's attacks, the defensive stance his body took, and the look of pained concentration on his face.

_Judging by the stance and the way his hits are connecting he's thinking of someone. The way he's hitting that trunk that person would be dead right now. He said Hiashi earlier. I heard that the Hyuuga leader has been more obnoxious than usual, but I didn't know it was this bad. Though that would explain why Hinata is living with Kurenai-san and her son and why Hanabi is living with Moegi-chan. I heard it's worse now that his wife has become sick. He must be taking out his frustration on anyone who comes near him. That's why Hinata is still depressed, Hanabi is a roller coaster of emotions, and Neji is a time bomb about to explode. _Ibiki thought as he watched Neji hit the tree harder and harder. Blood started to run down his hands as he continued pounding the tree with full force.

Neji could feel his frustration leaving his body as he hit the tree harder and harder. He imagined it was Hiashi he was beating to a pulp, knocking that smug smile off his face. He wouldn't be so ruthless with the elder, being mindful of his age, but he would still be harsh. He continued to hit now fighting with a sort of recklessness he's never had before. He started going through all his taijutsu exercises. He started kicking the tree after his punches. His legs started to ache as his head pounded, but none of the mattered to Neji tonight. He could feel that he was pushing his body and chakra to the limit, but he didn't care.

_If I die then at least everything will be quiet once more. I can finally see my father after all this time. It'll be well worth it. _Neji thought feeling the leaves fall around him.

Ibiki could sense that Neji was starting to push his body well over his limit. That wasn't good. If Neji used up all his chakra he would die. Ibiki couldn't sit there and watch Neji kill himself, but if he was to step in now he would be seriously hurt or killed himself. He quickly muttered a transportation jutsu disappearing from his training area to the area Neji was in. He had to approach him with extreme care or he would find all his chakra points closed.

Neji could sense the presence of another, but he didn't acknowledge it. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone now. He just wanted to be by himself if that wasn't too much to ask. He continued on as Ibiki approached him carefully. He was ready to block if Neji turned to strike. Neji ignored him as he continued to attack the tree. Blood started to go down his legs as his heart pounded inside his chest. Sweat covered his body and soaked his robes as the bandages around his forehead fell revealing the curse mark, but Neji ignored the warning signs his hands and feet were giving him. He continued on.

Ibiki stood to the side watching him as Neji continued attacking the tree as though he was fighting the most ruthless ninja in the bingo book. Every blow would be lethal to a human. Neji started swaying during his attacks. His vision started blurring as his chest started to ache. His chakra started to calm down as his body slowed down on it's own. His body started to shut down as pain pulsed through his arms and legs. He tried to fight through it, but it was becoming too much for his already over taxed body. He placed one more Juken hit on the tree before collapsing. He would have hit the ground if Ibiki didn't run to catch him.

He held Neji safely in his arms brushing some strands of hair off his sweaty face. He placed two fingers against Neji's neck checking his pulse. When he felt the weak thump of his heartbeat against his fingers he gave a small sigh in relief.

_Good he isn't dead he's just exhausted most of his chakra, which is just as bad. I better take him to the hospital. They'll know what to do. _Ibiki thought looking over at the tree Neji attacked earlier. The bark was now gone revealing the trunk underneath. The trunk looked weathered like a hurricane or a tornado hit it. Many pieces of bark were missing from the tree and if you looked closely at the bottom two roots were uprooted. The tree looked worse for wear to say the least.

Ibiki shook his head at the tree before looking down at Neji. What he saw surprised him. Neji was crying softly, twin rivers of tears going down his cheeks as he tried to move his hand. Ibiki never thought he would see tears going down Neji's face.

_Even people as strong as Neji need to cry sometimes. It's not healthy to keep things bottled up inside for so long. It's not good for your mind or your body. _Ibiki thought brushing some tears off of Neji's cheeks. He couldn't sit for too long though. He checked his pulse again before muttering a transportation jutsu and arriving at the hospital. Ibiki made quite a sight carrying in a limp and bleeding Neji.

The head nurse, Sayoko, blinked in surprise as Ibiki walked towards her. She stood up walking around her desk towards Ibiki.

"Morino-san what happened to Hyuuga-san?" Sayoko said looking over Neji.

"He was training in the forest when he collapsed from chakra exhaustion. I happened to be training in the forest at the time and noticed him passed out by the tree he was using." Ibiki said.

"Oh no he exhausted his chakra too! Lee and Gai-san are in here for the same thing. Well put him on the stretcher, we'll take care of him." Sayoko said.

"Ok and can you call Shizune-san? I would like for her to look over Neji too." Ibiki said. _I know she'll keep the news of Neji in the hospital from reaching the Hyuuga compound. _

Sayoko nodded as two nurses wheeled a stretcher out and Ibiki laid Neji on top of it. "Don't worry Shizune-san is here already checking over patients, but I'll be sure to call her for Neji."

Ibiki nodded, "Ok," He watched as three more nurses worked on Neji before wheeling him to the back. He felt a tap on his shoulder he looked down into the smiling face of a nurse and former ANBU member Choushin Himura.

"Chou? You're working here now?" Ibiki asked as Choushin smiled pushing a strand of her red hair behind her ear. She nodded, "Yep since Naruto and the kids are basically grown they don't need me as much anymore. I decided to work in the hospital for a little while."

"But you're a medic nin why do you want to work in the hospital?" Ibiki asked.

"Because it's where I got my start and it counts as part of my community service. I got into a bit of hot water with Anko the other day with the council. They said they wouldn't put me in jail if I decided to work my old shift at the hospital with Shizune-chan." Choushin said smiling sheepishly.

Ibiki shook his head, "You and Anko are always getting into trouble. It's a miracle that you two haven't been kicked out of the village yet."

Choushin smiled as she hugged one of Ibiki's arms, "That's because we have you and Jun to help us get out of trouble each time."

Ibiki shook his head again as Choushin laughed. Ibiki thought back to her friend Jun Nomura another former ANBU member. She was now teaching in the academy with Iruka-sensei. After helping Kakashi and the others save Sasuke she said that teaching at the academy again would be a much needed break.

"Isn't Jun here with you?" Ibiki asked.

Choushin shrugged, "I don't know, I think she is. The last time I saw her she was with Shizune-chan, but before you go see her you need to get checked out too."

"What do you mean?" Ibiki asked.

"I can tell that you've been training and you've used up a bit of chakra yourself. Just let us check you over and we'll send you on your way." Choushin said smiling.

"I'm fine I don't need to be checked over." Ibiki said gruffly. Choushin puffed her cheeks out, "Yes you do, do you doubt the word of a medic nin?"

"Are you actually puffing out your cheeks? How old are you? Four?" Ibiki said shaking his head.

Choushin groaned, "Stop being so stubborn Ibiki. You don't want to pass out like last time do you?"

Ibiki sighed, knowing that if he didn't agree to let Choushin look over him she wouldn't give up until he said yes.

_Pesky medic nin. _Ibiki thought as he nodded, "Ok, ok, you win. I'll let you check me over."

Choushin smiled mewing happily like a cat that just got some milk, "Ok let's get you to an examining room then." She grabbed his arm dragging him down the hall. Ibiki sighed this was going to be some kind of night. While Choushin dragged him down the hall talking about something, he couldn't really remember, his mind traveled back to Neji.

_I wonder if I got him here in time. I hope I did. It makes no sense for someone like him to kill himself. _Ibiki thought not noticing Choushin calling his name.

"Biki-kun? Hello? Are you there?" Choushin asked staring up at him curiously with her blue eyes.

Ibiki groaned, "How many time have I told you and Anko I don't like that name!"

Choushin giggled, "But it's so cute and besides it's gets your attention everytime."

Ibiki shook his head as Choushin giggled again before becoming serious.

"Is everything alright with Neji-kun? Do you know?"

Ibiki shook his head, "No I don't know, but judging by his stance tonight he was very angry. I've never seen Neji use so much power while training before."

"Me either, it's not like Neji to be so reckless in his training. Do you think Hiashi has something to do with it? I heard he's been hard on everyone lately even the medic nins that go to check on his wife." Choushin said.

"I know he's becoming quite a handful. He comes to Hokage tower demanding whatever dumb excuse he has for the day and if we don't do it in record time he gets so angry he cuts down anyone who's in the office at the time. I've lost three assistants thanks to him. They all had to take vacations because they just couldn't work without crying anymore. He's really starting to get on Tsunade's nerves." Ibiki said.

"I know Shizune-chan was telling me about that. I know Hiashi-san is mad, but he should really calm down. He's already chased away his daughters, but I guess that wasn't a big enough sign. Now he's picking on Neji as if he didn't have enough on his plate already." Choushin said.

Ibiki nodded, "I know, I heard he was asked to join ANBU. That's a pretty hard decision to make."

Choushin nodded, "I know, it's a hard decision for anyone to make. ANBU isn't something one can take lightly."

"You're right, it isn't." Ibiki said. It always amazed him how Choushin could be silly at one moment then become serious the next. She was so much like Anko sometimes it scared him. He pushed that thought aside as Choushin led him to an examining room. He wondered if Neji was ok and if Shizune was able to look at him.

_Well I know Shizune will take care of him. I don't have to worry about that. I do have to worry about this cat right here though. _ Ibiki thought looking at Choushin who smiled like a satisfied cat again.

"Ready Ibiki?"

"Yes let's just get this over with." Ibiki said sitting on the examining table.

Choushin giggled as she closed the door.

*~*~*~*

Shizune shook her head at the two occupants in the room.

"I can't believe both of you are here for chakra exhaustion. Don't you know that can kill you?"

Lee and Gai smiled sheepishly at they rubbed the back of their heads.

"We know Shizune-san, but we couldn't help it. I had to make sure Lee experienced the youthful fire of pushing your body to it's limit!" Gai exclaimed as Lee nodded, "YES! That is why I worked my body to it's limits!"

"YES LEE! I'm so proud of you!" Gai cried.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH GAI-SENSEI!" Lee cried.

Shizune sighed shaking her head, "Lee-kun, Gai-sensei you know you two will be in big trouble for this. Lee, you know Sakura doesn't like for you to overexert yourself like this. Gai, you know Jun will kill you when she finds you in the hospital again."

Gai and Lee smiled sheepishly at the thought of their respected female friends and the fury they contain.

"I'm sure my sweet Jun-chan will understand…"

"Will understand what my dear Gai-kun?"

Gai flinched at the sweet yet deadly voice coming from the door way. He turned around as a woman with dark blue hair and deep green eyes walked inside the room. A frown on her beautiful face as she walked over to him. She tapped her foot on the floor crossing her arms across her chest as she stared at Gai, "Gai…why are you in the hospital…again!"

Gai cleared his throat, "Now Jun, my dear, I was just training Lee and, well, you know how time makes fools of us all."

"Yes I do, but that doesn't explain why there's a cold dinner on my table. I was waiting for six hours Gai before I decided to come visit Shizune and Chou at the hospital, but instead I find you and Lee in the hospital again." Jun said shaking her head. She turned to Lee, "Hello Lee, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. It's nice to see you again Jun-sensei." Lee said.

Jun smiled, "It's nice to see you too Lee, but you don't have to be so formal with me anymore. It's fine,"

Lee smiled, "Ok Jun-san,"

Jun smiled, "Oh Lee I'm glad to see you're ok." She turned to Gai as he smiled sheepishly at her, "Now Jun-chan let me explain."

"Yes my dear Gai…please explain." Jun said taking a seat in the chair next to his bed.

Shizune smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. /_Even though Jun isn't in ANBU anymore she's still very scary. /_

Jun was known in ANBU for her ruthlessness and coldness when executing a mission. She flew through the air with such speed and precision that her enemies thought that a bird was attacking them not a kunoichi. She earned the nicknames Deadly Raven and Ruthless Robin because of it. She always softened whenever she was around children and her friends. She also developed a fondness for birds during her missions. They helped her out when ANBU started to become too much for her. Ibiki's words played a big part in her therapy as well.

Shizune giggled, "I'll leave you guys alone then. Jun-chan, don't be too hard on him."

Jun smiled, "I won't don't worry Shizune-chan." She turned back to Gai, "Ok…explain dear,"

Shizune shook her head one more time before leaving the room. She walked down the hall giggling to herself, _Who would have thought that Jun and Gai would be together. I guess all those times really paid off for Gai. _

Gai's attempts to date Jun were well known throughout the village. His elaborate and extravagant declarations of love were always bigger and better than the last one; much to the amusement of Kakashi and the others and to the embarrassment of Jun. She wasn't very interested in Gai or his extravagant declarations. Everytime he asked her she would decline him each time. His record of asking Jun on a date rivaled his record of challenging Kakashi to a fight. He wouldn't give up, no matter how many times Jun declined. He would always say, "You'll be mine one day my lovely, lovely, Robin. You'll see!"

Jun would shake her head each time. His persistence paid off one day during a mission to observe Sasuke. After saving her from being killed by Sasuke and Juugo Jun started to appreciate him. After saving her she started apologizing for all the times she was rude to Gai when he asked her out. She thought he would reject her not accept her gifts immediately. She didn't understand why he accepted her gifts everytime. No one did really they all assumed Gai would reject her gifts the same way she rejected his gifts. But Gai explained that two wrongs don't make a right. Besides he knew she would fall for the Gai charm sooner or later. After Jun accepted his first date they've been together ever since. At first it was quite interesting seeing the outgoing Gai with the usually reserved Jun, but after awhile everyone got used to it. They felt that Gai was a good match for Jun.

Shizune smiled fondly at the couple before Sayoko ran up to her.

"Shizune-senpai I'm glad you're here." Sayoko said.

"What's wrong?" Shizune asked her smile fading as she switched into professional mode.

"It's Hyuuga Neji he's exhausted most of his chakra while training. He's dangerously close to complete chakra loss." Sayoko said handing Shizune his chart.

"What? That is completely dangerous and not like Neji-kun." Shizune said jogging with Sayoko down the hall. "Please tell me we're doing the emergency chakra transfusion."

"We are, but Neji used up a lot of chakra during his training session." Sayoko said.

"Damn if we don't hurry he'll die. Who bought him in?" Shizune said.

"Morino Ibiki-san bought him in. Choushin-senpai is checking over him right now." Sayoko said.

Shizune's eyes widened at the mention of the jounin's name, _Ibiki bought him in…hmm that's something you don't see everyday. _

"Good I'll talk to Ibiki later, but now let's check on Neji." Shizune said as Sayoko nodded running inside the emergency room. It reminded Shizune of the time he came back after his fight with Kidomaru when he was fatally poisoned. He was in the middle of the floor. Many medic nins were around him as they fought to bring Neji's chakra level up. Shizune checked over his machines before taking her place at the center of the circle.

"How are we doing?" Shizune asked putting her hands together.

"We're working as hard as we can to build his chakra levels back up, but it's as if Neji doesn't want to accept our chakra." Ryou, one of the medic nins, said.

"Well we have to keep trying. Come on everyone we must try harder!" Shizune shouted as everyone yelled, "YES SHIZUNE-SAMA!"

_Come on Neji you have to pull through. Don't give up. _Shizune thought.

*~*~*~*

"Am I done now?" Ibiki asked.

Choushin sighed, "You're so stubborn Biki-kun, but yes you're done."

"It's about time." Ibiki said putting on the extra shirt that Choushin gave him. Choushin finished writing Ibiki's stats on her chart as Ibiki became lost in his thoughts. No news about Neji had come in yet and for some reason he was feeling a bit restless. He wanted to know how Neji was doing.

"Are you thinking about Neji-kun Ibiki?" Choushin said giggling as Ibiki looked over at her, "What?"

"I said are you thinking about Neji? It kinda looks like you are." Choushin said giving Ibiki her famous mischievous smile, a smile that has gotten her and Anko in more trouble than Ibiki could count.

"Well I am, he is a fellow comrade." Ibiki said.

Choushin giggled, "Sure like no one knows about your crush on Neji-kun. Hmm crush isn't the right word to use it's more like an infatuation."

Ibiki's eye twitched it was true that mostly every jounin and ANBU, active or retired, knew about Ibiki's feelings for the Hyuuga Nin. He knew it was thanks to Anko, that nosy little snake, who figured it out one day after Neji came into Ibiki's office to get a report Tsunade needed. Ever since then he's been getting little comments or questions every time he looked around. Even Tsunade would give him a small knowing smile whenever she mentioned Neji's name. It seemed that everyone knew about Ibiki's feeling except Neji. Though Ibiki thinks Neji has a clue about what's going on. He is a very perceptive person after all.

"No I think that's the word to use for you and Ebisu's relationship." Ibiki said watching in triumph as a slight flush appeared on Choushin's cheeks.

"Oh be quiet you leave Ebisu-kun out of this." Choushin said thinking back to the uptight teacher and her boyfriend. That was another match no one saw coming. Ebisu scolded Choushin as much as he did the children at the academy. Choushin would do as many things as she could to piss Ebisu off. She loved seeing his reactions to whatever she did. Their relationship changed after Pain's invasion. He let her go try to help out Kakashi while he fought one of the clones. If it wasn't for Ebisu she wouldn't be alive. They started to become closer after that. Their relationship reached a different level after her breakup with Genma.

A talk with Ebisu about her breakup evolved into so much more. Now whenever Choushin did something Ebisu would whisper something in her ear that made her blush and giggle uncontrollably. It was another couple no saw coming. It was strange at first seeing normally rule abiding Ebisu with the troublemaker Choushin, but now everyone was used to it. Before Ibiki could respond Sayoko ran into the room.

"Sayoko-chan what's up?" Choushin asked noticing the alert on her face.

"Shizune-senpai needs you to help her. We need more chakra." Sayoko said.

Choushin nodded, "I'll be there." She turned to Ibiki who clenched his fist, a habit he did when he was concerned. Choushin patted a spot on his shoulder, "You can sit in the waiting area. We'll be sure to tell you everything that's going on once we're done. Better yet go get Hinata and Hanabi. They need to know what's going on with Neji."

Ibiki nodded, "Ok,"

"Don't worry Ibiki-kun Neji is in good hands." Choushin said flashing Ibiki a smile.

Ibiki nodded giving her a small one back, "I know, now go Shizune-san needs you."

Choushin nodded placing her chart down on the table before following behind Sayoko. Ibiki took a breath, _Neji will be ok he's in good hands. Besides you have to worry about breaking the news to Hinata and Hanabi._

Ibiki shook his head before tying his bandana on his head and leaving the examining room. He watched many nurses scrambling about muttering, "What's the status on Hyuuga Neji?"

"He's almost stable, but he's refusing the chakra."

"Why?"

"We don't know that's why we're rounding up every available nurse to help."

_Neji don't be weak I know you're stronger than that. You have to pull through if not for yourself, but for Hinata and Hanabi. I wouldn't mind myself. Don't give up Neji. _Ibiki thought buttoning up the shirt as he walked out the hospital.

*~*~*~*

"PUSH HARDER PEOPLE WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Shizune shouted.

"YES SHIZUNE-SAMA!" the medic nins around her shouted in agreement.

Shizune didn't understand why Neji was trying to refuse the treatment. It made no sense to her. His body would start to accept the treatment then it would stop all of a sudden. Shizune couldn't make heads or tails about what was happening.

Choushin ran into the room taking the spot next to Shizune that was previously held by a medic nin.

"SHIZUNE-CHAN, WHY IS NEJI REFUSING TREATMENT!?" Choushin yelled performing the necessary hand signs for the chakra recovery jutsu.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT WE HAVE TO PUSH HARDER WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Shizune yelled as Choushin nodded concentrating her chakra.

_Come on Neji come on. _Shizune thought watching Neji slowly accept the chakra. Neji just wanted to sleep. He didn't feel like dealing with Hiashi or preparing for the ANBU exams. He just wanted to sleep and see his father again, but he knew he couldn't leave Hinata and Hanabi alone. He didn't want to leave any of his other friends either. He had to push through. His body relaxed as he started to fully accept the treatment.

"Shizune-chan, Neji is finally accepting the treatment. His stats are going back to normal." Sayoko said.

Shizune sighed in relief, "I'm glad now let's continue with the treatment until he has a normal amount of chakra. Once he does he can build the rest on his own."

"Right," Choushin said as she nodded.

*~*~*

Ibiki sat in the waiting room with a worried Hinata and Hanabi. He didn't like knocking on Kurenai's door so late at night, but it had to be done. He was glad he didn't wake up Asuma jr., but it was hard watching tears gather up in Hinata's eyes. He calmed her down before she burst into tears, Ibiki was never good with tears, and they were on their way. Hanabi was a little better at hiding her emotions, but Ibiki knew she was just as worried as Hinata. It frightened Moegi to see Ibiki at her door so late at night, but after he told her the news of Neji's collapse Moegi was more than willing to let Hanabi go.

Now they were in the waiting room watching the doors for Shizune or Choushin.

"Hanabi, please, stop pacing Shizune-san or Choushin-san will come out and tell us how Neji is doing." Hinata said wringing her hands in her lap.

"How can I calm down Hinata? Neji exhausted almost all his chakra that's so dangerous! How could he do something like this?" Hanabi said pacing the waiting room.

"…You know he's still at the compound with mom and dad…" Hinata said quietly.

Hanabi stopped pacing she lowered her head hiding her eyes behind her long hair. Ibiki didn't need to look at her to know that she was fighting back tears right now.

"…I forgot about that. You don't think dad…"

"Drove into Neji harder than us…yes…I mean if dad held back with us. I can only imagine what he told Neji." Hinata said softly.

"Damn it, as if kicking us out wasn't enough. Now he has to go after Neji. Damn it!" Hanabi said angrily as she punched the wall.

"Hanabi…" Hinata said softly, but she didn't know what to say. It was true she was afraid of leaving Neji behind, but she had to leave before she did something she would regret. Hanabi was the same, Moegi convinced her to leave before she did something she would regret. They were coming up with different plans on trying to save Neji, but they couldn't find the right times to implement those plans. Now it was too late to use any of those plans.

"Hinata…what if we're too late? What if…what if…" Hanabi stuttered not able to form the words.

"Don't think like that."

Hinata and Hanabi turned to Ibiki who sat quietly all this time while Hinata and Hanabi were talking.

"Neji is a strong ninja he's also a strong man. I'm sure he won't give up without a fight. I know things have been hard at the Hyuuga compound. Your father has been going off on all of us too, so we know what you three have been through. But I can tell you this. Neji is not going to die so it wouldn't make sense to go into that style of thinking when Neji is going to be ok." Ibiki said.

Hinata and Hanabi blinked, they looked at each other before looking at Ibiki.

"Thank you Ibiki-san." Hinata said wiping her eyes as she smiled softly.

Hanabi nodded as she stared at the ground, "Thank you Ibiki-san."

Ibiki nodded as he looked at the door with Hinata and Hanabi. They were relieved when they saw Shizune and Choushin walk through the door with a relieved smile on their faces.

"How is Neji? Shizune-san," Hinata asked.

"He's fine, his body finally accepted the treatment and we were able to stabilize him." Shizune said.

Hinata sighed in relief as Hanabi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Ibiki let out a silent breath as well. _I knew he could do it. _

"May we see him?" Hinata asked as Hanabi perked up walking to stand next to Hinata.

"He's resting right now, but you can see him. I'll take you to him." Choushin said. Hinata smiled, "Thank you, let's go Hanabi."

Hanabi nodded as she followed behind Hinata. The sisters started to get along after the Pain incident. They grew even closer after their mother's health started to decline. After Hiashi's outburst at Hanabi she could finally understand how Hinata felt after all these years. At first they were both too stressed out to even talk to each other. One day Hanabi started to taunt Hinata as usual, but she didn't expect Hinata to fight back. Their shouting match turned violent, but in the end they were able to understand each other.

Shizune walked over taking a seat next to Ibiki, "I don't know what's wrong with Neji-kun. It took us a long time to get Neji to accept the treatment."

"Neji-kun has been going through a lot of stress lately. It took a lot of effort for him to leave the compound." Ibiki said.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Hinata and Hanabi, but we found some bruises. There were a couple on his back, arms, and ankles." Shizune said.

"That's why he's been wearing his bandages again." Ibiki said as Shizune nodded, "I didn't know Hiashi-san could be so ruthless against the branch house. We've been getting a lot more members from the branch house in the hospital lately, all of them with different bruises and marks. I don't think it's safe for Neji-kun to go back to the compound. I know Hiashi-san will be angry about this, but I feel that it's in Neji's best interest."

"I think so too. I mean things have gotten too out of hand over at the Hyuuga compound. It needs to be stopped. I know he's mad, but that's no excuse to take it out on others. Especially your own family," Ibiki said.

Shizune nodded, "I agree, it's a good thing you were in the forest Ibiki-san."

"Yeah it was," Ibiki said.

Shizune nodded, "Well if you want I can take you to his room. I'm sure you want to see him."

She flashed him a knowing smile as Ibiki nodded, ignoring the urge to rub the bridge of his nose, "Sure let's go."

*~*~*

Ibiki walked into the room with Shizune he looked over at Hinata and Hanabi as they watched the rise and fall of Neji's chest. Neji's skin was paler than usual; his hair looked so lifeless against the pillow. For the first time Neji looked helpless to Ibiki. It was something Ibiki thought he would never see, but every person has their breaking point. He stepped in the room before feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned around looking into the concerned face of Tsunade.

"Hello Tsunade-sama," Ibiki said.

"Hello Ibiki I came over here as soon as Shizune gave me the message. How is Neji doing?" Tsunade said.

"We finally got him to accept the treatment. He's stabilized and now he's resting." Shizune said.

"Good…Shizune told me about the bruises…" Tsunade trailed off as Ibiki nodded, "Yes she told me that as well."

Tsunade sighed shaking her head as she looked in the room, "I don't want Neji staying there anymore. I don't care what Hiashi says this is inexcusable. I can't allow this to happen anymore while I'm here."

Ibiki nodded, "I agree,"

"Do you have any ideas for living arrangements?" Tsunade asked.

"Well everyone is pretty full Tsunade-sama. Iruka and Kakashi are living together as well as Genma and Raidou. Hmm TenTen is by herself, but would she be a good choice?" Shizune asked.

"I don't know TenTen doesn't really know what's going on right now. She might not be able to give Neji the support he needs." Tsunade said.

"Hmm, how about Lee-kun?" Shizune asked.

"What about Sakura? I don't think Neji-kun needs to be around someone who's also getting over something." Tsunade said.

"What about Naruto's apartment?" Ibiki asked.

"That's pretty much reserved for Gaara. I know that he's friends with Naruto, but I don't know about the two of them living together." Tsunade said.

"What about Shikamaru's apartment?" Shizune asked.

"I don't know that's pretty much reserved for Temari and his friends. I know he's become closer to Neji, but once again I don't know if they could live together." Tsunade said.

"Kiba's apartment is pretty much reserved for Kankuro and his friends. The two of them has become close, but that's pretty much up in the air." Shizune said.

"We need him to be with someone that is powerful. Someone Hiashi can't use his power or reputation against." Tsunade said.

Shizune and Ibiki nodded as they all started thinking. Until something came to Shizune, her head popped up as she smiled, "I think I know someone who can do that."

She looked over at Ibiki who blinked in surprise. He didn't like the look in Shizune's eyes it reminded him too much of the look in Anko's and Choushin's eyes when they were up to something.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Really, who Shizune?"

Shizune smiled, "Ibiki-kun he would be perfect for it!"

"Wait, why would I be perfect for something like this?" Ibiki asked.

"Yes, I'm curious Shizune why would he be perfect." Tsunade said.

"Think about it Tsunade-sama, Ibiki-kun is one of the leading experts of the mind and the inner workings of people. He's over the interrogation and torture department and he helps train the new ANBU operatives. Plus Hiashi can't intimidate him so easily. Ibiki can help Neji start to connect to people better and help him come to terms with many different problems and concerns." Shizune said.

"Of course and if I order it Hiashi can complain, but he can't go to the council. They won't see it a problem as they would if Neji was living with one of his friends. It's perfect so Ibiki-kun what do you say?" Tsunade said as Shizune smiled.

"Wait hold on a minute, I have almost nothing in common with Neji. Except for the few times we trained together or whenever I meet him when I go to Ichiraku ramen. I only know a few things about Neji." Ibiki said.

"And you'll have enough time to know more once he moves in with you." Tsunade said smiling.

Ibiki sighed, "But…Tsunade-sama…"

"Yes Ibiki-san do you have any questions to our decision? Any complaints? Any concerns?" Tsunade said with a sweet smile, but in a tone that left no room for discussion.

Ibiki sighed looks like he wasn't getting out of this one, "No Tsunade-sama, I don't have any questions."

"Perfect we'll tell Neji once he wakes up. Now let's go see him shall we?" Tsunade said walking past Ibiki. Shizune flashed him a smile as she mouthed, "Sorry Ibiki," before following behind Tsunade. Ibiki took a breath as he shook his head, _What a perfect ending to a perfect day. _

He would have Neji living with him now. He would see Neji everyday and try to pick up the pieces left behind by Hiashi. Ibiki started to think as he walked inside the room, _Maybe having Neji live with me won't be so bad after all. I'll get to see him everyday and talk to him, but I know there's a long road ahead. At least I'll know where Neji is every night. _

He took a seat next to Hanabi and Hinata waiting for Neji to wake up.

Now that Tsunade has made her decision I wonder what Ibiki will do. Better yet how will Neji react to his new living arrangements? We'll see next time, but tell me what do you guys think? NO FLAMES! But constructive criticism is ok. I'm thinking about the second chapter now, but I have a couple of more things to finish.

Well until next time ja ne everyone ^^

See ya


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I'm glad that people are reading "Therapy". I'm really starting to enjoy writing Neji and Ibiki. I have a lot of ideas that I would really like to explore and I'm hoping to try and finish at least another chapter before midterms. For the people who reviewed I'm glad you gave this story a chance. The same thanks go out for the people who decided to read it. Thanks again now here's the second chapter. I would have had this chapter done earlier, but school has been keeping me pretty busy. So now without further ado here's "Therapy" chapter two.

Now as usual read and review. ^^

Naruto

Therapy

Chapter 2

Ibiki watched Neji's chest rise and fall with Hinata and Hanabi thinking about the decision Tsunade made. He would be around Neji everyday. He would see him in the morning. He would wish him goodnight. He would be there at the breakfast table with him. He would smell the soft aroma of musk and vanilla after taking his bath. He would try to hide his hard on and keep himself from pouncing on the younger shinobi. He held back the urge to grab Neji's hand to check for a pulse. He wasn't one to show his emotions, but around Neji he could feel his wall shipping. He shook his head he couldn't think about that now. Now he had to try and convince Hinata and Hanabi that Neji would wake up.

He looked over watching Hinata try to hold her tears in. Hanabi kept her fists balled against her thighs. She started biting her lip as her leg started bouncing. Her body started shaking as she avoided her eyes from anyone in the room. Ibiki could tell that she was trying her hardest to hold in her anger. He could tell by her stature that she was trying not to lash out at him or Hinata. In the past it was something Hanabi was known for. Now she was trying to calm down and channel that anger in a more positive way. He could tell looking at Neji in his hospital bed was a struggle for her. She loved Neji she saw him as an older brother. It was understandable that Hanabi was worried about him.

Hinata on the other hand tried not to burst into tears. Ibiki could tell by the way she was sitting. Her legs tucked neatly under her, her hands sitting in her lap as she tried to paint the picture of patience, but he could see that Hinata was trying to hold it together for Hanabi's sake. She lowered her head her hair making a curtain over her pain filled eyes. This bought back too many memories for Hinata. She worked in the hospital from time to time and was used to seeing many different people, citizens and shinobi alike, in a hospital bed. But seeing Neji in one with machines around him made too many bad memories and thoughts enter her mind.

Shizune and Choushin were over on the other side of the room talking in hushed tones to Tsunade. They were worried about the bruises and felts on Neji's back, legs, and ankles. They didn't want Hinata and Hanabi to notice it. Tsunade knew that they would never forgive their father if they found out what he did to Neji. Shizune shook her head in sadness. She knew of Hiashi to be mean, but never abusive. This was going way too far. She had to get the paperwork to back up Tsunade's plan. She wanted Neji out of the compound as soon as possible. She would make a quick subpoena of Neji's belongings to be gathered by Ibiki and his ANBU group, tomorrow at the latest.

Choushin didn't like that Hiashi was so mean to his family. She knew that sometimes things with your family could be stressful, but she would never kick her three brothers, Ryou, Satoshi, and Masaru, out. She knew it was hard sometimes. There were many times she didn't think she would make it, but she never stopped caring for them. It was quite a challenge trying to take care of her three brothers after her parent's death, but she was able to do it. Now they were all respected shinobi in their own right, but they still help each other when they needed it. To hear what Hiashi has done to the son of the brother that gave up his life willingly so that he could live makes her very sad. She would invite Anko to have a "talk" with Hiashi, but she knows Ibiki and Jun would never allow it.

Tsunade took another look at Neji before turning back and shaking her head. She couldn't believe that Hiashi could be so mean. After what Hizashi did for him all those years ago he could at least have some respect for his son and his wife, Mizuki. Mizuki was a calm and very quiet woman. The times that Tsunade has seen her she's reminded her of Hinata. Mizuki loved her son. She was proud of Neji no matter what limitations their clan put on him. She knew that Neji would be like his father and make his own place in the world. She would come to Tsunade many times, requesting that she watch her son. Tsunade agreed especially after she found the letter Hizashi left for her. She watched over Neji and tried to lead him in the right direction. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Neji snapped. She just wanted to help Neji control his anger before that time happened.

Tsunade sighed sadly she's grown concerned about the different marks she found on the house members. Shizune has come back to her reporting the same thing. Choushin has complained about taking this issue to the council, but the council has never really trusted Tsunade. So she knew they would try to make her argument mute and Tsunade couldn't have that. It was bad enough that Hiashi was mean to different personnel in her building, but to take it out on his family was going too far. She knew something strange was up when Mizuki was admitted in the hospital for exhaustion. After Tsunade did her examination she found some suspicious purple marks on her back and arm.

She asked Mizuki what was wrong, but Mizuki shook her head and told Tsunade not to worry about it. Mizuki wouldn't let Tsunade question her about the subject anymore. Then one by one many different members of the Hyuuga house branch entered the hospital for exhaustion and many similar problems. One by one Tsunade, Shizune, Choushin, and many different nurses found marks on the members. When asked did they want to press charges or fill out an abuse report they all declined. Tsunade has issued threats against Hiashi, but then two house members would enter the hospital and tell Tsunade that they were alright. Tsunade could tell otherwise, but what could she do? How could she help when no one wanted it?

Well she set out to change that. The abuse in the Hyuuga house was going to stop. She would start with Neji, the first house member to leave the main house willingly. She just hoped Ibiki would cooperate and not jump on the poor boy in his fragile state. She walked over to Hinata placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hinata patted her hand as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. Hanabi noticed and suddenly stood up from her chair. Choushin quickly walked over to her, "Hey Hana-chan, why don't we go and get something to drink? We'll be right back and who knows Neji will probably wake up by then."

Hanabi looked up at Choushin's smiling face before sighing. She nodded, "Ok," Choushin placed a hand on her shoulder leading a fuming Hanabi out of the room. Shizune took Hanabi's seat in between Hinata and Ibiki.

"Shizune-san, when will Neji wake up?" Hinata asked.

"Well a normal person or a genin wouldn't wake up for a week now, but Neji is different. He'll wake up very soon." Shizune said.

"Yes Hinata, Neji is a very strong person. He would not let this defeat him." Ibiki said.

Tsunade smiled, "They're right Hinata, don't worry he'll wake up soon."

Hinata nodded, drying her tears with the back of her hand, as she mustered up a small smile.

"Ok, thank you." Hinata said softly.

Tsunade squeezed her shoulder, "It's fine."

Ibiki waved it away, "Don't worry about it."

Shizune gave a comforting smile, "You're welcome."

Hinata smiled as she nodded again, _Please Neji wake up._

She didn't know that Ibiki was thinking the same thing. Besides catching feeling for Neji he does care about him. He felt such anger towards Hiashi and the elder of the clan. Neji was a genius, a prodigy, and he would never be seen because of the stupid hierarchy of the Hyuuga clan. He would think Hiashi would have more respect for Hizashi's son, but he was wrong. He didn't like that decision anyway. He liked Hizashi. He was easier to talk to and he knew how to have fun. Hiashi was such a rule abider it made Ebisu look like a bad boy. Ibiki didn't understand where Hiashi's anger stemmed from. Sure his wife was sick, but that's no excuse to take it out on your daughters and nephew. It was so stupid.

Ibiki clenched his fists. He knew he would pay Hiashi a special visit if something permanently happened to Neji because of his stupidity. Shizune noticed Ibiki's clenched fists. She smiled placing a comforting hand over them. She thought it was sweet that Ibiki cared about Neji. When she first heard about Ibiki's crush on the Hyuuga nin she was concerned. Ibiki was known for his one night stands and three month relationships. He always said love complicates things whenever asked why he ended a relationship so abruptly. So to hear about his feelings for Neji she was afraid he would use Neji for his carnal needs then dump him like the rest. But seeing Ibiki's fists balled up and his face in a concentrated position she knew that Ibiki's feeling for Neji went beyond sexual attraction.

Ibiki squeezed her hand as Shizune nodded. They turned back to Neji watching his chest rise and fall slowly.

"What happened to Neji-kun?"

The occupants in the room turned towards the voice in the doorway. It was Jun. She had the same look of concern on her face as she walked in the room.

"It's unlike him to be in the hospital like this. Lee-kun, yes, my lovely, but stupid boyfriend Gai yes, but this is unlike Neji." Jun said looking at Neji. Her eyes growing in concern at the paleness of his skin and the machine hooked up to him. Shizune stood up, "It's a long story Jun. I'll tell you."

Jun nodded as she stepped out the room with Shizune. Jun cared about the rookie nine ever since they were children. They became friends with her own adopted children, Takashi and Kimi, and she's watched them grow from awkward children to independent reliable adults. To see Neji in such a lifeless state was disheartening.

Hinata stood up, "I need some air."

"Ok I'll take you outside. Ibiki watch Neji. If any activity happens and Shizune, Choushin, or Jun isn't back in the room then call me." Tsunade said.

Ibiki nodded, "Yes Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded placing an arm around Hinata's shoulder as they walked out the room; leaving him alone with Neji. He looked over at Neji his eyes softening for the first time since he saw him.

_It must be hard having so many things and hardships on your shoulders. He's still trying to find himself and yet Hiashi takes it upon himself to take his anger out on him. He should really give the boy a break. He's trying as best as he can. He can't help it if he makes mistakes along the way. It's only natural, but no Hiashi has this twisted sense of perfection that everyone has to follow. He doesn't know how much damage he's causing to his family. I wonder if I'll be able to pick up the pieces. Well it's worth the try. I'll do it…for Neji. _Ibiki thought standing up. He walked over to Neji. He leaned over him brushing a few stray strands away from his face. He looked so tiny, so vulnerable, a word Ibiki thought he would never use for Neji. He looked so delicate, but Ibiki knew better. He knew in this bed laid a strong man a strong handsome man. That can take down opponents two times his size. A man Ibiki would be proud to have on his team.

He brushed some more strands off his face watching as color slowly returned to Neji's cheeks. Neji groaned slowly opening his eyes. He blinked at the image in front of him. He expected to see Hinata or Hanabi not Ibiki, but he didn't mind. He was surprised at the soft look in Ibiki's eyes.

_Is Morino-san worried about me? Wait…was he the figure behind me in the forest? Why am I in the hospital? What happened? _Neji thought looking at Ibiki. He closed his eyes again secretly liking the warmth of Ibiki's fingers. Only his mother had been so gentle as to brush the strands of loose hair off of his face. He didn't know Ibiki could be the same. He opened his eyes again, but the warm hand was gone along with the soft look of worry. He blinked again wondering if what he saw was real or just part of a dream. He looked over at Ibiki who was in a seat next to his bed. Neji looked at him trying to see the softness he saw before, but saw the same look of indifference Ibiki always held in his eyes instead.

_I thought I saw worry in Morino-san's eyes. Maybe I was dreaming… _Neji thought settling in the bed.

_I hope I didn't let my cover down for too long. I'm sure Neji doesn't know why he's in the hospital. Maybe I should go call Shizune or Tsunade or Choushin. _Ibiki thought, but before he could act on any of his thoughts Neji cleared his throat.

"Morino-san, why am I in the hospital? I thought I was in the forest." Neji said softly his voice scratchy from the yelling he did in the forest.

"You were, but you passed out. I happen to be training at the time when I sense your chakra in the clearing. I took you here before anything worse could happen." Ibiki said.

Neji blinked before turning his head to the side, "Why…Why did you save me?"

Before Ibiki could answer, Jun walked back in the room with Shizune. They smiled in relief as they walked over to Neji.

"I'm so glad you're ok Neji. You scared us for a minute." Shizune said as Jun nodded, "You did, it's good to see you're ok."

Neji nodded taking a look at Ibiki out of the corner of his eye. He quickly looked away when Ibiki caught his gaze. Ibiki raised an eyebrow _Hmm it's as if Neji is nervous about me being in the room. Or nervous since he's expected to give an answer or at least respond to them._

_Why did Ibiki save me? Why didn't he leave me in the forest?_ Neji thought thinking back to the forest. He did sense a presence behind him, but he didn't pay attention to it. Maybe the presence was Ibiki watching him carefully. To make sure he would be there to catch him if something happened. Did Ibiki care about him? Or was he doing what any shinobi would do for a fellow comrade? It would make sense since Ibiki did uphold to those teachings.

_But…those fingers on my forehead, the look in his eyes, it was so soft…so caring…so nice. I want to see that again. Or maybe it was just one of my twisted dreams tricking me. _Neji thought turning towards Jun and Shizune. He sat up in bed biting back a groan at the pain in his hands and arms. Shizune placed a hand on his arm shaking her head, "You shouldn't try to move so soon Neji. On top of your chakra exhaustion you caused quite a bit of damage to you arms, hands, feet, and legs. It will be awhile before you can train again Neji. I recommend you rest up until your injuries heal. That means no training, no strenuous work, and no missions until then."

Neji raised his head, "But…Shizune-san I have to return to the Hyuuga compound as soon as possible. I won't get a day off let alone the time you recommend."

Shizune bit the inside of her cheek her mind going back to the bruises she found as Neji's statement entered her mind. She took a breath hiding her anger as she smiled at Neji, "That has all been arranged Neji. We'll talk to Hiashi and tell him about the time you need off."

Neji looked down at his bandaged hands, "He won't agree to it."

Jun put her hands behind her back pushing down the urge to go after Hiashi. Ibiki clenched his fist _Hiashi has gotten Neji already defeated. That no good…_

"Oh he will after I agree to it." Tsunade said walking in the room with Hinata. Hinata looked over her eyes widening as a few tears leaked out of them. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand as she walked over to Neji. She wrapped her arms around his neck crying softly into his shoulder.

"I'm so happy to see you up. I was so worried Neji." Hinata sobbed softly. Neji wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist laying his head against Hinata's.

"Don't worry Hinata I'm ok. There's no need to cry." Neji said as Hinata leaned back wiping her tears away, "I can't help it. I was so worried when Morino-san came to Kurenai-sensei's door telling me that you had passed out. I didn't know what to do. I thought for sure it was something worse."

Neji gave her a small smile, "It's ok, I just passed out from training that's all."

More tears leaked out of Hinata's eyes as she leaned back on Neji's shoulder, "You don't have to lie to me Neji…" she whispered softly.

Neji's eyes widened in surprise slightly before looking down at Hinata, "Hinata…"

"NEJI!" Hanabi screamed making a bullet towards Neji. She jumped on his bed wrapping her arms around his waist, "I'm so happy you're ok. I thought for sure you were a goner! Don't ever do this again Neji!" she screamed sobbing into Neji's shirt. Neji held on to both Hinata and Hanabi not being able to stop the tears welling up in his eyes.

_I'm so stupid. If I succeeded in killing myself who would be here for Hinata and Hanabi? They have enough on their plates already. They don't need me adding on to anything. I'm so, so stupid. I'm sorry Hinata and Hanabi. I'm sorry Morino-san. You had to go through the trouble of saving someone like me. _Neji thought hugging Hinata and Hanabi tighter. Hinata and Hanabi's eyes widened slightly before closing slowly. Hinata pressed herself closer to Neji as Hanabi sniffed gripping Neji shirt tighter.

Shizune smiled at the heartwarming scene. She's never seen Neji show so much emotion before in front of other people. Choushin smiled along with Jun and Tsunade. Ibiki gave a secret grin behind his hand as he leaned down to fix his pants leg. Tsunade cleared her throat making her way towards the little crowd around Neji's bed. Hinata and Hanabi looked up wiping their eyes as they continued keeping their hold on Neji.

"I know you said that Hiashi-san would not let you go, but he does not have any power over me and my office. If I order it I can make it happen. You can not live in that house anymore Neji. Until you're able to find a home of your own you will be living with someone else from now on. Until that happens, you are not to go back to the Hyuuga compound. You have to rest Neji." Tsunade said.

Neji subconsciously touched the bandage around his neck. Ibiki noticed his anger once again flaring at the mark he knew lie beneath it. Shizune, Choushin, and Jun tried not to notice Neji touching his bandages. Hinata and Hanabi didn't notice they just tried to absorb the warning Tsunade gave him.

"But…Tsunade-sama I don't think our father would let him go." Hinata said.

"Yeah, Neji-kun's not part of the main house like us. It's going to be harder for him to get away. Me and Hinata could leave easily because we're of the main house, but you know Neji is part of the branch house. How will you be able to do this?" Hanabi asked.

"I will issue a subpoena for Neji's things the minute I go back to my office. I know Hiashi-san will be very angry, but he can't do anything over the recommendations of Hokage. Not even the Hyuuga elders will be able to do anything." Tsunade said.

"That's true Hanabi. Not even the elders can fight a decision made by the Hokage. I think this will work." Hinata said.

"But…you know how father is Hinata." Hanabi said watching a flash of pain go through Hinata's eyes. Hinata pushed it back replacing the pain with a determined look.

"I know how he is, but Tsunade _is_ Hokage Hanabi. As much as grandfather hates it he can't do anything about it." Hinata said. She turned to Tsunade, "I will try to assist in any way I can. I agree with your decision Tsunade-sama."

Hanabi and Neji blinked in surprise. Choushin, Jun, and Shizune also shared a look of mixed relief and surprise between each other. It was always rare to see Hinata show her confident self. They were relieved that Kurenai was helping Hinata fight away her depression. Ibiki wasn't surprised. He knew it was going to happen one day, but Hinata had to be comfortable with herself first to make it happen.

Hanabi blinked out of her daze. She nodded in agreement, "I'll help as well Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded, "That's good to know girls. I'm going to need all the help I can get for this one."

"Now wait a minute. Hinata, Hanabi I don't want you two to get into anymore trouble because of me." Neji said.

"Neji, father actually had my things delivered to Kurenai's home." Hinata said.

"He did the same with my stuff. He delivered it to Moegi-chan's house." Hanabi said.

"I don't think we can get into anymore trouble Neji." Hinata said as Hanabi nodded in agreement.

Neji blinked in surprise. He didn't know Hiashi went as far as to clean out their rooms. It made sense as to why Hinata cried on and off for two weeks and Hanabi was a ticking emotional time bomb. Ibiki closed his eyes shaking his head angrily, _That damn man. How could he do something like that? I know he's mad, but he could've taken his anger out in different ways._

"Well, ok, but where am I staying at?" Neji asked. "There's no way I can stay with any of the rookies or my teammates or my friends. Hiashi wouldn't allow it."

"I know that's why I have already assigned a home for you. You will be staying in Ibiki's home." Tsunade said. Neji blinked in surprise as he looked over at Ibiki. Ibiki looked back at him his eyes not widening in surprise or amazement. That means that he already knew. Neji didn't know how to react. He would be living with Ibiki. Morino Ibiki. One of the scariest men in Konoha and a man he owed his life to. If it wasn't for Ibiki he probably wouldn't be here in this hospital right now. How could he refuse to live with the guy who saved him? His pride wouldn't let him. He folded his hands in his lap looking down before looking up at Ibiki again, "It doesn't bother you does it Morino-san?"

Ibiki shook his head, "No it doesn't bother me Hyuuga-san. I don't mind."

"Ok, well if you don't mind…then ok. But Tsunade-san I have a question." Neji said.

"What is it Neji-kun?" Tsunade said.

"What about my mother? Will she be ok? Is she ok?" Neji asked lowering his head trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. The main reason he didn't want to leave home was because of his mother. He knew if he wasn't there Hiashi would take his anger out on her. Neji couldn't have that. Hinata and Hanabi shared a look between each other. They loved Aunt Mizuki. She was nice, sweet, and very understanding, but she's their mother's caretaker. She's also the blunt of Hiashi's verbal and physical abuse if their mother gets worse. It's not Aunt Mizuki's fault if their mother has a bad day, but Hiashi feels like it is. They did worry about Mizuki's well being at the compound, but they knew she was safe because of Neji. If Neji wasn't there anymore…what would happen to their beloved aunt?

"Don't worry, Mizuki will be placed in protective care. If Hiashi even lifts a finger wrong at her a ninja will be there." Choushin said.

"How can a ninja be there if Hiashi is able to see everything?" Neji asked.

"We developed a special clip for Mizuki. We'll place it on her blind spot the one place Hiashi can't see. Not to mention one of Jun's birds and one of Chou's cats will be there as well." Tsunade said.

Much like the dogs of the Inuzuka clan Jun and Choushin have animal companions that accompany them on missions, live with them, and is an important member of their family. Choushin's animal companions are cats. Jun's animal companions are birds. Both animals have the ability to sense out chakra and to keep their chakra hidden. Choushin's cats can sense chakra through their whiskers, paws, and is able to see chakra in the darkest of areas. Jun's birds can sense chakra through their wings and are able to see any chakra remains that are invisible to the human eye. They're very helpful during night missions or when they're trying to smoke out an enemy.

"Cats and birds are always coming into the compound Neji. There's no way Father will be able to pick out Choushin's cat and Jun's bird out of all the others." Hinata said.

Hanabi nodded, "Right and with the clip Aunt Mizuki will wear father will think she's just doing her hair like always. Don't worry Neji, Aunt Mizuki will be protected."

Neji nodded he did like the sound of that plan. Both Hinata and Hanabi were right there would be no way Hiashi would be suspicious of animals coming to the Hyuuga compound. Nor would he be suspicious of the clip in his mom's hair. It did sound like she would be protected and that's all Neji wanted. Neji leaned back in his bed as he nodded again, "Ok that doesn't sound too bad. It does sound like my mom will be protected."

Shizune nodded, "She will be. Along with Chou's cat and Jun's bird Katsuyu will pop in to check on her every once in awhile. We'll make sure nothing bad happens to your mother Neji."

"If anything does happen we'll be right there to stop it." Ibiki said.

Tsunade nodded, "You have my word as Hokage."

Neji looked around the room seeing the determined look in everyone's eyes, even in Hinata's. He relaxed slightly knowing that he didn't have that much to worry about. He still was a bit apprehensive about the plan, but he had faith in everyone in the room. He knew they wouldn't go back on their word. It wasn't the Konoha way. He folded his hands back in his lap as he tried to relax fully. He wanted to look at Ibiki and measure his reaction, but he knew that movement would cause attention to be drawn back to him. He already caused enough commotion tonight. He didn't need to cause any more stress.

"Ok I'll try to rest for the rest of the night. Now that I know there are plans in place." Neji said.

"Good, well we'll let you rest now Neji. Different nurses as well as me, Shizune, Jun, and Choushin will be here at different times during the day. Hiashi will not have any access to the room and he'll be turned away if he tries to come in. Hinata and Hanabi will be able to visit the rooms freely. As well as Ibiki, since you're going to be living with him after you get out of here." Tsunade said.

Neji nodded, "Yes Tsunade-sama." He looked at Ibiki out of the corner of his eye trying to see some reaction to the living arrangements, but he didn't see any. Which could only mean two things: Ibiki was so annoyed about having to take him in that he was trying to hide his emotions for his sake. Or Ibiki actually didn't mind it.

He looked over at Ibiki who caught his gaze again. Neji didn't see any signs of aggravation or annoyance on Ibiki's face or in his eyes. He didn't even sit like he was agitated that meant only one thing.

He didn't mind.

Neji looked away he didn't know how to react, but Ibiki took it a different way. He raised an eyebrow _Does Neji think he's a burden on me? He's not. I actually don't mind having him live with me, but how can I prove that to him?_

Before Ibiki could think of it any more Tsunade cleared her throat, "Well we should go everyone. We'll see you in a few hours Neji."

Shizune gave him a reassuring smile, "Remember Neji rest."

"Ok Tsunade and I will Shizune." Neji said.

Hinata gave him another hug, "Take care Neji and rest as much as possible."

Hanabi hugged him again on the other side before getting out of the bed, "Remember to rest Neji and don't do this again."

Neji smiled as he hugged Hinata and Hanabi back, "Don't worry I'll rest and I won't do anything like that again."

Hinata smiled gripping Neji's hand as Hanabi nodded, "You better not." She hid her smile behind her curtain of hair.

"Get well soon Neji." Choushin said.

"Get well Neji and rest don't be like your sensei." Jun said shaking her head as Gai popped in her mind.

"Thank you Himura-san and don't worry Nomura-san I won't." Neji said chuckling softly.

"Don't worry about anything. We'll take care of it. You just focus on recovering soon." Ibiki said.

Neji nodded, "I will Morino-san."

Tsunade smiled at Neji before walking out the room. Shizune did the same as she followed behind Tsunade. Choushin mewed, giving Neji a smile before following behind Shizune. Jun gave Neji a gentle smile before following behind Choushin. Hinata squeezed his shoulder as Hanabi gave him a quick hug. They walked out the room giving Neji a soft smile before walking out the room leaving Ibiki and Neji alone. Ibiki looked up at Neji as Neji stared back. They didn't know what to tell each other or what to do now that they were alone. But Ibiki knew Neji needed his rest so he decided to put the topic starters for later.

"Remember what Shizune said and I'll see you later." Ibiki said getting up.

Neji nodded, "Ok I will,"

Ibiki nodded in response, "Good, well, see you Neji."

"See you Morino-san. Oh and Morino-san,"

Ibiki turned back around, "Yes?"

Neji looked down at his hands before looking up at Ibiki, "Thank you…"

Ibiki gave a small grin, "No problem Neji."

Neji nodded laying back against his pillows as Ibiki walked out the room. Once the door was closed Neji let out a breath he's been holding since he was told of his living arrangements. He turned over moaning softly at the action, but still finding a comfortable position. He stared at the bandages on his hand thinking back to the soft look he saw in Ibiki's eyes and the gentleness they held. The thought of being alone with him made his cheeks heat up slightly.

_How am I going to hide my feelings from Ibiki? The man sees everything. The man knows everything. How am I going to be able to hide how I feel about him? Especially now since I owe him so much; I'm sure I'll think of something. I have to._ Neji thought as his eyes closed slowly.

He couldn't figure the exact time his crush for Ibiki started. He thinks it started during the time they were trying to get back that troublesome Uchiha. He remembers working with Ibiki and his team to clear out the surrounding village from the battle that was going to ensue. He loved the strength Ibiki displayed as he carried three-four people to the Land of Waves. He would then come back and do it again. Neji couldn't help, but notice Ibiki's muscles working under his standard issue Jounin outfit as he worked. If they weren't in such a dangerous situation Neji would just watch him all day. Ibiki was different from the guys he usually looked at. Yes it's true that even though he did notice girls he noticed guys as well. Ibiki was way different from the guys he normally noticed.

He was strong and determined. Once he put his mind to something he did it. He's never seen the man complain about anything regarding the missions. Sure he complained about the normal stuff like paperwork, mission reports, and when it's time to watch over Anko, but other than that he did his job and he was proud of it. He didn't even put his life on display for everyone to see. Another trait Neji liked about him. He didn't try to live in the past he always looked ahead. Plus he knows what he wants and he knows how to take it. There have been many nights where Neji has thought about being held in those strong arms against a wall or a tree or a top of his desk. He would dismiss those feelings each time because he was a comrade like Lee. No offense to Lee, but Neji could never see anything happening between them.

He was already skeptical about this budding relationship developing with Sakura. He knew that Lee was over Sasuke's physical therapy. Many couldn't help, but wonder if she was only using Lee to get closer to Sasuke. Since she tried doing that with Naruto, but a certain Kazekage put a stop to that right quick. He agreed with TenTen about jumping in if it comes down to that. He just hopes he won't have to. He knows though that he has a strong ally in Suna if that ever happens.

But unlike Lee Neji found Ibiki attractive. He really wasn't into pretty types that much unless they had a good head on their shoulders like his friend Takashi. He could rival Sasuke in looks, but he had a better personality than Sasuke ever would. But he's been friends with Takashi since the academy so Neji didn't see him as anything more than a friend either. With Ibiki it was different. He looked more rugged more like a man who spent time training working and molding his body to perfection. His eyes weren't big, but they were still a nice size with a nice color of brown that fit him perfectly. Neji only saw him smile once. Not his normal crazy smile, but a regular smile. That smile though has stayed in his mind ever since. Ibiki looked really nice and relaxed when he smiled.

He remembers Ibiki gave him that smile after he helped save him and that woman that was with Sasuke. Neji asked him that question again that's when Ibiki gave him that smile. He said, "_I'll always save a comrade no matter what. Besides that was a close call wasn't it?"_

Neji felt his cheeks heat up as he nodded to the memory. After that mission whenever he would see Ibiki they would talk for a bit. They would catch up with each other and discuss some of the rumors going around Konoha, but that would be it. Also the times they would train together and Neji has to work hard on keeping it together in front of Ibiki. It would be pretty hard to train if you're pitching a tent. Then sometimes they would meet up at Ichiraku ramen and talk, but other than that they haven't had anymore extensive time together. Now he would be around Ibiki all the time. He would see him in the morning. He would see him at night. He would be able to smell that musk forest scent after he comes out of the shower. Probably wearing only a towel…

Neji shook his head now wasn't the time to daydream. Now was the time to plan. How in the world was he going to survive this?

*~*~*

Ibiki leaned against the wall outside Neji's room thinking about the way Neji looked at him. It was then he remembered that he has spent more time with Neji, but that was only because of the mission they had to go on. The one mission where they saved a village from the battle that was going to happen soon. He started paying attention to Neji then, but he didn't realize that Neji was paying attention to him. How could he be so blind to it? He remembers the look in Neji's eyes as he carried three to four people at a time. The way he would shy away when it was bath time. The way his face flushed after he rescued him, along with that woman Karin, from Susano; Neji's previous actions in the room now made sense to Ibiki. Neji was afraid of having his feelings known as well as being a burden on him.

Ibiki gave a small smile. That had to be the only logical explanation for Neji's actions. He just hoped his analysis was right and not one of his crazy dreams playing a trick on him. He crossed his arms at the thought of Neji finding him attractive. He normally would think about it during his days off or before going to sleep at night. He was huge not lithe like Kakashi or Jun or slippery like Anko. He didn't have long hair. He always kept it cut and under his bandana. He only shaved it to scare new recruits and the Genins taking the Chuunin exam. It was his idea of twisted fun. Choushin and Anko liked to say his sadistic side played a role in that. He didn't agree with it nor did he deny it. It was his idea of fun what can he say?

He didn't have big eyes just a pair of small brown eyes that could show any emotion he felt at the time. He did have a good face even though it was scarred, but many ninjas have scars. For some reason some citizens find them attractive. Ibiki never understood that logic, but he never questioned it. He just rolled with the flow, but he wondered if Neji found scars attractive. He wondered if Neji would like the different scars on his body. He never saw a scar on Neji's body besides the mark upon his forehead. He's sure that Neji had scars, but they were probably so fine and faded that no one could see them. He chuckled softly he couldn't believe he was thinking about Neji and if he would be bothered by his scars. Neji wasn't even living with him yet and he was changing him already.

"Are you thinking about Neji-kun?" Jun asked with a knowing smile on her face; her soft voice taking Ibiki away from his thoughts. He looked up at her, "No, well, yes I was wondering what we could talk about."

Jun smiled, "Well, Neji is a young man there are many things you two can talk about."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow, "Like what and why does it feel like you're getting quite a kick from this?"

Jun giggled softly, "I just think it's nice that Neji is going to be with someone who cares about him. Besides I think it's cute that you're going to be with your crush."

Ibiki groaned, "Listen, it's better that I take him in than having him go back to that hell he calls a home."

"Aww you're so quick to protect him how cute." Choushin said walking towards Jun and Ibiki with Shizune.

Ibiki groaned again he didn't need this. He was too tired for the assault of these three. He knew their inner fangirl was screaming at how cute this whole arrangement was. He groaned again when he thought about Anko's reaction to the news of his new roommate. He would never hear the end of it.

"I'm just defending my reason for taking him in. You still haven't answered me Jun. What do I talk to him about?" Ibiki asked.

"You could ask him about his day. Or the books he reads or the shows he watches or even new meditation techniques. There are many things to talk to him about. You just have to pick one Ibiki." Jun said.

Ibiki nodded _Spoken like a true therapist. _

Along with teaching with Iruka Jun also doubles as a therapist. She talks to many of the shinobi in Konoha and tries to help them out with their problems as best as she can. She's talked to Shizune and Tsunade too along with Gaara and his siblings. It was after a session with her that Gaara decided to tell Naruto his feelings. She helped Temari find ways to relate to Shikamaru and his laziness and Kankuro figured that Kiba was a good match for him. She loves her second job and doesn't mind listening to people, but she's glad when a person listens to her.

"I didn't know Neji meditates." Ibiki said.

"Yes he meditates in the forest all the time." Shizune said.

"Just like you Ibiki. See you two have something in common already." Choushin said smiling.

"Sounds like it, well I'm sure I can find something for us to do." Ibiki said.

"See it won't be too hard. Just remember to make Neji as comfortable as possible. It's going to take him a while to be comfortable around you. You know that right?" Jun said.

Ibiki nodded, "I know, but that's to be expected. I don't expect anything to happen overnight."

Shizune smiled, "Then you're ready to have Neji live with you Ibiki and you thought it was going to be hard."

Ibiki grunted shifting slightly against the wall, "It was just unexpected that's all, but I don't mind though."

Jun smiled, "This is going to be so cute, but we'll leave you alone Ibiki."

"For now," Choushin said giggling with Shizune and Jun. Ibiki shook his head _Are these teenagers or experienced Kunoichis? _He thought looking around at the three women in the hallway. All of them deadly in their own way yet you wouldn't know it by the way they were acting now. Ibiki gave a small grin. It was good to know that they could still joke and be silly. He was glad that they didn't lose that part of themselves. While the women were sharing a laugh as Ibiki became lost in his thoughts again Tsunade approached them.

"So I checked on Lee and Gai again. They're fine and they agreed to help us with Neji." Tsunade said.

"That's great Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yep I'm glad I have their help because with Hiashi you know we're going to need it. Now Hinata and Hanabi are going to visit Lee and Gai before going to their respected homes for the night. I suggest you all get your sleep as well you're going to need it. I'm having an emergency meeting early tomorrow morning and everyone is expected to come. We will wait longer for Iruka and Kakashi since I know that man has a habit of coming to meetings late." Tsunade said shaking her head at the copy nin. Shizune shared her look as Choushin and Jun smiled. Ibiki chuckled under his breath softly.

Tsunade sighed, "Anyway after we do our rounds in the hospital and check on Neji one last time we can call it a night. Shizune I'm going to need you to draw up a subpoena the minute we get back to the office."

Shizune nodded, "Yes Tsunade I'll get right on it."

"Choushin tell Ebisu about the meeting and Jun, convince Lee and Gai not to go to the meeting. They haven't gathered all their chakra back yet and I don't want them limping to the meeting tomorrow." Tsunade said.

Jun nodded, "Don't worry Tsunade I'll tell them not to go."

"And I'll make sure to tell Ebisu." Choushin said.

"Don't forget to tell your brothers as well when they come back from their missions. Like I said we'll need all the help we can get." Tsunade said.

Choushin nodded, "Right,"

"Ibiki I know you have the day off tomorrow, but…" Tsunade started when Ibiki held his hand up.

"It's fine Tsunade-sama. I don't mind going to the meeting tomorrow. Besides I have to get my place ready for Neji so I'm going to be busy tomorrow anyway. Going to the meeting won't be an inconvenience for me." Ibiki said as Tsunade smiled.

She nodded, "That's good to know Ibiki. Well I'm going to check on Neji before heading to the office. Remember to get some rest before the meeting tomorrow. I'll see you there."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Everyone said as they nodded in agreement. Tsunade nodded as she walked into Neji's room. When the door closed behind her Shizune clasped her hands together, "Well I need to write that subpoena up as quickly as possible, but before I do that I need to complete my rounds in the hospital."

"I'm going with you. I know it's going to take me awhile to convince that man not to go to a meeting or do anything until he gets the ok." Jun said.

"I'm going too. I have to finish my rounds as well." Choushin said.

Shizune nodded, "Ok good," she turned to Ibiki, "Ibiki, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see if Hinata and Hanabi are still here. If they are I'm going to escort them home. I'm sure Kurenai and Moegi-chan are worried about them." Ibiki said.

"I'm sure they are too. Well then I'll see you later at the meeting Ibiki." Shizune said.

Jun and Choushin waved, "See you at the meeting Ibiki."

Ibiki nodded giving a small wave in return, "See you at the meeting."

They each gave him a smile before walking down the hallway talking amongst themselves. Ibiki got off the wall looking at Neji's door again. Once he memorized the number he walked down the hallway. He was pretty sure that Hinata and Hanabi were gathering themselves in the cafeteria. So that was the first place he needed to go. While walking down the hall he could hear the other nurses talk about Neji and the bruises they found. He shook his head _Please don't let Hinata and Hanabi hear you talk about that. We need to keep that quiet as long as we can. _

He unclenched his fists as he made his way to the cafeteria. Sure enough he saw Hinata and Hanabi sitting together at a table. They ordered sandwiches for each other, but he knew that they weren't hungry. He walked over to them standing next to their table. He knocked on it gently getting the girls attention.

Hinata smiled when she realized who it was.

"Hello Ibiki-san how are you?" she asked as Hanabi waved next to her.

Ibiki gave a small wave, "I'm fine, but how are you two?"

"Getting better we tried to eat something, but you saw how that turned out." Hinata said pointing to their uneaten sandwiches.

"You can have them if you want." Hanabi said pushing them towards Ibiki.

Ibiki took them, "Sure I don't mind having them. I'll wrap them up for later. Thank you."

Hinata and Hanabi nodded as Hanabi said, "Sure thing, so what's this meeting Tsunade talked about."

"It's going to be an emergency meeting tomorrow regarding Neji and the fact that he won't be going back to the Hyuuga compound." Ibiki said.

"I thought so. Tsunade did the same meeting for me and Hanabi. I guess it's Neji's turn now." Hinata said.

Hanabi bit a nail, "But…can we really pull this off? I really want to protect Neji, but you know how our father is."

"And you know how Tsunade is. She can become as stubborn as Hiashi and last longer than him too." Ibiki said.

Hinata nodded as she giggled softly, "Yeah that's true. She can be pretty stubborn when she wants to be."

"Well if she can outlast our father then ok. I'm all for it then." Hanabi said before she yawned. She rubbed her eyes, "Hey Ibiki-san, what time is it?"

"It's two in the morning." Ibiki said.

Hinata nodded as she rubbed her eyes, "I lost track of time, but I did wonder why I was getting sleepy. Well we should let Neji rest for the remainder of the night. We'll see him after the meeting Hanabi."

Hanabi nodded as she yawned again, "Ok Hinata. Are you going to go home Ibiki-san?"

"After I escort you two home. It's only natural since I escorted you two to the hospital." Ibiki said.

Hinata smiled, "Thank you Ibiki-san. That's very nice of you."

"Yeah thanks," Hanabi said with a small smile

Ibiki waved it away, "It's fine. Don't worry about it. So are you two ready to go?"

Hinata and Hanabi nodded, "Yes," they said.

Ibiki stood up as he stretched. He adjusted his bandana before turning to Hinata and Hanabi, "Then let's go."

*~*~*~*

Tsunade checked over Neji's machines and his chakra level. Neji was sleep while she was doing her checkup. Once she checked that everything was alright she nodded in satisfaction. She turned to walk out the room when she heard a whimper. She turned around watching Neji twist and turn in his sleep. He started crying again as he said, "Mom…Hiashi…stop…please…"

Tsunade shook her head feeling a wave of anger wash over her at the mention of his uncle's name. She pushed her anger down as she walked back over to Neji. She leaned towards him brushing the strands of hair that were stuck to his face. She reached over for the cloth on his nightstand next to his bed. She wiped his forehead gently talking to him softly.

"Shh don't worry Neji. Everything will be ok. Don't worry about a thing. Your mom is going to be alright. You're going to be alright so just relax. Shh…" Tsunade said softly as she continued to wipe his forehead gently. Neji sniffed before calming back down again. Tsunade stayed there wiping his forehead and talking to him softly until Neji calmed down completely. Trying her hardest not to take Neji in her arms and hold him like she did with Nawaki.

*~*~*

"But Jun-chan I have to be there. My dear student Neji is in trouble. Even though he's not really my student anymore he's still part of my team." Gai said with determination burning in his eyes.

"Gai-sensei is right Jun-san. Neji is my friend I have to help him no matter what!" Lee exclaimed with the same fire burning in his eyes.

Jun sighed, "I know dear, but you heard Tsunade. You can't leave the hospital yet and nothing would make me worry about you and Lee more than knowing the fact that you're out of the hospital." She gave them both a sad look to emphasis her point.

Lee sniffed, "Oh Jun-san I don't want to make you sad, but I want to help out Neji! I don't want to sit around doing nothing."

"Yes Lee is right. If we sit around doing nothing then we'll be wasting our fires of youth. We simply can't do that! We have to go!" Gai said.

"If you two go and hurt yourselves I'll never forgive myself. I will do five hundred sit-ups and crunches everyday until you two are healed. I'll train everyday working my body to it's limits so I can share the pain you two are going through." Jun said wiping stray tears from her eyes.

Gai's face softened as he opened his arms, "Jun-chan, come here."

Jun sniffed as she walked into Gai's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"Sometimes I forget about your passion for the rookies burns as strong as my own. I'm so sorry about that Jun, but is there anyway for me and Lee to help?" Gai said running his fingers through her hair.

"Yes Jun-san is there anyway for us to help?" Lee asked being encouraged by Jun's display.

Jun nodded, "Yes if you two will stay in the hospital until you're 100%. That way you'll be an even greater help to Neji. If you can do that then I know our plan will work."

"Then me and Lee will work our hardest until we're 100% again." Gai said.

"Yes we will rest and do everything Shizune and the other nurses tell us to do." Lee said.

"So you won't try to go to the meeting tomorrow?" Jun said.

Gai shook his head pressing a kiss in her hair, "No we won't. You have my word as a shinobi."

Lee nodded in agreement, "You have my word as a shinobi as well. We won't do anything to make Jun-san upset."

Gai nodded in agreement placing a soft kiss on Jun's lips. Jun smiled as she kissed Gai back. Lee blushed lightly as he looked away giving the couple their privacy. They broke off slowly smiling at each other before hugging deeply. Gai didn't mind showing his affection towards Jun in public. Sometimes Jun doesn't mind, but other times she's trying to get Gai to wait until they're home that way they could show their feelings completely.

Jun pulled away slightly as she looked in Gai's eyes, "So you promise me that you won't go to the meeting."

"Yes I promise." Gai said giving Jun his most brilliant smile.

Jun smiled as she looked over at Lee, "Do you promise Lee?"

Lee nodded, "Yes I promise Jun-san."

"Great, well, I'm going to let you two rest. I know that it's way past visiting hours so I'm going to go." Jun said leaving Gai's grip completely.

Gai nodded, "Ok then I'll see you tomorrow Jun. Make sure you get a good night's sleep."

"Yes Jun-san get a good night sleep." Lee said.

Jun smiled as she walked over to Lee. She hugged him pressing a motherly kiss in his hair. Lee smiled as he hugged Jun back. She pulled away smiling, "You get a good night sleep too Lee. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Ok bye Jun-san!" Lee said waving quickly.

Gai smiled, "Good bye my lovely robin."

Jun flashed them a smile as she walked out the room. She closed the door behind her hiding her evil smile behind her hair.

_I'm sorry to put on that sad act Gai and Lee, but it was my only way to convince you not to go to the meeting tomorrow. I would really be sad if anything happened to you two. At least now I know you won't try to limp to the meeting tomorrow. Maybe Gai's shows of passion are rubbing off of me after all._

She giggled at her thought as she muttered a transformation jutsu and leaving the hospital.

*~*~*~*

After doing her rounds Choushin said goodnight to the other nurses and Shizune before muttering a transportation jutsu and leaving the hospital. She appeared in her home yawning softly as she walked in her kitchen.

"Damn elder always running her mouth. I wish she would just go somewhere far, far away." Choushin grumbled as she scratched her head.

"It's not nice to talk about the elder like that you know."

Choushin giggled, "That's what you say Ebisu. I could care less."

Ebisu chuckled as he finished pouring himself a glass of tea. He poured one for Choushin before placing the teapot back on the stove. He handed the cup to her as she took a seat in the chair. He sat next to her, "Busy day at the hospital my busy little kitty."

Choushin giggled, "Yes Ebisu-kun I forgot how much I did during my old shift, but tonight I was extra busy because we got an emergency case today."

"Really what happened?" Ebisu asked.

"Neji-kun came in today with a bad case of chakra exhaustion. It took us awhile for him to accept the treatment. If he didn't accept the treatment a moment later then …" Choushin trailed off looking at her reflection in her cup.

Ebisu placed his hand on top of hers, "That doesn't sound like Neji-kun at all. Lee yes, but not Neji who bought him in?"

"Ibiki,"

Ebisu raised his eyebrows before chuckling, "I see, Ibiki is making his move huh."

Choushin giggled, "Yeah he is, it's so cute. Oh and speaking of Neji we're having a meeting tomorrow about him."

"Really? Is it an emergency meeting?" Ebisu asked concern showing behind his glasses.

Choushin nodded, "Yes it is. Let me tell you about what happened tonight."

Ebisu held her hand as she starting telling him the story of her very busy night.

*~*~*~*

Shizune walked in Neji's hospital room her heart warming at the scene in front of her. Tsunade was holding Neji against her in a motherly way. She smiled it reminded her of the times she would catch Dan and Tsunade snuggling on the couch in Dan's home. She closed the door behind her walking over to them quietly. Tsunade looked up, "I couldn't help it. I know I probably shouldn't be doing this, but I wanted Neji to calm down. Nothing I was doing before worked so I thought I try this."

Shizune nodded, "It's ok Tsunade. I would have done the same. How is he?"

"He's fine. His chakra is gathering back quite nicely. He should be back on his feet in no time, but I don't know when his nightmares will stop." Tsunade said laying Neji back down in his bed.

Shizune nodded sadly, "I don't know when they will stop either. That's why I'm hoping Ibiki-kun will help him with that."

"Me too, well are you done with your rounds Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune nodded, "Yes I am and I've informed the nurses that Hiashi is not allowed in the hospital. I've also set up the rotation schedule for Neji. After we leave Sayoko will be in here."

Tsunade nodded, "Good job Shizune. Now let's go we have a lot to do."

Shizune nodded, "Yes Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade and Shizune both said good night to Neji once more before Tsunade carried them away with a transportation jutsu. Neji turned over a soft blush covering his cheeks as he relaxed against the pillows.

"Ibiki…" he said softly.

*~*~*

After Ibiki dropped off Hinata and Hanabi he walked home. He could afford to walk home. No one was that suicidal to mess with him on his walk home. Beside he had to get used to the idea of having Neji in his home. He made a mental list of everything he needed to clean up, put up, and get rid of before Neji arrived. He would have to restock the fridge, clean out the extra room, clean up around his house, and get some more towels. He would also have to resist the urge to brush his fingers across Neji's forehead like he did in the hospital. He had a feeling that Neji liked him, but that was based on body movement only. It could also be seen as someone being nervous or shy. It was a normal reaction, but it didn't stop the hope from sprouting in Ibiki's heart.

He chuckled he couldn't believe that Neji had him thinking seriously about making someone else comfortable. Neji also had him slowly losing his self control. That's something he's never done before. He prided himself on having such good self control, but with Neji he could feel that control slipping. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a dangerous thing, but when it came to Neji he felt it was a good thing. He stretched again as he reached his door. He fished for his keys opening the door to his small home. It was two room house with standard kitchen and living room setup.

There were scrolls littering the floor along with different books about different mediations techniques and positions. Over in the corner was a stack of familiar red and orange books along with a couple special blue copies made by Yamiko, Tsunade's friend and a legendary ninja in her own right. Those books could be seen as the yaoi version of Jiraiya's popular series "_Icha Icha Paradise"_. Except with a different plot and different characters, but still with the same naughtiness _"Icha Icha Paradise" _is famous for. Anko let Ibiki read the books one day as Kakashi let him read the other "_Icha Icha Paradise"_. Those books quickly became his secret pleasure and he would secretly get them each time as new one came out. He could let Kakashi know that he liked the books, but he couldn't let Anko know about his love for the yaoi editions. It would be another thing he would never hear the end about.

He stretched as he walked upstairs picking up a pile of clothes along the way. He knew he really left his house a bit junky, but he hasn't been able to sit down and do anything in awhile. Now that Sasuke was back and in house arrest things in the Ninja World have really calmed down. He put the clothes in his hamper making another mental note to wash his clothes later. He gathered his pajamas as he walked into the bathroom. At least he found the time to keep his bathroom clean, but his shower could use some work.

As he started the water his mind traveled back to Neji. He couldn't believe he let his control slip like that. He would have to work hard on keeping his body under control. He knew that living somewhere other than the Hyuuga compound was going to be a big shock to Neji. He didn't need another one with Ibiki touching him. He could control himself he was a man after all.

_I have to make Neji's stay here comfortable. I have to control myself. I can't lose control like I did in the hospital, but the look on his face it was so…so…_ Ibiki thought shaking his head trying to stop his body from stirring. He blamed those books for putting so many daydreams in his head.

_No, I will not let my body do the thinking for me. I will make his stay here comfortable and I will help him get through this difficult time in his life. I will be able to do it. I just have to hide those books. I don't think I'm ready to let anyone else know about those books yet._ Ibiki thought during his shower. After setting his resolve he was able to finish his shower. He didn't even think about pushing Neji against the wall watching the water flatten his hair against his neck and back as he placed kisses up and down his neck. When that daydream didn't come to mind he knew he could do it.

He dried off gathering his dirty clothes as he walked out his bathroom. He placed his clothes in the hamper stretching one more time as he got into bed. He ran his hand through his hair. His hair was growing back, but he didn't need to cut it yet. The Chuunin exam wasn't until a couple of months so he could keep his hair.

_Hmm I wonder if Neji would recognize me with my hair. _Ibiki thought as he turned over. As he went over his day like usual his eyes started to become heavy. As his body relaxed he fell asleep knowing that his busy day was going to begin in a few hours. At least he could get some peace before then. He just hoped the same for Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji.

Yay I finished another chapter of "Therapy" while I'm in school go me! Now tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. I'm really happy with this one and I'm trying to think of how I can make Ibiki and Neji realize their feelings for each other, but that won't be for a little while. Just a little something for you guys to look forward to. I want to thank the people again for giving this story a chance. Now remember read and review. Ja ne minna-san. See you later everyone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone here we are with chapter 3 of _Therapy_. I'm glad people are reading and liking the story so far. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten. I really want to thank my anonymous reviewer who has been following this story. Thanks and thank you for reminding me how long it's been since I updated. I didn't know it was that long. School and life gets in the way and you know how that goes, but anyway here's chapter 3 of Therapy. Before we begin, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own my OCs that's all.

Now let's begin ^^

Naruto

Therapy

Chapter 3

"_Ahh…ahh…Morino-san…"_

"_Call me Ibiki…Neji…" Ibiki said softly kissing up and down Neji's neck. _

_Neji moaned arching his back as Ibiki sucked a sensitive spot on his neck. Neji groaned looking up at Ibiki with a slight blush on his cheeks. Ibiki smiled as he leaned forward kissing Neji on the cheek, "You're so cute when you blush Neji."_

_Neji's blush deepened, as he looked away, "Shush, no it's not."_

_Ibiki chuckled softly turning Neji's head towards him, "It is, it's very cute."_

_Neji leaned forward burying his face against his neck, "It is not. It's not very cute."_

_Ibiki ran his fingers through Neji's hair as he chuckled softly. Neji looked up at him as Ibiki smiled again. He leaned forward brushing his lips against Neji's as Neji shivered against him. _

"_I find it cute…" Ibiki whispered against his lips._

_Neji moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around Ibiki's neck. He stared deeply in his eyes as he licked his lips, "Ibiki…"_

"_Neji…" Ibiki whispered closing the gap between them with a searing kiss. He pushed Neji against the wall loving the soft sigh coming from the younger nin. He tried to hold back and not rip his clothes off and hear him scream his name, but it was hard not to do that when Neji was making such nice moans and sighs. He didn't know why Neji made him lose control, but he welcomed it. _

_Neji broke the kiss panting softly as Ibiki pressed kisses up and down his neck again. Neji groaned running a hand through Ibiki's hair as he arched against him. Neji hooked a leg around Ibiki's waist grinding against him slowly as Ibiki growled softly. He nipped Neji's neck loving the soft whine that fell from Neji's lips. _

"_I-Ibiki…ahh…" Neji moaned when Ibiki licked his neck again._

"_Neji…I want you…" Ibiki growled softly against his neck._

_Neji moaned looking at Ibiki with hazy eyes. Ibiki groaned softly he could get lost in those milky orbs forever. He wouldn't mind at all. Neji blushed lightly as he leaned towards his ear his lips trembling lightly as he mumbled, "Ibiki…t-take me…"_

_Ibiki swallowed holding back the urge to do just that. Neji was so cute with his flushed cheeks and soft pants. He smirked as he leaned towards Neji's ear, "Say it again…" he growled softly as he grinded against him slowly._

_Neji groaned, "Ibiki…"_

"_Again…Neji…again…" Ibiki said softly placing kisses up and down his neck as his hands slipped under Neji's shirt. _

_Neji groaned his blush deepening as he turned his head to the side. He gripped Ibiki's shoulder turning his head to look at Ibiki with half lidded eyes. He placed a shaky hand on Ibiki's cheek as panted softly. He rubbed his cheek, "Ibiki…take me…please…"_

_Ibiki groaned as he leaned forward capturing Neji's lips in a heated kiss. He didn't need to be told twice. He slipped his hands underneath Neji's shirt rubbing his back as Neji moaned in his mouth. He arched against him as Ibiki pressed the small of his back. Neji broke the kiss panting his name softly as Ibiki pulled his shirt up higher. He couldn't believe that Neji wanted him as much as he wanted Neji. He couldn't put into words how he felt right now, but if he could choose a word he would choose happiness. He was happy that Neji wanted him. He was happy that Neji liked him. He was happy that Neji trusted him and that was the best thing of all. _

_Before Ibiki could slide Neji's shirt off all the way he heard strange sounds. At first he ignored them, Neji's moans were a far more pleasing sound, but the sounds wouldn't let up. He groaned taking himself away from Neji's neck when…_

Ibiki woke up gasping loudly as he sat up in bed. He looked over at his clock. It was six in the morning. Normally he woke up at five thirty, but since he only had to do interrogations and paperwork, he set it to six. Then he remembered that today was the start of his vacation. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He forgot something as simple as shutting off his alarm. That little mistake took him away from such a nice dream. He reached over shutting off his alarm for the week as his mind tried to piece together the dream he had.

He placed his alarm clock back on his nightstand as he laid back in his bed. He could see Neji panting, blushing under him asking him to take him. Ibiki groaned he didn't need these dreams to start up again, not when he was supposed to be letting Neji live in his home. His mind wouldn't listen to him though. Every time he tried to push the image out of his mind it came back vividly. He could feel Neji's arms around his neck. His hand in his hair as he placed kisses up and down his throat. The way his back arched when he slipped his fingers underneath his shirt. The warm look of passion and need in his eyes when Ibiki told him "_I want you…"_ The urgency in his voice when he answered, "_Ibiki…take me…please…" _

He could see the want and trust in his eyes when he looked at him. Ibiki groaned he didn't need to get hot. He had to be at a meeting in an hour he needed his mind to be clear, but another part of his body had other ideas. He tried to think about something else, but he couldn't. Since he was on vacation, he didn't have to worry about the office or any of the people next on the interrogation roster. He didn't have to worry about missions since Izumo and Kotetsu had that covered. It was Kakashi's and Jun's turn to help out the other with paperwork in the office. Choushin was in the watchful eye of Shizune and the other nurses in the hospital. Anko was taking over his job in the interrogation office along with Inoichi, Sai, and Yamato.

Naruto was safe and staying with Gaara in his hotel room. Sasuke was in house arrest being watched over by Ebisu, Genma, Raidou and a couple of hidden ANBU operatives. Hinata was at Kurenai's, Hanabi was at Moegi's, and Neji was safe in the hospital. So, for once, Ibiki didn't have anything to distract him which meant his mind could roam free. Which is a dangerous thing for Ibiki, he's so used to having control that when he loses it he tries his hardest to regain it. He tried pushing the image out of his mind, but the thought of Neji panting, writhing under him proved to be overpowering his logic. It didn't help that he touched his forehead yesterday.

He could still feel Neji's silky strands under his fingers. The soft flush on his cheeks when he woke up and looked in his eyes briefly made Ibiki's heartbeat increase. Neji's eyes, those lovely white lavender tinted hues that seemed to go on forever whenever Ibiki looked in them. Ibiki moaned softly, he couldn't fight this anymore. It's been awhile since he enjoyed himself. He was going to take advantage of this opportunity.

He slipped his hand past the waistband of his pajama pants. He wrapped a hand around his arousal as he started moving his hand slowly. His mind went back to his dream as he started moving his hand faster. In his mind he could see Neji lifting his arms as he got rid of the shirt. He could hear Neji moaning his name as he licked and nipped his neck. He could feel Neji gripping his shoulders as he moved his fingers inside of him. Ibiki's breath started to pick up as he moved his hand faster.

He could hear Neji moan his name softly with every thrust. He started growling Neji's name softly as he panted deeply, sweat forming on his chest and brow as the images in his mind became vivid. He could see Neji's hair sticking to the back of his neck as Neji moaned for more. Ibiki moaned in return as he fulfilled Neji's request. His hips moving with his hand now as he pushed harder, pushing himself deeper inside Neji until nothing could be heard, but his name on his lips.

Ibiki started panting harder saying Neji's name with each grunt. It's been awhile since he had a dream like this. It's been awhile since he lost control like this. During these times he could think about nothing, but his body, Neji, and the lovely sounds coming from him. He could feel the familiar heat building up in his body. The familiar end to this wonderful daydream was coming fast, but he didn't want it to end. He didn't want it to end anytime soon, but with the way his hips were shaking he could tell he was getting close. He turned his head to the side panting deeply as he rocked into his hand. He gripped the bed sheet tighter his knuckles straining as the beginning waves of pleasure washed over his body.

He bit his bottom lip seeing Neji's back arch as he moaned his name in a soft whisper. His eyes glazed over as his nails dug slightly in his shoulder. At the image of Neji finishing and moaning his name wantonly Ibiki came. He groaned lowly in his throat as his essence covered his hand. He pumped himself a couple more times before falling back on his bed panting softly. He loosened his grip on the bed sheet feeling his body relax for the first time in a while. He opened his eyes, he didn't notice when he closed them, as he stared at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes again seeing Neji smile at him with half lidded eyes. His hair disheveled as his fingers caressed his cheek slowly. Ibiki smiled as he opened his eyes. That was always a nice image to think about even if there was a slim chance that it would happen. In the back of his mind he couldn't stop the spark of hope that appeared. He just didn't want Neji in his bed. He wanted to laugh with him, talk with him, have him feel welcome, and let him know that there is nothing to fear. He wanted Neji to feel free and not feel bound to anything or anyone. He hopes that in time Neji will start to feel that way.

He took his mind away from his thoughts as he looked at the clock. It was six thirty. He had thirty minutes to get ready, eat, and make it to the meeting. He took a breath taking his hand out of his pants. He swung his legs over the side of the bed standing up as he walked to the bathroom. He had a lot to do today. He had to go get Neji's things from the compound, mess with Hiashi, get his house ready for him, and think of ways on making Neji comfortable. He yawned again as he washed his hands. He was going to have a busy day today. At least he's on vacation. Now if he could keep his mind from wandering while he was in the shower then he knew he could start his day.

*~*~*

Neji woke up with a bright blush on his face. He couldn't believe he had an intimate dream about Ibiki. He had another dream about Ibiki and in the hospital of all places. It's been awhile since he had a dream about Ibiki pushing him against the wall, with his hands held above him as Ibiki teased and pleasured his body with his tongue and his big…Neji shook his head. He didn't need to get hot not while he was in the hospital. Neji sighed as he moved his hand towards his lips.

_That felt so real everything about it his hands, his body, his lips…so real. I wonder how it feels to have Ibiki pressed against me kissing me. I'm sure he wouldn't kiss soft at all. It would feel so good to have those firm lips against my soft ones. I can't believe I'm thinking about this. I have to calm down. I can't have Shizune or Choushin see my excitement. I have to calm down. I just have to clear my mind and meditate. Just clear my mind…clear my mind… _Neji thought closing his eyes his body relaxing as he fell asleep once again.

He tried clearing his mind, but it didn't work. He fell into another intimate dream involving Ibiki. A small blush covering his face as gripped his bed sheets in his hand. He snuggled deeper into his pillow as the blush on his face increased. He started panting softly as he moaned quietly, "Ibiki…"

*~*~*~*

Ibiki sneezed nearly dropping his bandana in the process. He rubbed his nose, "Someone must be talking about me. Hmm must be Anko again. She's probably mad that she has to do community service in the library again. If she didn't fool around so much she wouldn't have to community service all the time. Oh well, I better get ready for the meeting."

He finished tying his bandana, making sure that no hair was poking out, as he checked himself in the mirror one more time. After checking to make sure that his uniform was on straight, he walked out the bathroom. He picked up his pajamas along the way his mind going back to the dream he had early this morning. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see Neji's flushed face. He could practically hear Neji's pants in his ears whenever he let his mind wander. Such as, when he was in the shower earlier in the morning he couldn't get the image of Neji pushed up against the shower tiles, blushing, panting for more out of his mind.

He groaned shaking his head as he put his pajamas in the hamper. He couldn't get excited not before the meeting. He didn't need to give Anko anymore ammo. Not to mention he didn't want to see the little smiles on the peanut's gallery faces. He could already imagine all the things they were going to tell him today. He stretched as he walked down the stairs looking for something to eat for breakfast. Normally he didn't eat breakfast, but he felt that today he should. He could tell he was going to be doing many things today. He also had a feeling that he would meet up with Hiashi today as well. So, he needed to eat he would need the energy.

He looked in his cabinet, making a mental note to buy some cereal. While he was thinking about the different food he needed to buy, something came to him. He needed to ask Neji what he wanted to eat. He put that on his mental list on things to do. He had to clean the kitchen and get the image of doing Neji against the counter out of his mind. He shook his head _That damn dream now I'm going to be distracted all day. _Ibiki thought as he opened his refrigerator door looking for some milk. Once he found it he walked back to his cereal trying to push another image of Neji waiting on the counter for him out of his mind. Ibiki groaned he didn't know what to make of this.

Normally he could control his thoughts, but it seemed like today his mind wasn't having that. He didn't know why he was acting like someone who hasn't had a crush or a relationship before. He's had his fair share of crushes and a handful of relationships, but both usually end the same way. He either becomes friends with the person he has a crush on. Or, he ends the relationship once he can tell that things are going way too far. His reasoning behind every breakup was love makes things complicated which it always did in Ibiki's case.

At first, everything would be fine, but then the person would want him to change himself. If he was dating a civilian they would want him to cut down on his hours or stop doing his job all together. He couldn't do either and when he realized that, that person wouldn't understand that's when he ended the relationship. He had enough things to do. He didn't need someone tying to belittle him or make him feel bad about his job.

If he was dating a shinobi, he knew their relationship wasn't based on love or trust. It was based on need. The need to feel the touch of another to make sure that they weren't a robot. To make sure that they could still feel aroused and wanted by someone that they didn't have to pay. Ibiki understood that need. Many nights after a mission he has wondered if that day would come when he wouldn't feel aroused. That the only rush he would get is from watching someone cringe in fear of him or watching someone fall by his blade. To feel the rush from another person helped him establish the fact that he was still human, that he could still feel. When he didn't feel anything more for that person he ended the relationship. No matter how good the nights were if he didn't feel for someone during the day then he didn't see any point in keeping the relationship.

He remembers having many talks with Shizune about his love life. She would ask him why he didn't give that person a chance if it looked like the relationship could go any further. Ibiki would tell her every time that love complicated things, especially with shinobis. Besides most of the shinobis he dated had found someone new anyway. He didn't want to keep them in a relationship they didn't want to be in. Did he feel bad that most of the time the person used him for pleasure and nothing more? Yes, sometimes he did feel bad. Until he thought about his own feelings and realized he didn't feel anything for them.

Did he feel bad that most of the people he dated didn't want to understand him? Yes, but it frustrated him more than anything did. He wasn't a complicated man. If someone wanted to know something about him then they could just ask, but most people weren't willing to ask. They didn't ask him about what he liked or how he saw the relationship going. They only asked him questions when it was convenient for them. Or when they wanted to know something about him, but he had a feeling that if he answered their questions he would be paying for it later. If he felt like that then he knew it was time to end the relationship. Before it became something out of his control, but he would never let it get that far. He would let Anko have her way before he let that happen.

Normally he wouldn't act like this, but the thought of Neji made a warm feeling go through his heart. He actually cared about Neji and his well-being. He didn't want Neji to be afraid of him. He didn't want Neji to feel awkward in his home. He wanted Neji to feel warm and secure. He wanted to protect Neji. He's sure Neji probably wouldn't let that happen, but he wanted to do it. He wanted to do things for a person he liked. Something he hasn't done in a long time.

_Maybe that's why this feels so strange to me now. It's been awhile since I've felt strongly for someone who isn't in my squad or my friend. I wonder if I'm too cold now to have someone as warm as Neji in my life. I can't believe I'm thinking like this again, but for some reason it doesn't feel bad. It doesn't feel bad at all._ Ibiki thought a small smile coming to his face as he continued eating his cereal.

*~*~*~*~*

Shizune yawned as she walked in the hospital. Tsunade wanted her to check on Neji before the meeting started since she couldn't be there herself. Shizune spent most of the night writing up different drafts of the subpoena before she was satisfied with it. She also wrote an order making it legal for Neji to stay with Ibiki. That way Hiashi wouldn't be able to fight it no matter how hard he tried. She sighed at the thought of the Hyuuga clan leader. She couldn't believe he forced Neji to this point. If Ibiki wasn't there that night…

She shook her head _I can't think about that now. I can only think about helping Neji further. He's going to need all the help he can get. I hope he's doing alright this morning. _

Every time she thought about Hiashi, she would think back to Neji's bruises. That became her motivation to finish her subpoena and the other document she needed. She just didn't understand why he would do something so cruel as to hurt his family, especially the child of his brother. The brother who sacrificed his life so he could live, it was if his sacrifice was in vain. Nowadays it seems that Hiashi just doesn't care for anyone anymore. It started out slowly. It started first with the comments. Hiashi started making curt comments to anything and everyone. From Izumo to Kakashi there wasn't a person spared from Hiashi's critical eye.

Then it expanded from comments to actions. The minute his wife, Sumire, health started to decline he started to become more vicious. First, he started picking on Hinata. Everyday it was something she wasn't doing right. A move she couldn't do correctly. A kimono she didn't know how to put on or a kunai she didn't know how to sharpen. There was something everyday. It got to point where Hinata didn't want to go home. Because she knew, she would become her father's emotional punching bag once again. During this time most of her friends was on missions so she didn't have the support she normally would have.

She avoided Shizune, Tsunade, and all the other adults she would normally talk with. She started becoming depressed, but tried to hide it behind a smile. Everyone could see, but no one could do anything about it. Not with Hiashi denying everything and since Hinata wouldn't speak up on it everyone's arguments were mute. That didn't stop everyone from worrying about her. After Kiba and Shino found Hinata passed out drunk in Kiba's room Tsunade had enough. She ordered Hinata to leave the compound at once, but that didn't phase Hiashi. Tsunade found that out the minute Hiashi had Hinata's things delivered to Kurenai's home. She didn't care, she was just glad Hinata wasn't living at the compound anymore.

Next Hiashi aimed for Hanabi. Unlike Hinata Hanabi became very emotionally unstable. She would go from snapping at someone to crying about not being able to sharpen a kunai. It scared everyone very much especially Moegi, Konohamaru, and Udon. They feared that Hanabi was going to hurt somebody or hurt herself. At first, she thought Hiashi was taking his anger out on her because of something Hinata did. Until she was accused of being as weak as her sister. In that, moment Hanabi knew the favoritism she had when she was child didn't carry over with her in her teenage years.

Hanabi couldn't handle the fact that the world she knew for so long was now out of her reach. Her frustration and sadness started to come out during her everyday life. She started snapping at different people. She would pick fights with anyone who was willing to fight. She would go out with any type of guy and not care about her well-being. She was going down a dark path and Tsunade didn't want that to happen. She ordered Hanabi to leave the Hyuuga compound and live with Moegi as soon as possible. Once again, Hiashi delivered his daughter's things to her new home. It made Tsunade wonder if he had any love left for his children.

With both Hinata and Hanabi gone Tsunade thought that, Hiashi would realize his mistakes and calm down. Shizune thought the same thing, but once again, Hiashi proved them wrong. Shizune shook her head again as she signed in and picked up her id card.

_I never thought Hiashi would use abuse against anyone, but for him to use it against Neji I just don't know what to say about that. I know I want Neji away from the compound as soon as possible. Who knows what might happen if he stays there. _Shizune thought as she walked down the hall.

She has visited Sumire many times especially during her spells. During her visits, she could tell that Hiashi's attitude was based on her health. If Sumire had a fever, Hiashi would snap at Shizune for not doing her job well enough. If she had a coughing spell then Hiashi would become mad at Shizune for not stopping it soon enough. Every little thing Shizune did Hiashi commented on. If Shizune wasn't professional she would have lost her temper and told Hiashi where he could stick her medicine, but she kept her temper in check. Tsunade and Choushin on the other hand was a different story. Shizune smiled at the different times Hiashi has become speechless after one of Tsunade and Choushin's rants.

Shizune giggled softly as she walked down the hall greeting other nurses as she walked pass. She found out from Sayoko that Hiashi did try to come to Neji's room, but Sayoko and the other nurses stopped him. Shizune was happy that the other nurses followed the rules Tsunade left behind. She knew Hiashi was probably mad that her and Tsunade found out about Neji's bruises, but his anger didn't faze her. She took a breath as she walked towards Neji's room. Every time she thought about Neji's bruises she just wanted to go to the Hyuuga compound and give Hiashi a couple of bruises. She took another breath as she stepped in front of Neji's door. He didn't need to see her angry.

She opened the door with a smile, "Hello Neji, how are you this morning?"

Neji looked up giving Shizune a small smile as he waved slightly, "Good morning Shizune, I'm doing fine this morning." _I'm so glad I was able to calm down before Shizune-san came in. If she saw that I would be too embarrassed to even look at her._ Neji thought thinking about the dream he had about Ibiki. He had to meditate two times before he calmed down completely.

Shizune smiled as she walked over to his bed, "That's good well let me check your machines and redo your bandages."

Neji nodded, "Ok,"

Shizune nodded as she started to undo Neji's bandages. Neji saw the bruises on his arms his mind going back to the night it happened. He looked away feeling angry tears come to his eyes. Shizune saw Neji look away as if disgusted with his body. She felt a wave of sadness go over her at the pained look on Neji's face. She touched his arm gently, "Neji…"

Neji opened his eyes as he stared at his lap. He didn't want to see the bruises. He didn't want to see the constant reminder of his weakness that night. He didn't want to see the reminder of the fact that Hiashi owned him. No matter where he goes, Hiashi's mark would always be on him. He hated it. Angry tears started going down his face as Shizune took his hand in hers. She could only imagine the pain Neji still feels just from seeing his bruises. She squeezed his hand gently, smiling softly when Neji squeezed back.

Once he did, she worked to cover his arm as quick as possible. Neji wiped his eyes with his free hand as he sniffed softly.

Shizune redid the bandages on his right arm checking her work before going over to the other side of the bed to do his left arm. While she was unwrapping, the bandages Neji sniffed again. He shifted slightly as he played with a strand of hair with his free hand. He cleared his throat, "Shizune-san,"

"Yes Neji," Shizune said working to clean his arm and redo his bandages as fast as she can.

"…Ibiki doesn't mind that I'm living with him…does he?" Neji asked softly.

"No he doesn't Neji. You know Ibiki if he had any concerns he would mention something. He's not the type of guy to keep things bottled in." Shizune said.

Neji nodded trying to keep his blush down at that fact. _Shizune is right Ibiki would have told me. Even if it meant hurting my feelings, he would tell me. Or would he keep quiet so he wouldn't hurt my feelings. Why am I so unsure about this?_ He bit his lip sniffing again as he tried wrapping his mind around the idea of someone wanting him in their home.

Shizune finished bandaging his arm as she looked up at him. He tried his hardest not to burst into tears in front of Shizune, but her gentle look reminded him of his mom. At the thought of his mom, more tears rolled down his cheeks. Shizune cast a sad glance at Neji. It wasn't fair that Neji had to deal with so many things in his life already. All thanks to the hierarchy, he was born into. She shook her head reaching up to brush some tears away.

Neji looked up at Shizune as Shizune smiled softly at him. She rubbed his hand in a motherly gesture, "Ibiki doesn't mind you living with him. He's actually looking forward to it. You're not a bother to him Neji I assure you."

Neji wiped his eyes giving Shizune an apprehensive look, "Are you sure?"

Shizune smiled as she nodded, "Yes I'm sure Neji. Ibiki does not mind if you live with him. You're not going to be a bother to him or become a burden either. I assure you, you won't."

Neji nodded feeling his mind go at ease at that fact. It felt nice knowing that someone wanted him around. It felt very nice knowing that Ibiki wanted him around. He wiped his eyes again as a light flush appeared on his cheeks along with a small smile on his face. Shizune noticed the light flush on Neji's face. Her smiled widened _It seems that Neji has a crush on a certain jounin. I have a feeling I know who that is. This is becoming so cute. _

"Ok Shizune-san I'm starting to feel better now. Do you know when I'll be able to use my hands?" Neji asked.

"Hmm well your body is healing up nicely so I say in a couple of days. Did you try moving your legs today?" Shizune asked.

Neji nodded, "Yes my legs hurt a little bit, but I'm sure I can walk if I tried to."

Shizune nodded as she lifted the sheet to check his legs and redo his bandages. "Ok that's good to know. I'm sure with a little more rest you'll be able to walk on your own in a couple of days. Don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it."

Neji nodded, "Ok, um Shizune-san, will this plan work? Or will I have to live back at the compound."

"You're not going back there Neji. I won't allow it. Even if I have to take you back by force, I will. I'm sorry, but I couldn't live with myself if I let you go back and something happens to you. All of us would feel bad if something like that happened. Don't worry Neji we'll protect you." Shizune said looking up at Neji with a determined look in her eyes.

Neji blinked Shizune was serious. She was really going to protect him and keep Hiashi away. He noticed that Hiashi didn't force his way in his room. That means the ban they put on him was working. Hiashi wasn't going to mess with him in the hospital. They were keeping their word. Neji got over his surprise as he nodded giving Shizune a smile, "Ok Shizune-san I believe you. Is that the reason why Hiashi-sama hasn't seen me yet?"

Shizune nodded as she wrapped another fresh bandage around his leg, "Yes, the ban prevents him from seeing you. I know that made him angry, but he lost his visiting privileges a long time ago."

Neji nodded knowing exactly what Shizune meant. He's sure that many others would agree.

"Do Hinata and Hanabi know?" Neji asked.

Shizune shook her head, "No, we don't want to tell them because they've face enough things with Hiashi. They're both trying to recover from their own experiences with him. We know that if they found out they would start to hate Hiashi-san and we don't want that. Is that ok with you Neji-kun?"

Neji nodded, "Yes it is. The last thing I want is for Hinata and Hanabi to hate their father. Even if he has been mean to them, I know they still love him. They just don't like him very much."

Shizune smiled softly, "That's something we can all relate to."

Neji chuckled lightly, "That's true,"

Shizune giggled as she continued to redo all his bandages. She felt good hearing Neji's laugh. Even if it was a small one, at least Neji was laughing again.

_Neji is smiling again and he's doing much better. This will make Tsunade very happy. _Shizune thought as continued her work.

Neji felt relaxed knowing that he wouldn't have to see Hiashi anytime soon. He thought for sure Hiashi would force his way into his hospital room. He's been on edge all morning wondering when Hiashi was going to come in, order Neji to leave his room, and drag him back to the compound. He could relax now knowing that Hiashi wouldn't be coming to his room at all. He's sure he'll probably see him after he leaves, but he has a feeling that someone is going to stop that too.

Neji flushed lightly at the thought of said person. He tried to hide his blush from Shizune who caught it. She pretended she didn't see anything as she continued her work. She started a conversation with Neji as she smiled _I don't think I've ever seen Neji blush so freely before. I think my idea will work after all._ She giggled again as she talked with Neji about a book he wanted to finish reading.

*~*~*~*

To say Hiashi Hyuuga was mad was an understatement. After Neji's rude outburst and departure from the compound yesterday night Hiashi expected for Neji to come back and apologize, but it was the next morning and he wasn't here. He wasn't here doing his chores or helping his mother tend to Sumire. The fact that he took it upon himself to leave and not tell him where he was going made his blood boil. He was of the branch house, which meant that he was to tell Hiashi or another resident of the main house where he was going and when he was coming back. He didn't know where Neji could be so he asked his mother. He thought back to what Mizuki said.

"_Neji-kun likes to train in the forest whenever something is bothering him. If he isn't back yet that means he's trained too hard and one of the guards doing watch in the forest has taken him to the hospital."_

Hiashi went to the hospital to see if Neji was there. If he wasn't he would check to see if he went to stay with Hinata or Hanabi. He noticed that Neji has grown closer to Hinata and Hanabi during the years they lived on the compound. He knew they would try to keep Neji away from the compound as long as they could. That is before Hiashi sent some house members to escort Neji back home. Unlike Hinata and Hanabi Hiashi didn't give his approval for Neji to leave. When he arrived at the hospital one of the nurses, Sayoko, told him that Neji was in the hospital, but he couldn't see him.

When he asked why Sayoko told him by order of the Hokage. Hiashi was appalled he couldn't believe that Tsunade would ban him from seeing Neji. Who was she to keep him away from his family? Who was she to keep him away from his servant? She was crossing the line even if she was Hokage. She had no right banning him from anything or anyone.

He frowned _If Tsunade banned me then that means she knows…damn that woman. Tsunade is putting her nose in business she doesn't understand. That ban won't last for long then Neji will have to come back home. She doesn't know that I still run things in the Hyuuga household._

The small knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He turned towards the door, "Enter,"

Mizuki slid the door back walking inside with a tray of tea. She walked in being careful not to shake the tray in anyway. She didn't want to rouse Hiashi to anger again not after Sumire was having such a good day. She tried her hardest not to let her worry for Neji show. She couldn't believe the way Hiashi and the elder ganged up on Neji last night. She knew Sumire wasn't having a very good night, but Hiashi didn't need to take it out on anyone; Especially Neji who was with Sumire all day with her.

She couldn't say anything though. She just hoped that someone was kind enough to take Neji to the hospital if he overworked himself. She knew how much stress Neji was under lately. First, asked to join ANBU then trying to keep up his training while caring with Sumire with everyone else, and then taking constant abuse from Hiashi-sama while trying to hide his marks from Mizuki and his friends. She closed her eyes hiding her sadness at the conditions her son had to endure daily. She bit back her tears as she sat down presenting her tea to Hiashi.

"Good morning Hiashi-sama."

"Good morning Mizuki-san how is Sumire doing?"

"She's doing fine this morning. She's eating again and keeping it all down."

"That's good to know. In other news this morning I found Neji-kun."

Mizuki's eyes widened slightly as relief spread throughout her body, "Was he at the hospital?"

"Yes,"

"How is he?"

"I don't know. Tsunade-san has banned me from seeing Neji. It seems that Tsunade knows something…what do you think she knows Mizuki-san."

Mizuki swallowed, "I'm sure Tsunade found out about it on her own Hiashi-sama. The learning marks are easy to see especially for a nurse at Tsunade's level."

Hiashi gave Mizuki a leveled look before turning to drink his tea, "Well, I won't refute that for it is true, but that is all she knows correct."

Mizuki nodded, "Yes Hiashi-sama,"

Hiashi nodded, "Very good, now go back and tend to Sumire. It is almost time for her morning tea and pill."

Mizuki nodded, "Yes Hiashi-sama," She bowed before picking up the empty tray and leaving the room. She walked down the hallway before stopping and leaning against the wall. She pulled back the sleeve of her kimono looking at her own "learning marks" as Hiashi and the other house members called them. Once they gave you the mark, you learned not to do the same thing again. She gripped the material as frustrated tears rolled down her cheeks. She hated these marks. They made her feel ugly and unwanted.

She slid down to the floor crying silently. _I hate these marks and I can't tell Shizune-san and Tsunade-san about them either. At least Neji got away. At least he's protected and safe. Please Tsunade please Shizune protect my Neji. Please keep him safe._

She wiped her eyes as a small smile came to her face. She felt good knowing Hiashi couldn't see Neji at all. With that in mind, she knew she could go about her day. She smiled into her kimono sleeve _Thank you Tsunade._

*~*~*~*

Tsunade sneezed while she prepared the papers for the removal of Neji's things from the Hyuuga compound. She wanted his things out as soon as possible. Hopefully, by today if she could manage it. She already approved the subpoena for Neji to start living with Ibiki the minute he got out of the hospital. Even the council approved of her decision, which was rare, but they started noticing the marks on the Hyuuga house members as well. They knew of the condition of Sumire, but the council felt that Hiashi was going a bit too far even for him. The council told her they would approve any decision she made this time around. They already approved of her decision to remove Neji from the compound and his things as well.

All Tsunade has to do is fill out the necessary paperwork for her second act to go through. She was up all night, but she didn't mind. She didn't care if she would be up for days she had to make sure everything was in order. So when Hiashi came to complain, which she knew he would, all she has to do is show him the paperwork. She stretched looking at the clock on her wall. It was almost time for the meeting to start. Which meant people would be filing in her office in a couple of minutes.

She looked out her window as she yawned _I hope Neji is doing good this morning._

*~*~*~*

Ibiki stretched as he walked towards Hokage Tower. He sighed quietly this has been quite a morning for him. He couldn't get rid of all the images that entered his mind this morning. He kept seeing himself doing Neji against the counter, the table, the floor, the wall, and any place his mind could think of. It drove him mad, yet he couldn't stop. He wanted to do Neji against the counter. He wanted to knock the dishes down, place Neji on the table, and have something hot and steamy for breakfast. He wanted to feel Neji gripping his shoulders as he took him against the wall. He wanted to take a nap with Neji after their fun on the floor. He shook his head _Don't do it Ibiki. You can't get excited not when you have a meeting to go to. You don't want anyone to see it especially a certain snake nin._

"IBIKI!!! GOOD MORNING!"

Ibiki groaned feeling someone jump on his back. He rolled his eyes, "Good morning Anko. How are you?"

Anko smiled, "I'm fine, I'm pretty pissed that I had community service this morning, but oh well. I can manage. So, did you see your sweetie yesterday?"

Ibiki groaned, "He's not my sweetie Anko."

"Not yet…" Anko said giggling as Ibiki groaned. Ever since Anko found out about his feelings for Neji she's been teasing him about it. She calls Neji his sweetie, dear, or something along those lines. He doesn't know why she's still going on with her names when he hasn't seen any sign of Neji liking him further than a friend. Just little signs that can be seen as a ton of other things. He's told Anko that many times, but the glint in Anko's eyes tells him otherwise. He shook his head again looking over his shoulder at Sai. He waved, "Morning Sai,"

Sai nodded as he waved back, "Morning Ibiki-san. Anko-chan please get off him. I'm sure he's tired it is morning after all."

Anko pouted, "But Sai I haven't seen Ibiki in awhile. I really wasn't able to see him yesterday. That damn elder always making me do volunteer work."

"You did threaten her with her own hair pin Anko-chan." Sai said with an amused smile on his face.

Anko giggled as she jumped off Ibiki's back and landed in front of Sai. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Why does something tell me you enjoyed that?"

Sai smiled leaning forward as he pressed a small kiss against Anko's lips. Anko giggled as she kissed Sai back threading her fingers in his hair. Sai chuckled lightly in the kiss running his hands up and down her back. Ibiki smiled shaking his head at the couple. He knew why Sai and Anko made such a good match. They were crazy, smart, resourceful, and sadistic in their own way.

No one saw it at first, but Ibiki did the minute Sai asked him if he could talk with the sadistic crazy woman. Now any other woman, civilian or kunoichi, would feel offended by that name. Not Anko she found it as a compliment. Besides, she called Sai the quiet, brooding guy who draws all the time and the reaction was pretty much the same. At first, he thought that it was just going to be a one-time thing, but he knew that wasn't the case. Not after, he stood up for Anko when the elder tried to throw her out of the village. After Sai threatened to take the elder's broach and stab her with it, Anko knew she was in love.

Now it has been a year later and the two of them are going on strong. When Ibiki isn't around to watch Anko Sai takes that job, but the same is for him. When Naruto and the others aren't around to watch what Sai says Anko helps him correct his mistake. Which, at times, is more of a bad thing than a good thing, but Sai seems to love it all the same. He's still learning how to communicate and act among people. He now knows when to say certain things and when not to mention something at all. Of course, sometimes Anko helps him forget his lessons, but Ibiki thinks he forgets on purpose to have fun with Anko.

Sai broke the kiss giving Anko a smile, "I'll never tell."

Anko giggled kissing Sai on the cheek as she rested her hand against his cheek, "You are full of secrets Sai, but that what makes you interesting,"

Sai chuckled, "If I told you everything Anko it would become boring."

"You're right and I do hate when things become boring. You know me so well Sai my little artist." Anko said smiling.

Sai smiled, "Of course, but you know me so well my sadistic snake."

Anko giggled giving Sai another kiss as Sai chuckled softly. They broke off slowly smiling at each other before Anko walked back over to Ibiki. Ibiki enjoyed the much-needed break because he knew what was going to happen soon. Anko giggled jumping back on Ibiki's back. Ibiki shook his head, "What did Sai say?"

"Aww come on just one ride before the meeting starts. Hey, do you even know what this meeting is about? All I got was a message from Shizune saying that all available jounins and chunins to come to Hokage tower early in the morning. What's up?" Anko asked.

"The meeting is about Neji." Ibiki said.

Sai's eyes widened slightly as Anko quickly became serious. She jumped off Ibiki's back looking up at Ibiki in concern.

"What happened to Neji? Is he ok?" Anko asked as Sai walked over to them, "I would like to know what happened to Neji-kun. Is he ok?"

Ibiki thought back to Neji in his hospital bed because of Hiashi. He clenched his fist as he tried to push his anger back. He took a small breath, "Well…I…"

Before he could start, he heard a loud mew accompanied with an equally loud "ANKO! SAI!"

Ibiki, Anko, and Sai looked over seeing Choushin, Ebisu, and Jun standing by Ichiraku Ramen. Anko smiled as she waved, "HI GUYS!" She jogged towards them as Choushin and Jun met her halfway. Ebisu smiled as he walked over to join them. Ibiki and Sai smiled at the scene. It reminded Ibiki of their early days as chunins. Sai found the scene to be very nice as well. He turned to Ibiki, "What happened to Neji-kun?"

"Well…" Before Ibiki could start, again Anko screamed happily, "IBIKI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME NEJI IS GOING TO LIVE WITH YOU?"

"Oh so this is an announcement about your relationship with Neji-kun. Well, Ibiki, let me be the first to say congratulations. I'm glad you finally told Neji how you feel and is taking this next step." Sai said his normal smile hiding the mischievousness in his eyes.

Ibiki groaned hoping his face was not red. He knew Anko's partners in crime couldn't wait to tell her about Neji's new home. Now that Sai knew about it made things worse in a way. He teased him daily like Anko. Sai became closer to both Ibiki and Neji during the time they were trying to save the Ninja World from destruction. Ibiki found out that Sai wasn't a really bad guy. He was just following orders from Danzou and trying to learn how to live in society again. Ibiki couldn't blame Sai for the way he acted.

However, he does blame Anko for his new behavior, especially when he found out his feelings for Neji. When Ibiki asked how he did find out Sai told him he just followed the signs he learned in a book about attraction. After Sai explained his reasoning, Ibiki agreed with it. He couldn't fight Sai's logic since he would have followed the same signs. Ibiki was impressed by how easily Sai could spot the signs of a person's behavior that he invited Sai to join his interrogation squad. Sai agreed and now helps Ibiki in the interrogation's department.

It was also during that time that Sai became closer to Neji. Sai and Neji found out a lot about each other such as, how similar their lives were. After learning more about the other and earning each other's respect, they quickly became friends. Not to mention they agreed that Gaara was a much better choice for Naruto than Sasuke. Their protectiveness towards Naruto also helped seal the deal on their friendship.

Ibiki groaned as he looked at Choushin and Jun. Choushin was giggling as Jun smiled sheepishly at him. Ebisu laughed giving Ibiki an understanding and sympathetic look. He knew how playful his kitty could be sometimes. Ibiki was just glad that Gai wasn't here or he would be joining Sai in congratulating him. He shook his head as Sai chuckled placing a comforting hand on Ibiki's shoulder.

"I read that this shows the person that I understand or that everything will be ok. Don't worry Ibiki-san it'll be ok, but what's wrong with Neji-kun. I would like to know why we're going to a meeting about him." Sai said.

"Ok, Sai, I'll tell you along the way. That is if Anko doesn't tell the whole village first." Ibiki said as Sai chuckled softly.

*~*~*~*

"I wonder why we're here. It's so weird for us to be at a meeting so early in the morning." Izumo said resting his head against Kotetsu's shoulder as he rubbed his eye. Kotetsu yawned as he pat Izumo's hair affectionately, "I know Izumo I know, but Tsunade said it was important. I mean it was so important that she asked two other jounin to take our place at the gate while we're at the meeting. So it must be something big."

"It can't be too big though. I mean Sasuke is in house arrest getting therapy and Danzou is gone. So it has to be something we can handle." Genma said chewing on his senbon.

"But did it have to be so early though. I mean the sun just peaked through the clouds." Raidou said yawning.

"I know, but if Tsunade called us here then it must be something she wants us to know." Kurenai said.

"Well I hope she comes soon I'm starting to get a bit impatient." Tsume said running a hand through her unruly hair.

Hana shook her head along with Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza. Kiba laughed as Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino sighed softly. Naruto yawned, "I wonder why she called us so early too. I wanted to spend more time with Gaara."

"Aww miss your boyfriend already Naruto. How cute," Kiba said smirking.

"I wouldn't talk Kiba don't you miss your puppet master." Naruto said smirking at the light flush that appeared on Kiba's cheeks.

"Shut up Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed as everyone around him laughed or chuckled.

"What's wrong pup can dish it out, but can't take it." Tsume said smirking as Hana giggled.

Kiba growled, "Leave me alone. I can so handle it."

"Are you sure about that Kiba? That's not what I heard from a certain puppet master." Sai said walking in the room with Ibiki, Choushin, Jun, Ebisu, and a fuming Anko.

Everyone chuckled, as Kiba's blush deepened, "Shut up! Geez…"

Sai smiled, "Kiba-kun you're so fun to mess with."

Kiba rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the wall, "Oh that's right everyone laugh it up. When everyone can see the evidence of what you guys have been doing. I mean come on Naruto everyone can see that hickey a mile away. Not to mention the one you have on your neck Shikamaru. Don't even get me started on…"

"Ok, ok Kiba we get the point. Damn, spoil sport." Naruto muttered as a light flush covered his face. _Damn I thought I hid that hickey too. _Naruto thought as he flipped the collar up on his jacket.

Shikamaru tried his hardest to push his blush down before anyone could comment on it. He cleared his throat, "Well in any case when is this meeting going to start."

"When Tsunade and Shizune come plus we have to wait on Iruka and Kakashi. You know Kakashi, we tell him the meeting starts at 6 he comes at 8." Jun said.

Inoichi nodded, "That is so true."

Genma nodded as he looked over at Anko he felt a weird chill go through him. Anko mad was never a good sign. It didn't help that she pretty much wanted to kill the elders for all the restrictions they want to put on her and her added months of community service. He cleared his throat being mindful of his senbon, "Hey Anko, what's wrong?"

"I'm pissed at Hiashi, but Ibiki and Sai won't let me talk to him." Anko said shooting a glare at them.

"Anko, you know if we let you "talk" with Hiashi one of two things will happen. We'll never see him again or he won't be able to move anything for a long time. Besides don't you think you're in enough trouble?" Ibiki said.

"Yes Anko we don't want you thrown in jail for attempted assignation again." Sai said.

"Hey I didn't kill the old man my fingers just slipped off of my kunai. Besides after what Hiashi has done to both his daughters and his nephew he deserves it!" Anko exclaimed.

Genma blinked, "What do you mean by that Anko? Hiashi has done something to Neji now."

Anko nodded, "Yes, it's something so horrible even I wouldn't do it."

Genma's senbon fell out of his mouth as Raidou shared the same look of surprise.

"You mean there's something that even _you_ wouldn't do. That's a surprise." Tsume said.

"I know Hiashi is being a bastard, but what did he do now? What did he do that's so horrible?" Shikaku asked.

"Why does it have something to do with Neji?" Kiba asked as everyone around him started paying attention.

"That's what this meeting is about. It's about Neji and the horrible thing Hiashi has done. It's inexcusable, fowl, and just plain mean. I mean I'm crazy and sadistic and a bit of a masochist, but even I wouldn't do something as crazy as hurting my family." Anko said glaring as she clenched her fists. Sai walked over to her taking her hand in his as he spoke softly to her. Everyone in the room became quiet. Everyone exchanged the same glance of anger and sadness. As usual, Naruto was the first to speak.

"What do you mean by that Anko?" Naruto said softly.

Jun looked at the door before turning back to the group, "This does not leave Tsunade's office, understand. Yesterday Ibiki took Neji to the hospital for chakra exhaustion. Upon our examination of his body, we found marks. They were all over Neji's body."

"Neji left the compound to train, but there are more factors involved to this situation than just that. Factors that have caused us to come to the decision that Neji can't stay in the Hyuuga compound any longer. That is what this meeting is about." Choushin said.

"Yes this is what this meeting is about." Tsunade said walking in with Shizune as Iruka and Kakashi walked in behind them.

"Shizune has already written up the subpoenas for Neji to live with Ibiki right after he gets out of the hospital. I just approved the subpoena for Neji's things to be taken from the compound and delivered to Ibiki's home. I would like that to happen today people. I'm sure you're wondering why Hinata and Hanabi aren't here. I told them the meeting is at eight. Those girls have been through enough with their father. I don't want them to hear anymore things that would make them hate him." Tsunade said walking towards her desk.

Everyone nodded in agreement as a couple of shinobi gave Ibiki a sly look. Ibiki looked away fighting the urge to flip the bird at Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza. Jounin could gossip worse than gennin kunoichis in the academy. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it, but part of him didn't care. If he had to endure teasing for letting Neji live with him then he would endure it. However, he would have to think of many ways to get them back. He smirked at the plans in his head as he leaned against the wall. Shizune looked over at Ibiki and smiled. _Ibiki hasn't decline the idea yet. Well I can safely say that my plan might prove to work after all. I really hope so. _Shizune thought as she looked over her documents once again.

She was as surprised as Tsunade when the council agreed with their decision. It wasn't everyday that they agreed with them, but even elder Koharu agreed that Hiashi was becoming out of control. She felt that the subpoenas should be put in effect by today if possible. Now they had the council on their side, there was nothing Hiashi could do. They knew he would try to find a loophole in their plan, but they would cross that bridge when they got there.

Tsunade looked at her watch it was getting closer to eight. She looked to Shizune who nodded.

"What I have here is copies of the subpoenas you all will use to get into the Hyuuga compound. You know it won't be easy getting in there. Hiashi will probably fight with all his might to get us out, but we have to fight just as hard." Shizune said passing copies of the subpoena around.

"I just can't believe Hiashi would do something like this." Iruka said shaking his head as he took the paper.

"I know, Hiashi has always been one to be strict, but this is just way over the line." Kakashi said sighing softly as he took the paper.

"Now we can't fail. We have to get Neji's things out of there today understand?" Shizune said as everyone nodded in agreement, "Yes we understand."

"Good, now it's almost eight o'clock everyone. I don't want the news of Neji's marks getting out. If I hear any news of Hinata and Hanabi knowing then that person will talk with me." Tsunade said as everyone in the room nodded.

Tsunade smiled, "Good,"

As if on cue, Hinata and Hanabi walked in the office.

"Good morning everyone," Hinata said as Hanabi waved, "Morning everyone,"

Iruka was one of the shinobis to greet them with a smile, "Good morning girls."

Hinata smiled, "Good morning, oh Kurenai-san Moegi-chan and her mother are watching Asuma jr."

Kurenai nodded, "Ok, she told me she wanted to watch Asuma yesterday. It's fine, thank you for watching him this morning Hinata."

Hinata nodded, "You're welcome Kurenai-san. We didn't miss anything have we?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Nope, you're right on time. Hanabi tell Moegi that I will see her and her team in my office after this."

Hanabi nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Tsunade nodded, "Now the reason I have called you all here is to tell you about this mission. I need all of you to go to the Hyuuga compound and gather all of Neji's things. Once you have his things take them to Ibiki's house. You can help sort things out with Ibiki once everything is in his home. If Hiashi or any of the house members try to stop you show them that subpoena."

Everyone nodded as Shizune handed Hinata and Hanabi subpoenas. Shizune and Tsunade know how hard it is for Hinata and Hanabi to go to the compound. It's quite a hassle for them to visit their mother. When they're able to visit they get the second degree and treated like a stranger by some of the house members. It's quite a problem, but they endure it to see their mother.

"I want no rock unturned and no place left untouched. If someone uses forces against you then you have my permission to fight back, but don't kill anyone." Tsunade said looking at Anko and Choushin.

Choushin smiled sheepishly, "I'm not going to kill anyone don't worry."

Ebisu chuckled, "Are you sure about that Choushin?"

"Yes Ebisu-kun I'm sure. I promise to control myself this time." Choushin said.

Ebisu smiled as he leaned towards his ear, "I wonder how long you can keep your control…"

Choushin shivered lightly as a soft flush covered her cheeks. She leaned towards Ebisu's ear, "I learned how to keep my cool from you sensei…"

Ebisu cleared his throat pushing his glasses up as a light flush covered his cheeks. He smiled, "I'm glad you paid attention Chou. You know good students get rewarded…"

Choushin giggled blushing lightly while Anko pouted, "What, I'm not going to kill anyone. Jeez…"

Sai chuckled softly, "I know Anko, but you know those mistakes do happen."

Anko giggled, "I know, but I'll be good this time. I promise not to kill anyone. You make one mistake and everyone starts accusing you of this and that."

Sai chuckled as he kissed Anko on the cheek. Tsunade shook her head with a small smile as Shizune giggled.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Now do we understand the plan? Let no one come in and try to stop you. If you have to put a barrier around Neji's room in order to get the job done then do it. Jun, Choushin, and Anko I want you three to find Mizuki and give her this hairclip." She walked over to them with a small box handing it to Jun.

"This will put the second part of our plan to action. Now Naruto I want you and the other rookies to keep watch of the room. If you have to seal off the room to others then you can." Tsunade said as Jun and Naruto nodded.

"Ibiki and Genma I want you and your teams to gather as many things as you can. Take them back to Ibiki's home as soon as you have them. Something tells me that Hiashi won't let you take Neji's things without a fight." Tsunade said as Ibiki and Genma nodded.

"Good, now does anyone have any questions?" Tsunade asked.

Everyone in the room shook their heads. They knew their objective. They knew that if they didn't take this chance now who knew when another opportunity like this would come again. Tsunade looked around seeing the determination burning in their eyes. She felt good knowing that she had support she needed. She took a breath _It's now or never._

"Good if no one has any questions then let's get ready. We'll go to the compound in four hours. I expect to see everyone then." Tsunade said as everyone nodded.

"Good, now you are dismissed." Tsunade said.

Everyone nodded again, "Yes Hokage-sama," They said as everyone started filing out of the office going to their respected teams and captains. When Ibiki turned to leave Tsunade called him back. Ibiki nodded to Genma who nodded back in understanding. Genma turned to their team to explain their plan as Ibiki walked over to Tsunade and Shizune.

"Hello Ibiki, here are the papers making it legal for Neji to stay in your home. Just in case Hiashi comes snooping around later." Tsunade said handing Ibiki the papers.

"Ok thanks Tsunade I'll be sure to keep this safe." Ibiki said taking the papers and placing them in his trench coat.

"Good, well are you ready?" Tsunade asked.

Ibiki nodded, "Yes I am for the mission, but I still need to finish cleaning my house."

"Take your time. Neji still needs to stay in there for a couple more days before we let him go." Tsunade said.

"How is he doing?" Ibiki asked trying not to roll his eyes at Tsunade and Shizune's knowing smiles.

"He's fine I checked on him this morning and he's doing good. All his wounds are healing quickly and he's moving his arms and legs again." Shizune said.

"That's good to know he's doing well. I've been wondering if there's anything special he wants me to get from the compound. Did he tell you Shizune?" Ibiki asked.

"Well, Ibiki, you can ask him. I'm sure Neji has many things he wants to ask you. We have a couple of hours before the mission starts you can go down and talk to him. I'm sure he doesn't mind." Shizune said smiling.

Ibiki felt a wave of anxiousness and nervousness wash over him, but he hid it behind his normal face of indifference. He didn't want to hear any coos or mushy compliments. He couldn't help that he was worried about Neji. He was still trying to figure out how he could convince Neji he was welcomed in his home.

"Sure, I don't mind going to the hospital. I need to ask Neji what I need to get for my house anyway." Ibiki said.

Tsunade smiled, "Good, tell him I'll be there to check on him later."

"Ok, will do. So I should go check on Neji now." Ibiki said.

Shizune nodded, "Yep, but I'll see you later during the mission Ibiki."

"And I'll see you after the mission to make sure everything is taken care of." Tsunade said.

Ibiki nodded, "Ok,"

"Alright, well see you later Ibiki." Shizune said smiling.

"Bye Ibiki have a nice talk with Neji." Tsunade said smiling as Shizune giggled softly.

Ibiki bit back his groan as he nodded, "Alright see you later Lady Tsunade and Shizune. I'll be sure to update Neji when I see him."

Tsunade nodded, "Ok, bye Ibiki." She smiled as Shizune waved. Ibiki waved before walking out the room.

When the door closed, Tsunade took a seat behind her desk. She rested her head in her arms on top of her desk as she yawned, "At least I can rest for a few minutes."

Shizune nodded as she walked over to the sofa plopping down on it, "Tell me about it. I'm so tired, but I don't mind. I don't mind staying up all night for Neji. Now that I know he'll be out of the compound I can sleep easy for awhile. Don't you agree Tsunade? Tsunade?" She looked over a soft smile coming to her face. Tsunade was sleeping soundly on top of her desk.

Shizune laid back snuggling against the couch as she laid her clipboard down. She yawned as her eyes became heavy. _Tsunade has been up all night checking over papers and doing other things. But like me she doesn't mind staying up all night. At least we know Hiashi can't get to Neji and that he's safe. I guess getting a couple minutes of sleep isn't too bad after all._

Shizune snuggled into her pillow, "Good night Tsunade,"

Tsunade shifted in her chair as she mumbled a response. Both kunoichis taking a break they both needed.

*~*~*

_How can I convince Neji that he's not a bother. _Ibiki thought as he walked down the hall. He's been thinking of different ways to calm Neji down, but he didn't know which one to use. He took a breath as he walked out of Hokage Tower. He couldn't think about this anymore. He would have to take a risk and pick a method. If that method didn't work he would just use another and another until Neji calm down and believed him. He just hoped he could control himself this time.

Ta-da another chapter is done. ^^ I'm very proud of myself for finishing it before the month of November ended. I will try to post a new chapter every month. If I end up forgetting please remind me. Now that the plan has been placed, will it go as smoothly as Tsunade wants? Will Ibiki be able to get Neji to calm down? Will Neji blush in front of Ibiki? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of Therapy. Stay tuned ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!

I come baring a fic for the new year! I wanted to have this done on New Year's Eve, but real life happened and we all know how that goes. I really would like to thank my anonymous review for reminding me and keeping me going with the updates. Thanks again and Merry Christmas Happy New year!!! This fic is for you.

It's also for my new reviewers NarutoVixin and fierynightangel. Thanks for the support. I'm happy you gave this story a chance.

Now before we begin I don't own Naruto I only own my OCs.

Now let's begin

Naruto

Therapy

Chapter 4

Neji sat in his hospital room fumbling with his hands as he looked out the window. He tried wrapping his mind around the thought of Ibiki allowing him in his home. He still couldn't believe it. He felt as if he was going to become a burden on Ibiki soon. Then he would kick him out as well. Neji took a breath gripping his chest. He didn't know such sadness would overcome his heart so quickly at the thought of Ibiki not wanting him anymore. He frowned he didn't know what to make of it. Sure, he would be sad if Ibiki didn't want him anymore, but didn't know the thought would hurt so much.

He shook his head _If Shizune-san said that Ibiki doesn't mind then he doesn't mind. I just wish I could get rid of this damn feeling, but who am I kidding. Maybe Ibiki will realize that until I'm completely healed I won't be much use to him._ Neji thought looking at his bandages.

He shook his head _I've got to stop thinking like this. I will become stronger and show Hiashi that I am not weak. _Neji nodded in confirmation before looking out the window once more. He didn't like looking at his bandages. It stirred up too many memories that he was trying to get rid of. He sat back against his pillows trying to stop the images appearing in his mind. Ever since Shizune left, Neji couldn't stop the images of Ibiki from his dream. He blushed lightly shaking his head as a way to get the images to stop.

_I've got to stop this. I can't walk around Ibiki's house with my excitement showing everyday. It wouldn't be right. I don't know why I can't stop daydreaming about him. It may be true that he's hot and strong and probably feels so good against me and…no, Neji, no. Don't go into that dangerous territory. You have to have some control. You will have some control. You will be fine around Ibiki._ Neji thought nodding in determination. He finally calmed his body down as he laid back against the pillows. He looked out the window again. His mind thinking about the conversation he had with Shizune.

_I wonder if they'll be able to get my things from the compound. _Neji thought looking at the clouds.

*~*~*~*

Ibiki racked his brain trying to think of ways to break the ice with Neji. He didn't know which method would be good to use. He didn't want to scare Neji. He didn't want to make Neji uncomfortable. He wanted Neji to trust him and be calm around him, but how could he do it? He sighed as he walked in the hospital. As he walked to the reception desk, he noticed many nurses looking his way with a knowing smile on their faces. He shook his head _I wonder what's so funny._ He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he approached the desk. As he signed in many of the nurses started giggling. Even head nurse Sayoko had an amused smile on her face.

Ibiki resisted the urge to growl in annoyance as he nodded towards Sayoko, "Morning Sayoko."

"Morning Ibiki, how are you?" Sayoko said smiling.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Ibiki asked.

Sayoko smiled as she nodded, "I'm fine Ibiki."

Ibiki could see mischief in her eyes, but pushed it aside. "I'm here to see Neji."

"Ok, right this way. You know he's doing very well. Shizune-san redid his bandages this morning. Now he's resting in his room." Sayoko said.

"That's good to know." Ibiki said walking down the hall with Sayoko.

Sayoko nodded, "It is, I'm quite happy about his improvement. I didn't expect him to improve so quickly, but once again Neji has surprised me."

Ibiki nodded in agreement, "I knew he would pull through. He's a very strong young man."

"I agree he is. I'm very happy about his improvement. He should be out in a couple of days." Sayoko said.

"That's good to know. Hey, has Hiashi been here this morning?" Ibiki asked.

"Yes, but we didn't allow him to go see Neji. He's not allowed to by order of the Hokage. He was mad when he left, but I can't, rather, we can't allow any more harm to come towards Neji. I'll make sure of that." Sayoko said.

"That's true Hiashi has done enough harm already. We can't have him trying to hurt Neji anymore. I would have loved to see the look on his face this morning. I know it was priceless." Ibiki said with an evil smirk.

"It was, but we meant what we said. I don't care if he is head of the Hyuuga house he's not seeing Neji. He just has to live with that." Sayoko said.

Ibiki nodded, "I agree he does. He can't possibly think we were going to let him see Neji after everything he's done. I don't care how bad his attitude is or how much power he has he's not getting in."

Sayoko nodded, "That's right he isn't."

"I'm glad that we have more people to help us out. You know we're going to need it with Hiashi." Ibiki said.

"I know, but don't worry the hospital is on your side." Sayoko said smiling.

Ibiki grinned, "Thanks, we all really appreciate it."

Sayoko nodded giving Ibiki a determined smile as Ibiki gave her a grin in response. When another group of nurses flashed him a knowing smile Ibiki couldn't take it anymore.

"Sayoko can I ask you a question?" Ibiki asked trying to control his anger as his eye twitched in annoyance.

Sayoko held back her giggles as she looked at Ibiki, "Sure thing Ibiki, what is it?"

"Why is every nurse giving me this knowing smile like they know something?" Ibiki asked.

Sayoko gave a smile that could rival Anko and Chou's as she titled her head to the side, "What do you mean Ibiki?"

"Sayoko I think you know what I mean." Ibiki asked noticing two nurses giving him the same smile as they walked by.

Sayoko giggled, "Well…it might be because of Neji."

"What do you mean? Did a certain cat tell you about his new living arrangements?" Ibiki asked his mind going through different ways to get back at Choushin.

"Well, she did tell us a bit about that, but only to put our minds at rest. We didn't know where Neji was staying after his release from the hospital. We didn't want him to go back to the compound, but we didn't know where he would go. When Choushin told us he would be staying with you that put us at ease. A lot of us are smiling because, well, Neji tends to speak in his sleep. His dreams are very…interesting." Sayoko giggled at the surprised look on Ibiki's face.

"He speaks in his sleep. I didn't know that. What does he dream about?" Ibiki asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Sayoko giggled, "I never known for you to be oblivious to things Ibiki-san."

Ibiki's eyes widened slightly at the sly smile Sayoko gave him. His heart started beating faster at the thought of being in Neji's dreams. Was it true? Or were the nurses playing a joke on him? He looked at Sayoko who smiled up at him. Sayoko wasn't like Choushin and Anko. She was never one to play a trick on someone. So that means one thing it's true. He's in Neji's dreams. The nervousness and excitement he felt on his way over to the hospital came back in waves that washed over his body. He didn't know why he couldn't control it.

Sayoko giggled at the look of happiness on Ibiki's face. It's been awhile since she saw that look on Ibiki's face for anyone. Many nurses in the hospital agreed that Neji would be a good match for the usually serious Jounin. On the other hand, they felt that Ibiki would be a good match for Neji. He could help Neji relax, gain control of his mind, and protect him when things became too much. Besides watching Neji and Ibiki try to hide their feelings was cute. Sayoko giggled at Ibiki's attempt to wipe his face clean. She never imagined the jounin to be like this. Ibiki cleared his throat, "What type of things does he say out loud?"

Sayoko smiled as she rearranged her chart, "Well, it's really not my place to say what he dreams about. You know doctor/patient confidentiality, but maybe you can peak in on him when he's sleeping."

Ibiki nodded, "Ok," _I can't believe that he dreams about me like how I dream about him. Why am I acting like a lovesick fool again? I have to be calm. I can't lose control, but I would like to know what he says in his dreams._ He thought with a small grin on his face.

Sayoko stifled her giggles as they approached Neji's room. She turned to Ibiki, "Here we are. Now he may be sleeping. If he is, don't wake him up. We're trying to make him rest as much as possible."

Ibiki nodded, "Ok,"

Sayoko nodded, "Well, I'll leave you here then. I can trust you right Ibiki?" She giggled at the surprised look on Ibiki's face. If he was anyone else, like Iruka, she's sure he would be blushing right now. Ibiki got rid of the look on his face as he nodded to Sayoko, "You can trust me Sayoko don't worry."

Sayoko smiled, "Good, well I'll see you later Ibiki. If Neji needs anything, you can come to the front desk or press the button. We'll come as fast as we can."

"I'm sure we won't need anything, but if we do I'll remember to call." Ibiki said.

Sayoko nodded, "Good, well it's time for me to do my rounds. I'll see you later."

Ibiki waved, "See you Sayoko."

Sayoko flashed him another smile before walking down the hall. She turned the corner giggling softly. _Choushin is right this is really cute._ She controlled her giggles as she looked at her chart.

*~*~*~*

Ibiki stood in front of Neji's door trying to calm his rapidly beating heart down. He had no idea Neji dreamed about him. He wondered what kind of dream he had about him, but was almost too nervous to ask. He grinned he didn't know he would be in Neji's thoughts. _Maybe my feelings aren't too far fetched after all, but I wonder if now is the time to tell Neji how I feel. Hmm I'll think about that later I've got to focus on the plan for now._ He nodded once his thoughts were together. However, he couldn't push back the mixture of excitement and happiness in his heart.

He gave a small smile before clearing his face and opening the door. When he walked in, he saw Neji turning about in his sleep. Ibiki gave him a concerned look as he walked over to his bed.

"Neji?" Ibiki asked softly watching Neji turn in his sleep. Ibiki stopped by the edge of his bed watching Neji's face. He didn't know if he was in the middle of a nightmare or if he was in pain. He took a breath placing his hand on Neji's forehead to check for a fever. He ignored the jolt of excitement that entered his body as he checked Neji over. He didn't expect for Neji to turn over towards him with a light red blush on his face. Ibiki knew he should remove his hand, but he didn't want to. He felt his control slipping as his eyes softened once again. Neji started mumbling something, something Ibiki couldn't make out.

Ibiki leaned closer trying to make out Neji's mumbled words when a moan left Neji's lips. His eyes widened as he leaned back looking at Neji. Neji moaned again snuggling under Ibiki's hand as he sighed, "Ibiki…more…"

Ibiki pulled his lightly trembling hand back as he stared at Neji. He couldn't believe it. Those gossiping hens were telling the truth. Neji was having a dream about him. Neji was dreaming about him doing who knows what to him. Ibiki took a breath fighting the urge to reach out and stroke his cheek. He resisted the urge to place a kiss on those soft lips as they parted panting his name quietly. He took a breath brushing back the hair on Neji's forehead. Neji moaned softly as he snuggled into Ibiki's touch.

Ibiki smiled, _He's so cute. I wonder how he would feel if I told him that. His blush would be nice to see._ He chuckled softly as he brushed his cheek. He shook his head before the rest of his pleasurable haze could enter his mind. He took a breath trying to regain the control he had when he walked into the hospital. He couldn't believe how easily his control left him when he was around the young man. If he didn't leave soon who knows what he might do. He took another breath willing his legs to leave the room. He couldn't trust his body at the moment. He walked outside the room leaning back against the door. He laid his head back as he closed his eyes trying to will his body to calm down.

_I can't believe I almost lost control again. Damn it Ibiki you have to keep it together. _Ibiki thought wiping his sweating palms against his pants. He smirked when realization hit him _Neji likes me. He does like me. _He closed his eyes his smirk turning into a smile as he repeated the phrase in his head. He knew it was silly, but he couldn't help it.

*~*~*~

Neji groaned opening his eyes slowly as he yawned. He didn't know why he fell asleep so easily now. He asked Shizune about it, but she told him not to worry about it. She said it was the effects of his body taking a break after working so hard without rest over the years. He tried to fight his fatigue at first, but his body wouldn't let him fight for long. After a few minutes, if he didn't notice it he would fall asleep. It bothered him at first. He wasn't used to just relaxing without having to get up two or three hours later. Now when sleep visits him he welcomes it. He just wished his dreams would stop.

He rubbed his eye his cheeks heating up at his recent dream. He could feel Ibiki's hands around his waist as he kissed him. He could feel Ibiki's tongue licking his bottom lip as an invitation to explore the rest of his mouth. How could he refuse such a request? He covered his face blushing harder at the thought of Ibiki exploring his mouth with his tongue as his hands explored his body. He could feel his body stirring at the feel of Ibiki's strong arms holding him against the wall as he kissed the breath out him. He touched his lips wishing it would happen. He laid back against the pillows his cheeks blazing as he looked out the window once more. He closed his eyes gripping the sheets slightly at the thought of Ibiki grinding against him as he panted for more.

Neji opened his eyes staring at the ceiling, _I wonder why my dreams are coming back. They're even more vivid than I remember. Maybe it's the result of not seeking release for so long. Or maybe I just really want Ibiki. I guess it's not wrong to want someone sexually, but I feel like I might lose control if I indulge in my desires. I need to see Jun before I jump on Ibiki._

Neji could feel his blush traveling down his neck at the thought of jumping on Ibiki, kissing him, ripping off his jacket…

Neji shook his head going through his meditation exercises to calm his body down. He wasn't going to relieve his frustration in the hospital. He would wait until he had a private moment to enjoy himself. He refused to do it in the hospital. It just didn't feel right to him. His heart wasn't ready to accept Ibiki's invitation into his home just yet. He still hasn't figured out his plans on hiding his feelings from Ibiki. Once he had that figured out, he could go into Ibiki's home. Until then he didn't trust his body or his hormones.

*~*~*

Outside his door, Ibiki heard rustles in Neji's room. He knew that Neji was up and it was ok for him to enter the room. He took another deep breath. He wiped his hands one more time on his pants, made sure nothing was showing, and knocked. Neji kept his eyes closed, "Come in,"

When the person walked in he thought it was Sayoko-san or Shizune-san. Since many nurses visited him throughout the day and night. He was surprised when he opened his eyes and saw Ibiki walking inside. He hoped that his blush wasn't showing up too bad as he cleared his throat. He managed a small friendly smile as he nodded towards Ibiki, "Hello Morino-san, how are you?"

Ibiki smiled ignoring the weird tingling sensation going throughout his chest. He took a seat in one of the chairs next to Neji's bed as he nodded in return. "Hello Neji-kun. I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm doing much better this morning." Neji said. _Don't blush, don't blush, don't give yourself away._ He kept repeating to himself in his mind.

Ibiki nodded, "That's good. Neji you can call me Ibiki I don't mind."

Neji looked down at his hands, "But isn't that rude?"

"It's not, trust me I rather you called me Ibiki. We are going to be living with each other soon and I would like us to have some familiarity between us. So I'm going to start calling you Neji and you can call me Ibiki. It's fine." Ibiki said as Neji raised his head. He thought it over for a second before he nodded, "Ok, I-Ibiki…"

Ibiki grinned, "Good, now you know we're going to go to the compound to retrieve your things today. Is there anything you want me to get? Anything special? Anything you don't want Hiashi to find?"

"Hmm, well, I've hidden some things underneath the floorboards of my room. It's the third tatami mat from my bed. There will be a couple of boxes locked protectively underneath. There are a couple things I've bought and hidden away for years from Hiashi. If you have any trouble Hinata and Hanabi can help you find it." Neji said.

Ibiki nodded, "Ok, I'll be sure not to forget it. Is there anything else?"

Neji folded his hands together as he nodded, "Yes I would like to have my dresser. You see there's a hidden compartment in there that holds something very special to me. I would like to have that."

Ibiki saw the sadness flash through his eyes at the mention of the dresser. He nodded, "Of course," _It must have something to do with his father. _

"Ok Neji, well, is there anything you want me to pick up for my house." Ibiki said.

Neji looked up blinking in surprise, "A request for your house. Ibiki, I couldn't, that would be asking for too much."

"Neji it's fine, don't worry about it. You're going to be living with me. It would be unfair of me to not ask you if you want something." Ibiki said.

Neji shook his head, "No, Ibiki, I'm fine. Whatever you have at the house is good enough for me."

"It's not good enough for me." Ibiki said.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"Neji you'll be living with me. You'll be staying in my place and I want to make you very comfortable. I won't be able to do that if I don't know what you want. You can make requests with me Neji. I don't mind." Ibiki said.

Neji felt his body stir at the invitation. It reminded him of a similar invitation Ibiki offered in his dream. He knew it was wrong to take it that way, but his body and his mind wasn't on the same page. He shook his head quickly getting rid of the image as he looked at Ibiki. He could see that Ibiki was serious, but that could also be politeness.

_Does Ibiki really mean it? Does he not mind? _Neji thought looking back down at his hands again. He shook his head a few strands of hair falling over his eyes as he smiled sadly at his hands.

"It's fine Ibiki really, you don't have to be polite to me." Neji said softly.

"Do you think I'm being polite to you? You don't believe me?" Ibiki asked having one of his concerns realized.

Neji lowered his head further his hair now starting to form a curtain around his face, "It's hard for me to believe that someone like you would want someone like me to stay with you. I know it's an order from Tsunade-sama, but I'm sure I can…" He trailed off when a strong hand cupped his cheek. His head tipped up until he was caught in Ibiki's gaze. Instead of seeing the anger he expected he saw concern and a slight hurt instead; the two emotions coming together to create the soft look.

His voice caught in his throat at the look in Ibiki's eyes and the comforting way his hand was stroking his cheek. Ibiki knew he was probably crossing some lines, but he couldn't help it. His body reacted before his mind could catch up with him. He didn't know Neji felt this strongly about being a burden to someone. He tried words, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't convince him. Since words didn't work he did the next best thing. He used actions. It was something he was known to do. He didn't want to go that far, but he didn't think of any other way to convince Neji.

"Neji…I don't mind. I don't mind having you stay with me. It doesn't bother me in fact I welcome it. I would rather have you stay with me than go back to the compound. Or have you go to place where you can be taken away from easily. I'm telling the truth Neji. I don't mind." Ibiki said softly keeping his gaze with Neji the entire time.

Neji felt his eyes water slightly at the confession. He shook his head, "You can't…I'm imposing on your life…I'm…I'm…" He trailed off again when he felt Ibiki's warm breath against his lips.

His body tensed as Ibiki slid an arm around his waist pulling him towards his body. Neji looked up at Ibiki seeing no traces of lying or fake happiness in his eyes. He blinked cursing the few tears that escaped his eyes. Ibiki wiped them away with his thumb as his hand rubbed comforting circles on Neji's back. Neji blushed lightly at the look in Ibiki's eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat resting his hand on Ibiki's arm. Ibiki started to relax as he felt Neji calm down. He just had to keep his control a little while longer. He just hoped his body wouldn't react without telling his mind first.

"Neji…" Ibiki whispered the action causing Neji to let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, "Ibiki…"

"I don't mind…ok…" Ibiki whispered as Neji nodded, "Ok,"

Ibiki started to pull back when Neji stopped him. Ibiki looked up at Neji seeing a light blush on his cheeks. Ibiki resisted the urge to press their lips together as Neji stared at Ibiki shyly. He couldn't believe that Ibiki didn't mind. He didn't see him as a burden at all. He's so used to hearing sneering comments about him being such a burden to the main family that he didn't know how to react to actually being wanted by somebody. He didn't know what to do or say. He now felt silly for how doubtful he was before. He wiped his eyes putting some hair behind his ear as he looked back at Ibiki. Ibiki started to remove his arm from around his waist when Neji shook his head.

"No, don't, it's really nice." Neji said softly.

Ibiki nodded, "Ok,"

"I know this may sound foolish, but are you sure?" Neji said looking down at his hands again.

"Yes I am," Ibiki said.

Neji looked up with a small smile on his face, "Ok now that I know I won't bring it up anymore. Thanks Ibiki,"

"No thanks is necessary. As I told you before it's fine." Ibiki said cupping Neji's cheek again. Neji's blushed deepen along with the color of his eyes, "Ibiki…"

Ibiki took a breath his body leaning forward against his better will. His lips were inches away from Neji's again as Neji took another breath. Neji rubbed Ibiki's arm his better judgment leaving him at the look on Ibiki's face and the warm breath against his lips. It reminded him so much of his dream he didn't want it to end. He could feel Ibiki's heat, he could smell Ibiki's aftershave, he could lightly feel the touch of Ibiki's lips on his own, and he wanted more. He wanted to kiss Ibiki.

Ibiki was trying his hardest to hold control. He didn't mean for his actions to work this well, but part of him wanted to continue. He had Neji to himself. No one would disturb them because of Sayoko and Tsunade's orders. He was actually making circles on his soft skin. He could actually smell the shampoo he used in his hair a few days ago. He was looking at him with arousal and care in his eyes. He wasn't afraid of him anymore and that's what Ibiki wanted. His body, however, wanted more. He was already brushing his lips lightly against Neji's maybe he should seal the small gap between them.

As Neji closed his eyes, Ibiki inched forward slowly closing the gap between them when they heard a knock on the door. It startled Neji who broke out of the trance first. He looked down at his hands again as he swallowed, "Um someone is here."

Ibiki tipped his head back up again, "They can wait,"

Neji's blush returned as he closed his eyes again, "Ok,"

Ibiki let a small grin grace his features as he leaned forward again. He stopped when the knock became a bang and he heard, "IBIKI! CAN I COME IN?"

Ibiki cursed under his breath as he pulled away, "OK! Damn cat…"

Neji chuckled softly he missed the warmth, but laid back against the pillows. He started willing his blush to go down as Choushin walked in the room with Jun and Anko. Choushin and Anko both had mischievous grins on their faces as Jun gave an amused grin. Ibiki sat back in his seat as Neji folded his hands in his lap. He gave a small grin and a polite nod to the women in the room.

"Hello ladies," Neji said.

Choushin smiled, "Hello Neji, how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine and yourself?" Neji said.

"Oh I can't complain." Choushin said taking a seat next to Ibiki. Anko leaned against the wall by the door as Jun took a seat next to Choushin.

Neji nodded, "That's good. How about you Jun, how are you? How about you, how are you doing Anko?"

Jun smiled, "Oh I'm fine Neji. I'm glad Gai is actually listening to the nurse's orders for once. Though that hasn't stopped him from doing push ups in his room that man," She giggled softly as she shook her head.

Neji chuckled, "That's Gai for you."

"I'm good Neji I get to cause havoc in the Hyuuga compound soon. That makes me very happy." Anko said smiling.

"You just can't wait to destroy something, can you?" Ibiki said shaking his head.

Anko giggled, "Of course not, you know me Ibiki. Since that damn elder restricted me I can only do so much, but this is the perfect excuse to have some fun."

"I hear ya I can't wait." Choushin said.

"You two wonder why you get into so much trouble." Jun said as Ibiki nodded in agreement.

Anko and Choushin laughed as Neji chuckled softly. He couldn't believe that some of the most lethal shinobis in Konoha was sitting in his room joking without a care in the world. If no one didn't know any better they could have been regular civilians. He looked around the room his gaze landing on Ibiki before he looked away shyly. Ibiki couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face at Neji's blush. Jun caught the look, but didn't say anything. She just smiled knowingly behind her hand.

"Well Neji did you tell Ibiki all that we need to get from the compound?" Jun asked stifling her giggles.

Ibiki noticed he resisted the urge to groan in annoyance, but he couldn't help the warm feeling going through his chest from the shy glances coming from Neji.

Neji nodded, "Yes I told him that there are some things I've kept hidden in my room for years. It's under the third tatami mat in my room. They will be in boxes and a seal I put on long ago protects them. The only other people who know of it is Hinata and Hanabi. I was able to save those at least. Other than that just my clothes, weapons, dresser, and all the other things that are in my room."

Jun nodded, "Ok we'll be sure to ask Hinata and Hanabi if we have trouble locating the boxes."

"Ok, good, um I have to ask. What about the plans for my mother, will she be ok?" Neji asked.

"Yes we have the hair clip from Tsunade to give to your mother. Don't worry Neji she'll be ok." Jun said.

"Ok and I have one request." Neji said.

"What is it Neji?" Choushin asked as everyone in the room listened intently.

Neji wringed his hands as he took a breath, "I want to see my mother. I haven't seen her since that night and I miss her. I need to tell her I'm ok and where I'm staying." He looked at Ibiki with a ghost of a smile on his face before turning back to everyone else in the room. Ibiki couldn't help, but grin at the relaxed look on Neji's face. _He finally accepts that he's going to be living with me. I'm glad he's at ease around me now._

Neji grinned back as he relaxed his hands. _For some odd reason I feel relaxed. Maybe because I know that Ibiki will protect me while I recuperate. It's a nice feeling._

Anko nodded, "I'm sure we can arrange that. Shizune will be with us and the council has approved of many of her and Tsunade's methods. I'm sure we can get your mom to visit Neji."

"Good, well, if that can happen then that's good. I feel good knowing my mother will be protected and I can see her." Neji said.

"That's good. Is there anything else we can get you before we leave?" Jun asked.

Neji shook his head, "No, I'm fine. I know you have to get ready for your mission soon. You will need to if you're going up against Hiashi-sama."

Neji noticed the angry twitches everyone made at the mentioned of his uncle's name. He could understand why they were so angry. He couldn't blame them. He felt the same anger whenever his mind traveled back to that night. Jun was the first to calm down as she smiled at Neji, "You have nothing to worry about Neji. Even if Hiashi tries his hardest to fight us, we'll be there to fight him back."

"Yeah he's not that tough." Anko said.

"He's not that scary either." Jun said.

"He won't be a problem for us. We're shinobi just like he is. Besides, I'm head of the interrogation squad. There can't be any scare technique he can use on me that I haven't used myself." Ibiki said.

Neji looked at the determined faces as he nodded, "Ok, well I wish you all good luck. I hope it works."

"It will," Ibiki said.

"Ok," Neji said trying his hardest not to blush.

Jun smiled as she stood up, "Well I need to get my birds ready. I have to tell them of their new mission."

"Yeah I need to get my cats ready." Choushin said standing up.

Anko got off the wall as she stretched, "Yeah I need to tell my snakes strike to stun and not strike to kill."

Ibiki shook his head as Jun and Choushin laughed. Neji chuckled softly as he laid back against the pillows. He hasn't felt this at ease in awhile. He was confident that they would get all his things from the compound and Hiashi wouldn't scare them off. He had a slight worry about his family, but he knew nothing would happen to them with the others around. For once, Neji didn't feel stressed and it felt good.

"Well me, Chou, and Anko are going to go get our things ready. We'll see you soon Neji." Jun said walking over to Neji placing a motherly kiss on his cheek. Neji smiled, "Ok Jun-san,"

Jun smiled as she walked by Ibiki placing a hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him knowingly before she walked to the door. Ibiki had to smirk. There were some things that he would never get passed Jun. _She's perceptive as ever._

Choushin rubbed Neji's head, "See ya soon Neji."

Neji chuckled, "Ok Chou-chan,"

Choushin smiled giving Ibiki a wink as she walked to the door. Ibiki chuckled _At least she's quiet now will her snake friend be the same._

Anko looked between Ibiki and Neji with an mischievous glint in her eye. She walked over to Neji pulling him into a tight hug before pulling away, "I can't wait to see you around the office again Neji. We'll see you in a bit."

Neji caught his breath as he nodded, "Ok see you soon Anko-chan."

Anko smiled as her eyes landed on Ibiki. Her grin turned evil as she walked over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she took a dramatic breath. Everyone in the room waited to see what she was going to say. Ibiki knew his eye was going to have a horrible twitch after this. She giggled, "I'm so happy my boss, friend, and mentor found someone as nice as Neji. Though Ibiki don't you think you can wait to do Neji until mpfh!" Anko exclaimed as Jun ran over covering her mouth with her hand. She dragged her to the door as Choushin smiled, "We'll leave you two alone for a while. Don't forget Ibiki we're leaving soon."

"I won't Chou," Ibiki said gritting his teeth as Neji's face started to rival that of a tomato.

"Ok, well bye," Choushin said as Jun waved dragging a squirming Anko out of the room.

Ibiki and Neji blinked almost comically at what just happened moments before. Neji couldn't look at Ibiki. He was trying to calm down his thundering heart and push down his blush. Ibiki was thinking of various ways to get back at Anko for, basically, telling Neji how he felt. He looked over at Neji who looked up at him with a red flush on his face. Ibiki bit the inside of his cheek. Neji looked so hot with his dark flush and shy look in his eyes. _Maybe Anko isn't that far away from the truth._

*~*~*~*

Outside the room, Jun removed her hand as she let go of Anko. She shook her head, "I can't believe you almost told Neji like that."

Anko pouted, "Jun! Didn't you see the look between Neji and Ibiki? I think something really happened between them. This is so cute! Ibiki is going to be with Neji. Neji is going to have someone Hiashi can't scare away. I'm so happy."

Jun smiled, "I know I picked up on the same thing, but don't give away Ibiki's feelings just yet. Though I have to admit it's fun picking at him."

Choushin giggled, "I know, it's been awhile since we've seen Ibiki this happy. I love it! Hey, did you see Neji? He looked so calm for once. He wasn't tense or anything. I think we've done it girls. We've hooked Ibiki up with the right person. I really hope this will work."

"I'm sure it will. Ibiki did look pretty happy in there. Not to mention he was so at ease around Neji. I wonder did we interrupt something?" Jun said.

"Maybe, but I have a bet going on with Sayoko and some of the other nurses that they'll kiss soon." Choushin said smiling mischievously.

Jun shook her head, "How will you know if they've kissed or not? If you're not there to see it and you think they would kiss in the hospital?"

"That would be pretty cool if that happened. I think it did. Maybe we did interrupt something. I so can't wait to tell Sai about this." Anko said smiling as Choushin giggled. Jun laughed softly as she shook her head, "I hope you two don't get in more trouble for this."

*~*~*~*

Neji continued to blush as he looked at Ibiki. He tried pushing his blush down, but it just wouldn't go down. No matter how hard he willed it to or how many times he did his exercises it didn't work. Ibiki looked at Neji with a small grin. Even if Anko did let some of the truth out, he felt good that Neji knew a bit about how he felt. He didn't know why he didn't just tell Neji how he felt. That was normally his style, but with Neji, he felt that maybe he shouldn't be so forward. Not knowing that's one of the things Neji liked about him.

Neji cleared his throat being the first to break the silence, "Anko is very funny."

"Yeah she's just hilarious." Ibiki said.

Neji chuckled softly, "That's her way though. I remember Sai telling me about it one day."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she isn't annoying sometimes." Ibiki said shaking his head at the snake-nin.

"I suppose," Neji said as he folded his hands in his lap again. He looked up at Ibiki, "Be careful. Hiashi-sama can be dangerous when he's angry."

"Ok, but I guess he's never seen those three angry before. Even I don't mess with them when they're pissed." Ibiki said.

Neji nodded, "Right, but still be careful."

Ibiki nodded, "Ok,"

Neji bit his lip he had something on the tip of his tongue, but he thought that it would sound foolish. Ibiki noticed the anxious look on Neji's face. He wondered if Anko stirred some hidden curiosity inside him. He couldn't help, but ask, "Neji is there something you want to tell me?"

The flush that returned on Neji's face was all the answer Ibiki needed. However, he wanted Neji to tell him what was on his mind. Neji bit his lip again as he took a breath, "Yes, there's something I want to tell you, but it sounds dumb."

"I still want to hear it Neji. It's ok. What is it?" Ibiki asked.

Neji swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded. "Ibiki...I…" He took a breath, "I want you to be careful so I can see you again."

Ibiki smiled, "Ok,"

Neji's blush deepened as he cleared his throat, "Also, Ibiki, if Jun and the others didn't come in would we have…I mean…would we have kissed?" He continued looking at his hands hating the fact that he couldn't control his blush. Ibiki grinned walking over to Neji. He cupped Neji's cheek raising his head to stare in his eyes. Neji's blush stayed on his face as his breathing started picking up. Ibiki leaned forward brushing his lips against Neji's again. Neji bit back the moan that threatened to come out.

"You tell me Neji…" Ibiki whispered against Neji's lips before pulling away. He chuckled at the surprised, but happy look on Neji's face as he walked to the door. Neji wanted to pull Ibiki closer, but his mind couldn't catch up with his body. His head was still lightheaded from the contact from before. For once Neji was caught off guard with no back up plan. He didn't know what to do besides admire the view from his bed.

_Maybe my dreams aren't that far off after all. _Neji thought as he started messing with his hands.

_I'm glad I'm able to control myself. Neji is still recuperating it wouldn't be good if I pushed him down in his bed, but it doesn't look like Neji would mind. No, Ibiki, no you have to focus. _Ibiki thought trying to calm his body down before he walked over to Neji and kissed him.

Ibiki grinned as he nodded towards Neji, "I'll see you in a bit Neji."

Neji nodded as he smiled back, "Ok Ibiki,"

Ibiki waved before walking out of the room. He closed the door behind him looking at three expectant faces. He groaned, "Not now you three we have a job to do."

Jun, Choushin, and Anko giggled before they nodded. They walked down the hall chatting happily about the arrangement as Ibiki shook his head. His heart on the other hand felt at ease. At least now, he knows that Neji feels something for him. _Once this situation has calmed down a bit maybe I can tell him how I truly feel. Until that time comes I'm sure flirting with him will be harmless. _He grinned at the image of Neji blushing in his room. He forgot that he was with Jun, Anko, and Choushin. They noticed his grin before he could hide it again. He could practically hear the smile in Anko's voice as she said, "Did you have a sweet goodbye with your sweetie?"

Choushin and Jun laughed as Ibiki groaned, "Let's get out of here we have a job to do."

"Right," they said holding back their giggles as they performed the transportation jutsu and disappeared from the hospital.

*~*~*~*

Neji sat still with his fingers against his lips. A smile forming on his lips at the thought of what happened moments before, he felt happy. He felt lightheaded. He felt another feeling that he couldn't put into words at the moment. He didn't know it was possible to feel this way. After he helped the village with Sasuke and Akatsuki, he slowly started becoming a caretaker for his aunt. After a mission, training session, or even the slim chances when he was able to hang out with his old team he always had to come back to the compound and be caretaker for his aunt. Because of his new job, he had to spend more time with the house branch, which meant putting up with their problems along with Hiashi's own.

Neji often wondered if he would ever have enough time to find someone for him. Not a person to release his frustrations on, but a person that worried and cared about him. A person that could see the mark on his forehead and wouldn't make dumb comments about it. Someone he could talk to, meditate with, someone that wouldn't make him feel the way Hiashi makes him feel. A person that could make him happy and he would be happy to be around. He leaned back smiling at the thought of that person being Ibiki. He always hoped it would be him, but he never put his heart on it. Now that idea didn't seem too farfetched.

While he was musing, he heard a soft knock on his door. He looked up, "Come in,"

The door opened with a smiling Sayoko, "Hello Neji, how are you?"

"I'm fine Sayoko-san. How are you?" Neji asked.

Sayoko smiled, "Oh I can't complain. It's time for me to give you your checkup."

Neji nodded, "Ok,"

Sayoko walked over with her board in hand. She couldn't help noticing the grin on Neji's face. She also noticed his relaxed posture as she took his pulse. Normally his posture would be stiff, but now it was more relaxed. She held back her giggle as she did her routine check. She never thought she would see Neji so relaxed before. She looked up when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Yes Neji?" Sayoko asked.

"Sayoko-san, can I have a couple sheets of paper and a pen? I'm sure I can write now." Neji said.

Sayoko nodded, "Sure Neji you can write now. How many sheets do you need?"

"Oh just a couple, I have a list I need to write." Neji said.

Sayoko smiled, "Ok, I'll give you a couple of sheets and a pen after your checkup."

"Ok," Neji said as Sayoko continued with her checkup. _I wonder how Ibiki got him to change. Well, no matter, at least Neji is happy now._

_Ibiki said it was ok so I'm going to make a list. I wonder what I'm going to put on it. _Neji thought. For once, his only worry was making a grocery list. Not what medication his aunt needed for the day.

*~*~*~*

Anko, Choushin, Jun, and Ibiki quickly teleported to their homes to gather the things they would need. Once they got their weapons, outfits, and Ibiki took care of a certain problem they were ready to go. They decided to meet outside of Hokage Tower and as a group; they would go to the Hyuuga Compound. Tsunade was outside talking to Shizune about Neji's improvement and the other measures they might have to take if Hiashi doesn't participate. Naruto and the other rookies were filling in their friends, Kimi and Takashi, about the mission. Kimi and Takashi are two kids Jun adopted after their home village was destroyed by one of the civil wars going on during that time.

After they were adopted, they slowly adjusted to life in Konoha. Takashi adjusted a bit faster than his sister Kimi who didn't trust many people during that time. After enrolling in the academy, she learned to trust people slowly with the help of Naruto and the other rookies. Now Kimi and Takashi are good friends with the rookies and are powerful shinobis in their own right. During the years, they have become close to Team 7. Since an error, made purposely by the third Hokage, made it possible for a two-man team to be added with the original three-man team.

Although they worked with Team 7 and felt that Sasuke was a teammate, they didn't hesitate to help the other rookies in their battle against him. They currently were away doing separate missions for Tsunade. Kimi delivered a message to the Land of Waves while Takashi was delivering a message to the Raikage in Kumogakure. They came back at the same time noticing everyone gathering up around Tsunade's office. They were curious and asked what was going on. Naruto and the others told them about Neji and the current situation. They quickly agreed to help in the mission after coming back from their own.

"Are you sure you don't need to rest?" Hinata asked.

Kimi shook her head, moving her purple hair slightly, "No I don't. I'm fine Hinata don't worry."

Hinata smiled as she nodded at her best friend, "Ok,"

"How about you Takashi, do you need to rest?" Kiba asked.

Takashi shook his head his white hair moving lightly with the movement, "I'm fine Kiba don't worry about me. I'm more worried about Neji. I can't believe what happened." He turned to Kimi, "We have to see him once this is done."

"You're right," Kimi said as Hinata nodded.

While the rookies were talking amongst each other Kakashi and Iruka arrived. After joining their respective teams, Tsunade walked in front of the crowd.

"Now that everyone is here it's time to go. Good luck and let no rock be unturned, understood!" Tsunade said.

Everyone nodded, "Yes Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade nodded before watching the others disappear with Shizune to the Hyuuga compound.

*~*~*~*

Mizuki collected Sumire's bowls as Sumire wiped her mouth. Today was a good day. Sumire took her medicine and didn't throw it back up. She ate her breakfast and kept the food down. She just finished lunch without any complications, which was very good to Mizuki and the other branch members. Now they could eat their dinner and go about their own devices without Hiashi bothering them. Mizuki sighed in relief as she placed the bowls in the tray. _Now that Sumire had a good day I hope I can visit Neji today. _Mizuki has been working on automatic since she heard the news about Neji. She wants to go see him, but she knows that Hiashi won't allow her because of her duties with Sumire. She's been worrying about Neji all day. She wants to make sure that Hiashi and the elder didn't hurt him too bad.

Mizuki sighed quietly as Sumire looked on. Sumire laid the napkin in her lap as she cleared her throat, "I haven't seen Neji all day. Is he ok?"

Mizuki shook her head, "No, he overworked himself in the forest last night. He's in the hospital right now."

"Oh…I hope he's ok. He does tend to not pay attention when he's training. I hope he takes it easy next time." Sumire said.

Mizuki nodded giving her a small smile, "I hope so too,"

Sumire smiled back as she looked out the window, "Today is so nice. I think I have enough energy to get up and sit in the garden."

"We should check on that with the doctor Sumire-sama. He'll be here in a few minutes." Mizuki said.

Sumire nodded, "Ok, I wonder how Hinata and Hanabi are doing. I haven't seen them in awhile."

"They're fine, they're busy training and working. You know how hard Hinata and Hanabi train." Mizuki said.

"That's true, I wish they were home though. It would be nice to see them again." Sumire said.

"I'm sure you will Sumire-sama." Mizuki said.

Sumire nodded, "That's true,"

Mizuki nodded as she picked up her tray, "I'm going to go put this in the kitchen. I will be back, Sumire-sama."

Sumire nodded, "Ok,"

Mizuki bowed before picking up her serving tray and walking out of the room. She walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Her feet taking her there automatically as her mind started reeling. She wanted to see Neji. She wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with him. What if there was something wrong with Neji? She bit her lip gripping the tray harder as she continued to the kitchen. She didn't notice one of the house members walking out of the kitchen. She bumped into him dropping the serving tray in the process.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Haru Hyuuga, one of members of the house branch, snarled as Mizuki nodded, "Yes Haru-sama, I'm sorry. Let me get that."

She quickly bent down picking up the items that fell hoping that Hiashi wouldn't be coming soon.

"What do I see here?"

She gulped silently as she looked up at the elder. He stood with his hands behind his back giving Mizuki a disapproving look as she bowed her head in respect.

"Good afternoon Hyuuga-sama. I'm sorry I was being clumsy and I dropped Sumire-sama's dishes." Mizuki said.

"I thought you fixed your clumsiness." The elder said as Mizuki took a breath, "I did sir, but I had a simple lapse in thought. You see, Neji isn't home yet so I…"

"No excuse. You should be able to think about your son while carrying a tray. It doesn't require much thought."

"Yes sir, but I…"

"I think you need to learn again."

Mizuki's eyes widened in fear as she rapidly shook her hair, "No, please, I'm sorry. I will pick up every grain of rice if I have to just please I don't need to learn again."

"You don't need to what?"

Mizuki swallowed, "Hyuuga-sama, please,"

"Mizuki…"

Mizuki knew that tone she bit her lip as she pulled back her kimono sleeve. She closed her eyes waiting for the mark to come when she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes looking up at the elder and Haru as she heard commotion coming from the front gate. The elder and Haru looked at each before looking towards the gate. They walked over trying to get a better look at what was happening. Mizuki was glad they ignored her. She quickly picked up the rice and items that fell as she walked into the kitchen. She placed the dishes in the sink sighing quietly in relief. She looked over wondering what was happening herself.

She tiptoed over to the side where other house members were looking. She could see Shizune and many other familiar faces at the front gate. It looked as if she was arguing with Hiashi about something. They didn't have to wonder what they were arguing about for long. When they heard, Shizune yell, "HIASHI I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! WE ARE HERE TO COLLECT NEJI'S THINGS. YOU HAVE ORDERS BY THE COUNCIL AND THE HOKAGE TO STAND DOWN. IF YOU REFUSE ANY FURTHER YOU WILL BE HELD IN CONTEMPT!"

Many house members looked at Mizuki who couldn't help, but smile, "Tsunade…thank you…" she said softly as she continued to watch with other house members.

The elder walked to the front gate with Haru and a couple of other house members behind him. He walked next to Hiashi glaring at Shizune, "What is the meaning of this?"

"We are here to gather Neji's things. I have a subpoena right here from Tsunade. It has been approved by the council." Shizune said handing the subpoena to the elder.

The elder took it reading it over before shaking his head in disbelief, "This can't be true."

"It can and it is. Now show us Neji's room this instant!" Anko exclaimed.

"No I refuse. I don't care about this subpoena that doesn't prove anything. You are not getting in." Hiashi said.

"Too bad because we got the ok from the Hokage and the council. Neji's stuff is to be removed immediately." Choushin said.

"Where are Neji's things going to be delivered to? As far as I know he has no other home, but this one." Hiashi said.

"His things are to be delivered to Ibiki's home immediately." Jun said watching as some of the color drained from Hiashi's face.

"What?" Hiashi asked as Ibiki stepped forward pulling the subpoena out of his pocket.

"Yes his stuff is going to be delivered to my place where he's going to be living at after he gets out of the hospital. Now let us through we need to get Neji's things." Ibiki said handing the subpoena to Hiashi. Hiashi read the piece of paper with the elder a look of disbelief on his face, "No, this can't be serious."

"It's serious now let us through now." Shizune said glaring at Hiashi and the elder.

Anko scoffed, "You know what screw this. Kiba, Tsume your dogs are here right?"

"Of course," Kiba said as Tsume nodded. Akamaru and Kuromaru barked in acknowledgement. Anko turned back around, "Well then with their keen noses they can pick up Neji's scent in no time. Now you have two choices Hiashi. Either you let us go get Neji's stuff with no fuss or we let Akamaru and Kuromaru roam around here until they find Neji's room. It's your choice Hiashi."

Hiashi glared at the group in front of his door before turning to the elder.

"What do you think?" Hiashi asked.

The elder stayed firm as he shook his head, "No you're not getting in any further. Regardless of the orders from the council and the Hokage you're not entering."

Anko smiled, "Fine, have it your way." She placed her fingers in front of her muttering a transportation jutsu under her breath. She disappeared one moment and the next reappeared behind Hiashi and the elder. They turned around anger evident on their faces as Anko smiled again, "I gave you a choice. I didn't say we weren't going to enter if you told us no. Come on guys!"

Jun and Choushin did the same action as Anko as they reappeared next to her. They ran off in search of Mizuki while everyone started filing in. Kiba and Hinata got on Akamaru's back as Tsume ran in with Kuromaru. Naruto and the other rookies tended to jumping over the fence after disarming the jutsu placed on there. Shizune took back the subpoena as she followed behind Akamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Kuromaru, and Tsume to Neji's room. Genma and Raidou fell behind her keeping her path clear from any house member that would try to get her from behind. Ebisu made sure that no one tried to stop Anko, Jun, and Choushin from finding Neji's mother. Izumo and Kotetsu jumped over the fence keeping different house members from attacking the others who made it inside the house. Hiashi and the elder looked at the chaos in a rage. They couldn't believe Tsunade and the council would authorize this.

Hanabi ran in with Moegi, Konohamaru, and Udon. She looked up at Hiashi and her grandfather as they looked back at her with anger and disappointment in their eyes. Hanabi glared right back, "I'm sorry, but I'm doing this for Neji since I'm no longer good around here."

Hiashi and the elder looked on in shock as Hanabi ran past them with her team. Ibiki took the subpoena back as Hiashi and the elder shot him a glare. Ibiki smirked, "Glare all you want, but it's been approved by Tsunade and the council. Neji will be living with me now. There's nothing you can do Hiashi. Now if you excuse me I have a mission to finish."

He walked by Hiashi and the elder who was seething with rage. They couldn't believe what was happening in their own home. They couldn't believe that Hinata and Hanabi had agreed to something like this. If Neji was living with Ibiki there was little they could do since Ibiki showed the means to take care of Neji. The elder gripped his hands as he looked at Hiashi, "I know you're upset about Sumire, but your actions have caused this. I hope you can fix it Hiashi."

Hiashi balled his fist as he nodded, "I will father,"

The elder nodded before turning his attention to the house watching Ibiki and his teams gather different items and disappearing with them. He looked around for Mizuki, but he couldn't find her. He assumed she was with Sumire. He didn't know she was in the garden behind the house with Choushin, Anko, and Jun. She had her arms around Jun's neck as she cried in her shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you I don't know how much I can thank you for this." Mizuki said against Jun's shoulder.

Jun smiled as she rubbed her back in comforting circles, "It's ok Mizuki-chan. We have to make sure you're ok."

"Yeah we promised Neji we would protect you." Choushin said.

Anko nodded, "Yep we have to make sure you're safe Mizuki."

Mizuki leaned back as she wiped her eyes, "Thank you once again." She touched the butterfly hair clip in her hair happily. When Choushin, Anko, and Jun explained the clip to her she was a bit apprehensive about it. She worried that Hiashi would activate his Byakugan to figure out the clip. Jun explained that Hinata and Hanabi combined their chakra to create interference for Hiashi's Byakugan. If Hiashi tried to analyze the clip, he would see Hinata and Hanabi's chakra instead of Choushin and Jun's. Tsunade felt it would be better that way. Not to mention she liked the girls coming together on the idea. Mizuki felt relieved that there would be someone to watch Hiashi when his temper got out of hand.

"You're welcome Mizuki," Choushin said as Jun and Anko smiled.

Mizuki smiled back as she touched the clip, "Um ladies I have a request."

"What is it Mizuki?" Anko asked.

"I want to see Neji and the person he'll be staying with." Mizuki said.

Jun and Choushin grinned as Anko gave her normal crazy smiles. She clapped her hands together, "Sure we can make both things happen, but first let's take you to the person Neji will be living with."

Mizuki nodded, "Ok, I can't wait to meet him."

"He's very nice and if he looks scary at first don't worry. He's harmless." Jun said as Choushin nodded.

"Ok," Mizuki said walking with Jun, Choushin, and Anko to Neji's room. Where Ibiki and his teams were taking different things out of Neji's room and transporting them to Ibiki's home. Mizuki looked around at the different ninjas in Neji's room. She looked behind her as Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Tsume, and Kuromaru walked towards the branch side, in search for more of Neji's things. She looked around again as she walked further in the room with Choushin, Jun, and Anko. Kotetsu, Raidou, Izumo, and Genma were on both sides of Neji's room making a barrier to keep other house members out.

_I'm surprised that this is happening so soon. I thought this wouldn't happen for awhile._ Mizuki thought as she continued to look around. Jun tapped her shoulder when Mizuki turned around she beckoned to Ibiki. Mizuki looked at Ibiki, but was a bit taken back by his height and stern face. Anko jogged over to Ibiki she tapped his shoulder as he turned around. He looked down at Anko before nodding then turning his attention to Mizuki. His face softened as he walked over to her with Anko. Mizuki felt better when she saw the softened look on Ibiki's face.

When he was in front of her, he held his hand out, "Hi nice to meet you I'm Ibiki Morino."

Mizuki took his hand giving it a couple of shakes, "It's nice to meet you I'm Mizuki Hyuuga."

Choushin, Anko, and Jun smiled on as they turned to help everyone out. Even though the house members were still fighting against them, they would complete their mission. There was no doubt about it. The next thing on their list of things to do is get Mizuki to see Neji immediately.

*~*~*

Sayoko walked in Neji's room on her hourly rotation. From the info, she received from Choushin and Jun she was in the lead on the bet going on between the nurses in the hospital. She had a feeling that something happened between Neji and Ibiki. She could tell by the faraway look in Neji's eyes. Not to mention he would blush when he thought she wasn't looking. She was so happy about Neji and Ibiki's change in demeanor, not to mention the fact that she was getting closer to winning her bet.

"Neji, how are you?" Sayoko asked walking over to Neji's bed.

"…"

"Neji?" Sayoko asked giggling softly at Neji's sleeping form. She slipped the sheets of paper and pen out of Neji's hands. She placed them on the table beside him before pulling the covers over him. She looked over at the pieces of paper holding back her giggles as she checked Neji's machines and changed his i.v.

_How cute he fell asleep making a grocery list. Neji continues to surprise me._ Sayoko thought smiling softly at Neji before she walked out the room.

Neji turned over in his sleep clutching his sheets as he blushed softly, "Ibiki…"

Yay another chapter done I'm so happy about that. I'm hoping to get another chapter out soon because I have a lot of ideas for this story that I hope I can do. Now that a bit of Ibiki's feelings is out in the open will Neji tell him. Or will Neji keep most of his feelings hidden from Ibiki? Will they kiss? Will Anko tell Sai thus spreading another rumor? Will Mizuki like Ibiki? Many of these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter. Stay tuned ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys here we are chapter five of Therapy. Sorry for the long wait, but school and real life kind of slowed down the updates. I'll try my best to work the get the next chapter out soon. I really want to thank my anonymous reviewer. I'm ok don't worry it's just real life can really slow down the fanfic process. Thanks for the concern. I hope you're doing well too sorry for the long wait. It's amazing how fast time can pass. Well without further ado here's chapter 5 of Therapy.

Before we begin, I don't own Naruto. I only own my own characters.

Now let's begin. ^^

Naruto

Therapy

Chapter 5

_Neji shivered as strong hands explored his body touching places that only his hands have touched before. He turned his head to the side breathing deeply as a soft moan left his lips. Ibiki leaned forward licking the shell of his ear as Neji shivered again placing his hands on Ibiki's shoulders. _

"_Ibiki…" Neji moaned softly as Ibiki chuckled by his ear, "I'm glad you know my name Neji…I want to hear it again…" He licked the shell of Neji's ear again as Neji shivered lightly once more. He gripped Ibiki's shoulders lightly, "Ibiki…"_

_Ibiki smiled placing a kiss on Neji's neck before leaning towards his ear again, "I didn't know this was one of your spots."_

_Neji turned his head to look at him biting his lip at the look of want in Ibiki's eyes. He swallowed his dry throat, "It's not it just sensitive that's all."_

_Ibiki chuckled, "So it's just sensitive huh?"_

_Neji nodded hating the light flush that appeared on his cheeks, "Yes just sensitive that's all,"_

_Ibiki smiled licking his ear once more as Neji moaned softly his grip tightening on Ibiki's shoulders. Ibiki chuckled, "It must be really sensitive."_

_Neji opened his eyes as he looked at Ibiki, "It is,"_

_Ibiki smiled nuzzling Neji's neck, "It's good to know." He started kissing Neji's neck as Neji moaned arching his back into Ibiki. He could feel heat travel over his body as Ibiki's lips joined his hands in pleasuring him. Ibiki's hand rested against his hip as his lips kissed and sucked his neck. Neji's breath started to pick up as his mind tried to catch up with his body. He found it harder and harder to think, but he also found that he didn't care. He liked the empty feeling of not having to think too hard about anything except what Ibiki was going to do to him next._

_He wrapped his arms around Ibiki's neck running his hand across his skin. He heard a muffled groan against his neck. He blinked running his fingers down Ibiki's neck again as Ibiki moaned again. An evil smile started to form on Neji's lips as he leaned towards Ibiki's ear, "Looks like I found your spot…"_

_Ibiki let out a shuddering breath against Neji's sensitive skin turning him on even further. Ibiki placed another kiss on Neji's neck before going towards his ear._

"_It's just really sensitive…that's all…" Ibiki said repeating Neji's words from earlier as Neji chuckled, "Really? I didn't know you had a sensitive spot Ibiki."_

"_I do, there are many more for you to find Neji." Ibiki said placing a kiss on Neji's ear before leaning back to look at him._

_Neji moaned softly as he leaned forward, "I can't wait to find them Ibiki…" He pressed his lips against Ibiki's in a soft kiss as Ibiki groaned wrapping his arms around Neji's waist. Neji fumbled with the bandana on Ibiki's head before pulling it off. He ran his fingers over Ibiki's scalp as Ibiki groaned in the kiss. Neji didn't know Ibiki liked when he ran his fingers over his scalp. He figured it out when Ibiki pushed against him the second time he did it. Neji smiled that was something he was going to keep in his memory._

_However, the thought was lost the minute Ibiki's arousal brushed against his own. He moaned in the kiss wrapping a leg around Ibiki to feel more of that electric feeling again. He could feel Ibiki's smirk against his neck as he pushed against him again. Ibiki leaned up placing a kiss on his lips as he rocked against him. Neji moaned in the kiss his hands gripping his shoulders as an electric jolt traveled through his body. He lost himself in pleasure between Ibiki's tongue and his body moving against his. He broke the kiss moaning loudly when Ibiki moved his hips angling his excitement to rub exactly over Neji's._

"_Ahh…Ibiki…more…" Neji groaned his hands gripping his back desperately as Ibiki grunted a response his movements becoming harder._

_Neji cried out, "Yes…yes…harder…grind me into the wall." He gasped loudly when Ibiki's hands slid underneath his shirt. Ibiki leaned towards his ear, "You feel so good Neji. Ngh…shit…"_

_Neji cried out again from the heated fingers running against his skin and the equally heated voice in his ear telling him all the dirty things he was going to do._

"_I'm gonna sit you on the counter and tease you until your begging me to be inside you." Ibiki whispered as he picked Neji up from the wall. Neji wrapped his arms around Ibiki's neck as he carried him to the couch. He nuzzled his cheek as he panted deeply, "Don't tease me…that's so mean."_

"_With a tease like you it's fair punishment." Ibiki whispered nipping his neck as Neji chuckled, "It's fun teasing you I can't help it."_

_Ibiki chuckled as he sat down on the couch placing Neji in his lap. Neji straddled his waist as Ibiki's arms wrapped loosely around his waist. _

"_So it's funny huh?" Ibiki asked as Neji smiled, "Yep it's funny,"_

"_Like I said before such a tease," Ibiki said smiling as he leaned towards Neji. Neji leaned forward their lips meeting once more. The kiss turned from soft and tentative to hot and needy. Neji pressed his body against Ibiki's gripping his shoulders as Ibiki's arms tightened around his waist. Neji started moving his hips rubbing his arousal against Ibiki's. Ibiki groaned pushing up into Neji as Neji pushed back down creating a rhythm they fell into easily._

_Neji broke the kiss moving his hips faster crying out whenever Ibiki pushed up into him. This felt so good he didn't want it to stop, he wanted more. He looked at Ibiki noticing the glazed look in his eyes as he continued to push against him. He leaned forward until their lips were inches apart. Neji's let out a shuddering breath brushing his lips against Ibiki's before pulling away again._

"_Ibiki…"_

"_Yes Neji…"_

"_I want you…" Neji whispered watching the spark that appeared in Ibiki's eyes. Ibiki swallowed, "Neji…I…"_

_Neji silenced him with a slender finger, "I'm not teasing. I want you Ibiki."_

_Ibiki took a breath, "Are you sure? Are you ready?"_

_Neji nodded as he wrapped his arms around his neck, "I am…Ibiki touch me I want to feel you inside me."_

_Ibiki moaned loudly before crushing his lips against Neji's in a heated kiss. He switched their positions laying Neji down as Ibiki leaned over him. Neji placed his hands on his face drawing him down for another kiss. He swallowed Ibiki's lustful groan as he started moving against Neji. Neji groaned moving his hips up to meet Ibiki's as he broke the kiss moving his head to the side panting deeply. Ibiki leaned down kissing his neck as Neji gripped his back._

"_Ibiki…more…" Neji breathed wrapping his legs around Ibiki's waist._

_Ibiki smiled slipping his hands underneath Neji's shirt touching a few scars that lay hidden. He leaned towards his ear, "No need to rush Neji. We have all night…" He started kissing his neck as his hands traced invisible patterns underneath his skin. Neji groaned arching his back as he grip Ibiki's shirt, "Ahh…Ibiki,"_

_Ibiki moaned against his neck, "Neji…"_

_Neji closed his eyes feeling Ibiki kiss down his body. He gripped the sheets on the couch as Ibiki kissed lower and lower until he was over his arousal. Neji looked down at Ibiki he couldn't believe this was happening. _

_**Ibiki wouldn't do something like this would he? **__Neji thought panting deeply as Ibiki pulled down his pants. His breath hitched when Ibiki pulled off his boxers the only barrier left between them. He could feel a flush appear on his face as he turned his head to the side panting deeply. Neji couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe that Ibiki was in between his legs pleasuring him in ways he never felt before. It felt so good he didn't want it to end. His moans started to become louder as Ibiki's mouth kissed his leaking head. Ibiki slid down inch after inch sending Neji deeper in his land of pleasure, his body tingling as Ibiki ran his hands up and down his hips. Neji moaned letting his body be swept up in pleasure when…_

Neji opened his eyes. He sat up looking around his room for Ibiki when realization kicked in. He wasn't in Ibiki's house he was still in his hospital room. He was still in his gown and bandages and Ibiki wasn't in the room. He touched his lips his cheeks blazing as he thought about his dream.

_That felt so real. It felt like Ibiki was actually here on top of me kissing me…touching me…licking me… _Neji thought his blush growing at the image of Ibiki between his legs. He covered his face breathing deeply as he moved his legs trying to relieve the pressure between them. He didn't want to go and relieve himself, but it was becoming more and more nerve wracking by the minute. After a couple more minutes of failed mediation techniques Neji couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to do it in the hospital, but if he didn't take care of himself soon he was going to jump Ibiki next time he saw him. He didn't think Ibiki would mind and the more he thought about it the better it sounded.

Neji took another shuddering breath before slipping his hand in his gown.

_I thank whatever power above that I'm able to take a shower by myself. _Neji thought placing a hand over his mouth to stifle his growing moans. He was also thankful that Sayoko took him off the machine that monitored his chakra. That allowed him to move around his room a bit freely. Neji laid back his eyes glazing over at the different images in his mind. He could see Ibiki in between his legs making his body writhe and twist in pleasure as his mouth worked wonders on him. Neji cried out softly, "I-Ibiki…"

He gripped the sheets moving his hand faster imaging that it was Ibiki's mouth. He imagined Ibiki pushing him deeper and deeper, moving his lithe body with his strong hands. He could see Ibiki's eyes staring back at him as his tongue teased his slit. Neji moaned as he teased his slit with his finger seeing Ibiki's glossy eyes. Those eyes, they sent a shiver through him whenever Ibiki looked at him. He could still see his eyes from the look he gave him earlier. The determination that seemed to burn in his eyes set Neji aflame. He couldn't believe Ibiki kissed him. That's when it hit him.

His eyes widened at the second realization he made that day. Ibiki kissed him. He held him in his arms and kissed him. Neji bit his lip harder holding back the loud moan that wanted to come out. He moved his hand faster throwing his head back at the image of Ibiki leaning up to lick his leaking head before taking him fully in his mouth again. He started panting as the look in Ibiki's eyes from earlier was the same in his daydream. He started rocking into his hand imaging he was rocking in Ibiki's mouth. His lip fell from in between his teeth as he panted softly.

He looked towards the ceiling not seeing the tiles up there, but seeing Ibiki there instead. He turned his head to the side of the image of Ibiki staring at him with those expressive eyes as he continued licking and sucking him. It's been a while since Neji enjoyed himself like this. The only problem was he couldn't moan like he wanted to, but he could make due. He bit back another moan as he gripped the sheets tighter. He began feeling a familiar coil in his stomach. A coil he hasn't felt in so long he thought he forgot that wonderful feeling. Small whimpers left his lips as he moved his hand faster and faster imaging similar moans coming from Ibiki.

Neji placed his hand over his mouth as he started panting Ibiki's name. It's been so long since he lost himself like this. So long, since his mind entertained thoughts of another touching him. Neji thought he would never get a chance like this again until he joined ANBU and was able to make enough money to live on his own. With all his duties in the main house, he couldn't find enough time to do much of anything let alone this. He couldn't do it when he was on a mission. Not with his eccentric teammate and captain who would probably make some big show over seeing him become so undone. Then the ever attentive TenTen who would notice the sounds and start questioning him about it. That was something he didn't need to think about.

The only alone time he had was when he made excuses to train in the forest. The one time Hiashi wouldn't have guards following him. In the forest, he let his imagination run wild of Ibiki doing many different things to him on many different places in Konoha. The thought of Ibiki kissing him and pleasuring him in his hospital room, with the knowledge of many people outside, turned him on to no end.

It was that thought that sent him over the edge. He bit his palm muffling his exclamation of Ibiki's name as his essence covered his hand. His back arched his body shaking slightly from the intensity of stopping his hand just before he tipped over the edge. He laid back down on the bed once his body stopped shaking. He raised his hand staring at the mess he made as he panted softly.

"W-wow…I nearly covered my hand. I've haven't done that in awhile." Neji said laughing softly. His after glow making him more relaxed than he's been in years. He read somewhere that it was important to do this every once in awhile.

_I think I should start doing this more often. _Neji thought as he looked at his hand.

Neji knew he must have been relaxed since he was able to smile so easily. He could feel the slow effects of sleep coming to claim him, but he fought against it. He had to clean up first before he fell back to sleep. He moved his legs slowly over the edge of his bed. He stood up gripping his i.v. stand as he walked to the bathroom. The minute he closed the bathroom door Sayoko opened the door to his room smiling. She heard him when she walked to the door earlier. She walked away giving him a few minutes to take care of himself before she walked back. She giggled behind her hand as she walked towards his bed.

_At this rate, I'm going to win my bet. _Sayoko thought as she walked to the closet to change his sheets.

Neji wasn't paying attention to Sayoko on the other side. His only thought was trying to calm his mind down before he got excited again. He already relieved himself in the hospital room. He wasn't going to do the same thing in the shower.

_You would if Ibiki was here…_

Neji shook his head at his treacherous side. That side came back the minute he saw Ibiki more and more. The side that wanted Ibiki to push him against his hospital bed and pleasure him until he couldn't see nothing, but stars. If his own hand felt good then he could only imagine how Ibiki's would feel. Normally he would be able to squash those thoughts, but lately he hasn't been as successful. He didn't know Ibiki would take over his thoughts so much, but he welcomed the much needed distraction.

On the other side, Sayoko finished changing his sheets with a small smile on her face. She was ecstatic about Neji's improvement. If he could walk to the bathroom to take a shower then that meant he was doing very well. Neji's chakra grew to a healthy level so he didn't need the machine anymore. Now that he didn't need the machine he would be out of the hospital the minute the cuts on his hands and legs healed. By the way that was going it would be a few days three or four at the most. She was quite happy that Neji would leave the hospital soon and be with Ibiki.

A smile that could rival Anko and Chou's appeared on her face at that thought. She loved seeing Neji happy, but she loved teasing Ibiki more. She hummed a small tune at the thought of Ibiki blushing. It was cute. Winning her bet though would be even cuter. Once she smoothed down the sheets on his bed, she picked up the sheets she took off. She checked the room one more time before walking out the door. As she walked down the hallway, she giggled _Anko, Jun, and Chou was right. Something must have happened between Ibiki and Neji. I'm so happy for them and the money I'm gonna get. _She giggled again as she walked to the laundry room.

Neji walked out the bathroom running his fingers through his damp hair. It took him awhile to calm his thoughts down before walking back into his room. He flushed lightly at some of the thoughts that passed through his mind. He shook his head as he got back into his bed.

_I never had so many different daydreams assault me at one time. I'm glad my exercises have helped me calmed down some what, but I'm still hot. I finally understand what Kiba talks about all the time. I just hope I can control it. _Neji thought as he laid back against the sheets. He noticed that they were clean.

_Sayoko must have changed them when I was in the shower. _Neji's cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the thought of Sayoko cleaning his sheets. _Well I'm sure she's seen many things like that she is a nurse after all. _Neji thought as he nodded. He laid back against the pillows as he looked out the window. The fatigue from earlier setting in as he eyes started to close slowly.

_I wonder if Ibiki can help a caged bird. _Neji touched the symbol on his forehead before placing his hand back in his lap. His eyes closed slowly to the sounds of birds chirping.

*~*~*

Back at the compound Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, and Raidou continued with their barrier. Anko and Choushin walked over to take over Izumo and Raidou's place. Izumo and Raidou welcomed the break as they stopped once Choushin and Anko worked on the barrier. Izumo and Raidou stretched before looking around the room for more of Neji's things. Once they found something they immediately went to Ibiki's home.

Mizuki looked around noticing everyone's hard work, "I can't believe it's actually happening. I've dreamed about Neji leaving the compound so many times. I never dreamed it would happen." She wiped her eyes as she turned to look at Ibiki, "Thank you for doing this."

Ibiki waved it away, "It's no problem Hyuuga-san. Tsunade and Shizune came up with the plan. I'm just the hired help."

Mizuki smiled, "But you're here helping to gather Neji's things and take them into your home. That's doing more than enough, more than I thought anyone would do. Thank you."

She bowed to him as Ibiki waved it away once again, "It's fine Hyuuga-san don't worry about it."

Mizuki rose with the same relieved look on her face, "Still it's more than enough thank you. Now you're the person Neji will be staying with, correct."

Ibiki nodded, "Yes I am."

"Ok at first I thought it would be one of his friends or Hinata or Hanabi, but I have a feeling you'll be able to protect Neji. You'll do a better job than me." Mizuki said looking at her hands.

Ibiki shook his head, "I'll only try to do as good a job as you Hyuuga-san."

Mizuki looked up, "But…I…"

"You protected Neji as much as you could. I'm sure worse things could have happened, but they didn't because of your guidance and watchful eye. You did a fine job raising and protecting Neji. I only hope to be able to do the same thing for him." Ibiki said.

Mizuki blinked she opened her mouth, but she couldn't say anything. No one has ever praised her for much of anything, let alone raising Neji by herself after Hizashi sacrificed himself. She worried for so long about doing something wrong. She worried that she wasn't able to give Neji the life he deserved. The life Mizuki knew would make Neji happy. She didn't want him to end up like her confined to a life of servitude to the other house until she took her last breath. To know that she did a good job made a few tears of happiness roll down her cheeks.

Ibiki noticed he looked in his pockets for some tissue when Mizuki shook her head.

"I'm fine Morino-san. Don't worry about me. It's just…I don't get praised much around here. So it's always surprising when I do get praised for doing something good. I thought no one noticed that I was raising Neji by myself. His sensei also helped he could be seen as Neji's makeshift father. Although I don't know if Neji would agree with that." Mizuki said giggling softly behind her hand.

Ibiki smiled he knew Gai would be overjoyed if Neji told him that. "I don't think he would agree either, but I know that Gai would."

Mizuki smiled, "From what Neji has told me it sounds like he would. Do you know how long he'll be in the hospital?"

"He'll be in there for no more than a day or two maybe three." Ibiki said.

"Do you know if I'll be able to see him? I know Hiashi-sama probably won't let me, but I would like to know if I'm able to." Mizuki said.

"You can see Neji today if you want." Ibiki said.

Mizuki's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you can see him today if you want. Shizune and Tsunade have already approved it you will be able to see Neji today." Ibiki said.

Mizuki's eyes started watering she placed a lightly shaking hand over her mouth. She thought she wouldn't be able to see Neji until he was settled in Ibiki's home. The knowledge that she would be able to see Neji in a couple of hours started to overwhelm her. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she looked up at Ibiki.

"But…Sumire….who will take care of her?" Mizuki asked.

"I'm sure someone else can take over your shift. Hiashi can't deny you the right to see your son." Ibiki said.

Mizuki sniffed, "I'll be able to see Neji. I can talk to him in the first time in years. I…I…" She wiped her eyes her knees buckling under the intensity of the news. Ibiki caught her before her body hit the floor. She gripped the sleeve of his trench coat as he eased her to the floor. Mizuki couldn't stop her tears as gripped Ibiki's trench coat tighter. _I can't believe I'm going to get the chance to be with Neji. This seems so surreal. _Mizuki thought as she cried harder. Ibiki patted her back comfortably as Mizuki's tears continued to flow. He saw a mark under the sleeves of her kimono. He bit his cheek at the wave of anger that went through him, but he pushed it back.

_Now isn't the right time to get angry. I can get angry later now I have to comfort Mizuki. _Ibiki thought as Mizuki started to hiccup.

Jun walked over to them as she kneeled in front of Mizuki.

"Will you be ok? Here have some water it will help you calm down." Jun said handing her the canteen.

Mizuki nodded as she accepted the canteen. She took a drink of water trying to calm down her heaving chest. She wiped her eyes after taking her first drink. She didn't know the news would upset her so much, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't really ask Neji about his day or how his training was going without being in the watchful eye of Hiashi. She didn't know how to accept this news. She was happy and hopeful at the same time. It was something she hasn't felt in awhile.

While Mizuki gathered herself together, Jun noticed the marks on her legs. Jun looked up at Ibiki with a look of anger and disbelief on her face. Ibiki nodded as Jun shook her head. She knew now that they should have stopped this sooner.

_At least now we can help out Mizuki and that's a good thing. _Jun thought as Mizuki started taking deep breaths.

"Is Hyuuga-san ok?" Sai asked walking over with Kakashi and Iruka, all of their faces reflecting the same look of concern.

Jun nodded, "Yes she's fine. She's just feeling a bit overwhelmed over the news of her visitation to Neji."

"You weren't able to see him before. He is your son and you two live together." Sai said confusion etched on his face.

Mizuki cleared her throat as she wiped her eyes, "It was hard for us to talk when Sumire-sama demands such attention."

"Well is Sumire-san paralyzed?" Iruka asked.

Mizuki shook her head, "She's no more paralyzed than you and me, but Hiashi-sama insists on it."

"I know he's worried about her, but it doesn't cause for him to have someone around twenty four seven. She'll be ok if someone isn't watching her constantly." Kakashi said as Sai and Iruka nodded.

Mizuki gave a small sad smile, "You don't know how Hiashi-sama is when it comes to Sumire-sama. We in the house branch work around the clock to care for Sumire-sama. However, Neji and I are her primary caretakers when the others take their breaks. When Neji and I would have a break we would be too tired to do anything more than sleep. I would sometime take on Neji's shifts after he came home from training or missions. Other times I wasn't so fortunate, but I never gave up. I didn't want Neji to spend all his time being a caretaker. Taking care of Sumire-sama is an all day job. It demands a lot and with everything else on Neji's plate it didn't feel fair for him to do so much and he's still so young. You can't tell Hiashi-sama it's too much though. You know what the consequences are." She gripped her kimono sleeve as everyone tensed around her.

"That's why I was so worried the night he left. Hiashi-sama and the elder tore into him so bad I thought he was going to hurt them. I never saw Neji so angry before, but what could I do, I couldn't do anything to help him. Now I can help and I want to help as much as I can." Mizuki said wiping a few stray tears away. Ibiki and the others nodded as continued to help Mizuki calm down. They had to admit Mizuki was a strong woman, but they knew she would be. She is Neji's mother after all.

*~*~*

On the other end of the compound Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru, Tsume, and Kuromaru started looking around for the boxes Neji told Ibiki about earlier. Hinata put up a shield keeping out the House members who wanted to stop them. She knew they would be angry with her that she chose to help Neji who is part of the branch house instead of agreeing with the main branch. She knew, but she didn't care. Neji was more family to her than most of the people in the main branch. She owed Neji so much there was no way she would let him down now.

"How you holding up Hinata?" Kiba asked as Hinata looked up at him. She gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm fine don't worry Kiba. Just focus on getting Neji's things out of here."

Kiba nodded, "Right,"

"Damn where are those boxes. I thought for sure we would have picked up the scent by now." Tsume said.

"We have to sort through the other scents in the room. Once we do that we can get through to Neji's things." Kuromaru said sniffing the tatami mats. Akamaru stood guard outside he patrolled the perimeter making sure that the house members couldn't get to Hinata and the others.

"Neji said the boxes are hidden under the third tatami mat by his bed. Did you smell around there yet?" Hinata asked.

"We did, but we didn't catch his scent over there." Kiba said.

"Wait if he was trying to hide those things from Hiashi then he would remove any trace of himself." Kuromaru said.

Tsume smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, "Duh of course why didn't I see this before? Neji would get rid of his scent somehow in an attempt to hide these things from Hiashi. Damn it I let my anger over this situation get in the way. Kuromaru, Kiba,"

Kiba and Kuromaru nodded, "Got it," they said as they walked over to Neji bed. They counted three places from his bed and leaned down to confirm their theories. They nodded when the spot they sniffed didn't have a scent. Kiba used his kunai to loosen the piece of the mat as he lifted it up. He smirked when he looked down seeing the boxes Neji mentioned.

"Hey everybody we found them." Kiba said.

Tsume nodded, "Good now let's get these boxes to Ibiki's home as fast as we can."

Kiba and Kuromaru nodded, "Right,"

Hinata smiled as she closed her eyes _Don't worry Neji you won't have to hide these boxes anymore._

Little did they know the secrets that resided in those boxes. They had a feeling it was something Neji was trying to keep quiet, but what? They decided not to press the issue. There would be time for that later.

*~*~*

While Kiba and the others sent the boxes to Ibiki's home, Naruto and his team switched places with Izumo and the others. Kimi, Ino, and Sakura helped Kotetsu and Genma regain their energy while Naruto, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru took over with barrier duties. Takashi, TenTen, and Sai continued carrying things to Ibiki's home. Ibiki, Jun, Iruka, and Kakashi continued to sit and talk with Mizuki. They were trying to help her calm down, but many of their different methods weren't working.

"What if Hiashi-sama's find out about the, you know..." Mizuki said touching her clip.

"Hiashi can't do anything about it. It's your gift a present from us and Tsunade. If he tries to mess with the clip then he has to deal with us." Jun said.

Mizuki nodded, "Ok, but how will I be able to see Neji?"

"We're going back to the hospital to visit Neji once this is done. You'll be coming with us." Ibiki said.

"Will I be able to come home?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes Kakashi-san and I will walk you home, but if Hiashi doesn't welcome you you're more than welcome to stay at our place." Iruka said.

"Or you could come and stay with me. Wherever you feel more comfortable," Jun said.

Mizuki nodded, "Ok I feel more at ease now. Oh before I go to the hospital would it be ok if I gave Neji his lunch. He wasn't here so…"

Kakashi nodded, "That's perfectly fine."

"Ok, can I go pick up the things now or should I wait." Mizuki said.

"Well it seems like things are wrapping up here, but I wonder how are things going on the branch side." Jun said.

"Well here comes Hanabi and her team. They'll tell us." Ibiki said as Hanabi, Udon, Moegi, and Konohamaru walked through the barrier. Hanabi had to knock out a couple of house members, but Konohamaru and Moegi pulled her away before it could get any worse. Coming back to the Hyuuga household with the order to attack was like a dream for Hanabi. She attacked any house member that decided to charge her, but Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi always pulled her away before became worse. They didn't want her to lose herself again. They kept a close eye on her to make sure she didn't kill anyone. Hanabi didn't need to have that hanging over her so soon.

"So how is everything going on the branch end?" Ibiki asked.

"Well Hinata and the others were able to find the boxes Neji mentioned. There was a bit of trouble, but we were able to transport them to your house in good condition." Hanabi said.

Ibiki nodded, "That's good. What about the dresser?"

"We found it and Kiba transported that with Akamaru a few minutes ago." Moegi said.

"Good, good we're almost done. We're almost finished here too. We just need to get a few more things and then we can leave." Ibiki said as everyone around him nodded.

"Wait I still need to go to the kitchen and get Neji's lunch. I made him one and I want him to be able to eat it." Mizuki said standing up as she smoothed out her kimono.

Hanabi's face softened as she walked over to hug Mizuki.

"Hi Aunt Mizuki," Hanabi said wrapping her arms around Mizuki's waist.

Mizuki smiled as she held her niece, "Hello Hana-chan. How are you?"

Hanabi smiled at her nickname, "I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm so happy I can see Neji today. I hope he's doing well." Mizuki said.

Hanabi smiled, "He is, I heard he's doing really well."

"That's good to know. I'm glad he's doing alright. Hey Hanabi, do you want to visit you mother?" Mizuki said noticing how Hanabi tensed in her arms. Hanabi bit her lip as she pulled back to look at her aunt. She could see the dark rings under her eyes from taking care of her mother day and night. She wondered if her father would even allow her to see her. She then wondered if she really cared what her father thought. She realized that she didn't care. She nodded, "I want to see her."

"Ok she's in her room. I could take you if…" Mizuki started when Hanabi shook her head.

"No I'll be fine. You go into the kitchen and get Neji's lunch ready. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to eat your food again." Hanabi said smiling.

Mizuki blinked before smiling back, "You're right. I'll be heading to the kitchen and you go to your mom. You should find Hinata-chan and take her there as well."

Hanabi nodded, "Ok I will Aunt Mizuki. Hmm you're going to the kitchen so you'll need someone who knows their way around the kitchen." She turned to Takashi who was looking under tatami mats with Sai.

"Hey Mizuno-san," Hanabi said.

Takashi looked up, "Yes Hanabi-chan? You can call me Takashi. I don't mind."

"Ok, well, Takashi my aunt needs an escort to the kitchen. I know you know your way in the kitchen. Would you mind being her escort?" Hanabi asked.

Takashi shook his head, "No I don't mind." He stood up stretching a bit before walking over to Hanabi and the others. He smiled at Mizuki as he bowed, "Hello ma'am my name is Takashi Mizuno. I hope you don't mind me taking you to the kitchen today."

Mizuki shook her head, "No I don't mind Mizuno-san."

Takashi rose with a smile on his face, "Great, well we should go while things are still happening. Don't worry you'll be safe with me."

Mizuki nodded, "Ok let's go."

Takashi nodded, "Ok," He turned to Ibiki and the others, "We're almost done gathering Neji's things. It shouldn't take us that long before we're done. We would have been done faster, but the house members are making it quite difficult."

"I know, but that's all they can do. They can't do anything more unless they want to deal with the Hokage herself." Ibiki said.

Takashi nodded, "That's true, good thing too. At least we don't have to worry about anything now." He turned to Mizuki with a pleasant smile on his face, "Well, when you're ready Hyuuga-san."

Mizuki smiled back as she nodded, "I am Mizuno-san."

"Ok," Takashi said walking making a barrier to put around him and Mizuki before walking outside. Mizuki was apprehensive about going out at first, but with the barrier around her and Takashi walking in front of her she felt more confident with each step. She looked over at Takashi she could see how all the rumors about him were true. He gave off a very powerful aura, which he hid behind his sweet exterior. It reminded Mizuki of Jun.

She wiped her sweaty palms on her kimono as she directed Takashi towards the kitchen. Takashi noticed the way she held her hands as they walked to the kitchen. He didn't want her to be nervous around him. He turned to Mizuki giving her a pleasant smile, "Don't worry Hyuuga-san I'm not going to hurt you and none of the house members will be able to hurt you either. If they do they'll have to answer to me."

Mizuki nodded, "Ok, sorry I'm still on edge."

"It's ok, I can see why you would be. I didn't know the house members would be this adamant." Takashi said.

"Yes when they have their minds set on something they won't let it go until they've completed it. There are no exceptions regardless of how someone feels." Mizuki said.

Takashi shook his head, "It's no wonder Tsunade-sama issued out those orders. I heard of being determined, but this is taking it a little far."

"That's how most things work here. If you don't show that type of determination then the family looks down on you. It's very demanding and sometimes it can be quite overwhelming." Mizuki said.

Takashi nodded, "I can see now why Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji were so exhausted sometimes. Are you feeling ok Hyuuga-san?"

Mizuki nodded, "Yes I'm fine. This qualifies as the first break I've had in a long time. I'm not going to take this for granted. I may not be able to get out, but at least Neji can."

"I know Tsunade-sama will do something to stop Hiashi-san from whatever he's been doing." Takashi said not noticing Mizuki gripping her kimono sleeve.

"I know she will too. Well here's the kitchen Mizuno-san. Thank you for taking me here." Mizuki said.

Takashi smiled, "You're welcome. I'll go put a barrier around the kitchen while you get things ready."

Mizuki nodded, "Ok,"

Takashi gave her another nod before walking over to middle of the room doing the necessary signs for the barrier while Mizuki walked to the fridge. She turned around noticing the concentration etched on Takashi's face feeling a wave of calmness rush over her. She turned back to the fridge taking out a few things to add to Neji's lunch. For once she didn't have to rush while she was in the kitchen. For once, she felt protected.

*~*~*~*

While Mizuki and Takashi walked to the kitchen, Hanabi walked around in search of Hinata. She heard Hinata was over on the branch side of the compound with her team. They hoped she was still there. Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru looked at Hanabi with concern in their eyes. They knew that being in the household was a quite a challenge for Hanabi who was still trying to control her emotions. They knew Hanabi didn't want to be here. They knew Hanabi was here because of Neji. The one person she didn't mind bending over backwards for. They didn't question her reasons for accepting the mission. They didn't need to.

"Hanabi-chan, do you think Hinata-san is here?" Moegi asked being sure to stay in the barrier Udon put up.

Hanabi nodded, "I think she is. I don't know where else she would be. Besides, I'm sure Hinata is the one putting up the barrier for her team. So she's not going anywhere."

Moegi nodded, "Ok,"

"Don't worry Moegi-chan. Nothing will go wrong. We're almost done with the mission anyway." Konohamaru said.

"I know, but you know what Jun-sensei and Iruka-sensei said. Anything can happen during a mission. We have to be vigilante and always on guard especially against a clan as strong as the Hyuuga." Moegi said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that you're not harmed in any way. Besides, if something happens it will be a good way for me to release all this pent up anger." Hanabi said with a crazy smile.

"Hanabi…" Moegi started when Konohamaru shook his head.

"Don't Moegi-chan if anything happens Hanabi-chan will make sure we're ok." Konohamaru said.

Udon nodded, "Yes and we'll make sure that Hanabi-chan is ok."

Moegi looked apprehensive for a minute before nodding, "Ok," She cast Hanabi another worried glance before she continued forward.

*~*~*~*

Hinata stretched her arms above her head trying to work out the kinks she felt. Kiba walked over to her, "Hey Hina-chan, are you ok?"

Hinata gave Kiba a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, don't worry Kiba. It's just my arms are a bit sore that's all."

Kiba returned the smile, "Ok, just wondering. Well it looks like we have thoroughly cleaned Neji's room. I think our mission is done."

Hinata nodded, "I think so too. I have to say it's pretty cool being able to go into Ibiki's house."

"Yeah it is, but you know he'll change the locks after this." Kiba said.

"He'll have to with all the fun he'll be having with Neji." Tsume said smirking as Kuromaru chuckled.

Hinata giggled, "I can just imagine."

Kiba smirked, "I know Ibiki can't wait until he has Neji all by himself. It's a good thing he's going to change the locks. I know he doesn't want anyone to walk in during his fun time."

Hinata and Tsume laughed as Kuromaru chuckled shaking his head. Akamaru poked his head in barking, but only Kiba, Tsume, and Kuromaru could understand him. Hinata couldn't understand it, but she had a feeling it was something important. Kiba and the others faces gave that away. Kiba turned to Hinata, "Akamaru says Hanabi is coming over here."

Hinata nodded, "Ok, does he know what she wants?"

"Do you know what she wants boy?" Kiba asked. Akamaru shook his head as Hinata nodded, "Ok, well, I'm sure she'll tell me when she gets here."

Kiba, Tsume, and Kuromaru nodded. They wondered why Hanabi was coming over with a pained look on her face. They didn't have to wonder for long when Hanabi and her team approached them. Tsume let them in her barrier giving a warning growl to other house members who thought it was their chance to go in. Hanabi, Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru looked around noticing the emptiness in Neji's room. Hanabi nodded approvingly, "Good now there will be nothing father can use to blackmail Neji."

Hinata smiled, "I know and I'm very happy about that. Now Neji can have a fresh start,"

"That's true I'm glad he's able to have that chance finally." Hanabi said as she looked around. She turned to Hinata, "Aunt Mizuki asked if we're going to see mom. So, do you want to see her?"

Kiba and Akamaru looked at Hinata as she looked down at the floor. They knew how much trouble Hinata went through to see their mother on a regular basis. It pained Kiba and Shino every time they saw Hinata weary and tired after visiting her mother. He knew it shouldn't be that much trouble, but with Hiashi anything was possible. He wondered if she even wanted to go through the trouble anymore. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hinata?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. We can always tell mom we're tired. Since that's not really a lie." Hanabi said.

Hinata shook her head, "No, I don't want to make up an excuse. I'm not going to." She looked up staring in Hanabi's eyes, "I want to see mom."

Hanabi nodded, "Ok, let's go."

Hinata nodded back trying to push down the feeling of anxiousness that ran through her. She wouldn't let her father stop her from seeing her mom. She wouldn't fall apart not again.

*~*~*~*

Hinata and Hanabi agreed to go to their mother's room together while Kiba, Tsume, and Kuromaru walked to the main side to inform Ibiki and the others of their progress. Kiba was worried about the sisters, especially Hinata, but they reassured him that they would be alright. After convincing Kiba, they didn't know it would take so long, they started walking towards their mother's room. Hanabi knew Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru would be just as worried about her, but it was something she had to do. It was the first time she could see her mother without having to worry about their father overbearing presence. This was an opportunity they couldn't pass up, Hinata felt the same way.

While Hinata and Hanabi were trying to relax Kiba, Tsume, and Kuromaru were becoming excited about the news on Neji's room. They were happy they were able to complete the mission without that much trouble. There were some bumps along the way, but they were still able to do it. On their way to Ibiki and the others they met up with Mizuki and Takashi. They were ecstatic to know about the progress of the mission. Now that Neji's room was clean, they could work on getting Neji's temporary room clean.

Mizuki clutched Neji's lunch as they walked back to Ibiki and the others. She couldn't believe that they were so close to actually finishing the mission. She was worried that the guards would break the barrier, but Takashi made sure that nothing would happen to her. He was true to his word, something that made Mizuki very happy. She didn't know if she should allow herself to feel such happiness, but she figured that being this happy couldn't be so bad.

As they approached Ibiki and the others they saw Jun, Choushin, and Anko disappearing with the last things in Neji's temporary room. Mizuki blinked feeling a certain anxious feeling enter her heart as they walked in the room. Naruto opened the barrier allowing Kiba and the others inside. Naruto sat back down as Ibiki walked over to them.

"We're almost done here. How about you guys?" Ibiki asked.

"We just finished up taking the last things in Neji's room to your house." Kiba said.

"Is everything gone? Even the secret boxes Neji told me about." Ibiki asked.

Tsume nodded, "Yes with the help of Hinata's previous knowledge, Akamaru and Kuromaru's noses we were able to find the boxes. Everything is gone from Neji's room."

Ibiki nodded, "Good, Hyuuga-san, were you able to finish Neji's lunch?"

Mizuki nodded as she held up the box, "Yes with the help of Mizuno-san I was able to get everything I needed."

"Yep even though some of those house members were really persistent I was able to protect Hyuuga-san." Takashi said.

"That's good to know. Where's Hinata and Hanabi-chan?" Ibiki asked.

"They left to go visit their mother." Moegi said trying to keep her voice steady.

Ibiki didn't show the slight pang of worry he felt over Hinata and Hanabi visiting their mother on their own. Even though Hanabi was a chunin and Hinata was a jounin on the verge of joining ANBU he couldn't help being a bit apprehensive about the two of them being by themselves in this household. Mizuki noticed the change in the atmosphere at the mention of Hinata and Hanabi's whereabouts. She cleared her throat, "I'm sure Hinata and Hanabi-sama will be ok, but I'm sure it wouldn't be a bad thing if there were a couple of guards around them."

Ibiki nodded catching the suggestion in Mizuki's words. He turned to Naruto and his team who switched places among each other. Naruto, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru took a break from their barrier duties giving them to TenTen, Sai, Ino, and Kimi. Sakura checked over Naruto and the others helping them regain their energy. Kotetsu, Izumo, and Genma decided to check the house one final time for anything of Neji's they could have missed. Ibiki walked over to Naruto, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. They looked up at the sound of Ibiki's heavy footsteps.

"Yes?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Hinata and Hanabi-chan while they're visiting their mother." Ibiki said.

"No problem we were thinking of doing that once we finished up in Neji's room." Naruto said as the others nodded.

"Good we'll have all our bases covered when we leave." Ibiki said as Jun, Choushin, and Anko returned to the room.

"Well that was the last of it. We're all done." Jun said.

"Were you able to find a place for it?" Ibiki asked.

Choushin nodded, "Yep, your house has a lot more room than I thought Ibiki-kun."

"Yeah it's huge," Anko said.

"It's a nice place for Neji-kun to recover in." Jun said.

"I agree," Mizuki said smiling as Ibiki returned it with a small smile of his own, "That's good to know that I have everyone's approval. Now that we're done let's go find Shizune-san."

"No need to Ibiki-kun." Shizune said walking in the room with Ebisu and a few more members of his team.

Choushin smiled as she walked over to Ebisu and Shizune, "Hey did everything go well on your end?"

Ebisu nodded, "It did, we were able to keep many house members from trying to stop others from going to Ibiki's house. It was tough, but we were able to keep the perimeter clear."

"That's great you didn't hurt them too bad. Did you?" Choushin asked. Ebisu shook his head, "No we didn't the most we did was knock out a couple of people. How about you?"

Choushin smiled, "I was good. I didn't kill anybody and I was able to get Neji's things to Ibiki's home without much trouble."

Ebisu smiled as he placed a kiss on Choushin's cheek, "That's good to know. Are you sure you didn't kill anyone?"

Choushin puffed out her cheeks as she nodded, "Yes I'm sure this time."

Ebisu chuckled as he rubbed his cheek against hers, "I'm glad you didn't. Now you won't be in more trouble."

Choushin mewed as snuggled back into Ebisu, "Nope not this time."

Ebisu chuckled again as Shizune smiled, "It's as Ebisu-san said we had some problems keeping the perimeter safe, but we were able to do it. I see that everything is done here. Good job everyone now all we have to do is our reports and we can close this case."

Everyone in the room let out a breath of relief as they did different type of stretches. It felt good knowing that they were able to save Neji's things before Hiashi could throw it out. Ibiki felt good that he was able to keep his promise and save the boxes Neji wanted. He was just waiting for the jokes he knew was coming. He could tell that Anko, Choushin, Jun, and even Tsume was itching to start telling their jokes. He bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to keep his eye from twitching. He knew they meant no harm, but it still didn't stop him from feeling annoyed. Although he knew things wouldn't be the same without their teasing.

Ibiki turned to Mizuki noticing the lunch in her hands. His face softened at the way she clutched the box. It always melted his heart when he saw such love openly.

"Hyuuga-san, once we're done here we can go to the hospital." Ibiki said.

Mizuki smiled as she nodded, "Ok,"

"Are you finished tearing up my household?" Hiashi asked standing outside the barrier. Mizuki tensed seeing the anger behind Hiashi's calm eyes. Ibiki and Takashi noticed the way Mizuki's body tensed as she stared at Hiashi. They stepped in front of her letting their anger show as they stared back at Hiashi. Shizune walked forward determination on her face as she stood directly in front of Hiashi. The only thing keeping her from hitting Hiashi was the barrier.

"Yes we are. We have retrieved all of Neji-kun's things and filed the proper paperwork for Neji to stay at Ibiki's house. It's been approved by all the proper channels Hiashi. You can't go against the council's orders." Shizune said.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed, "I refuse to believe that the council would approve something like this."

"Did you not read the papers Hiashi-san? Neji is going to live with Ibiki it has already been decided." Shizune said as everyone nodded. Mizuki tried to hide her body deeper behind Takashi and Ibiki's. She still wasn't completely over her encounter with the elder and the other house member. She gripped the lunch harder being mindful not to crush the box in her hands. Ibiki looked back his anger growing at the fear in Mizuki's eyes.

Ibiki turned his glare to Hiashi who returned it. He smirked, "That's right Hiashi Neji is going to live with me. There's nothing you can do. As Shizune said it has already been decided."

"I still don't believe it. You come to my house with this paper saying that the council and the hokage have approved the destruction of my household." Hiashi said.

"We didn't destroy your house, besides things would have gone much smoother if you and your house members would have cooperated." Anko said.

"How can we cooperate with something that is so foolish? Neji will be coming back after he leaves the hospital." Hiashi said.

"No he…" Shizune started when a familiar voice jumped in.

"Won't,"

Shizune and everyone else in the room looked over watching Tsunade walk in the opening of the barrier with elder Koharu and elder Homura. Everyone moved out of their way as they crossed the threshold. Koharu looked over at Anko and Choushin's way her eyes narrowing in anger and disgust as she walked by. Ebisu held back Choushin as Sai jumped up going over to hold back Anko. They were already in trouble they didn't need to get in any deeper.

"Hyuuga Hiashi this act has been approved by both me, elder Homura, and current Hokage Tsunade." Koharu said as Homura and Tsunade nodded.

"Hyuuga Neji is to report to Morino Ibiki's house after he is released from the hospital." Homura said.

"Mizuki is allowed to visit Neji anytime she wants to. You can't stop her from that either. If there are more questions you have me and the elders have no problem outlining the subpoena for you and answering those questions." Tsunade said.

Hiashi kept his eyes narrow as he looked around the room. He was angry that Tsunade and the elders were getting involved in something they couldn't begin to understand. He couldn't see Mizuki, but he knew she was hiding behind someone in the room. He could use his Byakugan to find her, but he didn't. Neji didn't have to come home, but Mizuki did. Mizuki knew Hiashi was looking for her, but she wasn't going to face him. She was probably in enough trouble she didn't need to be in anymore. She touched her clip thankful that she had it. Hiashi stopped his search of Mizuki as he turned to Tsunade and the elders.

"Fine, we can discuss the terms of this ridiculous act in my office. Meanwhile if you all are done kindly leave my property." Hiashi said coldly.

"What other reason do we have to stay?" Choushin said as Ebisu pulled her closer, "Calm down Chou-koi." He whispered keeping a watchful eye on her hands.

"But Ebisu…" Choushin whispered back as Ebisu shook his head, "Now isn't the time. You'll get your chance later don't worry."

Choushin stopped moving as she relaxed against Ebisu. She sighed, but nodded, "Ok I'll hold you to that Ebi-koi."

Ebisu smiled placing a kiss on Choushin's cheek. Choushin smiled she didn't know how much Ebisu had changed her. Had this been a year ago she would have jumped on Hiashi the minute she entered the gate with Anko. She looked over at Anko whose face reflected the same feelings. They had no idea Sai and Ebisu would change them so much, but it didn't anger them like they thought it would. Ibiki looked over seeing Choushin and Anko held securely by Ebisu and Sai. He noticed that they didn't try to break away like they normally would.

He smirked _Damn I never thought I would see the day that Choushin and Anko would behave, but then again I know it's just a matter of time before they pounce. Although I'm glad to see them not hurting someone for once. _

He chuckled softly before turning back to the brewing confrontation in front of him. Tsunade stared Hiashi down before nodding, "Fine let's go to your office and discuss the terms." She turned to Ino and the others keeping the barrier intact.

"Ino, Kimi, TenTen, and Raidou lower the barrier. We're going to be walking through." Tsunade said.

They nodded as they concentrated on lowering the barrier in the room. Mizuki felt anxious about the barrier, her safety net, going down. She looked up at Takashi who gave her a reassuring smile. She looked around at the other ninjas in the room. They were giving her the same reassuring look as she tried not to dent Neji's lunchbox in her fearful grip. Jun walked up to Mizuki placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mizuki turned to Jun she smiled as whispered, "Don't worry he won't be able to hurt you."

Mizuki nodded as she took a breath. Once the barrier was down, she waited to feel the pain from the curse seal on her forehead. When she didn't feel anything she looked up nervously trying to figure out what happened. She looked over from Ibiki's arm seeing Hiashi glare at her, but he didn't do anything to her.

"He's not going to hurt you. He can't not when the elders and Tsunade are here." Ibiki said.

"But…when you all leave…" Mizuki trailed off.

"That's where the clip comes in. It will protect you when we're not here. Don't hesitate to find us if you need anything." Jun said.

Mizuki nodded, "Ok I will Nomura-san. Thank you."

Jun smiled, "It's no problem and please call me Jun. Our children are practically like family."

Mizuki smiled as she nodded, "That's true, ok, Jun."

Jun smiled, "Much better,"

Mizuki continued to smile as she looked around watching everyone get up and stretch. Tsunade turned around as the elders walked with Hiashi to his office. She smiled, "Good job everyone. Shizune gave me reports during the whole mission. I'm glad we were able to complete the mission with little to no injury. Good work everyone. I expect the reports on my desk at the normal time. I also can't wait to see everyone at the follow up meeting."

Everyone nodded, "Right Tsunade-sama."

"Good I'll see you all later. Oh and Ibiki you and your team make sure Mizuki gets to the hospital safely." Tsunade said.

Ibiki nodded, "Yes Hokage-sama,"

"Good, well I'm off. See you later everyone." Tsunade said giving a wave as she walked the same path as the elders and Hiashi.

Ibiki turned to everyone in the room grinning, "You heard Tsunade everyone good work."

There were many cheers and shouts of happiness and relief going throughout the room at the successful completion of the mission. Mizuki sighed in relief making sure not to drop the lunchbox still in her hand. Kimi stretched as she walked over to Ibiki. She tapped his arm, "Hey Ibiki, can me and Takashi come with you. We want to see Neji and see how he's doing."

"No problem, I'm sure Hyuuga-san doesn't mind. Do you?" Ibiki asked looking at Mizuki who shook her head, "No I don't mind. Besides, it's nice to finally meet you. Neji has told me so many good things about you."

Kimi smiled, "Thanks it's nice to meet you too Hyuuga-san. It's great to finally meet Neji's mom."

"Thank you dear. I've heard many things about the way you can handle water." Mizuki said.

"Hmm, probably from the time when were doing the mission in Suna, but we do so many missions together that sometimes I get mixed up." Kimi said hitting her head gently.

"Oh well tell me more. I love hearing about Neji's missions." Mizuki said.

Kimi smiled; "Sure," She started into the story of the mission in Suna when they helped Gaara stop a group of radicals from starting something inside the village. Mizuki listened as she walked out of the room with Kimi. Takashi and the other rookies followed behind them happily talking about different things they were going to do. Ibiki and the other older jounins made jokes among each other as they walked out the room ignoring the cold stares of the house members. They saw a couple of branch members with relieved looks on their faces. Some members mouthed their thanks. Ibiki and the members of his team nodded as they walked by.

Once they were outside the gates Shikaku yawned, "Well that was a pretty difficult not to mention tedious. Why can't Hiashi act correctly?"

Inoichi chuckled, "Damn that tired you out so fast Shikaku. Anyway, I wish I knew why he acted like that. I mean Neji is a good kid. If I knew he wasn't destined to be with Ibiki I would recommend him to Ino."

Chouza smiled, "How true, it's funny when Neji thinks nobody is looking he takes a glance at Ibiki."

"Did you see how clean Ibiki's house was? I don't think I've ever seen it so clean before." Inoichi said as Shikaku nodded, "I noticed that. Ibiki normally keeps his house clean, but it's looking close to spotless. Looks like our Ibiki wants to impress Neji."

"Anko was right this is amusing. I never thought I would see Ibiki fuss around with his house." Chouza said.

"Or his appearance for that matter, didn't he look different after he came back from the hospital." Inoichi said.

"He looked happier when he came back. Even after the things with Anko and Choushin or Izumo and Kotetsu's fumble earlier this week he doesn't seem to be to angry about it. He's seems actually calm lately." Shikaku said.

"It seems our Neji is having some positive effects on Ibiki." Chouza said.

Inoichi smiled, "I think this is the start of something great. Think if Neji gets with Ibiki then Ibiki will be happier, Neji will be relaxed for once, and Hiashi will be pissed off tremendously."

"Not to mention we'll have some new jokes for the rest of the year. Who knew teasing Ibiki could be so fun?" Chouza said as Shikaku and Inoichi nodded in agreement.

"Though I never have known for Neji to openly say how he feels about someone. According to Shikamaru, he's a pretty quiet guy. He would keep to himself if it wasn't for Shikamaru and the others." Shikaku said.

Inoichi tapped his finger against his chin, as a mischievous smile appeared on his face, "Well then gentlemen I think we should help out our fellow shinobis don't you?"

Shikaku and Chouza's faces reflected the same smile as they nodded.

"Oh I agree Inoichi." Shikaku said.

"Me too and I know some people who can help us." Chouza said looking over at Jun, Choushin, and Anko who were talking with Iruka, Kakashi, Ebisu, and Sai. The three nin shared a chuckle.

_This is going to be fun. _Inoichi thought looking between Shikaku and Chouza who nodded in agreement.

*~*~*~*

Sumire heard a lot of noise outside her room. She tried to get up to see what was happening, but she didn't have the strength. She asked others what was happening, but no one was willing to tell her. For fear that it would be too much for her to take. Sumire sighed as she sat back against her pillows. She really wanted to know why Shizune was yelling earlier. She smoothed down her blanket trying to look out her window again. She strained her neck, but couldn't see anything.

She sat back down sighing quietly _I wonder what's happening. Or what has happened._

She bit her nail looking up when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Yes?"

Another house member, by the name of Satoru, walked in. He bowed, "Hello Hyuuga-sama,"

"Hello Satoru-san, how are you?" Sumire said.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" Satoru asked.

"I'm doing good, but I'm curious. Do you know what happened?" Sumire asked.

Satoru nodded, "I do, but there are two people who can explain it better than me."

Sumire blinked, "Really? Who?"

Satoru moved to the side as Hinata and Hanabi walked in the room. They smiled, "Hi mom,"

Sumire smiled back, "Hello Hinata and Hanabi. Can you tell me what's going on?"

Hinata and Hanabi nodded as they walked in the room. They took a seat next to their mother. For the first time in a long time, there were no complications involved on the way to their mother's room. For once, Hanabi wasn't angry and Hinata wasn't on the verge of tears. They just hoped their visit could continue to be peaceful.

*~*~*~*

Neji sat in his room smiling at the current story Lee was telling him. Since Lee was doing much better the nurses felt that he could visit Neji. Neji wanted to visit Lee, but the eccentric ninja stopped him at the door with his exclamation of "NEJI SHOULD STAY IN BED TO GET BACK THE YOUTHFUL ENERGY HE LOST!"

After that reasoning Neji couldn't really find an argument to counter that. He could, but then that would mean Gai getting up and running around, Neji didn't want that. So he walked back inside his room with Lee as he happily talked about the training that landed him in the hospital. Neji chuckled shaking his head _Leave it to Lee and Gai to develop a technique called chakra jogging. _Over the years, Lee and Gai became more and more creative. They never ceased to amaze everyone especially their teammates and Jun.

"Neji you should try it sometimes! It's a wonderful way to train!" Lee exclaimed happily.

Neji shook his head, "I like my training methods Lee."

"Yeah, but think about how much you could accomplish!" Lee exclaimed his eyes sparkling with determination.

Neji shook his head again, "No I'm fine Lee. I'll just keep using my training methods. It's been good so far."

"But Neji you can use our way to train with someone. Someone like Morino-san…" Lee trailed off chuckling at the slight pink on Neji's cheeks.

"I wouldn't…I mean…Ibiki…ahh…Morino-san has his own training methods as well. It's not the same and it wouldn't work well together." Neji said trying his hardest to push his blush down.

Lee smiled, "Oh I don't know I think it could work." He laughed when Neji's blush grew and he shook his head harder, "No I don't think so. Damn it Lee shut up!"

Lee laughed harder, "But Neji love is nothing to be ashamed of! It's part of wonderful youth!"

Neji grit his teeth as his blush became deeper, "Lee I don't know what you're talking about, but if you don't shut up I'll…"

Before Neji could finish his statement, Sayoko walked in with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hello Neji-kun, hello Lee-kun I see you two are getting much better." Sayoko said.

Lee nodded, "Yep we'll be out of here after awhile, right Neji?"

Neji nodded, "Yes we will."

"That's very good to know. I can't wait for that day. Well Neji I have good news and some visitors for you and Lee." Sayoko said.

"Really? What's the news?" Neji asked as Lee listened.

Sayoko smiled, "There's someone here who wants to deliver that news." She stepped aside as Ibiki walked in followed behind some familiar faces. Takashi and Kimi smiled as they walked over to Neji and Lee.

"NEJI! LEE!" Takashi and Kimi exclaimed.

"TAKASHI! KIMI!" Lee and Neji said happily.

Ibiki and Sayoko smiled watching Takashi and Kimi hug and greet Lee and Neji. It always made them happy seeing the friendship between the rookies. They were glad that they were all still friends with each other after all the craziness that happened in the village. Neji and Lee were happy to see that Takashi and Kimi made it back safely. They knew how dangerous any mission can be no matter what rank. To see them well was a relief to both of them.

"Hey Kimi how are you?" Neji asked.

Kimi smiled, "I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, it's good to see you again." Neji said.

"It's good to see you too." Kimi said looking over Neji noticing his bandages. Neji saw the quick look of sadness in her eyes, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"Kimi…I…" Neji said as Kimi shook her head, "It's ok Neji I know what happened. We both do."

Takashi nodded in agreement, "We do, that's why we had to help once we heard about the mission."

"About that…how did it go?" Neji asked.

"It went great. We were able to get all your things into Ibiki's home. We had a bit of trouble, that was to be expected, but we finished." Takashi said.

Neji nodded letting out a breath of relief, "That's good I'm glad the mission was a success."

Kimi nodded, "Yep and we have another surprise for you, right Ibiki?"

Ibiki grinned as he nodded, "Yep we do."

Neji blinked, "What is it?"

Ibiki kept his grin as he moved to the side revealing a smiling Mizuki holding his lunchbox as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. She gripped the lunchbox as she walked over to Neji. Neji couldn't speak he was in shock. He couldn't believe that his mother was safe walking to him with his favorite lunchbox. He was happy that Ibiki kept his word. He could finally talk to his mom without any trouble. Ibiki smiled as he cleared his throat, "Guys don't you think we should take Lee back to his room. That way we can visit him and Gai."

"That's right, Gai-sensei would love to hear your youthful tale." Lee said smiling.

"Sure I haven't seen Gai-sensei since we went to mom's house for dinner." Takashi said.

"True, we'll be back to visit you Neji." Kimi said.

Takashi nodded, "Yeah we'll be back soon."

Lee nodded as he stood up. He stretched giving Neji and his mother a wave before walking to the door. Kimi and Takashi waved before following behind Lee. Ibiki smiled as Neji mouthed "Thank you,"

Ibiki nodded before walking out of the room. He couldn't deny the happiness he felt at Neji's smile. He felt good knowing he put that smile on his face. He looked at Sayoko who flashed him a knowing smile before walking down the hallway. Ibiki chuckled as he followed Lee, Kimi, and Takashi back to Lee's room. He just hoped Gai and Lee wouldn't make too much of a scene once they found out what happened.

Neji couldn't wait to thank Ibiki properly after his visit from his mother. He wrapped his arms around his mom's waist, "Mom I'm so happy to see you."

Mizuki smiled as she hugged Neji back, "I'm happy to see you too."

* * *

Wasn't that a cute ending. It seems that everyone is starting to notice the attraction between Neji and Ibiki. I wonder how long it will be before they act on it. I wonder what everyone will do to make sure they hook up. It's going to be a lot of fun. Until the next chapter see you guys. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone I know it's been a while since I've updated, but real life can be a real kick in the pants. I really want to thank my anonymous reviewer again. I'm ok don't worry, but thank you for reminding me about updating. Sometimes my memory can go blank and I'll forget hehe. Thanks again I would have updated sooner, but real life and whatnot. Anyway without further ado here's chapter 6. I hope it doesn't seem rushed because I didn't want to rush it, but I didn't want to leave out a lot of stuff either. Then again I didn't want to drag it out so I hope it's good.

Well enough rambling from the author let's begin ^^.

Naruto

Therapy

Chapter 6

Neji couldn't believe he was hugging his mother. He thought it would be a couple of weeks, a month at least before he could see her. Neji couldn't describe the way he felt about being able to see his mother. Not to mention the way he felt about Ibiki right now. He could feel his cheeks flushing lightly at the thought.

_Ibiki actually kept his word. He told me I would see my mom and I am. He's a great guy. _Neji thought smiling trying to hide his blush from his mother.

Mizuki couldn't stop the tears of happiness from flowing as she rubbed Neji's back soothingly. She didn't know she would get the chance to be with Neji so soon. She would have to thank Ibiki and his team later, especially Takashi who was nice enough to escort her to the kitchen. She would think about that later now she wanted to talk to Neji. She pulled back wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she smiled at Neji.

"I'm very happy to see that you're alright Neji. I was so worried when you stormed out the compound that night." Mizuki said wiping a stray tear off her cheek.

Neji nodded feeling a slight pang in his heart at the thought of the worry he caused her. He moved a strand of hair behind his ear, "I couldn't take it anymore. If I didn't leave soon I was going to hurt Hiashi-sama and the elder. I didn't want to so I left. I know he's probably upset about that."

Mizuki nodded, "He is, but I don't care if he is upset all I care about is your safety. Where did you go?"

"My normal place in the forest, I just didn't realize how long I was training until I passed out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. I didn't know what happened until Tsunade-sama and the others told me." Neji said.

"It's a good thing that Ibiki was there." Mizuki said sighing in relief.

Neji smiled, "Yeah it was a good thing Ibiki happened to be in the forest that night as well."

"Yes that was quite a relief. He's a very nice guy Neji. I'm happy that you're going to be staying with him." Mizuki said smiling.

Neji hoped he wasn't blushing as he smiled back, "I'm happy I'm going to be staying with Ibiki too." He stopped blinking in surprise as his mom's words sank into his mind. He turned to her, "You're ok with that?"

Mizuki nodded, "Yes because I know that with Ibiki around Hiashi-sama can't pull you away from his home. If you lived with Hinata-chan or Takashi-kun then I know he would try to take you away from there, but with someone like Ibiki staying with you then I know Hiashi-sama can't do anything. I can't tell you how happy I am about that."

Neji blinked, "Really mom?"

Mizuki nodded, "Yes at least now you have a chance to start fresh, anew. That's something I've wanted for you for a long time."

"Mom, what about you, what will you do?" Neji asked.

Mizuki shook her head, "I'm fine Neji don't worry about me. I don't care how mad Hiashi-sama becomes at me I'll help you stay at Ibiki's. I'm going to make sure you don't leave anytime soon."

Neji blinked in surprise again before smiling, "Thanks mom,"

Mizuki smiled as she hugged Neji, "It's no problem Neji. Don't worry about it."

_Ibiki and the others must have encouraged her. It's been awhile since I've seen my mom all fired up. _Neji thought as he hugged back.

Mizuki pulled back rubbing Neji's head affectionately something she hasn't done in a while. Neji chuckled softly feeling more relaxed than he's been in a while. Mizuki smiled as she reached for Neji's lunchbox, "I packed you a lunch. I made it as a way to help brighten your mood. I put in all your favorites. Can you eat it?"

Neji nodded, "Yep Sayoko-san said I'm able to eat what I want now. I'm doing much better. I'm not even on the chakra machine or on an i.v. anymore."

Mizuki smiled, "That's great Neji, well, here you go. It was quite hard trying to get to the kitchen, but your friend Takashi helped me." She handed Neji his lunchbox as Neji happily accepted it. He had to admit he was looking forward to his mom's meal. Since most of the time, she has to cook the diet laid out for Sumire. She doesn't have much time to just cook for her family anymore. For Neji to have his favorite lunchbox made him feel very elated.

Mizuki smiled as Neji took out the chopsticks she tucked neatly in the box, "You know Ibiki is such a nice guy. He really cares about you and he's so polite too. I wouldn't mind to have him as a son-in-law."

Neji's eyes widened he almost choked on his food. He quickly swallowed his bite of rice as he looked at his mom, "Mom!"

Mizuki giggled, "Oh Neji I don't care about that. I think any type of love is fine. A guy like Ibiki would be a good choice for you. He's very strong and considerate."

"B-But mom me and Ibiki aren't…I mean I…" Neji stuttered feeling his face flush with embarrassment.

Mizuki smiled, "Oh Neji you're my son. You know I don't mind if you like a guy or a girl all I care about is that you're happy. If I didn't know any better I would recommend Takashi for you, but he probably has someone already."

Neji shook his head, "Mom…Takashi is just my friend. He's one of my best friends."

Mizuki nodded, "I know, but that means the two of you have an established relationship. Then again dating your friends can be complicated. Then again, when you're with someone they become your friend. Ahh the dating world can be complicated sometimes, but I'm glad that there are so many potential suitors for you out there."

Neji sighed softly shaking his head, "Mom, please,"

"I can't help it. I want my Neji to be with a nice guy or girl. I haven't forgotten. You have many cute girls as friends too, like Kimi, Ino, and Hinata too. Even though you two are cousins, but as you know that happens a lot in our family." Mizuki said.

Neji chuckled softly shaking his head again, "I know that mom, but please I see Hinata as a sister."

"I know, but there are other girls and guys out there as well, though I do like Ibiki." Mizuki said as Neji laughed, "If I didn't know any better I would think you were going after him mom."

Mizuki laughed, "I would, but I know he would be better for you."

Neji's face turned another shade of red, "Mom!"

Mizuki laughed it's been a while since she teased Neji. She missed seeing her son flustered and laughing, with her about different things happening in his life. The thought of Neji having a life once again filled her heart with such joy she didn't know what to do. It made her smile every time Neji tried to cover his face. When he laughed it reminded her of the times when he was a child. When he would sit in Hizashi's lap and she would tease Neji with Hizashi.

Mizuki smiled _Those were happier times, but I'm sure wherever Hizashi is he's happy. Now I have to make sure that Neji will be happy. _

*~*~*~*~*

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" Lee exclaimed smiling at Takashi and Kimi.

Takashi and Kimi smiled back, "It's good to see you too Lee." Takashi said.

"Lee why are you in the hospital?" Kimi asked.

Lee smiled sheepishly, "Well me and Gai-sensei didn't realize how good our chakra jogging was going until we passed out."

Takashi laughed, "Chakra jogging? What's that?"

"It's a new training method me and Gai-sensei created. You jog around the village with chakra on your feet. It's a great training method you should try it sometimes." Lee said happily.

Kimi giggled, "I'll think about it Lee, but who took you to the hospital."

"TenTen, she found us passed out in the training field and took us to the hospital. Tsunade-sama and Sakura helped us when we got here. Sayoko-san said Gai-sensei and I could leave in a couple of days. She wants to make sure all our chakra is back and our feet has healed up." Lee said.

Ibiki chuckled, "Sayoko and the others have their hands filled with you two, but it good to know that you two are healing up nicely."

Lee beamed, "Thanks Morino-san, I'm really happy at Neji's healing rate too. Sayoko-san said he doesn't even need the chakra machine anymore or an i.v. Gai-sensei and I was so worried when we heard the news about Neji's admittance into the hospital. It's good to know that he's doing all right."

"Yes it is good to know. I'm glad that he doesn't have to be on the machine anymore." Ibiki said.

"He had to be on the chakra machine? He must have lost a lot of chakra." Kimi said trying to hide the worry in her eyes.

"Well it's good thing that he has enough chakra to be off the machine. I've been on that machine before and it does not feel good." Takashi said.

"Tell me about it, it sucks, but it's good to know that Neji is doing much better. Isn't it Morino-san?" Kimi said smiling at Ibiki.

Ibiki nodded, noticing the slight mischief in her smile, "Yes it is Kimi-chan." _Damn she's been around her aunt Chou for too long. _He shook his head chuckling softly as Kimi turned back around.

"So Lee how is Sakura? I haven't seen her since I left for my mission." Kimi said.

Takashi noticed Lee shift a bit before answering, "She's fine, she comes by everyday to see my progress. She also comes by to check Gai-sensei and Neji's progress too. She tells me Sasuke's progress each day as well. Though between you and me, I'm surprised that he's still doing the exercises I laid out for him. It took me forever to get him to do at least one on his first day. At least he's doing more now."

"That's true, but why would Sakura tell you? You would find out when you got back to work." Kimi said as Takashi and Ibiki nodded in agreement.

"I know I guess Sakura just wanted to keep me updated about Sasuke's progress that's all." Lee said.

"I guess, well don't push yourself too hard Lee. You go back to work when you're all healed and ready." Takashi said.

Lee nodded, "I will don't worry guys. I'm not going to push myself besides Nomura-san would kill me if she found out I was trying to push myself to get better." He smiled sheepishly as Takashi, Kimi, and Ibiki nodded in agreement.

"That's true, Jun is a real stickler about leaving the hospital until you're fully healed. I remember the last guy who tried to leave before his time." Ibiki said shaking his head as Takashi, Kimi, and Lee shivered lightly.

As a medic nin, Jun firmly believes in a full recovery. When she used to work in the hospital, she would make sure all her patients recovered fully before letting them go. If the person tried to leave without fully recovering, they wouldn't make it out of the hospital. Choushin was just as adamant about not leaving the hospital unless the person has healed completely. The only medic nins who could become scary about recovery was Tsunade, Shizune, and Sayoko. If they told a patient to recover, they recovered without a word of refusal. It was that or stay in the hospital longer. That was something not many people wanted to do.

"Well since you two won't leave before you're fully healed then you won't have to worry." Ibiki said.

Lee smiled, "That's true I wonder if Gai-sensei is up yet. When I left he was sleeping."

"Let's go see, Lee." Kimi said as Takashi and Ibiki nodded.

"Sure," Lee said as they walked to his room. Lee hoped he didn't show how uneasy felt when he mentioned Sakura. Part of him was happy that Sakura visited him everyday, but another part of him didn't like the way she bought up Sasuke every time. He knew he was over Sasuke's therapy, but he didn't think he needed to be reminded of work every time Sakura came by to visit.

_I'm sure Sakura is going to come by again today. I can't wait to see her again. I just hope she doesn't tell me anymore about Sasuke. I'm surprised she can visit him, but I'm not going to let something like that ruin my mood. It's like Gai-sensei says some of the most complicated things will become simple in time. _Lee thought smiling when the uneasy feeling went away. He didn't know where it came from, but it started to develop when Sakura visited him.

The day TenTen admitted him in the hospital Sakura came by asking him two questions. The first question was about his well-being. The second question was would his absence effect Sasuke's progress. Lee assured Sakura it wouldn't, but he couldn't help the uneasy feeling that washed over him from her questions. Now he felt that emotion whenever she came by. He told Gai and Jun about it. They told him not to let it bother him because they wanted Lee to be as stress free as possible. Therefore, Lee followed their advice because Sasuke already caused him enough stress when he called war against the Leaf. He didn't want to go back to that.

Lee smiled as he opened the door, "Gai-sensei, are you up?"

"Yes Lee-kun I couldn't sleep this beautiful day away, especially when I have company." Gai said smiling. Ibiki, Takashi, Lee, and Kimi smiled they couldn't help it. Gai's energy was contagious. When they walked in the room, they saw a small group around Gai's bed. The group consist of Jun, Anko, Choushin, Iruka, Kakashi, Sai, and Ebisu. They smiled when Ibiki and the others walked over to them.

"So I take it you know the mission was a success." Ibiki said taking a spot against the wall.

Gai nodded, "Yes I was given the update. I'm very happy the mission was such a success. Now that Neji is out of that toxic environment he can finally flourish."

"Of course Ibiki will make sure that Neji is _well_ taken care of." Anko said smiling as Sai and Choushin chuckled. Ibiki shot Anko a glare as Gai laughed, "Oh Ibiki love is nothing to be ashamed of. It's a beautiful thing."

"I just told Neji the same thing. It's the perfect season for it as well." Lee said smiling.

"I agree," Gai said smiling.

Kakashi and Ebisu chuckled as Iruka gave Ibiki a sympathetic look. Ibiki grumbled trying not to think about the smile he saw on Neji's face earlier and how it made him feel.

"Now, now we all know it's the perfect season, but with the right person any season can be perfect. Isn't that right Ibiki?" Jun said as Takashi and Kimi laughed.

Ibiki grumbled louder, "Can we keep my love life out of this? Can we get back to the discussion at hand?"

Gai laughed, "Sure thing Ibiki. Now that Neji is out of the compound and living with Ibiki how should we go about helping him heal?"

Anko giggled evilly, "Well I'm sure Ibiki knows a few things about releasing stress."

Ibiki glared at Anko as Kimi, Iruka, and Jun blushed lightly. Kakashi and the others who didn't blush tried their hardest not to laugh loudly. Ibiki closed his eyes, "Anko…shut up! Now Gai what do you mean?"

"I'm talking about his mental wounds. I hate to say it, but I think it will take Neji awhile for him to adjust to living somewhere new. I've known Neji since he was a child. I know that he's not very used to change. He will accept it, but only after he's sure the environment around him is stable." Gai said.

"That's true Neji-kun isn't very used to change, but he is able to adapt. Just like Hinata and Hanabi-chan." Jun said.

"Well I don't think we have to worry about the environment being unstable. Something tells me he'll be able to adjust to his new environment quite easily." Choushin said smiling knowingly at Ibiki.

Ibiki groaned counting to ten in his head before answering, "Before I give my answer I will say this Anko, Choushin, and Kakashi shut up. Now I will help Neji adjust to his new home as best as I can. Now I think a good way to help Neji adjust to his new lifestyle is to introduce him to some relaxation techniques. It's been a while since Neji has relaxed."

"Hmm I think Biki-kun is on to something here. Neji is one of the few ninjas I know that doesn't relax on a regular basis. Neji deserves to relax as much as possible. It will make him feel better I know it." Choushin said.

"I'm going to have to agree. I know he meditates and reads, but there are other ways for a person to loosen up. Besides I think it's time for Neji to have his lazy moment." Jun said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled we start our Neji relaxation plan soon. I know some great ways for Neji to really loosen up." Gai said.

"Ways that won't send Neji back to the hospital will it?" Jun said raising an apprehensive eyebrow.

Gai blinked tapping his finger against his chin in thought before he smiled, "Well I should rethink my methods then."

Everyone shook their heads laughing softly as Lee smiled, "Yes me and Gai-sensei will come up with great ways to help Neji get back his youthful energy!"

"Yes Lee we will help our fellow shinobi experience all the pleasures of relaxation. It will be great!" Gai exclaimed happily as Lee cheered.

Iruka smiled, "It would be nice to see Neji calm instead of stressed out all the time."

"He'll finally be able to just kick back like the rest of us." Kakashi said.

"I know it's going to be great." Choushin said smiling.

"You know cooking is a good way to release some stress. I can't wait to teach Neji my favorite relaxation foods." Takashi said.

"Drawing is also a good way to gather your emotions. I can't wait to teach him how to draw and paint." Kimi said as Sai nodded in agreement, "It will be fun to show Neji how to draw."

"I can't wait to teach Neji the different ways to have fun." Anko said with an evil smirk.

"I just hope you won't teach him things that will get him arrested." Ebisu said.

"Of course not Ebisu-kun, well, not in the beginning anyway," Anko said as Choushin giggled.

Ebisu shook his head as Sai smiled, "Oh Anko, well I want to help. Because I read that sex comes easily if both parties are relaxed. So we'll be helping both Neji-kun and Ibiki-san"

Everyone in the room turned their own shade of red as Sai continued smiling unaware of the depth of his words. They looked over at Ibiki who tried his hardest to keep his blush down. He knew if he stayed in the room any longer he would give himself away. He cleared his throat as he leaned away from the wall. He could see Jun holding Anko back from adding fuel to the fire so to speak. Iruka was doing the same with Kakashi who decided at that moment to pull out _Icha Icha Paradise. _Ibiki masked his growl behind a cough, "I know that was directed at me and I'm going to ignore it. I will do my part in helping Neji relax and ease into his new lifestyle." _Because you know what Sai says is true._

Ibiki ignored his traitorous mind as he walked to the door, "Anyway I'm going to see how Neji is doing."

"Ok Ibiki, but remember he's still in the hospital." Anko said smirking as Jun shook her head, "Anko,"

Ibiki shot her a glare, "Shut up Anko!" he exclaimed walking out the door. He closed it with a sharp snap.

Gai smiled, "Ibiki really is in love, how sweet!"

"Isn't it, I love teasing Ibiki about it. It's so much fun." Anko said smiling.

"You do know you can get into so much trouble Anko." Jun said.

"I know, but that's half the fun." Anko said as Choushin giggled, "I agree,"

Jun sighed softly as Ebisu chuckled, "Ibiki sure is going to have his hands full."

Kakashi nodded, "He is and Neji hasn't even moved in yet."

"I can't wait for that day." Kimi said.

"Me either Kimi-chan," Anko said with her trademark smile.

*~*~*~*

Ibiki tried to push his anger down as he walked down the hall. He wanted to get something to drink from the vending machines before going to visit Neji. He didn't know Sai would blurt something out like that. He didn't know why he didn't expect it since Sai had a knack for saying things without thinking. It didn't help that Ibiki couldn't get the image of Neji smiling out of his mind. The small kiss he shared with him earlier didn't help matters either. Ibiki bit his lip he didn't know it had been so long since his last conquest. Now he couldn't stop seeing Neji with that soft blush on his face with those lavender eyes looking at him with wanting…

Ibiki shook his head. He would not lose control not in the hospital. While he was lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the world around him. Until he bumped into something rather someone, he looked down noticing he bumped into Mizuki.

"Hyuuga-san I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you all right?" Ibiki asked.

Mizuki nodded pushing a few strands of hair back into place as she smiled reassuringly at Ibiki, "I'm fine Morino-san don't worry."

"Ok, how are you?" Ibiki asked.

Mizuki smiled, "I'm better than I have been in a long time. I'm so happy to see Neji again, but now I need to use the bathroom. Although I seemed to have forgotten where it is," She looked around in confusion before scratching her head.

"Well I know the bathroom it's…" Ibiki started when Sayoko walked up to them.

"Hello Ibiki, hello Hyuuga-san, how are you?" Sayoko asked pleasantly.

"Oh I'm good I've got nothing to complain about." Ibiki said.

"I'm feeling better than I have in a long time. Thank you Sayoko-san." Mizuki said.

Sayoko smiled, "You're welcome, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes I can't find the bathroom. Do you know where it is?" Mizuki asked.

Sayoko nodded, "I do, I can take you there Hyuuga-san. If you'll follow me,"

"Ok I'll be back in a bit Morino-san. Neji is in there I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Mizuki said smiling as Sayoko giggled.

"I was just on my way to visit him." Ibiki said.

"Great, well tell Neji I'll be back in a bit. He wanted me to go get something to eat after I used the bathroom." Mizuki said.

Sayoko smiled, "He's such a sweet boy."

Mizuki nodded with a proud smile, "He is," She turned to Ibiki, "Well Morino-san I'll be back in awhile. Be sure to keep him company."

"Ok, I will." Ibiki said as Mizuki nodded, "Ok," she waved as she walked down the hall with Sayoko.

_If I didn't know any better I would think she was setting me up with Neji. Has the whole world conspired against me? _Ibiki thought as he shook his head. He pushed that thought aside as he walked down the hall.

*~*~*~*

Neji's face was still burning. He couldn't believe the way his mother kept making hints about Ibiki. He knew she liked him, but he had no idea that she would like the idea of them together so much. He shook his head as he started laughing. _It's been awhile since mom has teased me like that. I've missed it._ Neji thought fondly. He still couldn't believe his mom was going through potential prospects for him. He didn't know how he felt about that. He was still laughing about it when he heard a knock on his door.

Neji looked up, "Come in, wow that was fast mom…" His words died down the minute Ibiki walked in the room. Neji felt a small wave of shyness hit him as he waved, "Hi Ibiki,"

Ibiki returned the wave with a small smile, "Hi Neji,"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm much better. I'm so happy to see my mom again. She really has taken a liking to you."

Ibiki chuckled, "Well I'm glad to hear that. Your mom is very nice Neji."

Neji nodded, "She is and she's really funny too."

Ibiki nodded in agreement, as he walked over to Neji's bed, "She is, I like talking to her."

"I forgot how great it was to talk to my mom again. In the compound, we never had any time to talk. It's great to finally catch up with her." Neji said smiling at his hands.

Ibiki has never seen Neji show his emotions so freely before. It was nice seeing a smile on Neji's face. Instead of the cold mask he wore around the village. Ibiki knew at that moment he wanted to see that smile again and again. Ibiki tried his hardest not to stare at Neji as he thought of something to say.

"That's good. I can see you're very close to her." Ibiki said.

Neji turned to him as he nodded, "I am, she's been there for me for a lot of things in my life. She took care of me during a difficult time in our family. She's a really sweet person who doesn't deserve the shitty treatment she gets at the compound. I told her Tsunade-sama could get her out if she wanted to, but she told me she was ok. She said as long as I'm out then that's all that matters."

Ibiki noticed the sad look in Neji's eyes, "Your mom was really worried about you, but I assured her you'll be ok at my place."

Neji nodded fighting back the tingly feeling at the mention of Ibiki's place, "Yeah she told me. She said she's glad that I'm going to be living with you." _Then she proceeded to give me a talk about safe sex. _He thought fighting the need to shake his head.

"It's good to know that I have your mother's approval. It would have been hard for me to have you staying at my place and your mother didn't like it." Ibiki said. _Why does it sound like I asked him out or something._

Neji thought about the same thing, but stopped his mind before it could wander. He ran his fingers through his hair, "I know I was worried about that as well, but she doesn't mind. Which is good, my mom can be quite protective when it comes to me."

Ibiki chuckled, "I see, but it's also very sweet the way she watches over you."

Neji blinked before smiling, "Yeah it is,"

They were quiet for a moment both of them contemplating different things. Neji realized that his normal wall was down. He was showing his feelings freely, but he didn't mind. Normally most people didn't see him talk about his mother so openly. They knew his mother was in his life, but they never heard him talk about her very much. Now he was talking about her without any trouble. He gave a small smile _I have someone to thank for giving me such an opportunity._

Ibiki liked seeing Neji so lax. It's been awhile since he even seen Neji laugh or even smile. With Hinata and Hanabi, they could smile easily if they had to, but Neji hid everything behind a mask of indifference. He never mentioned his mother not even during the times when they would meet together. It took Ibiki awhile to obtain that level of familiarity with Neji for him to mention anything other than work. Now Neji was sharing his feelings and moods openly with him. It may be a small step for some, but it was a big step for Ibiki.

After a moment, more of contemplating Neji looked up at Ibiki. He grinned, "Ibiki I never thanked you for letting me see my mother."

Ibiki waved it away, "It's no problem. I told you we would get you to see her. Hiashi was no match for us especially with Tsunade and Shizune there to help us out."

Neji nodded, "Yes, but you made it happen and for that I'm grateful." He swallowed before reaching his hand out slowly to touch Ibiki's. Ibiki looked down at Neji's hand before looking up at his face. Neji couldn't help the soft flush on his face as he tugged on Ibiki's hand to get him up. Ibiki stood up moving closer to Neji's bed. Neji looked up at him with a shy smile, "I've never really thanked anyone like this before, but I'm sure this is the right thing to do."

Ibiki was speechless. He never saw Neji so shy or nervous before. He could tell he was nervous by the sweat on the palm of his hand. Neji beckoned him closer as if to whisper a secret in his ear. When he leaned down he was trying to push back the urge to kiss Neji again, but it was getting harder by the minute. Neji took a small breath before speaking, "Thank you Ibiki. I'm very happy about everything that has happened and everything that will happen."

Ibiki turned his head smiling at Neji, "It's fine Neji. Don't worry about it." He tried ignoring the nagging thought in the back of his head, but it was becoming more and more prominent in his head. He was so close to kissing Neji. He could feel his breath against his face and the warmth of his body against his own. It was driving him crazy. He couldn't help wrapping his arm around his waist again. Neji didn't seem to mind. He moved closer to him. Neji smiled before leaning forward slowly. Ibiki's mind didn't register what was going on fast enough before he felt soft lips against his own.

_I hope this is the right thing to do._ Neji thought feeling a warm sensation go through his body. His doubt left his mind the minute Ibiki started kissing him back. Neji smiled in the kiss feeling happier than ever. Ibiki couldn't resist the warm feeling entering his chest as well. Ibiki wrapped his arms around his waist as Neji's arms found place around his neck. This was better than they could have imagined.

*~*~*

"I didn't know so much has happened. Is that what the big fuss was about?" Sumire asked.

Hinata nodded, "Yes a lot has happened mom since we left. The noises you heard were us moving Neji's stuff out."

"Where is Neji going to live?" Sumire asked.

"With a Jounin named Ibiki Morino. He's a very responsible and reliable shinobi. He's also a very responsible man." Hanabi said. _Who is very nice for doing this, for us._

"Is it wise for Neji to be moving out? I know he's thinking about joining ANBU. He makes a steady living with his missions, but will he be able to live outside the compound?" Sumire asked.

Hinata and Hanabi blinked in surprise. Hanabi got over her surprise first, "Mom, Neji is more than capable to live by himself. He's even more capable now that he's living with Morino-san."

Hinata nodded, "Neji will be ok mom don't worry."

"Did your father approve?" Sumire asked. "He sounded pretty angry about it outside."

"No, but he didn't need to it was approved by the council." Hinata said.

"Well if it was approved by the council then I'm sure it was a good idea. I wish he waited for Hiashi's approval though. He is the head of the house." Sumire said.

"Mom if Neji went through dad then he would never…" Hanabi started when Hinata placed a hand over Hanabi's. Hanabi looked over at Hinata in disbelief, but Hinata just shook her head. Hinata turned back to their mom, "Tsunade-sama said that going through the council was the best way. Since Neji is thinking about joining ANBU soon."

Sumire nodded, "Yes that's true. Well, tell me, what else happened."

Hinata and Hanabi nodded as they told their mother a recount of the mission that took place. While they were talking, the girls made a startling revelation. Their mother didn't know anything, about what was happening in the house. She had a vague idea what was going on, but she didn't know the full story. Hinata gripped Hanabi's hand she didn't want her to tell their mother everything that was going on. Hinata didn't want their mother to get so upset she has a flare up again. They would tell her everything later. For now, they were going to enjoy a peaceful talk with their mother.

*~*~*~*

Meanwhile in Hiashi's study Tsunade and Shizune watched Hiashi argue with the elders. Shizune made the motion to jump in whenever Hiashi was going over the line, but Tsunade stopped her. Tsunade knew the elders could handle themselves. They were on a team with the third after all. Besides, it felt good watching the elders become flustered over something. Tsunade felt it gave them a taste of what she goes through daily. Shizune felt the same thing as she watched elder Koharu grip her hands in an attempt to quell her anger. Homura shook his head he had no idea Hiashi could be so troublesome.

For Shizune and Tsunade to keep their cool with him for so long was a mystery to Homura. _We should start giving those two more credit._ He thought as he cleaned his glasses.

He told Hiashi about the subpoena many times, but Hiashi refused to agree to it. There was nothing for him to do, but he felt like he could. It was starting to work on his last nerves. He had to keep calming down Koharu. She looked like she could kill Hiashi at any moment. That was something he didn't need right now. It was something the village didn't need right now. He sighed quietly as he took a sip of his tea. _This is going to be longer than I thought._

*~*~*~*

Sayoko hummed a light tune as she walked back to Neji's room. She showed Mizuki the bathroom. When Mizuki finished, she walked with her to the cafeteria. She made sure Mizuki got something to eat before excusing herself to check on Neji. She reassured Mizuki she would be back since she could take her break afterwards. She liked being around Mizuki. She was a pleasant woman to be around. She smiled as she opened the door. She looked at the occupants of the room who was very busy with something else at the moment.

She quickly closed the door before she ruined the moment. She smiled as a light flush covered her cheeks. She saw Neji and Ibiki kissing without a care in the world. The image of Ibiki's arms around Neji's waist while Neji's arms found a place around his neck was something she wouldn't forget for awhile. She giggled as she walked down the hall with a little dance in her step.

_I won my bet! I can't wait to tell the others. They are so cute! _Sayoko thought happily as she walked to the cafeteria to join Mizuki.

Wasn't that cute. I thought it would be cute for them to kiss now. I'll leave their dreams for later, but I think a kiss now is good. I wonder how things will be for Neji and Ibiki now that they have kissed. It's going to be cute for sure. I wonder what will happen when Anko finds out. I wonder what will happen once they break apart. Until next time, see you everyone. ^^

P.S.: I'm also looking for a beta. If anyone volunteers or can steer me towards a good one thanks in advance. Well that's enough from the authoress for now. ^^


	7. Omake 1

Hello everyone chapter 7 of Therapy is in the making, but real life, finals, essays, and muses from other stories are slowing down the process a bit. So instead of making everyone wait until I'm done which won't be until the end of the month I thought I would do this. It was a little idea that's been in my head for awhile and I figured why not. Besides I wanted to give a little history behind the bet that Sayoko would mention in the chapters.

Now I want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading the latest chapter.

Anonymous reviewer: Thanks for being patient with me and looking forward for new chapters.

Vix-Spes: I know right I thought it would be perfect for a kiss. Thanks again for reading.

Also thanks for the people who read the story. It's ok if you don't review I'm just glad you read it.

Now before we begin I don't Naruto I only own my own OCs and no flames.

Now let's begin. ^^

Naruto

Therapy

Omake 1

While Ibiki was in the other room enjoying his first kiss with Neji Anko and the others were going over the betting chart in Gai's room. Tsunade, Shizune, Sayoko, Anko, and Choushin created the betting chart, while Jun checked over it. It started out as a joke until Tsunade's gambling instincts kicked in. She decided it would be fun to see how long before Ibiki or Neji cracked. She did love them both, but she could never resist a bet. Tsunade and Shizune left the care of the chart to Anko, Jun, and Choushin since they didn't want the elders to find out about it. Everyone was in on it except the two people involved of course.

"Ok guys you know what time it is. How long do you think it'll be before Neji and Ibiki kiss? We've got a lead on in the hospital, a good size one on in the hospital's lobby, and a small one for Ibiki's home." Anko said looking over the chart.

"Why is the betting pool for Ibiki's home so small?" Takashi asked.

Anko smiled, "Because when they're at Ibiki's home I think they're going to do more than just kiss."

Choushin, Jun, and Kimi giggled as Kakashi, Ebisu, and Gai laughed.

Takashi smiled as he nodded, "Ok I get it now."

"Yep besides there will be a betting pool for _that_ later. We won't bet on when they do it just when we'll see them happier than normal." Anko said.

Kimi giggled, "That's going to be so fun."

Anko laughed, "I agree it will be."

Iruka shook his head, "Do you think we should be betting on them? I mean it seems kind of wrong to do it behind their backs."

"We'll tell them about the betting pool soon. Besides, I'm sure Ibiki knows about it. It's hard to hide anything from him." Anko said.

"That's true he's perceptive like Neji." Kimi said.

"I find it funny that they're perceptive of many things, but their feelings for each other." Ebisu said.

"I think it's cute. I haven't seen Ibiki this happy in ages. Nor have I seen Neji so shy." Choushin said.

Takashi smiled, "I haven't seen Neji shy since we were kids."

Kimi giggled, "I know it's adorable."

"I say that we should use all our available energy into making sure nothing gets in the way of their youthful relationship. I'm so glad Ibiki decided to share this youthful experience with Neji-kun. It's great!" Gai exclaimed as Lee cheered, "Yes it's so awesome!"

"I agree it's about time Neji went out and lived his life like a young adult should." Jun said.

Kakashi nodded, "Neji needs to do that more than anybody. He shouldn't be a care taker to his aunt. It's not right."

"Kakashi has a point there. He should be going out training, drinking, eating out with friends, and doing other things to make him happy." Ebisu said as Iruka nodded, "Even I take a drink every once in awhile. It's only natural to relax."

Anko nodded, "It is and I can't wait for Neji to have that chance. I'm even happier that it's with Ibiki."

Everyone nodded in agreement they couldn't deny that Ibiki's crush was cute. It was a situation they normally didn't see the jounin in which made it all the better to watch. Neji was another person who kept his feelings hidden from people. To watch him blush and act shy was something many people couldn't stop cooing about. They loved teasing Neji, watching his face turn a deep shade of red was very funny. Neji would be mad, but of course that didn't stop them. The same was for Ibiki. Anko and Choushin would become civilians before they stopped teasing Ibiki.

Anko smiled clapping her hands, "Now let's see who is in the lead in the betting pool." She turned to the chart tapping her pen against her chin her eyes scanning the names with a kunoichi's eye for detail.

"Let's see Sayoko-chan is in the lead for the hospital. Most of her team is on her side so they're going to get a share of Sayoko-chan's winnings. Jun, Choushin, and I bet for the hospital lobby. Izumo, Kotetsu, and Genma is in the running for Ibiki's home. Hana and Tsume are in the lead for the hospital so they're going to get a cut too." Anko said.

"How many people bet on the hospital?" Kimi asked.

"A lot of people Kimi-chan it's huge." Anko said.

"Put me down for in the hospital too. Neji can be quite the flirt when he wants to be." Takashi said.

Anko smiled, "That's true, ok so Takashi is for the hospital. How about you Kimi, what's your bet?"

Kimi scratched her head, "Um put me down for in the lobby. I have a feeling that's when it's going to boil over."

Anko giggled, "Me too, you don't need a Byakugan to see the sexual tension between those two. Ok Kimi is for the lobby."

Jun and Choushin smiled as Kimi smiled back. Anko looked back at the chart, "Now who's next?"

"I say Ibiki's home. I think Ibiki would wait until they're in the privacy of his home before he kisses him." Iruka said as Anko scribbled his name down, "I don't know. I think he would use that time to try other things, but anyway who's next?"

"Put me down for the hospital. With all the youthful energy building up in both of them it's bound to spill over." Gai said as Lee nodded, "I agree, put me down for the hospital too Anko-san."

Anko smiled, "Ok Gai and Lee for the hospital. Next?"

"I say hospital too." Sai said as Kakashi nodded in agreement, "Put me down for hospital too Anko. I'm sure Ibiki wants a taste before the main course."

Ebisu, Gai, Choushin, and Anko laughed while everyone else in the room blushed. Iruka, one of the people blushing, playfully hit Kakashi's arm, "Kakashi, please,"

Kakashi laughed in response as Anko giggled, "So true, ok, so Sai and Kakashi are for the hospital. Next?"

"I'm going to go with Iruka-san and say Ibiki's home. It seems like something Ibiki-kun would do. Not to mention I think Neji would rather do that at his house." Ebisu said.

Anko nodded, "Raidou said the same thing. Alright I got ya Ebisu. Ok I think I did everybody in the room." She checked the list one more time before nodding, "Yep I did. Now all I need is bets from Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, Naruto and the other rookies, Tsunade, Shizune, and the people who know in our department."

Sai smiled, "This is becoming one very big bet."

"I know I'm very happy with the way this turned out. Whoever wins is going to make quite a killing." Anko said.

"Looks like Sayoko and her group are doing just that. If this keeps up she's going to win." Choushin said.

"Well if Neji and Ibiki are still hiding their feelings then we don't have to worry. At the rate they're going my class is going to graduate before they kiss." Iruka said.

"I don't know it's been a while since Ibiki has been with anyone, even his one night stands. I think he's going to overflow." Kakashi said.

"I say things are going to explode when Neji arrives in Ibiki's home. It sounds like it's bound to happen." Ebisu said.

"Well I think that it's going to happen in the lobby. It would be so romantic." Jun said sighing contently.

Kimi giggled as she sighed happily, "It would be nice. It would be like the ending of one of my favorite romantic films. I could see it happen too."

Choushin smiled, "Me too,"

"Well I don't think so. I think it would be in the hospital. I read that sometimes when the tension between two people is so great it breaks and passion takes them over. It could result in a kiss or in Ibiki pushing Neji against the wall and…" Sai started as everyone in the room blushed deeply. Their minds going into their own reservoirs of naughty thoughts as Sai's words set in once again.

Anko's face held a deep blush as she came up with her own images. She quickly placed a hand over Sai's mouth, "We know sweetie, we know."

Sai blinked as he looked around. He kissed Anko's hand as she gently removed it from his mouth. He smiled, "I did it again, didn't I."

Kimi nodded, "Yes, but don't worry about it Sai. It was a good thing." She smiled as Takashi shook his head. _The girls are going to have another update on their favorite Icha Icha series._ He thought chuckling softly.

Sai smiled, "Ok, well, that's good. However my opinion still stands. I think it will happen in the hospital."

"I say the lobby." Jun said.

"The hospital," Gai said.

"Ibiki's house," Iruka said.

Kakashi shook his head, "The hospital for sure."

"Now I don't think so I really think it will happen in the hospital. The book details how humans react to sexual advances made by someone they like. It even…" Sai started when Kimi shook her head, "I know about the book Sai, but I still say the lobby."

"Well I say that no one can keep that much energy bottled up inside for that long. It's bound to happen in the hospital." Takashi said.

"Well I…" Lee started continuing the argument over the betting pool. The argument continued for quite sometime. Everyone voicing their opinion about their choices, but it never became loud or violent. It was more entertaining to hear Iruka and Ebisu debate their opinion with Kakashi and Sai who couldn't stop making references to the books he's read about sexual attraction. Along with jokes from Anko and Choushin as Lee, Kimi, and Takashi gave their own view about Neji's limits. Gai and Jun on the other hand gave their own view about Ibiki's limits.

While they were arguing in Gai's room Sayoko giggled quietly from the other side. She knew the truth. She saw it a couple of minutes ago. She smiled she couldn't wait to collect her winnings. She just hoped that Tsunade listened to her and Shizune and placed her bet for in the hospital. She didn't want Tsunade to lose this much money not again so soon. She walked away from the door going down the hall to join Mizuki. She didn't need to tell them yet. She would tell them eventually. Besides, she's sure Ibiki and Neji would want in on their own betting pool.

I thought it would be nice to show how the betting pool started. I thought it would be even funnier to show everyone's reactions to the bets made in the pool. Now I should have the next chapter up soon I hope so. Wish me luck on my finals I'll be done with my third year. Yay! ^^

Anyway until next time see ya everyone ^^


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everyone I know it's been awhile since I updated, but finals can be an evil thing. Anyway I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to post a full chapter last month. I was trying to be studious and actually finish my work on time. My finals went well so I'm going to try and update as much as possible. I'm still thinking about the direction I want this story to go. Since I have a habit of creating a side story based on one of my side characters, but I'm determined to see this story to the end. Well anyway enough rambling from the authoress let's go to the story. This chapter I decided for a little more Neji/Ibiki action. Not a lot since I didn't want to introduce that too early.

Oh before we begin I will be putting Sakura and Sasuke in the story, but I doubt I will have them as a couple. Anyway let's begin. ^^

Thanks for reading and the reviews.

Naruto

Therapy

Chapter 7

Ibiki couldn't believe what was happening. He was kissing Neji. Neji was kissing him back with the same intensity. It felt like a dream to Ibiki. He knew Neji had some feelings for him, but he didn't know if he would act on them soon. He was glad Neji decided to act on impulse. Because if Neji didn't act first then Ibiki would. The need to kiss him was so overwhelming he didn't know if he could hold out this time. Neji felt the same. Since the time Ibiki left his first fleeting kiss on his lips, he wanted more. He wanted a proper kiss. His need for that out weighed his shyness. A feeling Neji hasn't felt in a while.

Ibiki loved the soft moans coming from Neji as he rubbed his back. He loved the way Neji shyly held on to him as their mouths worked against each other. He wanted to kiss Neji deeper, but he didn't know if it was right. He knew Neji initiated the kiss, something he loved most of all, but he didn't know if Neji wanted to go so far so fast. His worry left his mind the minute Neji licked his bottom lip shyly. Ibiki moaned softly going to adhere to Neji's request when Neji pulled away.

Neji panted softly as he touched Ibiki's cheek. His blush grew as he stared at the heated look in Ibiki's eyes. He swallowed, "Ibiki…I think someone came in."

Ibiki looked over at the door briefly before turning back to Neji. He started rubbing circles on Neji's back loving the way Neji's body relaxed against him.

"It's ok…they're gone now…" Ibiki whispered leaning forward to claim Neji's lips once more.

Neji's breath hitched as he closed his eyes feeling Ibiki's lips against his own again. He felt a pleasant electric jolt go through his body. He rested his hands against Ibiki's shoulders licking Ibiki's bottom lip. He moaned softly when Ibiki opened his mouth over his. Neji started to taste him slowly almost hesitantly until Ibiki took over. He pulled Neji close reveling in his taste. Neji tasted like something refined yet sweet. Ibiki could taste Mizuki's lunch along with Neji's natural flavor, a flavor Ibiki could become addicted to. Neji felt the same about Ibiki's fresh taste. It made him feel as if he was in the forest, a place he loved very much.

Neji moaned he wanted Ibiki to take over from the start, but he didn't know how to voice his opinion. He thought Ibiki was holding back at first. His worries left the minute Ibiki's tongue danced against his own. It felt so good to feel Ibiki hold him in his strong arms and the feel of his lips against his own. Neji didn't want it to end, but he needed to breathe. Neji broke the kiss again looking at Ibiki with a sheepish smile. Ibiki gave a similar smile of his own as he continued rubbing Neji's back.

Neji sighed softly touching Ibiki's cheek, "Wow…"

"Yeah wow…" Ibiki said softly leaning into the comforting touch.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile." Neji admitted playing with the collar on Ibiki's jacket.

Ibiki's eyes widened slightly before going back into their comfortable gaze, "You have?"

Neji nodded, "Yes, but I didn't know if you wanted the same thing."

"Neji…I've wanted this for awhile as well." Ibiki said as Neji's eyes widened, "Really?"

Ibiki nodded, "Yes I have I just didn't know how to tell you. I thought now wasn't the great time since you're recuperating. Besides, I didn't know if you wanted the same thing either. I felt it was better for me to be quiet until you felt better and I had some control."

"Control over what?" Neji asked his heart pounding in his ears at the confession.

"Control over myself, when I'm around you Neji I lose control." Ibiki said in a low voice brushing his lips against Neji's. Neji shivered lightly placing both hands on his face. His eyes becoming deeper with the growing heat in his body as he brushed his lips back against Ibiki's.

"Do it Ibiki I want you to lose control…" Neji whispered against his lips. Ibiki took a shuddering breath fighting the urge to slip his fingers in Neji's hospital gown. It was so great that it was becoming harder and harder to fight. With the way Neji looked at him eyes filled with trust and wanting. His body ready and willing to be taken in his room, a room where anyone could walk in at any moment and see them. Something that turned Ibiki on every time he thought about it, but he tried pushing those thoughts back. It was hard to keep them at bay with the soft sounds Neji made.

Ibiki took a breath leaning close to Neji again. He placed small kisses against his lips becoming bolder with Neji's sounds. He intended to lean back to tell Neji he shouldn't lose control. He lost his reasoning the minute Neji moaned softly. He closed the small gap between them easing his tongue between Neji's parted lips. Neji gripped his jacket again as Ibiki rested his hand behind his head. He made a small note of the softness of Neji's hair as he lost himself again.

Neji loved the weightless feeling of kissing Ibiki. He didn't have to think about anything except the feel of Ibiki's lips on his own. He didn't have to worry about Ibiki liking him anymore. He didn't have to fret or worry about anything. All he could do was feel the electrifying way Ibiki's tongue felt against his own. The way his body seemed to mold against Ibiki's as he held him in his arms. Everything felt surreal yet it was something Neji didn't want to end. Ibiki felt the same way.

They kissed heatedly for a few more seconds before breaking apart slowly. Ibiki's eyes held a hunger that sent a shiver through Neji. Neji's deep lavender eyes and slightly parted lips sent the same type of jolt through Ibiki. He knew if he stayed here longer he was going to take it farther. He couldn't do that not yet anyway. He placed a small kiss on Neji's lips before leaning away again.

"Neji I can't lose control. Not here," Ibiki said.

"Why?" Neji asked in confusion.

"Because if I do the whole hospital will hear us as I fully explore your body." Ibiki whispered in his ear biting his lip at the soft moan Neji made. Neji gripped Ibiki's jacket leaning towards his ear.

"I wouldn't mind the exploration Ibiki." Neji whispered.

Ibiki didn't know when Neji became so bold, but he was liking it more and more. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He leaned forward kissing Neji's cheek. He leaned back placing his hand against the cheek he kissed, "As much as I would love to touch and lick your body." He stopped at the sigh Neji made before starting again, "It's best if we wait. We just shared our firsts kisses Neji. It's not best to rush things. We'll get to the main show don't worry, but I would like for us to be in my home before we do so. Is that alright with you?"

Neji looked up at Ibiki seeing the truth reflected in his eyes. Neji wasn't a stranger to desire nor was he blind to the desire he caused in many people. He didn't know Ibiki would be one of those people. However, he wasn't complaining it put a lot of his previous doubts to rest. He smiled as he nodded, "Ok I'll try to keep everything under control, but Ibiki I can't help it. I thought I could keep my feelings at bay, but it looks like I lost a bit of my control too."

Ibiki chuckled, "It's easy to forget sometimes."

Neji chuckled with him as he nodded, "Yeah it is, but Ibiki we can still kiss right?"

Ibiki smiled as he nodded, "Yes Neji we can still kiss."

Neji smiled as he leaned forward, "Good…" He pressed his lips against Ibiki's in a soft kiss.

Ibiki wrapped his arms around Neji's waist as Neji wrapped his arms around his neck. Ibiki smiled in the kiss at least the nagging thought of scaring Neji was gone now. He only had one thing on his mind now.

_How can I get Neji to make those sounds again? _Ibiki thought as he deepened the kiss. He smiled when Neji moaned softly against him again.

* * *

Sayoko couldn't help the smile on her face as she walked in the cafeteria. She felt so good about winning her bet. Not to mention that Neji and Ibiki finally told each other how they feel. She thought they we never going to get anywhere until Neji moved in Ibiki's home. She was glad they were making some progress. A kiss was better than, both of them trying to hide things from each other. She was so happy she couldn't wait to tell Jun, Anko, Chou, and the other nurses who were in the bet with her.

She couldn't wait to hear about his progress after Neji left the hospital. She was a bit sad at Neji leaving. He was a very good patient, always very polite to her and the nurses on her team. She would miss him, but at the same time she felt good that Neji was going to be leaving soon. She waved to Mizuki who waved back to her with a pleasant smile.

"Hi Sayoko-san," Mizuki said.

Sayoko smiled, "Hi Hyuuga-san,"

"How is Neji?" Mizuki asked.

Sayoko stopped herself from smirking choosing to smile happily instead, "Neji is doing fine. I just checked on him."

"That's good I'm sure Morino-san is keeping him company. I really like him. I hope they work things out between them. Neji can be so shy sometimes." Mizuki said laughing softly.

Sayoko giggled, "Oh don't worry Hyuuga-san. I have a feeling that Ibiki and Neji will settle things between each other soon."

Mizuki smiled, "That sounds great. So tell me, Sayoko-san, are you the head nurse on the floor? Or are you head nurse for the hospital?"

"I'm one of the head nurses in the hospital. When Shizune-san is here, she takes over some of my head nurse duties." Sayoko said.

Mizuki nodded, "Ok, sounds good. Thank you so much for taking care of and looking after Neji."

"No problem Hyuuga-san. We love Neji. We made sure nothing was going to happen to him. Even though it pissed someone off we didn't care. All we cared about was helping Neji and making sure he would recover stress free." Sayoko said.

"Thank you so much for helping him. I worried that someone would make his recovery very stressful. Something I didn't want to happen, but I didn't know how to stop it." Mizuki said folding her hands on the table.

"Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san felt the same way. That's why Tsunade-sama placed the ban. She knew _he_ would come and try to talk to, or rather, threaten Neji. She didn't want that, none of us did so we agreed to the ban. It was for the well-being of Neji after all. It worked out well, but I do worry when Neji-kun leaves the hospital." Sayoko said running a hand through her hair.

"I worry about that too, but I know that Morino-san will protect him. I'm sure of that." Mizuki said smiling.

Sayoko smiled nodding in agreement, "I'm sure of that too."

They shared a pleasant smile as they talked about the best teas to use for relaxation. Mizuki felt at ease for the first time in a couple of months. She was having a conversation about tea one of her favorite subjects. She could voice her opinion. She didn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing. She could laugh freely and with ease. She forgot how refreshing it felt to just relax and talk without any tension in the air. She leaned back in her seat laughing at a joke Sayoko made. She had this time to do whatever she wanted. She was going to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

Hinata and Hanabi updated Sumire on different events happening in their lives and the events happening in Konoha. They still couldn't believe that she didn't know what their father was doing, but they let it slide. They could talk about it when they were alone. Hinata could tell it was bothering Hanabi, but she didn't want her to blurt anything out. She didn't know if Sumire would believe them, since she tend to believe Hiashi's words more than the words of others. Hinata didn't want to open up that type of conversation again so soon.

Hanabi on the other hand was seething. She wanted to tell her mother the real reason why her and Hinata left, but she couldn't. When she attempted to Hinata would squeeze her hand and shake her head. Hanabi could fight against it, but she stopped every time she saw the pleading look in Hinata's eyes. She couldn't hurt Hinata anymore. It just wasn't right, but it didn't stop Hanabi anger from growing with each passing minute. She couldn't wait to go visit Neji and the others at the hospital.

Sumire nodded once Hinata finished telling her the recent mission she went on. She smiled, "I'm glad you were able to help out Hinata. That sounded like a tough mission."

Hinata nodded, "Kiba can be quite reckless sometimes, but everything worked out in the end so that was good."

"Yes it was, well, girls I'm happy to know that everything is working out fine. However, are you sure you don't want to come back home?" Sumire asked.

Hinata shook her head, "No I'm ok mom. I like living away from the compound. It gives everyone in the house less work to do. Besides it's easier for me and Hanabi to train on our own."

Hanabi nodded in agreement, "Hinata's right, if we're on our own there is less work for everyone in the house to do. There's nothing you need to worry about mom. Me and Hinata will be ok."

Sumire sighed before nodded, "Ok, well as long as you two are happy then that's good. Oh girls I was wondering have you seen Mizuki-chan? I haven't seen her all day."

"Aunt Mizuki left with Ibiki and the others to go visit Neji." Hinata said.

"When will she be back? Do you know?" Sumire asked.

Hanabi shook her head, "No, but I'm sure she'll be back by the end of the day."

"Ok I was wondering where she was. Did she tell Hiashi?" Sumire asked.

"I think, but she left to go see Neji. I'm sure dad knows where she's at." Hanabi said.

"Did she tell Hiashi though? She knows she has to tell him where she's going or she'll get in trouble." Sumire said.

"Mom she left to go visit Neji. Tsunade-sama said it's ok so there's no worry." Hinata said noticing Hanabi ball her fist out the corner of her eye.

"Ok well Tsunade-sama will tell Hiashi where Mizuki is so that's good. I don't want her to get in trouble." Sumire said leaning over to the glass on her small night table. She missed the disbelieving look shared between Hinata and Hanabi. They couldn't believe that rule for the house branch still applied. Mizuki wasn't a kid, but she had to report to Hiashi as if she was his daughter. It's a rule Hinata and Hanabi didn't agree with. They couldn't stand to see a house member be reprimanded like a child. They felt it wasn't right, but they quickly pushed those feelings aside. They couldn't let their anger get the best of them, not now.

Sumire placed her glass back down turning towards Hinata and Hanabi. She noticed Hanabi's fist balled up and the sadness in Hinata's eyes. She cleared her throat, "Girls are you ok?"

They both snapped out of their personal thoughts looking up at their mom. They quickly nodded, "Yeah we're ok mom don't worry." Hinata said.

Hanabi nodded in agreement, "Yeah don't worry about us. I just thought about the paperwork I have to do that's all."

"I thought about Kiba and his injury during the mission. I have to keep reminding myself that the mission is over now. My sadness should disappear, but it likes to reappear at times." Hinata said as she wiped her eyes.

Sumire nodded, "Ok well don't worry from what you told me your friend is strong Hinata. Hanabi paperwork will go away soon just keep working at it."

Hinata nodded, "Right that's true." Hanabi nodded in agreement. Sumire smiled laying against the pillow resting her hands on top of the blanket, "That's good to know. Oh I just remembered don't you have to fill out your reports?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes in fact we have to report back to Tsunade in a couple of minutes."

"Well then I shouldn't hold you two up. You should go finish your reports and meet with Tsunade-sama. It was very nice for you girls to come and visit. I've missed you two." Sumire said.

"We missed you too mom, but are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Hanabi asked as Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Yes I'm sure. We had a nice long visit and I was able to catch up with your lives. That makes me very happy, but I know you need to go back to your duties. It's fine don't worry." Sumire said.

"Ok if you say so mom, but before we go how are you feeling?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine, I'm not tired today and my stomach isn't acting funny. I'm hoping that the doctor will let me sit outside today since it's such a nice day." Sumire turned to the window with a smile before turning back to the girls. "Other than that I'm fine."

"That's great mom," Hinata said.

"It's good to know you're feeling better." Hanabi said.

Sumire smiled, "Thanks girls, well you should get going. I don't want to make you late."

"Ok mom it was good seeing you." Hinata said moving closer to hug her mother. Hanabi crawled closer to them wrapping her arms around Sumire's waist in a tight hug. Hinata laid on the other side resting her cheek on her mother's shoulder. Sumire smiled softly looking at Hinata and Hanabi. Her daughters who were strong enough to protect the village yet gentle enough to help the people around them. She noticed the slight tension between both of them, but she didn't question it. She knew being a kunoichi was hard work, not to mention stressful. The tension she felt in them was understandable.

Hinata didn't feel right leaving their mother when she knew so little, but she felt it was the best thing to do. She didn't want to leave her mom in the dark, but at the same time she wanted to keep quiet. She didn't want to bring up such painful memories, but her mother should know the real reason why they left the compound. She once again pushed those thoughts aside. Now wasn't the time, now she had to concentrate on helping Neji. She looked over at Hanabi who snuggled into their mother's side as she did many times when she was little. Hinata smiled _Some things don't change I guess._

Hanabi fought back the urge to blurt her true thoughts. She didn't like the treatment of the branch members. It wasn't fair. She didn't like the house members continue to rule over the branch members as if they weren't a group of people. She knows how it feels to be treated as if you don't mean anything, it doesn't feel very good. It feels worse if your family is the one doing it. She wanted to tell her mother that Hiashi is the reason behind the increased tension in the household. She wanted to, but she couldn't. She couldn't disrupt her mother after such a good day. She would mention it later when she had better control over her temper.

They pulled away giving their mom a smile before standing up. Hinata waved, "Bye mom, me and Hanabi will try to come back as soon as possible."

"We'll try our hardest not to get too caught up in work and other things. That way we'll be able to visit you more in the future." Hanabi said.

Sumire waved it away, "Don't worry about it girls. I know how busy you are with your work and your lives. Whenever you visit me is fine. Just promise me that you'll be careful out there."

"We will mom," Hinata said as Hanabi nodded.

"Ok, all right girls enjoy the rest of the day. Bye," Sumire said with a wave.

Hinata and Hanabi returned it as they walked to the door. They turned around at the edge of the door giving their mom another wave before walking out. They waved at Satoru who bowed in return. Hanabi stretched while walking down the hall, "Man I can't believe mom doesn't know what's been going on."

"I can, I don't find it strange that dad wouldn't tell her the exact truth." Hinata said.

"But it's mom, his wife, why wouldn't he tell her? He always told us honesty is the most precious gift you can give your partner. So why wouldn't he tell her anything?" Hanabi asked.

"Because think about it Hanabi, dad won't do anything that might tarnish his name. Even if he wanted to tell mom the truth there's grandpa. Who would rather kill to keep a lie going then to have the truth come out. Mom didn't have much say in things when she was well. I doubt she has a bigger voice now that she's ill."

"Still it doesn't make sense to me Hinata. Why keep something like that from your wife?"

"Why hurt the branch members? Why treat us like crap? Why keep your nephew and his mother on a tight leash and not let your wife know. There are many questions we could ask Hanabi, but the biggest one is how will mom take the truth? She doesn't take bad news well."

"That's true, but we can't let this continue to be secret for long. One day we'll tell mom everything, regardless of dad and grandpa. Hopefully mom won't let the news hit her too hard."

"I hope so too Hanabi. Now let's talk about that later. Let's go visit Neji."

"Yeah I'm sure he must be bored having nothing to do, but sit around all day."

Hinata laughed, "I'm sure he is, but it's funny to imagine Neji bored."

Hanabi giggled, "Yeah you're right it is."

They continued their laughter as they walked outside to the small group waiting for them. Naruto turned around at their approaching footsteps. He smiled, "Hey guys, how was your visit?"

Hinata smiled, "It was fine. We were able to talk to our mother without much trouble. It was quite refreshing."

Hanabi nodded, "Yeah it was. It was fun I liked talking to mom, but now it's time to visit Neji."

"I agree I can't wait to see how he's doing. I heard Lee and Gai are there too. Does anyone know why?" Naruto said.

"I heard it has something to do with their training. Lee and Gai-sensei does have a habit of overdoing it." Shikamaru said.

Chouji chuckled, "That does sound like them. They always end up in the hospital for overdoing it."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah that's true, well, let's go see them."

Shino nodded, "Yes let's not waste anymore time here. Is everyone ready to go?"

Everyone nodded, Shino took his hands out of his pockets, "Then let's go." With a few quick hand signs, they left the Hyuuga compound.

Shino made a mental note to take Hinata out somewhere nice tonight. He wanted to wipe the unhappy look from her face. He didn't want her to become depressed again. Not after the good week, she was having. If the night out didn't work then he would have to plan harder. He was going to make sure Hinata wouldn't become depressed anytime soon.

* * *

Homura rubbed the bridge of the nose sighing once again, "Hiashi, we have gone over the preliminaries of the contract over and over. It will not change. Neji will be living with Morino, Ibiki. His mother, Mizuki, is permitted visitation rights whenever she wants. You cannot take Neji away from his home or you will be put on probation and house arrest. If you break any of the rules outlined in this contract, you will be held in contempt. Do you understand?"

Hiashi looked over the piece of paper in front of him in disbelief. He heard what Homura and Koharu told him, but he refused to believe it. He didn't care if the elders were here trying to convince him otherwise. This was his compound; no one could convince him otherwise. He scoffed pushing the paper to the side, "I don't believe it. I refuse to believe that such an act would be permitted in my compound. Neji is part of the branch house, which means I make the decisions for him and his mother. He will not leave until I give my word."

Koharu let out an exasperated sigh, "Hiashi, I know that we have overlooked the way things in the Hyuuga compound are carried out, but we cannot this time. We have approved of the removal of Neji Hyuuga. His things are gone and currently at Morino-san's house. You do not have any say over Neji's actions and his decisions any more. Now if you continue to deny the rules in the contract then we will have to hold you in contempt. Stop being stubborn and sign already. We have other things to attend to and we're wasting time because you want to be complicated."

"I have to agree Hiashi. I mean Neji is gone, his things are gone, Mizuki is gone, and you can't do anything about it. Now just sign it and move on. If you're good then we'll consider on letting you have visitation rights with Neji. That is if you're good. Now, Hiashi, just sign the paper so we can move on, there are other things that require my attention as well." Tsunade said smirking.

Shizune nodded, turning her gaze to Hiashi, "This contract is air tight Hiashi. There's no way around it now please sign it. The sooner we sign it, the sooner we'll leave and you can go back to your own projects. Now sign it."

Hiashi looked at the people in the room before turning back down to the paper in front of him. He could feel Tsunade's triumphant smirk along with the elders' frustration. He didn't want to think what his father would do if he continued to stall, but he couldn't continue to do this. There were things that required his attention. Not to mention he wanted to be in the room when Sumire's doctor arrived. He took a sip from his tea deliberately taking his attention away from the paper in front of him. He placed his cup down as he nodded, "Fine I'll sign, but don't think I won't put in appeals."

Tsunade's smirk grew as she handed Hiashi a pen, "I'll be waiting for them Hiashi."

If he wouldn't be put in jail Hiashi would smack Tsunade's smug smirk off her face. He would get his day. The elders wouldn't be on her side for long.

Koharu and Homura wanted to sigh in relief when Hiashi finally signed. They were going for a drink after this. They needed it. They had no idea this whole ordeal would be so stressful.

_Maybe I should start giving Tsunade-san more credit. _Koharu thought wanting nothing more than to just sit back and relax. She would once this was over. Homura couldn't wait to do the same thing. Shizune and Tsunade smiled at each other. They loved when things worked out in their favor. They couldn't wait to tell Neji and Mizuki.

* * *

"Ok so when Hinata and her group gets here will have to add them to the schedule. Overall, though, this looks pretty good." Jun said looking over the schedule for operation let's help Neji relax. It would begin once Neji moved into Ibiki's home. The first thing is a light training session with Lee and Gai, since they would be out of the hospital around the same time. Next event is an outside drawing lesson with Kimi and Sai. After that is a cooking lesson with Takashi, then a trip to the bookstore for some relaxing books with Kakashi, a lesson in meditation with Iruka, a rant session with Ebisu, and a trip to the dango stand with Anko where she would give him a lesson on how to have fun. A similar trip and lesson with Choushin at a takoyaki stand, an origami session with Jun, and any other thing they could think of.

The sessions, as Jun called them, anyone could join them. It wasn't restricted to the main person involved on the list. They hoped that Neji would agree to them. They knew his refusal of help from other people. Anko reassured them that they didn't have to worry about much with Ibiki on their side. Once Anko bought up that fact everyone felt better. Iruka was still a bit worried.

"What if Neji wants to do the opposite? You know stay in his room until he feels it's alright for him to come out. I don't want Neji in there by himself." Iruka said.

"Neji won't be there by himself Ibiki will be there, remember." Kakashi said.

"But doesn't he have to work?" Iruka asked.

Anko shook her head, "Naw he has the day off. Wait, that was today. Opps, well I'm sure he can wrangle more time from Tsunade-sama. I know she'll allow it."

"Good as long as Neji won't be alone then I'm fine. Hmm I just thought about it. If Neji is up to it he could come to my class and help out for awhile or he could just sit in the building and read if he wants to." Iruka said.

"Yeah then he can talk to us or the other teachers. He could ask us different questions on how to get into ANBU. Since many of us used to be in it and still file the paperwork for it," Jun said.

"That sounds like a good idea. It would help Neji with any confusion he has about ANBU or anything else he has a question on." Ebisu said.

"Not to mention he can share his wise words with the next generation." Gai said smiling.

"That's always a great thing to share." Lee said sharing his smile.

Jun giggled before a thought came to her. "Did anyone tell Hinata and her group that we're in Gai and Lee's room?"

Everyone thought about it briefly before shaking their heads.

"Why Jun?" Gai asked.

"Well I don't want them to interrupt anything. Ibiki did go in there to visit and he's not back yet…" Jun trailed off with a sly smile. Everyone in the room gave a similar smirk or a sly chuckle. Things were becoming better and better by the minute.

* * *

Hinata and her group arrived in the hospital on their way to Neji's room. They talked lightly amongst themselves along the way. Hinata and Hanabi tried not to let their visit to the compound shake them up too much, but it wasn't working. They couldn't believe their mother knew so little about everything. It was very disconcerting and it unnerved them a bit. Shino sensed Hinata's discomfort he walked over to her slipping his hand in her open one. Hinata turned to Shino seeing the concern behind his dark lenses.

"Are you ok?" Shino asked.

Hinata shrugged, "I'm ok and confused at the same time. There are many things I don't know, but I want to know. It sounds weird doesn't it?"

Shino shook his head, "It doesn't, many people ask those questions daily. It's normal to feel that sometimes."

"Do you feel that way Shino?"

"Sometimes,"

"What do you do about it?"

"I think about the things I know and make plans on answering the things I don't know."

Hinata blinked thinking about Shino's words for a minute. _Hmm that does sound like a good idea. I should look into why mom is left out the loop more than usual. _She nodded at her plan before turning to Shino. She smiled, "Thanks Shino, you've help me get rid of some of my confusion."

Shino nodded, "I'm glad," He squeezed her hand gently as Hinata squeezed back. They joined in the conversation on what Naruto should bring the next time he visits Suna. They were a few doors away from Neji's room when Hinata and Hanabi heard their names. They turned around as Sayoko and Mizuki walked towards them. Hinata and Hanabi smiled, "Hi aunt Mizuki, hi Sayoko-san."

Mizuki returned the smile, "Hello girls, it's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Aunt Mizuki. How are you?" Hinata asked as Hanabi ran over to hug Mizuki.

Mizuki giggled as she hugged Hanabi. She turned to Hinata, "I'm doing good. I got visit Neji and have lunch with Sayoko-san. It's been a very good day."

"That's great Aunt Mizuki." Hinata said.

Hanabi nodded, "Yeah it is, we were on our way to visiting Neji now. Want to join us?"

"Sure, but before we do I want to talk with Gai and Lee. They've done so much for Neji I want to thank them." Mizuki said.

"Ok let's go see them first then we can go see Neji." Hanabi said as Hinata nodded, "That'll be good, oh Aunt Mizuki, we haven't introduce everyone yet. Well this is Shino he's my boyfriend." Hinata flushed lightly holding up Shino's hand. Shino bowed, "Nice to meet you. I've a lot about you."

Mizuki returned it, "It's nice to meet you too."

"This is Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru." Hinata said as they bowed like Shino. When they rose Naruto smiled, "Hi it's nice to meet you Hyuuga-san."

"Oh you're Naruto the one Neji fought against in the chunin exams a few years ago, correct." Mizuki said.

Naruto nodded, "Yep that's me I…" He started when Mizuki wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, if it wasn't for you I'm sure Neji would have never started to change. I thought I was going to lose him. Thank you so much." Mizuki said. Naruto blinked in surprise before hugging Mizuki back, "You're welcome. It was no problem really."

She pulled back smiling happily, "Please excuse me, but I had to thank you. I've been wanting to thank you for awhile now. You helped Neji become the person he is today and I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am that he has such great friends."

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Aww it was nothing really it wasn't. I wanted to help Neji. Fighting just seemed like the best way to do it."

Mizuki giggled, "Well it got through believe me." She turned to Shikamaru and Chouji, "I should thank you two as well. You helped Neji in your own way and I'm very thankful."

Shikamaru grinned, "It's no problem. Neji isn't a bad guy to work with."

Chouji nodded, "He's pretty nice once you get to know him."

"He is, but it takes a while for him to show it. I don't know why. He wasn't like that when he was younger." Mizuki said.

"How was he when he was younger?" Naruto asked.

"I remember we went to the academy together, but I don't remember him too well." Shikamaru said as Chouji and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Well when Neji was younger he used to smile and joke a lot. He loved playing small pranks on his cousins and the friends he made in the academy. After his father left us, he changed. It was understandable, but I didn't think his change would last so long." Mizuki said shaking her head sadly.

"Yeah no offense, but Neji used to be a jerk." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed as everyone around him shook their heads.

Naruto frowned, "Well he did I'm just telling the truth."

Mizuki giggled, "I know it sounds harsh, but Naruto is telling the truth. Neji was a bit mean when he was younger. After meeting you all in the chunin exams he changed, but it was a change for the better. I used to worry that Neji's attitude wouldn't change at all, but I'm glad it has. Even Hiashi-sama's attitude changed, things were starting to get better then it all changed. I hope it reverses soon."

"I hope so too Aunt Mizuki." Hinata said. Hanabi nodded in agreement.

"Me too, well, let's not dwell too long about that. Let's go visit Gai and Lee. It will be nice to see them." Mizuki said.

"I agree I can't wait to see them again and find out what they're in the hospital for this time." Naruto said.

"I'm sure it's something funny and outrageous that's for sure." Shikamaru said as Chouji nodded in agreement.

"Lee-kun and Gai-sensei are so funny." Hinata said.

"They're crazy that's for sure." Hanabi said as Mizuki laughed.

Sayoko giggled, "Their room isn't that far away. I'll be back I'm going to go check on Neji."

"Ok Sayoko-san," Mizuki said turning back around to join the others on their way to Neji's room.

Sayoko smiled before going down the hall to Neji's room. _I better tell them that he has company coming to see him soon. I don't think they want their secret to come out like that. _She giggled again flushing lightly at the memory of Neji and Ibiki and the heated kiss she witness between them.

* * *

Neji and Ibiki broke apart again panting lightly. Neji nuzzled Ibiki's cheek, "That was great Ibiki."

"It was you're a good kisser Neji." Ibiki said watching Neji flush lightly. He pushed it down shaking his head, "No you're a better kisser than me."

Ibiki grinned, "Want to see again?"

"Yes," Neji said smiling as Ibiki leaned forward capturing Neji's lips in another heated kiss.

After their confession, Ibiki and Neji found it hard to keep their hands off each other. Neji couldn't get enough of Ibiki's kisses and the way he held his body. It was better than he imagined. Ibiki couldn't stop kissing Neji. He knew he should repress his urges, but it was slipping through his fingers like grains of sand from Suna. The way Neji looked when he pulled away, his moans, his taste, everything about him called Ibiki to do more. He kept his arms around Neji's waist, but Neji pushed his body closer to his own. He tried not to push Neji flush against him, but he lost that battle the minute Neji wrapped his arms around his neck.

Now it was becoming harder and harder not to just push Neji against his bed and hear his name echo in the room, but he could contain himself. He was over torture and interrogations he could do this. Neji gripped his coat moaning deeply from the way Ibiki explored his mouth. He broke the kiss panting deeply looking at Ibiki with hazy eyes. Ibiki couldn't look away from his parted lips hearing his name fall softly from them. Ibiki was a ninja, but he was also a man. As a man there was only so much even he could take.

Ibiki leaned towards Neji's neck hearing Neji start to pant harder above him.

"Neji…I just want a taste. Just one taste," Ibiki breathed his warm breath causing Neji to gasp softly. Neji leaned his head back exposing his neck to Ibiki, "Go ahead…do it…taste me Ibiki."

Ibiki swallowed he didn't know Neji could be so sexy yet commanding at the same time. Ibiki liked that in his partners. Ibiki leaned down feeling like a vampire about to bite his unsuspecting victim. He placed a light kiss on Neji's neck. Just a light one so he could pull back quickly. That plan flew out the window the minute Neji moaned. Ibiki groaned placing small kisses against his neck.

Neji squirmed closing his eyes, "Ibiki…ahh…"

Ibiki leaned away from Neji's neck placing his hand behind his head to crush their lips together. Neji groaned, the roughness in the kiss turning him on to no end. Neji gripped Ibiki's jacket as he moaned deeply. Ibiki groaned low in his throat his hand going down to cup Neji's ass. The logic side of his mind told him to stop and keep his word. The sensuous part of his mind told him to keep going so he could hear his name fall from Neji's lips again. Before he could go further, there was a knock on the door.

Neji opened his eyes breaking the kiss to look at the door. He turned to Ibiki, "Someone's here,"

"Forget them…" Ibiki whispered leaning in to kiss Neji again when they heard a knock again. Ibiki growled, "Who's there?"

"It's me Sayoko,"

Neji turned to Ibiki, "Want to let her in?"

"Not really…" Ibiki said leaning forward again when the door started to open. Ibiki and Neji froze they were in quite a compromising position. They didn't know if anyone was with Sayoko something like this would keep Anko and Choushin busy for months. They breathed in relief when Sayoko walked in by herself wearing a knowing smirk. Ibiki and Neji didn't move they were at angle where their excitement wouldn't show, but arousal was written across their faces. Ibiki tried to glare as Neji hid his flushing face in the crook of Ibiki's neck.

Sayoko giggled, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I just wanted to tell you that Hinata and Hanabi are here with more of your friends. You know Anko and Chou will be here to see you soon I just wanted to warn you before they come. Lee and Gai can only distract them for so long."

"That's true thanks Sayoko-chan." Ibiki said as Neji nodded giving a muffle thanks.

Sayoko waved it away, "No problem, I'll leave now so you guys can get some privacy." She giggled again turning towards the door. She placed her hand on the knob turning towards them, "I just wanted to let you know this is so cute. I'm glad you two _finally_ told each other how you feel. Plus I'll give you a part of my winnings from the betting pool. It is about you two I think you should receive a cut of it as well. Well see you again in a bit, try not to get too carried away." She winked before walking out the room.

Ibiki and Neji continued to look at the door in shock. They turned to each other with the same look.

"We were that obvious?" Neji asked.

Ibiki shrugged, "I guess so."

They separated slowly when another thought entered their mind.

"What does she mean about a betting pool?" Neji said.

"I think a bet is going on and we're involved." Ibiki said taking a seat in his chair trying to ignore his other head, which was hurting now. Neji was in the same predicament as he sat back in his bed. He shifted a bit before finding a position that didn't hurt. He ran his fingers through his hair, "I think we're the bet."

"I'm sure a certain cat and snake is involved in this." Ibiki said narrowing his eyes.

"Don't forget a bird and nurse." Neji said running his fingers absently through his hair.

"Maybe even a scarecrow and a dolphin."

"Maybe even two artists and a chef,"

Ibiki nodded, "Seems like there are many people involved in this little bet."

"Seems so, well, Sayoko-san said we'll get part of her cut. This must be a big bet." Neji said.

Ibiki nodded, "It is, but I feel we should do something to confuse the betting pool a bit."

"Oh what should we do?" Neji asked.

Ibiki smirked, "I have an idea, but we'll need Sayoko-chan's help."

Neji laughed, "I like where this idea is going."

Ibiki chuckled, "Me too, I'll be back." He got up placing a kiss on Neji's cheek first before going towards the door. Neji blinked in surprise before smiling placing his hand on his cheek. _Ibiki is quite a surprise._

_

* * *

_Ibiki looked around for Sayoko noticing her by her station checking over her charts. Ibiki walked over to her, "Sayoko-chan,"

Sayoko looked up from her chart giving Ibiki a smile, "Hey Ibiki-kun, are you and Neji done with your conversation yet?" She giggled as Ibiki smirked, "No, but I remembered we are in the hospital." He chuckled at the small flush on Sayoko's cheeks. Sayoko recovered quickly as she laughed, "It's good to see you accepting things now."

"Yes, yes, but I've been thinking. Since a certain cat and snake know about things already maybe, I should tell them. Although I'm not sure what will come from it, but I think it's better than having them find out." Ibiki said.

Sayoko smiled, "That's great they were going to find out sooner or later. You know Anko and Chou this news wouldn't escape them so easily."

"I know, so I thought it would be better if I tell them. It's better than letting them find out. I should wait until Neji is out of the hospital though. He needs to be out before Anko and Choushin jump on him." Ibiki said shaking his head.

Sayoko laughed, "That's Anko and Chou, but I'm sure Neji-kun can handle it. He is strong."

Ibiki nodded, "Yeah he is, anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure what is it?" Sayoko asked closing the folder.

"Can you tell us about that betting pool?" Ibiki asked.

Sayoko nodded, "Sure, but something tells me you want to ask me another thing."

"Yes, me and Neji needs your help with something." Ibiki said.

"Sure what is it?" Sayoko said walking with Ibiki down the hall.

Ibiki smirked, "We have an idea to shake up the betting pool a bit."

Sayoko smiled, "Sure that sounds fun. I don't mind as long as I still get my cut then I'm happy. What did you have in mind?"

Ibiki chuckled, "Oh you'll see,"

Sayoko giggled following behind Ibiki to Neji's room. _It's about time I've seen Ibiki's playful side. This sounds like fun._

_

* * *

_"I never heard of chakra jogging before. It seems like that's a lot of work involved in that." Mizuki said.

"It is, but the overall results are great. Our chakra control has never been better." Gai said.

Lee nodded, "It's also a very good way to keep your limbs in shape."

"Sounds like fun, but is it dangerous?" Mizuki asked.

"No, it only becomes dangerous if you don't know how to keep it under control. Manipulating chakra can become a dangerous technique if it isn't done correctly." Gai said as Lee nodded in agreement.

"Neji told me something about that. Can you tell me more about it?" Mizuki asked.

"Of course it would be my pleasure. You see…" Gai started as Mizuki sat back taking in the information. Hinata, Hanabi, and the others were on the other side of the room with Anko placing their bets.

"I say in the hospital. I've seen the way they look at each other." Hinata said.

"Put me down for Ibiki's house. I think a lot more than kissing is going to happen there." Hanabi said.

"I agree with Hanabi put me down for Ibiki's house." Chouji said.

"I'm going to go with the hospital." Shino said.

"Put me down for the hospital too." Naruto said.

"I'm going to go with the lobby. Most people do that when they leave the hospital." Shikamaru said.

"That's what I think too. I mean it'll be so romantic if that happened." Anko said.

Kimi giggled, "I agree, like Shikamaru said most people kiss in the lobby. I've seen it happen all the time."

"I still say the hospital. That sounds like the perfect time for things to boil over." Hinata said.

"Things will really boil over once Neji is in Ibiki's home. I mean it'll be only him and Ibiki in his place. I think that's enough motivation for emotions and feelings to boil over." Hanabi said smirking.

"I agree with Hanabi a lot of things can happen in a situation like that." Chouji said.

"A lot of things can happen in the hospital too." Naruto said.

"I'm sure you know all about that wouldn't you Naruto." Shikamaru said as everyone started laughing.

Naruto frowned as a light flush appeared on his cheeks, "Shut up Shikamaru, I know you're not talking. I've heard many stories from the nurses in Suna."

Shikamaru smirked, "I've heard a lot of stories regarding you too."

Naruto glared at him, "Shut up Shikamaru!"

"Guys, guys we're not talking about Gaara and Naruto here. We're talking about Neji and Ibiki. Let's go back to that." Chouji said.

Naruto groaned crossing his arms over his chest, "Fine, but this isn't over Shikamaru."

"Oh I know it, but Chouji is right. You know I haven't seen Neji yet." Shikamaru said.

"That's right, we should go and see him now." Hinata said.

Hanabi nodded, "I agree we should see him."

"Ok I'm going to go with you guys. I haven't seen Neji since I started the mission." Anko said. She turned around, "Hey Jun, can you watch this. I'm going to visit Neji."

Jun nodded, "Sure thing,"

Anko nodded, "Ok, let's go."

"Ok let me tell aunt Mizuki." Hinata said. She looked at her bet one more time before walking over to Mizuki, who was having a good conversation with Gai and Lee.

"Neji told me about that curry. He said that curry was very hot." Mizuki said laughing.

Lee laughed as he nodded, "It was really hot. One curry was so hot it was black. TenTen told me she gave it to Neji in order to wake him up."

Mizuki laughed, "I'm surprised it didn't kill him. Neji isn't used to spicy foods. Well food _that _spicy I can't believe it was actually black."

Lee nodded, "It was, but that curry was great. I wish I had some more now. I know it would speed up our healing process."

"Then I wouldn't have my job." Sayoko said walking in the room.

"Hello Sayoko-san how are you today?" Lee asked.

Sayoko smiled, "I'm fine Lee-kun thanks for asking. I'm here to check over your charts and see how you two are coming along." She waved to everyone in the room going to Lee's bed to check his chart. She walked over to Gai's bed looking at his chart. She placed it back down smiling, "Although I can see that you two are getting along very well. You'll be able to leave soon."

"Sayoko-san, will Neji be able to leave soon?" Hinata asked.

Sayoko nodded, "Yes his chakra levels are doing good, he's eating again, and overall his energy has improved. If his improvement continues he'll be out in no time."

Mizuki smiled in relief, "I'm very happy about that. I can't wait for him to get out." She turned to Hinata and Hanabi, "Girls, have you visited Neji yet?"

Hinata shook his head, "No not yet, we were going to in a minute. Did you want to join us?"

Mizuki shook her head, "I'll be there in a minute. I want to hear more stories about Neji."

"Ok, well the people who are coming to Neji's room with me let's go. I want to check Neji again before running my rounds." Sayoko said.

"Ok let's go guys," Hinata said as everyone nodded with her. They got up following behind Sayoko who tried her hardest to keep the smirk from her face.

_If I give myself away Ibiki will kill me. I have to go along with the plan and remember not to laugh. _Sayoko thought, biting back her giggles.

Mizuki waved warmly before turning back to Gai and the other occupants in the room. She smiled, "Tell me more stories of Neji when he was in the academy."

Gai smiled, "It would be our pleasure Hyuuga-san."

* * *

Ibiki and Neji waited for Sayoko's signal. She would knock on the door twice then their plan could begin. Neji felt his cheeks heat up a bit at his lines, but at the same time, it didn't stop him from going along with the plan. He had no idea Ibiki could be so mischievous. It made Neji like the man more if it was possible. Ibiki grinned, he was happy Neji decided to go along with the plan he had in mind. If he could pull it off correctly then it would shift the direction of the betting pool preferably more in Sayoko's favor. He looked at Neji who smiled, "Are you ready?"

Neji nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be. Do you think it will work?"

"I know it will. Anko wouldn't be able to resist this." Ibiki said.

Neji nodded when they heard two knocks on the door. Ibiki nodded to Neji who took a small breath before talking.

"Morino-san I don't know…" Neji said.

Outside Sayoko stopped her knocking putting her ear close to the door, "Neji and Ibiki are talking maybe we should wait."

"Ooo I wonder what they're talking about." Anko said placing her ear close to the door. Hinata and Hanabi wondered if they should turn on their Byakugan. Shikamaru thought about sending a shadow in there while Chouji joined Anko by the door. Shino told one of his bugs to slip inside the room to see what was going on. Sayoko bit her lip to keep her giggles in.

"What's wrong Neji-kun? Are you ok?" Ibiki asked.

Neji nodded trying not to laugh, "Yes, but we are in the hospital. As much as I want to Morino-san wouldn't it be wrong to do it in the hospital?"

"I don't think so Neji. It's perfectly fine we are alone after all." Ibiki said.

"That's true Morino-san, but anybody could walk in and see us."

"Don't worry Neji if they do I can always have them forget what they saw."

"That's true and if someone sees us then I'll guess we'll have to hide things better."

"True, but I don't think that'll happen soon. So do you want to?"

"Yes I do,"

"Ok, oh and Neji,"

"Yes?"

"Call me Ibiki,"

"Ok Ibiki,"

Before they could mention anything else, Anko opened the door causing Ibiki and Neji to pull apart.

Anko smiled, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe…you're…you were going to kiss weren't you!"

Neji shook his head making a flush appear on his cheeks, "No Mitarashi-san we weren't going to kiss."

"Yes you were you two were going to kiss. Aww that's so cute!" Anko squealed.

Ibiki groaned, "Anko, we're still in the hospital you know."

"I know, but it's so cute and…wait…if you two were going to kiss then…damn it. I'm losing my bet." Anko said frowning.

"Wait, what bet Anko? Are you betting on something in my life again?" Ibiki asked giving Anko searching stare.

Anko shook her head, "Of course not Ibiki. I would never do anything like that. It was joke." She laughed rubbing the back of her head. _Damn it Sayoko and her group are in the lead now for sure._

Ibiki nodded, "Good I don't need that happening again. Anyway where's Hyuuga-san?"

"She's with Gai-sensei, Lee, and the others in his room." Takashi said.

"They're all telling stories about you from our time in the academy and when we started going on missions." Kimi said.

Neji shook his head, "If Gai-sensei and Lee are talking then I know exactly what they're telling her. Ibiki can you go in and make sure Gai-sensei isn't telling her anything too embarrassing. I know those two they wouldn't be able to help themselves."

Ibiki chuckled, "Sure thing Neji. I'll be back." He turned to Anko, "Try not to crush him. He hasn't joined ANBU yet. Not to mention he's still recovering ok."

Anko waved it away, "Yeah, yeah don't worry I won't hurt your sweetie."

Neji laughed lightly shaking his head as Ibiki groaned, "Fine Anko anyway I'll be back."

Neji nodded, "Ok,"

Ibiki flashed Neji a small smile before standing up. He walked over to the door smirking at Sayoko who returned it with a knowing smile. He nodded to everybody in the room walking out the door. When he was outside, he started laughing. _I wish I could have taken a picture of Anko's face. It was priceless. Well let me go over and see how Gai and Lee are doing._ He chuckled again as he walked down the hall.

In Neji's room Anko smiled wrapping her arms around Neji's neck in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you're going to be joining us soon Neji." Anko said.

Neji smiled hugging her back, "Thanks I'm glad to be joining you guys too." He looked up at Hinata and his friends. He grinned, "So guys how are you?"

Hinata smiled, "I'm fine, how are you Neji?"

Neji grinned, "Feeling better by the minute."

* * *

Wasn't that cute and hot. Now I think I'll have them in the hospital only a little bit more since I want to start writing about Neji's life once he's in Ibiki's home. I know I probably made Hiashi more of a jerk, but he'll become better I promise. Now that Ibiki and Neji know how they feel what will they do now? Will Hinata and Hanabi be able to help their mother? What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.

P.S. still looking for a beta. Anyone who could point me to one would be great.

Until next time ja ne minna-san

see ya everyone


	9. Omake 2

Hi guys I know it's been awhile, but sometimes real life and writer's block sure suck. Not to mention I'm in a mini-bang and the deadline is approaching soon so I had to work on that. No worries though I am determined not to forget this story. If I start slipping I will make more little omakes and fluff to keep everyone at bay. Not to mention me since I adore this pairing I'm glad others are starting to like it as well. That makes me happy. ^^

To my anon reviewer I'm sorry this chapter was supposed to come out on the Fourth of July, but real life got in the way. I hope you don't mind an omake before the next chapter. Thanks for the support.

To my new reviewer Seregunda thank you I'm glad you like it. I'm very happy I kept them IC. I didn't want to rush things either so I'm glad that work out as well. Thanks for the support.

Now enough ramblings from the authoress let's begin. ^^

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own my OCs.

Let's begin ^^

Naruto

Therapy

Omake 2

Sayoko smiled following Ibiki back to Neji's room. She was glad to see his playful side again. It was a known fact that the interrogator was quite a prankster in the office. He felt it helped his subordinates stay on their toes. It gave him an excuse to put some of his more creative ideas to the test. His pranks doubled as a test to see if one of his people were too far gone to laugh. If he found that out, he sent them to Jun or any of the other therapists immediately. Laughter was important to Ibiki. The one sound that ensured a ninja was still human underneath all the blood they shed. Most people didn't know that side existed underneath Ibiki's gruff exterior.

Anko knew as well as a few choice others. Ibiki wanted it that way. If too many people found out they would start poking their noses into his personal life something he didn't want. He wanted to live his life as private as possible. Most people found it an honor when Ibiki joined in on a group prank, especially if Anko was involved. He was the one voice of reason that kept Anko's more innovative ideas at bay.

Ibiki and Sayoko walked in Neji's room taking Neji's attention away from his bandages. He smiled as they approached his bed, "Hello Ibiki, hello Sayoko-san,"

Sayoko noticed the change in Neji's demeanor. She couldn't stop the happy smile forming on her face. She gripped her board, "Hello Neji-kun, how are you?"

"I'm fine my arms don't feel as sore anymore." Neji said bending his arm slowly.

Sayoko nodded going over to him. She touched his arm giving another nod, "Good it appears the swelling has gone down. It's not time to change your bandages yet, but your arms are healing nicely," She made a sound of agreement when she touched his other arm.

"I'm glad Sayoko-san. I can't wait to get out of these bandages." Neji said.

"Me too," Sayoko said standing back to record it on her chart.

"That's great news Neji." Ibiki said.

Neji looked up at him, "Yeah it is,"

Sayoko glanced up from her chart noticing the secret smile they shared between each other. She fought the urge to giggle as she went back to her work. She loved seeing the couples that entered the hospital. Some were just too cute others she wanted to strangle the guy or girl. Other couples she just loved to see. She could see that Neji and Ibiki were going to be in that category soon. She held back another giggle as she finished up on her chart.

"There finished, now isn't there something you wanted to ask me Ibiki?" Sayoko asked.

"Ahh yes what is this betting pool you mentioned before." Ibiki said as Neji nodded.

Sayoko gave a sheepish smile walking back over to one of the seats by Neji's bed. She took a seat laying the chart in her lap, "Yes, well, you two aren't supposed to know about it yet. After seeing you two kiss I couldn't help, but blurt it out. The bet expanded yesterday when you bought Neji in, but it actually began a couple of months ago. Anko and Chou came in the hospital gossiping about the latest buzz happening in the village. She mentioned your crush on Neji and we started coming up with different love confession scenarios. From there it evolved into a bet, which turned into a betting pool once more people got involved in it. It expanded again once we found out about Neji's feelings. You know Lee and Gai couldn't help mentioning it when they found out Neji."

Neji sighed shaking his head, "I knew it was a bad idea, but I was tipsy at the time so I didn't notice. I knew they would have said something."

Sayoko giggled, "They weren't the only ones Neji. From what I heard from Ino, many of the rookies knew along. Lee just confirmed their suspicions."

Neji groaned shaking his head again, "I was that transparent."

"I don't think so. I think your friends know you very well. Not to mention they were happy about the news. I know we were happy once we heard about Ibiki." Sayoko said giving Ibiki a smile.

Ibiki groaned, "Because certain people can't be quiet for more than five seconds."

Sayoko giggled, "You have to love them though. Anyway, the pool really blossomed the night Ibiki bought you into the hospital. The concerned look he had on his face told us enough. We knew that your feelings were going to come out soon after that. That's when the bet changed from when will Ibiki and Neji notice each other to when will they tell each other their feelings. It also extends to your first kisses, but that's it. We have a couple of major places for it to take place. The first one is here in the hospital, the second one is in the lobby, and the third one is Ibiki's house. The hospital is in the lead, which is where I placed my bet. The lobby is the second biggest one while Ibiki's house is the third."

"Why is Ibiki's house last?" Neji asked.

Sayoko smirked, "We're sure you're going to do more than just kiss there."

Neji's face flushed lightly as Ibiki chuckled, "Well you're right there."

Neji's face became a deeper red.

Sayoko giggled, "That's where the bet is now. My group is currently in the lead with the hospital. We were going to tell you guys once Neji was out of the hospital. We felt it was the best time to do it."

"I didn't know there was a bet going on about us, but I should have expected it. We have many different bets going on all the time. Our current one is who asked the other out Naruto or Gaara." Neji said.

"Sai told me about that one. I say Gaara since it took Naruto awhile to notice him." Ibiki said.

"I think Naruto would be the first to say something. He's always been the type to do that." Sayoko said.

"I picked Naruto as well, but we can figure that out another day. Let's go back to the discussion of our current bet. Who is in your group Sayoko?" Neji asked.

"My team, Hana, Tsume, Takashi, Gai, Lee, Sai, and Kakashi so far I have to check the chart again to be sure." Sayoko said.

"Who placed a bet for the lobby?" Ibiki asked.

"Anko, Jun, Choushin, Kimi and someone else. I need to check the chart again to make sure." Sayoko said.

"Who placed a bet for Ibiki's home?" Neji asked.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, Iruka, Ebisu, and Raidou we need to put down the other rookies, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, Tsunade, and Shizune. After we get their bets we'll monitor the chart until Neji leaves and the first weeks he settles into your home." Sayoko said.

"This bet is becoming very big." Neji said.

Sayoko nodded, "It is with every passing day it seems. I just hope Tsunade listens to my suggestion and put in for the hospital. I don't want her to lose that much money so soon."

"Me too, I don't think Shizune would like that very much." Neji said.

Ibiki chuckled, "Shizune will hit the roof if that happens. Now that we know who's involved it can help us put our plan to action."

"Ahh yes what are you two thinking of?" Sayoko asked.

"We were thinking of tipping the bet more in your favor." Neji said.

"Really? Why in my favor and not Anko and the others?" Sayoko asked.

Ibiki smirked, "Nothing will tick Anko off more than knowing she missed a piece of gossip. Not to mention losing money on her sure fire bet."

"It's the same for Lee and the others. We figured if we gave the impression that something important happened to us in my room it will increase your bet and hopefully Tsunade's," Neji said.

Sayoko giggled, "I like the way this sounds. What should I do?"

"Play along like you don't know anything that's happened. You're the only one who knows everything so far. Well, you and Neji's mom that is." Ibiki said.

"My mom is more perceptive than she's given credit for. She knew my feelings before I even told Ibiki." Neji said blushing lightly.

Sayoko smiled, "Moms have a way of knowing about things before anyone else. I think it's a special power they have."

"Tell me about it." Neji said as Ibiki chuckled.

Sayoko laughed, "How do I know when the plan starts?"

"When you come to my room knock on the door two times. We'll start talking loud enough for everyone to hear. By time we're finished I'm sure Anko will burst through the door wanting to know what happened. I know she will. She did it before when Izumo and Kotetsu admitted their feelings for each other. Something that took forever," Ibiki said shaking his head.

"It really did. I noticed their crush on each other every time I went to the office." Neji said.

"They are so cute whenever they're in here. You can see how much they care for each other. It's really sweet. I'm going to stop before I go off on a tangent. Alright I'll knock on the door two times that's when you guys start talking right?" Sayoko asked.

Ibiki nodded, "Yes then we'll begin a conversation about starting our relationship in the hospital instead of waiting."

"I know it will throw a lot of people off." Neji said.

Sayoko nodded, "It will, this is going to be so much fun."

"It is I can't wait to do this." Ibiki said as Neji nodded in agreement. He never saw Ibiki so playful before. He had no idea that the scariest man in Konoha had a knack for playing tricks. It bought out a side in Neji he didn't know he had. He never played tricks in the academy even if they did look like fun. He had his studies to focus on. He didn't try to play any pranks in the compound. It was an unfavorable act and only certain people would get the joke. He didn't have to worry about it now. His anticipation towards the prank felt weird, but it wasn't unpleasant. He liked having something good to look forward to.

Ibiki couldn't wait to get his plan in action. He could get back at Anko, help Sayoko, and put a smile on Neji's face. It was a win-win situation for him. With his increased workload, he hasn't been able to pull off the tricks he had in mind. This gave him the perfect excuse to put to life some of the ideas he's been knocking around for awhile. He had one idea he wanted to try on Izumo and Kotetsu, but he would focus on them later. Now he had a snake and cat to prank.

Sayoko giggled, "Alright I'll let you two plan your lines. I'm going to go next door and see how the bets are going." She stood up smoothing her skirt down as she walked to the door. She turned to Ibiki and Neji, "I can't wait to hear what you come up with."

"I can't wait to hear how far ahead the bets are." Ibiki said.

Neji nodded, "Me too,"

Sayoko smiled, "Alright, see you in a bit."

"Ok Sayoko," They said as she walked out the door.

Neji turned to Ibiki, "I hope these lines don't sound too rehearsed."

"I'm sure they don't. Besides Anko and the others won't be worried about that. They'll be too busy wondering about our relationship."

Neji nodded, "That's true," He fiddled with his hair for a minute, "Um Ibiki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to practice our lines again? Or…"

"Or…"

"Continue where we left off before." Neji said trying his hardest not to flush.

Ibiki grinned placing his hand on Neji's cheek, "We were in the middle of something weren't we." _He's so cute when he becomes flustered like that._

Neji nodded placing his hands on his shoulders, "Yeah we were,"

"I think we have our lines down packed, but let's get in the right set of mind shall we?" Ibiki said leaning closer.

"I agree," Neji whispered closing the gap between them with a soft kiss.

They had a couple of minutes before Sayoko returned why waste them.

* * *

Wasn't that another cute ending. I thought it would be nice to end with another piece of fluff. Now I'm hoping to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. If things work out then maybe I can put out two chapters, but we'll see how that goes. Until next time everyone ja ne. ^^

See ya


	10. Chapter 8

Hello everyone I'm back! I'm sorry for the long delay, but real life has shifted for me and I had to get adjusted to the changes. I'm still adjusting, but that's life. Now I'm happy about the favorites and the alerts on this story. I'm so glad that others like this pairing as much as I do. ^^

Now I want to greet all my old and new readers. I want to really thank my anon reader again. You're a good editor you keep me from being lazy. I have a bad habit of that over the summer. I'm going to try to update faster. I know I keep saying that, but I'm really determined to keep this story going. This is the unbeta version. I wanted to get it out ASAP. I'll post the beta version when it's done.

Now in this chapter it's a bit mature. I don't think I pushed my luck with this one, but I'll continue to think about cutting out this part and putting it on my LJ. Later on when the lemons begin I'm going to post this on both LJ and so nothing can be missed.

Alright enough ramblings disclaimer time. I don't own Naruto I only own my OCs.

Now let's begin. ^^

Naruto

Therapy

Chapter 8

Hinata was happy to see Neji in such a good mood. She hasn't seen him like this since he became a jounin. The anger and irritation in his eyes replaced with happiness and anticipation. He didn't touch his bandages or shift uncomfortably when they walked in the room. She worried that her father had succeeded in taking all the happiness out of Neji. She feared that he was slowly becoming a true shinobi. Now her previous fears were slowly leaving her. If Ibiki was able to do this after a few days, she wondered what he could do after a few weeks. She couldn't wait to see it. She was also curious about the conversation she heard outside his door.

That was the thought on everyone's mind.

Anko grinned, "So Neji I couldn't help, but notice you don't call Ibiki by his last name anymore. Is there a reason why?"

Neji hoped his blush didn't return as he answered, "Well, Ibiki said if we're going to live together then it would be better if I started to become familiar with him."

Anko's grin widen, "Familiar with him, huh, familiar like how?"

Neji looked towards Anko with a small grin, "Familiar in the way two people are when they share a home."

Anko laughed, "I see so it's like that, well, it looks like you two were getting quite familiar a few minutes ago."

"I don't know what you mean Mitarashi-san. We were just talking that's all." Neji said pushing back the flush threatening to spread.

Anko hugged him again much to his surprise. He didn't know the snake nin was so affectionate.

"Listen Neji there's no need to be embarrassed. Why I've caught Izumo and Kotetsu doing worse things." Neji did flush lightly at that. Anko smiled as she continued; "Besides I haven't seen Ibiki like this in a while. I have a feeling you're going to make my boss _very_ happy."

Neji shook his head, "Mitarashi-san I…"

"Please Neji call me Anko. Mitarashi-san sounds too stuffy especially coming from my boss' sweetie." Anko said giggling as she rocked Neji.

"Mitarashi-san I know we're going to be working together soon, but isn't it too early for that?" Neji said.

Anko stopped her rocking to turn Neji towards her. She smirked, "Not too early to call Ibiki by his name is it?"

Neji blinked before frowning, "That's between me and Ibiki I mean Morino-san."

Anko smiled, "Now you two are sharing secrets among each other. It's just too cute! But I'm serious Neji call me Anko please."

"I'll think about it…Mitarashi-san." Neji said with a smirk. He decided he should get used to this banter with Anko. He had a feeling it was going to happen a lot.

Anko groaned, "I can see why Ibiki likes you. You're stubborn just like him. That won't deter me though you'll call me Anko soon enough. Even if I have to shake it out of you," She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug shaking him lightly. Neji blinked in surprise before shaking his head, "We'll see Mitarashi-san,"

"Anko don't shake him too hard remember?" Hinata said.

Anko pouted, "Aww, but I'm not done initiating Neji yet."

"You can do that after we talk to him Anko-chan." Kimi said walking over to Neji's bed.

Anko sighed releasing her hold around Neji's neck, "Fine, but I'll get to initiate you soon Neji." She flashed a devious smile before taking a seat in Ibiki's chair.

"Sounds like fun Mitarashi-san," Neji said grinning. He turned to the others, "How did it go? None of you are hurt are you?"

Hinata shook her head, "No we're fine we faced a little problem with dad, but nothing we couldn't handle."

"Yeah when we left he was still in the meeting with Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san." Hanabi said.

"Really? He didn't try to kick them out of the compound?" Neji said in surprise.

"How could he? Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san were very serious about not leaving until he signed the statement." Shino said.

"You know granny Tsunade. She's stubborn as a mule she won't leave until your uncle either falls from exhaustion or snaps from anger. I wish I could be there to see which one happens." Naruto said.

"Knowing our father it will probably be exhaustion." Hinata said.

"Yeah he can't have his mask falling it will show that he's actually human." Hanabi grumbled.

Hinata shook her head, "Hanabi, please, you know father is human he just doesn't show his emotions that's all."

"Of course because that's normal," Hanabi grumbled.

Hinata sighed shaking her head. Kimi quickly changed the subject, "So Neji I heard that you can leave the hospital soon. Isn't that great?"

Neji heard the question, but kept his eye on Hinata and Hanabi. He could tell they were going to have one of their arguments. He watched them just in case the argument started to grow. When Shino walked over, he knew he could look away. He turned towards Kimi nodding, "It is I'm glad I can leave soon. I like Sayoko-san and the other nurses, but I do miss being outside."

"I know I hate when I'm in the hospital. I always can't wait to get back outside." Kimi said.

Naruto nodded, "I know what you mean. I'm always so restless when I'm in here you know."

"It's irritating when you can't eat what you want. Then you have to sit and wait for your body to go back to normal. It's annoying." Chouji said.

"I don't find it as troublesome as most things. The thing I hate is the paperwork you have to do once you're out. That's annoying," Shikamaru said.

"I haven't had my turn in the office yet. I'm not looking forward to that." Neji said.

"Believe me you're not missing much of anything. We mostly use that time to gossip and stuff. That is fun Iruka-sensei always have some funny stories about Kakashi-kun." Anko said.

"It doesn't beat Ebisu-san's stories. I didn't know he did so much around the village." Takashi said.

"I think he does more now because he's dating aunt Chou." Kimi said.

"No one saw that one coming. It's cute, but still we didn't see it coming." Anko said.

"The same can be said for Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-san." Shino said.

"I thought for sure it wouldn't last after six months. I lost my damn bet." Naruto groaned frowning.

Shikamaru grinned, "I'm still thanking you for my influx of money Naruto."

Chouji smiled, "Yeah me too,"

Naruto glared at him, "I'm gonna get you two…"

"Guys we're gossiping when we're suppose to be here visiting Neji." Kimi said.

Neji waved it aside, "I don't mind Kimi-chan listening to this is quite enjoyable. It shows me that everything went according to plan. It's good to know that everyone made it back safely." He folded his hands in his lap looking around his room. He turned to look down at his hands, "I want to say…thank you. Thank you for doing this. I don't know what to say or do to repay your kindness. Thanks to you I'm…I'm…" He stuttered his hand subconsciously going up to the bandages on his forehead.

Hinata grabbed his hand stopping him before he could touch the curse seal. He looked up at seeing her kind smile. She held his hand in a gentle grip.

"It's alright Neji we would do it again in a heartbeat." Hinata said as everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"She's right anytime I can piss off Hiashi-san just tell me and I'm there." Anko said smiling.

"We wanted to help Neji. It's no problem." Kimi said smiling.

Shikamaru grinned, "It may have been irritating at times, but it was for a good cause."

Chouji smiled, "Friends look out for each other right?"

"I could cause hell at the compound I'm looking forward to doing that again." Hanabi said with a mischievous smile.

Takashi smiled, "Anytime,"

Shino nodded, "There is nothing wrong with helping out a comrade."

Neji leaned forward forming a curtain with his hair. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards in a small smile. He felt so much appreciation and gratitude for the people in his room he didn't know how to express it. He was sure he could figure out a way later on in the future. He enjoyed the warm feeling entering his chest. He dropped his smile as he raised his head tucking the loose strands behind his ear. He turned to Anko, "Mitarashi-san,"

"Yes?" Anko said.

He knew he was going to get teased for this, but it couldn't be helped. He had to ask. "Do you know Ibiki's favorite foods?"

He thought Anko's grin would split her face. She wrapped her arm around Neji's shoulder pulling out a piece of paper and a pen out of nowhere it seems. She pushed the little bedside table in front of him placing the paper and pen on the surface.

"Aww how cute, making a list of foods for your sweetie." Anko cooed much to Neji's annoyance.

He narrowed his eyes, "Mitarashi-san,"

Anko laughed, "Oh things are just starting Neji. Now let's begin."

Neji sighed quietly as Anko clicked the pen.

* * *

"Come on Gai you know Neji would strangle you if you told that story." Iruka said.

"I agree he would." Ibiki said.

Gai pouted, "But this story is so funny! The look on his face was priceless!"

"I would like to know, but if it's going to embarrass Neji then maybe I shouldn't." Mizuki said.

"No, no it's a great story about the start of Neji's youth. As his mother you have to hear it!" Gai said clasping her hands in his own.

Mizuki gave a nervous smile, "I don't know Gai-san. I like teasing my boy, but I know when to leave him be. Let's go to another story I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Gai groaned, but nodded, "Alright hmm let's see…oh I know I can tell the story about the time we infiltrated this tea house."

Lee who was happily listening to the stories of their adventures became alert. He remembered that mission and the disguises especially the one that Neji had to wear. He threatened to throw out his weights if he told anybody. He turned to Gai, "Um as much as I love that story Gai-sensei I don't think we should tell that one either."

Everyone except Mizuki looked at Lee in surprise. Lee, like Gai, never passed up the chance to tell stories about his team. No matter how bad TenTen and Neji yell at him to be quiet. For Lee to warn Gai against it this had to be quite a story. Ibiki recovered from his shock first, "Which tea house?"

"The one where the hosts were women and they were being abducted by this rogue nin to join his army. Do you remember that one?" Gai asked.

Ibiki, Kakashi, and Iruka shared a look between each other. Ibiki nodded, "Yes I remember. I agree with Lee-kun maybe you should tell another one."

"Wait this one I know about he told me about it before he left. It involved him doing something he didn't want many people to know." Mizuki said tapping her finger against her chin in thought. She smiled snapping her fingers when it came to her, "I remember now he had to dress as a decoy maiden."

Jun and Choushin tried not to smile at the memory. They couldn't help it. They remembered when Neji approached them for assistance in walking in a female kimono, tying a female kimono, putting on make up, and a quick lesson in seduction. They felt he didn't need the lesson though, but gave him a few tips anyway. When they finished even they were surprise at how well the disguise worked. Not to mention the many numbers and date invitations he received from Jun's place to the gate. Izumo and Kotetsu wondered about the Hyuuga they didn't see before.

Iruka and Kakashi couldn't believe how well everything looked. Ibiki remembers Anko dragging him outside to look at him. He grumbled all the way, until he saw him. He truly looked like a maiden from an old wealthy family. Everything fit him perfectly. He didn't mean for Anko to catch the look on his face, but his shock caused his mask to fall. He didn't hear the end of it until he threaten to keep the newest addition of her weapon magazine out of the office.

Mizuki knew that story. Neji told her when he came home. The kimono didn't bother him. He used to be a model for Hinata's clothes when they were younger. What bothered him was the way people approached him in the teahouse. The urge to kill one of the patrons was so great he had to blow off some steam in the forest. Mizuki listened to him vent over some tea until he tired out and retired to bed.

She thought about it for a moment before shaking her head, "Hmm I think we should let him tell us that story once he's out of the hospital."

Lee sighed in relief as Gai sighed sadly, "Alright, but it's such a funny story too. Hmm what else should I tell?"

"How about the time we invited your team to the annual jounin chunin Christmas party?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka, Jun, and Ebisu shook their heads the memory of the party coming back to them.

"Not that one that party was crazy." Ibiki said remembering the number of times he caught Izumo and Kotetsu. He didn't understand why he found them all the time. He felt it was a cruel trick made by the powers above. Not to mention watching a tipsy Iruka dance on Kakashi without a care in the world, a drunken Jun flirt shamelessly with Gai, and a very expressive Ebisu. To this day, he doesn't know how he made it home in one piece especially after carrying a drunk and friendly Genma and Raidou home.

"Ibiki is right hmm how about when Neji helped us pull a prank on the new recruits in the mission room. That was quite fun." Iruka said.

"I remember that one. It was quite an ingenious plan Iruka-sensei." Sai said.

Iruka smiled sheepishly, "It was nothing just a little throw back plan from my prankster days."

Kakashi smiled, "It was still a good plan. We had a lot of fun doing it too."

"Ooo I want to hear that one it sounds exciting." Mizuki said.

"Alright we have a winner. Well we came up with the plan after one of the new recruits prank Iruka-san." Gai started as Mizuki listened intently. Iruka chuckled turning to Ibiki, "Are you sure it's safe to leave Neji with Anko?"

"Hinata and Hanabi-chan are there with him. They'll make sure she won't hurt him too bad." Ibiki said.

Kakashi chuckled, "I couldn't help, but notice how you stopped Gai from telling one of his more elaborate stories about Neji. Isn't that nice,"

Iruka smiled as Ibiki held back the urge to roll his eyes once again today. "Well we could always tell the story about you, Iruka, and the dance floor during the Christmas Party…" He trailed off smirking in satisfaction at Iruka's flushed face and Kakashi widened eye. He lowered it with a nod, "Well played Ibiki-kun."

"Thank you Kakashi-san." Ibiki said.

"There is always next time though." Kakashi said.

"Of course," Ibiki said.

Iruka shook his head, "Anyway if we can put this competition aside we can move on to the schedule. Have you seen it Ibiki?"

Ibiki shook his head, "No I haven't. It's a schedule for what?"

"For Neji-kun when he leaves the hospital. It's not something we're going to follow directly, but it's something for us to go off on." Iruka said walking over to grab the schedule off the table. He walked back handing Ibiki the paper. Ibiki accepted it looking it over with a sharp eye. He nodded at each activity planned, "I like it. It's not bad, but I'm going to add a few things myself. I'm sure Izumo and the others can help him out somehow. He's going to be working with them soon anyway might as well get used to them."

"Are they still making out in the open?" Iruka asked.

"Yes they try to be discreet, but it's hard when you can hear Izumo a mile away." Kakashi said shaking his head.

"I don't know Kaka-kun I can hear a certain nin miles away from the academy." Choushin said smiling as Jun and Sai joined her.

Kakashi turned to open his mouth when Iruka beat him to the punch, "Anyway that's besides the point. The point is Neji is going to have to get used to those two. I've gotten pretty used to it."

"I'm sure Neji will get used to it too. I know it's funny looking at the new recruits faces when they see them." Jun said.

Iruka chuckled, "Yeah it is, say Ibiki would you mind if Neji-kun stayed in the academy some days. He doesn't have to do anything. He can read in the lounge or help me check papers if he wants to."

"Sure I don't mind. I was going to ask you the same thing." Ibiki said.

"Great I'll add that to the schedule." Iruka said taking the piece of paper Ibiki handed him.

"I think that will be a good thing. He can help out some of the students too." Jun said.

"Not to mention he can see the tree that Kakashi is perched on every morning." Choushin said.

"I'm not there every morning. I do use the windowsill you know." Kakashi said.

Choushin giggled, "Of course,"

"I could give him something to read while he waits in the interrogation department. The lounge is nice I wouldn't have him wait anywhere else." Ibiki said to the surprised looks in the room.

"Oh we thought you were going to give him an in depth tour of your department." Choushin said.

"Not yet I have to give him an in depth tour of my home first." Ibiki said with a smirk.

"When did we become so bold Ibiki?" Kakashi asked sharing a chuckle with everyone.

"When we stopped caring about the opinion of others and started caring about their own." Ibiki said sharing a smile with Mizuki. Choushin giggled bouncing towards Ibiki with the agility of a cat. She placed her hands on his shoulders pulling her body up to rest against his back. She smiled, "So does that mean you don't mind Neji-kun living with you."

"I never minded. As I said before I would rather have Neji live with me than to go back there. I only minded the jokes you and your partners in crime created. Not to mention that damned nickname." Ibiki said.

Choushin giggled, "But Biki-kun is a funny nickname."

"For you maybe," Ibiki said narrowing his eyes.

Choushin smiled, "You like it admit it."

"I'll admit that when you behave for once." Ibiki said.

Ebisu chuckled, "We know that's not going to happen anytime soon."

Choushin puffed her cheeks out during the murmur of laughs and agreements in the room. She jumped off Ibiki's back. She bounced to Ebisu taking a seat in his lap, "Ebi-kun I can be good."

Ebisu raised an eyebrow, "Really? Tell me one time when you were good?"

Choushin tapped her finger against her chin trying to think of a time. She shrugged after a few minutes, "I can't think of one. Jun-chan, Biki-kun I've been good right?"

"I can't think of a time. Maybe that one time during the kunoichi summit, but that's it." Jun said.

"I agree with Jun I can't think of a time either. I think during the chunin exams last year, but that's all I can come up with." Ibiki said.

"See I can be good Ebisu." Choushin said beaming.

Ebisu smiled, "You're right. Now that I think about it you were very good today. You didn't even try to attack Hiashi-san when you saw him."

Choushin pouted, "I would, but you held me back."

"I didn't want you to get in trouble again." Ebisu said.

Choushin sighed as she nodded, "Yes I know, but I really wanted to!"

Ebisu smiled placing a kiss in her hair, "I know, Chou, I know."

Mizuki watched Ibiki and the other shinobis talk and play with each other. The same people who helped her son move out hours ago. Who stared Hiashi down with no fear in their eyes. Who protected her without hesitation. She smiled _It's funny seeing them silly like this, but at the same time it's also refreshing. _

"Neji-kun is in good hands Hyuuga-san." Lee said smiling.

Mizuki returned it, "Yes he is,"

"Hey Ibiki I just noticed something." Iruka said.

"What?" Ibiki asked.

Iruka grinned, "You called Neji by his first name."

The slight buzz in the room stopped as everyone turned to Ibiki. Choushin gave a mischievous smiled, "Iruka-kun is right Ibiki."

Ibiki groaned quietly shaking his head _I can feel a headache coming._

Mizuki patted Ibiki's arm giggling quietly.

* * *

"Damn it Sakura you just had to take a detour. It's bad enough that I haven't visited Neji since he arrived in the hospital. I didn't even know he was in there until our mission. Now we're late after telling everyone we would be there." TenTen said giving Sakura a glare.

Sakura looked straight ahead ignoring TenTen's glare, "I had to deliver some medicine to Sasuke and the other members of Team Hawk you know that."

"You could have let one of the new girls do it like Yuri or Satsuki. You didn't _have_ to do it." Ino said running on rooftops.

"I agree it was a simple delivery job. Only Juugo-san is sick Sasuke's doesn't have a sickness. I don't think being an asshole constitutes as one." TenTen said following behind Ino.

"True," Ino said.

Sakura shook her head, "I'm in the rotation schedule that means I have to deliver it."

"Like I said before Sakura you didn't have to. That was a choice you made." Ino said.

TenTen nodded, "Yes it was."

Sakura turned to them giving them a glare of her own, "If it was so what. I'm not going to stop my duties just because my friends say so. Now I already delivered it and we're not that far away from the hospital. We'll make it before visiting hours are over."

"We better," TenTen said.

"Yeah," Ino agreed.

Sakura sighed turning her attention back to the road. Ever since Sasuke and his team were put in house arrest there is an undeniable tension between the rookies. After the final battle that finally bought Sasuke back home for good, many of the rookies felt he should pay for his crimes. Tsunade felt that many of their suggestions were a bit too creative. Even though she was quite upset with the damage he caused she couldn't do him any harm now that he was back in their custody.

After much deliberation with the council, she decided to put Sasuke and his group under house arrest. Until she deemed, they are ready to join Konoha society. There are charms and different jutsu that repress Sasuke's chakra to that of a gennin beginning their day in the academy. Tsunade wasn't taking any more chances. ANBU were on call every day and night they handled their own rotation schedule. Their schedule changed slightly with the integration of ROOT members, but they were able to make it work. The chunins and jounins work out their own schedule between each other.

Many rookies hate watching Sasuke. They feel they don't need to watch someone that caused massive destruction along with headaches. Quite a few jounins and chunins felt this way as well, including Iruka-sensei. It was quite a shock, but Iruka felt no remorse for his feelings after visiting Kakashi in the hospital. Iruka feels his opinions will change in time. Some people share his sentiment while others have mixed feelings about the subject.

Sakura and Naruto try their best to convince everyone to give Sasuke a second chance, but their words continue to fall on deaf ears. The other rookies try not to be mean, but they can't help it. They try to be on their best behavior when it's their turn. It saves them from a headache when they go home for the night.

TenTen and Ino were on their way to the hospital when Sakura mentioned something important she had to do. They thought it was something involving her parents so they decided to join her. When they landed in front of the mansion where Sasuke and the other members of Team Hawk was serving their time they became angry. Sakura tried to justify it, but TenTen and Ino didn't want to hear it. Not when they didn't know the status of the agreement or the safety of Neji's mother.

TenTen and Ino continued to vent until they landed in front of the hospital. Sakura landed behind them keeping her anger down. She felt she was right in trying to help Sasuke. That's all that mattered.

* * *

TenTen practically jogged towards Neji's room. She knew it was against the rules of the hospital, but she couldn't help it. She was anxious to see Neji. She couldn't believe the news Neji in the hospital for chakra exhaustion. It didn't sound right. Lee and Gai-sensei were in the hospital all the time, but that was understandable. They did things that earned them their own hospital beds, but not Neji. Neji didn't do anything that landed him in the hospital. He was always calm, cool, and level headed. For Hiashi to make Neji lose that cool made her anger rise every time she thought about.

She shook her head she wasn't going to be angry. Neji was all right now and his things were out of the compound. She was curious when she heard about his living arrangements. She wondered how that would go. She giggled to herself _This sounds interesting. I need to place my bet before he leaves the hospital. Knowing Neji it won't be long._

She quieted down when she approached his doorway. She could hear laughter and conversation in the room. She could make out Anko's voice a mile away. She knocked on the frame smiling at the scene before her. Hinata, Hanabi, and Takashi were talking to Neji trying to get him to lower the pen and not throw it at Anko. Anko laughed holding two pieces of paper. She occasionally waved in Neji's face before pulling it back.

"This is adorable. I wonder if Ibiki knows." Anko said looking at the pieces again.

"Mitarashi-san if you don't give me back those sheets I won't call you Anko _ever_." Neji said handing the pen over to Hinata.

Anko stopped her face falling into a pout, "You have to after awhile."

"No I could, but it's not a necessary requirement to do so Mitarashi-san." Neji said crossing his arms over his chest. "Now if you hope for me to use your name give me those sheets."

Anko groaned, "Fine, fine you big meanie. I can see why you and Ibiki click you act alike." She walked over handing Neji the sheets of paper. Neji accepted them with a light smug smile, "Thank you,"

Anko huffed, "Sure thing," She turned to the doorway smiling brightly, "TenTen-chan!"

TenTen smiled walking in the room. She waved, "Hi everyone, how are you?"

Everyone greeted TenTen with a wave or a nod. Neji waved, "Hi TenTen,"

"Hey Neji, how are you?" TenTen asked her eyes scanning his bandages. She looked away hiding the sadness in her eyes. Neji noticed it as quickly as it disappeared. He smiled, "I'm fine TenTen. Sayoko-san said I could leave the hospital in a couple of days. Hiashi-sama didn't hurt you did he?"

TenTen shook her head, "No I came out of the mission unscathed."

Neji relaxed against his pillow, "Good I'm gla…" He started when TenTen hugged him. She squeezed him keeping his injuries in mind. Neji blinked in surprise before wrapping his arms loosely around her, "I'm fine TenTen don't worry."

"I got so worried when I heard what happened. I'm glad you're alright Neji." TenTen said.

"Me too, but I have Ibiki to thank for that. He's been very helpful." Neji said with a light smile.

TenTen pulled away she nodded, "Yeah he has I have to thank him. Too bad you couldn't stay with me or Lee though. It would have been cool to be roommates."

Neji chuckled, "It would be interesting that's for sure. Although I don't know if me or Lee could be roommates."

"What makes you say that?" TenTen asked when Lee walked through the door with usual gleaming smile, "Oh Neji-kun I have good news for you and the person who captured your youthful heart."

TenTen shook her head as Neji sighed, "That's why TenTen."

"What's the news Lee?" Kimi asked waving at Ino who followed him in the room.

"I think I should let Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san tell you." Lee said stepping aside. Tsunade and Shizune walked in waving to everyone in the room.

"Well Neji-kun I have good news. Hiashi signed the agreement you are now officially away from the compound." Tsunade said with a satisfied smirk.

Neji stared at Tsunade in surprise. "What Tsunade-sama? He signed it?"

Shizune nodded, "Yes it took us a while, Hiashi can be quite stubborn, but we did it. You can now stay with Morino-san with no problems."

"Well he's going to put in appeals and what not, but other than that he can do nothing more." Tsunade said.

"Isn't that great Neji-kun," Shizune said happily. Neji ran his fingers through his hair in shock. He was away from the compound. He wouldn't be going back he was free. He no longer had to hear Hiashi yell at him or hear Sumire's disappointment. He could do what he wanted, read what he wanted, and not hear any gall about it. He didn't know how to feel. He sat back against his pillows in shock. He looked around the room at the people who made it possible.

He swallowed looking at his hands, "I don't have to go back."

"No not unless you want to visit your mother, but you don't have to go back." Tsunade said.

"He really signed it. He didn't shove it off or put it away to be forgotten later." Neji said.

Tsunade and Shizune walked over to his bed. Tsunade held out the official document as Shizune held out a copy.

"He signed it. We weren't leaving until he did. The elders felt the same way they pushed for him to sign it. It's done Neji-kun. You have nothing to worry about when you get out of here." Tsunade said.

Neji reached out taking the document in his hand. He couldn't believe it Hiashi signed it. He felt like it was going to disappear in his hands. It didn't feel real. He stared at the paper before handing it back to Tsunade. He looked up at them taking a breath to keep his rising emotions at bay.

"That's good to know. Thank you Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san I am in your gratitude." Neji said lowering his head his hair making a curtain around his face once again.

Tsunade place her hand on his shoulder, "It's no problem. Don't worry about it."

Shizune gently took Neji's hand in her own, "Tsunade-sama is right don't worry. We didn't mind."

Neji looked up his hair shielding half of his face. He nodded tucking some strands behind his ear.

Tsunade squeezed his shoulder, "No worries now you just focus on getting better."

Neji nodded, "I will,"

Tsunade smiled, "All right," She turned to the others in the room, "Now you all owe me some reports. Let's go,"

Identical groans and complaints echoed around the room. Tsunade frowned removing her hand from Neji's shoulder. She crossed her arms over her chest, "What was that? I said let's go besides Neji needs some time to rest. You do want him to rest, don't you?"

"Yes, but we hate paperwork. Couldn't you wait for the reports granny? I want to keep seeing Neji." Naruto said.

Tsunade's eye twitched, "Call me that one more time and you'll be visiting a hospital yourself brat. Now let's move! I have to file my own paperwork." _Not to mention take a drink. _

Naruto groaned waving away her threat, "All right, all right see ya Neji. Can't wait to see you out and about again,"

"Me either," Neji said.

"Now that I'm back I can make some foods that will help you get better." Takashi said.

"It's fine Takashi you don't have to." Neji said.

"I want to it's ok. Get better soon and get a lot of rest." Takashi said.

"Alright," Neji said.

Takashi waved walking out the room with Naruto. Kimi waved, "See you Neji hopefully I won't drown in the sea of paperwork."

Neji chuckled, "I hope not,"

Kimi smiled waving one more time before following the others out the room.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, "If you want I can teach you Go and Shogi. They're not hard I know you'll be able to get it."

"Sounds like a good idea Shikamaru-kun." Neji said.

Shikamaru gave a wry smile, "Great well see ya get well."

Neji nodded, "Ok see ya,"

"You know if you don't have a problem with sweet stuff I know this great place that sells cakes and other sweets." Chouji said.

"If it's not too sweet then I won't mind trying it." Neji said.

Chouji smiled, "Great well we'll set it up when you get out of here. Take care,"

"You too," Neji said watching Shikamaru leave with Chouji.

Hinata and Hanabi hugged him at the same time. Hinata pulled away first, "When you get out we can take Asuma jr. to the park."

"He's walking already?" Neji asked.

Hinata nodded, "He's grown a lot since the last time you saw him. He's a very sweet boy I know you'll enjoy him."

"Alright sounds nice Hinata." Neji said.

Hinata smiled giving Neji another hug. She pulled away walking towards Shino. Shino nodded, "We can talk about our activities when you're discharged. Get well Neji-san."

"I will Shino-san." Neji said.

Shino nodded again walking out the room with Hinata. Hanabi hugged him tightly pulling away with a smile, "I can't wait to show you this great spot where me and Moegi-chan go to eat lunch."

"I look forward to it Hanabi." Neji said.

"Great well get better soon. I'll be rooting for you." Hanabi said.

"Thanks Hanabi I'll be doing the same for you." Neji said.

Hanabi grinned waving one more time before walking out the room.

"I hate I didn't have enough time to visit you Neji-kun. We would have been here earlier, but Sakura had to make a detour." Ino grumbled rolling her eyes.

"That's alright Ino-san I'll see you soon." Neji said.

Ino smiled, "Aww you're sweet," She walked over giving Neji a hug, "Take care now. I know a couple of perfect ways to get rid of stress. I can't wait to show you."

"Sounds nice Ino-san," Neji said.

Ino pulled away nodding, "Alright see ya later." She waved before walking out the room.

Lee grinned, "Everyone else knows the news as well. Isn't that great Neji. Now your burning love for Morino-san can continue to grow."

Neji frowned a light flush covering his face, "Lee what did I say?"

"Neji you know love is quite beautiful with anyone." Lee said happily.

Neji fought the urge to grit his teeth, "Lee…"

"Now Lee let's give Neji some time to rest." Iruka said placing his hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Aww, but I wanted to talk with him some more." Lee pouted looking at Iruka.

Iruka chuckled, "I know, but I don't think we should throw around love just yet."

"Yeah he has to move in first." Choushin said as Anko nodded in agreement. Iruka shook his head, "You two, well Neji-kun we heard the news. We're very happy to hear it."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei. I'm glad to hear it as well." Neji said.

"We stopped by to tell you your mom is still in the hospital. She's still enthralled by Gai's many stories." Kakashi said.

"Not the embarrassing ones I hope." Neji said.

"No Ibiki-kun made sure he wouldn't tell those tales." Kakashi grinned.

"We'll escort her home once she's through for the day." Iruka said.

Neji nodded, "Alright thank you,"

Iruka smiled, "No problem we'll probably see you in a little while Neji-kun. Sleep well,"

"Don't worry too much." Kakashi said.

"Drink lots of water." Choushin said.

"Make sure you don't exert yourself." Jun said.

"Try not to do anything with Ibiki. This is a hospital you know." Anko said grinning mischievously.

Neji pushed his blush down as he nodded, "Alright I'll make sure to keep those things in mind everyone."

Tsunade nodded, "Good," She turned to the others in the room, "Let's head out."

"Yes Tsunade-sama," They said before disappearing in puffs of smoke.

Neji sat back against his pillows going over the news in his head again. He couldn't believe it Hiashi signed it. His father must have intervened from wherever he was because he didn't believe anything else. He remembered Tsunade mention about appeals, but if she had her way he wouldn't be living at the compound anytime soon. Lee's chuckle took him away from his thoughts. He smiled, "Are you well enough to walk around? Gai-sensei and I were thinking about taking a walk with your mom. Do you want to join us?"

Neji nodded, "In a minute Lee. I have to…"

Lee held up his hand, "No need to finish Neji I understand. Well I'm going to go back to my room. I'll come back in a few minutes to see if you're ready."

"Alright," Neji said.

Lee flashed him another smile before going back to his room. Neji noticed the slight tightness in his smile, but didn't question it. It could be any number of things with Lee. He took a breath laying his head back against the pillows. He was still in disbelief, but reality was seeping in slowly. He rubbed his bandages subconsciously. It's been awhile since he trained he would have to go back to his routine soon.

A deeper chuckle took him away from his thoughts once more. He looked up at Ibiki who couldn't keep the smug smile off his face.

"How does it feel?"

"Unbelievable I can't believe he actually did it." Neji said.

"When Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san set their minds on something it's hard to take them off of it." Ibiki said walking in the room.

"I see I'm glad they have that determination." Neji said.

"They're the reason Konoha is still standing. I wish you could have seen the look on Hiashi's face it was priceless." Ibiki said.

Neji chuckled, "I can only imagine." He settled down smiling at his hands, "Now I can imagine I don't have to see it anymore."

"No you don't." Ibiki said enjoying the smile on Neji's face. Neji turned to him with a softer smile placing his hand on top of Ibiki's, "I'm happy Ibiki I really am."

Ibiki grinned as the warm sensation entered his chest again. He turned his hand allowing Neji's hand to slide into his their palms resting against each other. Neji squeezed his hand, "I will work hard to repay you for your kindness. I'll work hard to repay everyone."

Ibiki shook his head squeezing his hand back, "You don't have to. This was a combined effort we worked hard to get you out and we're going to make sure you stay out."

Neji swallowed the lump in his throat. He shook his head, "No I have to repay you. I can't just sit here and not do anything. It wouldn't be right. Ibiki there has to be something I can do for you."

Ibiki bit the inside of his cheek, _Don't think about that daydream. Not here and now don't do it._ "Neji the only thing I want you to do is just relax. After this, you're going to return to your regime. Not to mention the time you'll use to adjust to your changes. That's going to take a lot of time you need to enjoy all the relaxation you can get. Don't worry about it it's fine."

Neji frowned, "I can't accept that. I have to do something."

"Wait until you're well you shouldn't do anything yet." Ibiki said.

"Not good enough I have to umpf…" Neji trailed started his words cut off by Ibiki's lips. Ibiki gripped his hand pressing him against the bed. Neji broke the kiss he tried to protest when Ibiki deepen the kiss. Neji fought as well as he could before he closed his eyes melting against him. The rough way Ibiki claimed his lips made his mind mush every time. Ibiki didn't know any other way to take Neji's mind off his worries. Well he did know a few, but he felt this one was better.

Ibiki broke the kiss staring in Neji's hazy eyes. He cupped his cheek placing a lingering kiss on his lips. He pulled back again until he was inches away, "Neji don't fret about it. You can think about that later just rest. Can you rest for me?"

Neji nodded losing himself in Ibiki's eyes, "Alright I will, but don't think I'll forget about this so easily. You distracted me that's all."

Ibiki smirked _He's a fighter that's good. _"I know I can't wait." He started to pull away when Neji pulled him back. Ibiki took a breath, "Neji…"

"I know you have to leave soon, but _I_ want to distract _you_." Neji whispered leaning in slowly. He kissed Ibiki softly muffling the groan against his lips. If Neji was a tease in the hospital, he wondered how bad he would be once they were home. Ibiki didn't wonder for long not with Neji shyly licking his bottom lip. He could think about things later. Ibiki wrapped one arm around Neji's waist slipping his fingers through his hair with the other.

Neji bit back a groan as he leaned against Ibiki. He moaned when Ibiki's mouth accepted his invitation. The feel of exploring Ibiki's mouth caused him to grip his coat. Ibiki moved his head to the side deepening the kiss. He could feel Neji's excitement pressing against his thigh. He had nothing on underneath the gown. All he had to do was slip his fingers underneath…

_No not yet you can't not… _His thoughts stopped flowing when Neji started moving. He broke the kiss looking in Ibiki's eyes. He licked his lips grinding against Ibiki. He leaned towards his ear, "Ahh…Ibiki…"

"Damn it Neji…I…"

"Can't I know, but you can touch me right?" Neji whispered.

"I want to do more than touch you." Ibiki whispered back placing kisses against his neck. Neji hummed his approval, "Does it involve me and this hospital bed?"

"Among other places," Ibiki murmured against his neck his hand rubbing his back. Neji bit back a moan as he continued grinding against him. He kissed his cheek, "I can move you know…"

Ibiki groaned picking up Neji bridal style. Neji was doing a good damn job pushing his buttons. However, two could play that game. He carried Neji to the bathroom closing the door behind them. Sayoko and the other nurses came in they wouldn't suspect anything. They knew Neji wasn't in harm. He pushed Neji against the wall crushing their lips together. Neji moaned wrapping his arms around Ibiki's neck. He didn't know Ibiki would take the bait so easily, but he was glad he did.

Ibiki started rocking his body against Neji. Neji groaned breaking the kiss to pant softly, "I-Ibiki…"

"Damn tease…you want me to fuck you in this hospital don't you?" Ibiki growled pushing against him.

Neji nodded, "Yes," he wrapped his legs around Ibiki's waist groaning when Ibiki's cock brushed against his own.

"You know your friend and sensei are out there. They can hear how much you want to rip your clothes off and hear my name echo around the room." Ibiki groaned against his neck.

Neji moaned tipping his head back, "I don't care. I want this I'll handle everything else."

Ibiki groaned placing kisses up and down his neck. The need to place a mark on Neji's pale skin rose in Ibiki. He tried to push it down as best as he could. He leaned towards his ear loving the way Neji gripped his back.

"I'm not gentle you know. I'll fuck you until you can't speak." Ibiki growled nipping Neji's lobe.

Neji muffled a loud moan in his shoulder. He looked up at Ibiki, "I don't care. I'm not fucking glass show me why I'm a shinobi. Ahh," he moaned when Ibiki gripped his waist pushing harder against him. His ragged breaths urging Neji on, "Yes…like this more…more…"

Ibiki groaned ignoring the part of his mind that nagged him to wait. He licked his neck, "It wouldn't take much to rip off this gown."

"I know…ahh…"

"I could fuck you right here against the wall."

"Yes…"

"Hear you cry and beg me to go harder…"

"Yes…"

"Faster…"

"Ahh…yes…"

"Deeper until you can't fucking breath…"

"Fuck…"

"Yes…until you don't know the Hokage's name…"

"Ahh…Ibiki…"

"Until you come undone…"

"Ahh…p-pull my hair"

"Hmm…"

"P-Pull my hair…"

"Beg for it,"

"Pull my hair please,"

Ibiki groaned slipping his fingers through Neji's hair. He sucked on the junction between his neck and shoulder as he pulled his hair. Neji moaned moving his hips frantically against Ibiki, "Yes…yes…I'm gonna ahh…" He arched off the wall gripping Ibiki's back his body shaking from his sudden orgasm. Ibiki groaned moving faster until the coil in his stomach broke. He muffled his loud groan in Neji's neck as light tremors assaulted his body.

He switched their positions before he fell against Neji. He didn't want to crush him not after experiencing something so wonderful. He hasn't felt so boneless in years. He slid down the wall placing him in his lap. He looked at Neji who rested his forehead against his neck gathering his breath slowly. He chuckled placing a kiss on his forehead. _I wonder how it will be to sleep with him. _

Neji looked up at him with a tired smile. He moved forward placing a kiss on his cheek. "That was amazing."

"Yeah it was," Ibiki said.

Neji chuckled, "I think I did a good job distracting you."

"Yeah you did. How am I going to finish my work now?" Ibiki asked.

Neji shrugged, "I don't know, but you'll find a way."

Ibiki chuckled shaking his head, "Thanks for the encouragement."

Neji smiled, "Anytime,"

Ibiki laughed placing a kiss on his forehead, "Next time I'm going to distract you."

"Can't wait Ibiki," Neji said placing a soft kiss on Ibiki's lips. Ibiki placed his hand on the back of his neck responding to the kiss. He had to file his report and talk to Tsunade, but he'll get to that later. They broke the kiss a few blissful seconds later. Ibiki rest his back against the wall. Neji rest his head against his shoulder playing with the flaps of his trench coat. His gown was sticky, but he didn't mind. He could always change into a new one.

Ibiki ran his fingers up and down Neji's back. Neji leaned into the touch his eyes closing slowly. Ibiki felt Neji become lax against him. He looked down watching Neji in his attempts to fight off sleep. Ibiki chuckled softly, "Sleepy?"

"A little," Neji admitted. "Are you?"

"A bit, but I can manage." Ibiki said.

"Alright well I should shower and change. Um Ibiki could you…"

"Leave? Sure I have no problem with that."

"Oh I didn't mean that I meant my gown. I really don't want Sayoko-san to see so…could you…"

"Dispose of it,"

"Yeah,"

"No problem,"

"Great, well, I'll go start the shower now." Neji said getting up slowly. He shook his legs nodding once he got his bearings. He walked over to the shower. He placed his hand on the hot knob turning to Ibiki, "I have no problem if you want to stay."

Ibiki could see the mischievous glint in his eyes as he watched him. Ibiki shook his head, "No I should give you your privacy. There will be plenty of times for me to shower with you in the future."

Neji smirked, "Of course,"

Ibiki returned it standing up to work the kinks out of his legs and back. His pants gave him a reminder to change before going to the office. He walked outside as Neji slipped his gown off. He leaned against the door filing the image of a lithe body for later. He smirked, _Damn tease, he's making things really fun._

Neji grinned in the shower. _He didn't treat me like a glass figurine. He even played along with me. It's been awhile since I've done that. I wonder if he'll keep playing with me. I hope he does this is becoming enjoyable. _

_

* * *

_After Neji showered and changed, he walked back into the room. Ibiki sat in one of the chairs by his bed reading one of the pieces of paper Neji retrieved from Anko earlier. Neji combed his fingers through his damp hair going over to Ibiki. Ibiki wrapped an arm around Neji's waist pulling him close. Neji blinked in shock flushing lightly. He placed his hand on Ibiki's shoulder going over his handwriting. Ibiki looked up at him, "You wrote a list."

Neji nodded, "Yeah I can take things off if it's too long."

Ibiki shook his head, "No it's fine I'll make sure to shop once I'm done for the day."

"Alright well if you don't mind I'll make those for you when I'm out." Neji said.

"Ok, who told you?"

"Anko,"

"I see she was more than happy to do that."

Neji chuckled, "Yeah she was elated when I asked her."

Ibiki chuckled, "I can imagine. Sure I'm looking forward to it."

"Now be warned I'm no chef like Takashi, but I'm pretty good." Neji said.

"I'm sure it'll be delicious." Ibiki said with a small grin.

Neji messed with a flap on Ibiki's trench coat fighting his flush with willpower. He didn't know when he was able to flush with ease, but it was hard to stop.

"Yeah it will," Neji said.

Ibiki folded the papers slipping them in the pocket of his trench coat. He turned to Neji placing his other arm around his waist. He pulled him close looking up at him, "I have to go, but before I go what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking about taking a walk with Lee, Gai-sensei, and my mom." Neji said.

Ibiki nodded, "Sounds good," He placed his hand on Neji's cheek leading him down for a soft kiss. Neji closed his eyes moving his body closer to Ibiki. Ibiki teased his bottom lip before pulling away. Neji opened his eyes with a light smile, "Don't let Anko bother you too much."

Ibiki chuckled, "I won't. Try not to let Lee and Gai drive you too crazy."

Neji returned it, "I won't,"

They shared a laugh feeling the tension from days before leave. There were still unanswered questions in the air, but they would answer them later. Neji was pleasantly surprised to see this different side of Ibiki. He thought it would take him a little bit more to laugh, but he didn't mind. Ibiki felt good that he continued to make Neji laugh. He forgot about his worries for a while and that's all he asked for.

Once they quieted down Ibiki stood up. He reluctantly removed his arms from Neji's waist. Neji didn't want the warmth leave as well, but he didn't bring attention to it. They walked to the door together giving each other a quick kiss before they walked out. Neji walked over to Lee's room as Ibiki disappeared in a puff of smoke. Neji looked over with a content grin. He turned back around as he walked into the room.

"Hey Lee I think I'll take that walk now." Neji said stopping when he noticed the tensed expression on Lee's face. Lee looked up at him with relief in his eyes, "Neji-kun you're here great. Sakura-chan look Neji is well enough to walk around."

Sakura turned to him with a halfhearted smile, "Hello Neji-kun it's good to see you're well."

Neji nodded his stoic mask on again, "Thank you Sakura-san. Thank you for your efforts as well."

"No problem I'll always help out a shinobi in need." Sakura said. She turned back to Lee, "So when will you be able to go back to work again? I think Sasuke-kun is sick because of the missed days."

Neji pushed down the wave of anger he felt as he walked over to Lee. He tapped Lee's shoulder, "Lee let's go for a walk now."

Lee nodded standing up from the chair he was in, "I'll tell you when I come back Sakura-chan. I'm now going to enjoy a youthful walk with Gai-sensei and Neji's mother."

Sakura nodded, "Alright I should get going anyway I have to finish my reports. Well I'll see you all later."

"Ok," Lee said with a bright smile.

Neji nodded, "Alright,"

Sakura waved one more time before walking out the room. Neji turned to Lee watching the tension leave his face. Lee sighed before smiling brightly, "Your mom and Gai-sensei got a head of us Neji."

"Yeah they did." Neji said walking out the room. "Hey Lee, how is everything?"

"Fine I can't wait to get out of the hospital. What about you Neji?" Lee asked.

Neji noticed he didn't mention Sakura, but didn't acknowledge it. Instead he grinned, "I'm looking forward to getting out of the hospital too."

* * *

Ibiki appeared in front of his door in a puff of smoke. He was sticky and sweaty, but more relaxed than he's been in awhile. He walked in his house with a grin on his face. He took off his trench coat laying it on the couch. He undid the buttons of his shirt on the way to the bathroom. He looked over at the second room. He still had some cleaning to do before Neji arrived. He wouldn't unpack his things, but he could organize them for him. It was the least he could do.

He smirked as he started his shower, _He was right. He's distracting me the little tease. _He chuckled shaking his head as he stepped in the shower. He didn't push back any daydreams today. After he finished he changed his clothes dumping his dirty ones in the hamper. He looked over his place one more time before walking out the door. He walked towards Hokage Tower with his hands in his pockets. He could take his time today.

* * *

I decided to make it longer because of the gap in my updates. I hope you enjoyed the hot little scene between these two. I couldn't help, but put a taste of what's going to happen in there. The next chapter Neji will be out of the hospital. Even if I have to fast forward or skip I'm eager to write Neji out of the hospital. Well until next time see ya ^^


	11. Omake 3

Hello everyone I'm back with another omake chapter because I know I won't get a full chapter out in time, but this is good. I want to thank my reviewers, readers, and people who have put this on their alert and favorites list. Your support is appreciated. I want to wish my anonymous reviewer a Happy Birthday. I hope I got this out in time.

I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out. I'm a student again so updates will be a little slower, but I will update. On that note, things are going to become a little more spicy as the story goes along. When that happens, I'll post the link to the uncut version in my profile. I'll post it on both livejournal and . You can comment anonymously on both so no worries.

Ok now that, that's out of the way let's begin.

I don't own Naruto I only own my OCs.

Let's begin

Naruto

Therapy

Omake chapter 3

Ibiki walked to Hokage Tower with a nagging thought in the back of his head. He knew he did something he didn't mean to, but he couldn't remember it. He scratched his head before shrugging it off. If it's important he'll think of it soon. He couldn't think too straight at the moment. Not with his current interaction with Neji, still fresh in his mind. He licked his lips he had to make another visit before visiting hours were over.

* * *

After their walk, they took a seat in the garden part of the hospital. Neji and Lee sat on a bench underneath a tree. Mizuki and Gai sat across from them. Neji tried not to let his mind wander back to his time with Ibiki, but it was hard. He couldn't get Ibiki's voice out of his head. He shook his head he couldn't get distracted not with Lee next to him. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind. He would revisit them later.

"So what are you going to do when you leave?" Lee asked.

Neji shrugged, "I don't know. I want to train again, but Tsunade-sama told me to rest. I could catch up on some reading I guess."

"You know when I get out we could do some light training. Gai-sensei showed me some good techniques that will build back your stamina. Because I'm sure you're going to need it for your youthful time with Morino-san." Lee said with a blinding smile.

Neji groaned, "You have been around Kiba too long."

Lee laughed, "Kiba is a great guy. His jokes are awesome."

"Kiba is a funny guy. I've heard from Hinata that Kankuro is a good match for him." Neji said.

Lee nodded, "He is, they don't look bad together either. I find it funny that someone who can't be control is dating a puppet master, someone who makes their name controlling others."

Neji chuckled, "That is interesting, but their personalities blend well together. When they're together it's like watching two polar forces combine into one. It's the same as watching Sai and Anko."

"I didn't think that would happen, but Sai isn't bad at all. I like talking to him. His opinions are very captivating. They give your mind a work out, but you learn new things along the way." Lee said.

"I like talking with Sai as well. Sometimes we spend hours just talking about things. It could be the new Jounin protocol or the new series that has come out." Neji said.

"You mean the series that's been nicknamed the new Icha Icha Paradise."

"Yeah that one,"

"TenTen can't put it down. I think her obsession is a big as Kakashi-sensei's."

"It is a very good book. Sai has one and let me read it. Now we check the bookstore when the new versions come out."

Lee laughed, "I never thought _you_ would be into those kinds of books."

Neji shrugged with a small grin, "You'll be amazed about the things you read when you're sick. Hinata didn't have anything else so I had to read that or the latest issue of _Kunoichi Weekly._ I would rather read the _Under the Sun_ series instead."

Lee nodded, "That's true, but the story is pretty good."

"I agree it is." Neji said. He looked over at his mom and Gai. He noticed the excited smile he flashed as he avidly told another story. He knew that smile. When Gai smiled liked that it always resulted in an embarrassing story or an outrageous training strategy. Neji felt the beginning stages of a headache at the possible topics Gai had at his disposal. Lee noticed the weary look on Neji's face. He smiled placing his hand on Neji's shoulder. "Don't worry Gai-sensei isn't telling your mom anything _too_ embarrassing."

"Are you sure?" Neji asked.

Lee nodded, "Yep."

Neji continued to look at them before turning to Lee. He nodded, "Alright I believe you. I just hope he keeps his word."

"Don't worry, you know Gai-sensei always keeps his word." Lee said.

"Yes that's true. Well Lee what are you going to do when you're out?" Neji asked.

"Start my training regime again. I'm going to take some cooking lessons from Takashi-kun and Hinata-chan too. You should join me, it's going to be fun." Lee said.

"I'll think about it." Neji said.

"Sounds good, oh, and I have to go back to my jobs. You know get back into missions, finishing my paperwork, and working with my physical therapy clients." Lee said looking down at his hands after the last part.

Neji noticed the uneasy look in his eyes. The same look he saw when Sakura was in the room. He tucked a loose strand behind his ear. "Do you like your physical therapy job?"

Lee nodded, "I do, but some of my clients make my life a bit difficult."

"Like a certain Uchiha."

Yeah, sometimes we have good days, but sometimes he really gives me a hard time. I want to reprimand him, but it's hard to when Sakura-chan is there. I never felt irritation like this before. Is it normal?"

"I think so. I mean it was hell trying to get him back to the village in one piece. Although Naruto fought him, the damage the Uchiha caused in his wake is enough to make anyone irritated. Ask Gaara he has a few good stories about that."

"I noticed Gaara is speaking more."

"It's because of a certain fox."

Lee grinned, "They're good for each other too. Hey I have a question."

Neji nodded, "Sure what is it?"

"Ok, um, what do you think is better? Is it better to watch someone you like from the sidelines or just tell them directly how you feel?" Lee asked.

Neji looked over at Lee thinking of a way to word his phrase, so it wouldn't hurt him. He may not like Lee's budding relationship with Sakura, but he wouldn't shoot down his chances. He stopped putting down Lee once they became chunin. Even if the other shinobi was quite eccentric, he was his friend now and he was going to support him.

"I think it depends on the situation. In some situations, the direct approach is best. Take Gai-sensei and Jun-chan for instance. Gai-sensei was direct for a long time, but Jun-chan ignored him. However, when the situation changed she became direct and everything worked out in the end. In other situations, it's best to observe from the sidelines then make your move. Shino did this with Hinata. He sat by the sidelines for a while before approaching her. For you situation I think it's best to continue observing from the sidelines before approaching them head on. If it works out that's good. If it doesn't then at least you know you tried." Neji said. He did a good job keeping his true feelings inside. He could tell by the refreshed look in Lee's eyes.

Lee nodded slowly, "You're right I'm going to plan a little bit more before I ask them. Do you think they'll accept?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't." Neji said picking lint off his shoulder.

Lee smiled, "You're right I have nothing to worry about. I'll make sure to carry my youthful energy into the relationship just like Gai-sensei. Thanks for the help."

Neji grinned with a small nod, "It's no problem. I'm here to listen that's a service teammates provide."

"It's the same as friends, right?"

"Yes, it's the same as friends."

Lee smiled wider wrapping his arm around Neji's shoulder pulling him into a hug. "I'm here if you need the same thing. Don't hesitate to talk to me if something is wrong. You know TenTen will lend a helpful ear as well."

Neji blinked in surprise before patting Lee's shoulder in understanding. The warm sensation entered his chest again from Lee's words. He didn't know why he forgot about his teammates concern. They cared for him like his family and they did share a bond. After experiencing life-threatening missions, embarrassing moments, and the changes of adulthood it was to be expected. Because of his crazy schedule, he couldn't spend much time with them. He was going to change that.

"Thanks." Neji said softly.

"Anytime, oh and there's something I want to tell you." Lee said.

"Sure what is it?" Neji asked.

"Nice hickey." Lee said snickering at the light flush that appeared on Neji's cheeks. Neji touched his neck with a frown, "Let me guess, that's why Sayoko-san and the other nurses were giggling."

Lee nodded, "Yep."

"Did my mom see it?" Neji asked.

"No I don't think so. You have to be next to you to see it." Lee said.

"Good, um, thanks for the heads up." Neji said.

"Sure thing," Lee said.

_I can't believe he left a hickey. I'm going to get Ibiki next time. When I'm done with him he's not going to be able concentrate long enough to finish anything. _Neji thought his mind creating different plans he couldn't wait to try out. He grinned slipping his gown over the hickey. Lee removed his arm from his shoulder turning his attention to the clouds. Neji joined him recognizing the fluffy formation of a cat.

"Hey Lee,"

"Yeah,"

"Want to make a bet?"

"Sure."

"How long before Gai-sensei pops the question to Jun-chan?"

Lee chuckled, "I say in a couple of months, if Jun-chan doesn't get him for being in the hospital again."

Neji chuckled, "I can see that happening. Hmm when will Shikamaru and Temari stop acting like they hate each other?"

"When Kiba and Kankuro do the same." Lee said.

"Good point. Do you have one?" Neji asked.

"Yeah how long before Izumo and Kotetsu is caught in Tsunade's office again?" Lee asked.

"I say in a couple of days when they have bodyguard duty." Neji said.

Lee nodded, "I think so too."

Neji grinned coming up with another bet. They continued coming up with different bets on events and couples in Konoha and Suna. They couldn't remember the last time they just talked, without any worries about lingering paperwork or schedules. It felt good to relax for the day. They looked forward to doing this again when they are out the hospital. For now, it felt good to sit down and enjoy the breeze in their hair.

Mizuki looked over with a smile. "I'm glad Neji has such good friends."

Gai nodded, "He does it reminds me of the time they celebrated his birthday at his favorite restaurant."

"Oh I want to hear that one." Mizuki said.

Gai smiled, "Then let's begin!"

Mizuki giggled _Neji has good teachers too._ She sat back ready to enjoy another one of Gai's stories.

* * *

I thought I would show more of Neji's friendship with Lee in this chapter. After the last one Neji and Ibiki needed to recover. I'm trying my hardest not to repeat myself in dialogue. I think I did a good job this time. I'm going to reveal more in the next chapter. Even if I have to cut some things, Neji will be out of the hospital. Well, until next time, goodbye. ^^


	12. Chapter 9

Hello everyone Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays in general. I am so sorry that I fell off on updates. I was doing two different fests on LJ, finals, and got the dreaded writer's block. I just didn't know where to go with it. I wanted to get Neji out of the hospital, but it didn't happen. I'm hoping it will happen in the next chapter.

Now I want to thank my anonymous reviews and melvinssyn. Thank you so much and I'm sorry this chapter is so late. Thank you to all my other readers as well. It makes me happy that people like my crazy idea. Now enough talking let's begin.

I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does.

Naruto

Therapy

Chapter 9

Ibiki walked in Hokage Tower greeting Izumo and Kotetsu along the way. He was amazed to see they weren't making out, but he could see the hickey on Kotetsu's neck. Ibiki shook his head as he walked into the Hokage's office. Leaning against the wall, he greeted the shinobi who caught his eye. Ibiki looked over at Tsunade who smiled. She clapped her hands to call the room into order, "Now that Ibiki is here we can start the meeting. First, I would like to congratulate everyone on a job well done. We completed our objective with no causalities or problems. Good job everyone."

Everyone in the room cheered or smiled in relief. Ibiki grinned he felt good that he didn't have to fill out any paperwork for damages on private property. He hoped that trend continued. His grin widened at the image of Neji from earlier. Ibiki wiped his face quickly before his mind could wander. He smirked, _That little tease, I'm going to return the favor very soon._

Tsunade motioned for the room to be quiet again. "Yes, yes I am very proud of every shinobi here. Now we have won the battle, but not the war. Hiashi has already expressed the desire to file many appeals. We have to make sure that Hiashi has nothing to base his appeal on."

"That's why we have to do our best to make sure things go smoothly for Neji." Shizune said.

Tsunade nodded, "If one hair is out of place, Hiashi will notice it faster than his Byakugan. I read over the schedule, I like it. I know it's pending, but the ideas are good. If we follow this, I'm sure it will help."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. The plan looked good. Hinata and Hanabi did well in their treatments. They shared the optimism for Neji. Ibiki didn't want to see the lifeless look in Neji's eyes again.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "The same goes for the council. If they don't see an improvement in Neji soon, they will suggest some treatments for him to go to. I don't want that to happen. Now I sent a notice to the Kazekage about our plan. I'm sure he has some relaxation ideas we can use. We can always use some more, so if you have any ideas don't hesitate to add it to the list. Be on the alert for Hiashi. He may come by to monitor Neji's progress or to watch your techniques. He will try to intimidate you. Don't let him have the satisfaction. If things become too much, walk away, count to three, think about the clouds, do whatever you have to, to keep your anger down. Hiashi will report any threat, insult, or attempts of violence. Another thing I want you to be on the look out for house members, especially Sumire-san. Watch their behavior and look for any signs of abuse either physical or emotional. If you see, any signs of it report it immediately. We're going to keep a tighter watch on the compound from now on."

Hinata and Hanabi shared a relieved look. They felt good knowing that abuse against house members were going to stop.

"Is that clear?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." The room responded.

Tsunade nodded, "Alright I don't want to hear about anyone getting in trouble for losing their temper. If anyone is going to lose his or her temper, first it's going to be me. Now I want those reports finished and handed in _today_." She looked at Kakashi out the corner of her eye. Kakashi scratched his head ignoring the pointed look.

"Finish up and enjoy the rest of your day. You are dismissed." Tsunade said.

Everyone nodded as they saluted, "Yes Tsunade-sama!" The room started to clear out Tsunade called Ibiki over. Ibiki walked over to the desk. "Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Hello Ibiki, here are the copy of the papers. I know Hiashi will pitch a fit if you don't have these papers." Tsunade said handing Ibiki the documents.

Ibiki placed it in his trench coat pocket. "I was looking forward to that. You know I won't pass up the chance to mess with someone."

Tsunade laughed softly at the mischievous glint in his eye. "I know, but try not to mess with Hiashi too much. Even if he is becoming a jerk, we still have to respect him. Besides Chou and Anko will be mad you got to him before they did."

Ibiki chuckled, "They would attack me faster than I could blink. How did it go with Hiashi?"

"It was aggravating. I didn't know a man could be so infuriating and stubborn. He wouldn't sign at first. The only way he budged is when the elders jumped in. If they didn't intervene we would still be at the compound." Tsunade said taking a seat behind her desk.

"It's a good thing they did. It's not everyday the elders help us." Shizune said as TonTon squealed in agreement.

"Even they grew tired of Hiashi's sour attitude. I know he's angered and saddened by his wife's condition. Those are normal emotions, but taking them out on everyone is not acceptable. He's causing irreversible damage to his family. Something he may not be able to fix in the future. Maybe something will change, but who knows. Anyway, you got the papers you need and all of Neji's things. You have a room set up for him, correct." Tsunade said.

Ibiki nodded, "Yes I do I have to get more sheets for the bed and finish cleaning it."

"Alright I'll give you a few days off to get your house ready. You can use this time to help Neji adjust as well. You can come back in when Neji starts his schedule." Tsunade said.

Ibiki nodded, "Alright,"

"Good, sorry you had to give up your day off." Tsunade said.

Ibiki waved it away, "It's ok,"

"If you say so, so how did your talk with Neji go?" Tsunade asked.

"It went well. He's not nervous as much anymore. I'll continue to work with him when he moves in." Ibiki said.

Tsunade nodded, "Alright be sure to keep me updated on Neji's progress. We need to make sure everything goes according to plan."

Ibiki nodded, "I will."

Tsunade smiled, "I know you'll do a good job. Take care of him and one more thing."

"Yes?" Ibiki asked not liking the mischievous glint in Tsunade's eyes.

"Try to make sure Neji can walk properly, alright. He's one of my highest specialists in tracking and physical combat. I can't afford to have him out of a job just yet." Tsunade said smirking. Shizune tried to stifle her giggles behind her hand. Ibiki felt his lip twitch holding back the urge to give his own little smirk.

"I'll remember, that is if he doesn't tire me out first." Ibiki said grinning at the surprised look on Tsunade and Shizune's faces. He picked up the copy of the agreement before walking out the room. Ibiki grinned, maybe hanging around Anko and Choushin wasn't as bad as he thought.

* * *

Shizune turned to Tsunade with a smile, "Can you believe what Ibiki said?"

"Not really, but then again I can. I did say this would be a good thing for the two of them. It turns out to be happening." Tsunade said.

"This is becoming very exciting. I wonder did they kiss already." Shizune said.

Tsunade grinned, "I wonder that as well. Looks like we'll be paying a trip to Sayoko soon,"

"Very soon," Shizune said sharing a knowing laugh with Tsunade.

* * *

Neji and Lee continued placing different bets on things in Konoha. Neji kept an eye on Gai just in case he started an embarrassing story. Lee reassured him that Gai wouldn't do that, but Neji had to check to be sure. Mizuki enjoyed the stories from Neji's childhood. With the energetic and enthusiastic way Gai told the tales, she felt like she was right there. Mizuki looked at her watch biting her lip sadly at the time. She knew it was getting late, but she didn't want to leave. It was the most time Mizuki spent with Neji in years. She didn't want it to end so soon.

Gai noticed the way Mizuki's eyes flashed towards her watch before going back to his eyes. "Hyuuga-san is something wrong?"

Mizuki shook her head trying to muster a smile. "No I just noticed the time. I know Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-san are taking me home. I just wondered when it would be too late for them to do so."

Gai smiled, "Don't worry nothing is too late for them."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose on or anything." Mizuki said.

"There's nothing you have to worry about. Iruka-san and Kakashi-kun will escort you home at any time of the night. Are you ready to go?" Gai asked.

Mizuki shook her head, "No I'm not. I just looked at the time and wondered when I should leave."

"Leave when it's comfortable for you. We'll still take you home no worries." Gai said.

Mizuki nodded, "Thank you I'll make sure to tell you when I'm ready to leave."

Gai smiled, "No problem and take your time. We do have all night."

Mizuki smiled, "You're right we do." She opened her mouth to ask Gai for another story when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Mizuki turned around to a concerned Neji and Lee.

"Yes?"

"Mom is everything alright? Do you have to go now?" Neji asked.

"Yes everything is fine. No I don't have to go. I'm just used to looking at the time that's all." Mizuki said giving Neji a reassuring smile.

Neji's concerned expression didn't change. "Are you sure mom? You can take a nap in the lounge if you want. I don't think Sayoko and the other nurses would mind."

Mizuki smiled, "I'm fine don't worry about me. I'll take a nap in a little while if I need to. Are you tired?"

"No I'm fine. I feel pretty good actually." Neji said keeping in mind to hide his hickey.

Mizuki smiled, "I'm happy to hear that. Do you have any plans when you leave the hospital?"

"I'll probably start my training again. I'll start slowly don't worry." Neji reassured as Mizuki's eyes narrowed in concern.

"As long as you start slowly then that's good." Mizuki said.

"Don't worry ma'am I'll make sure Neji isn't doing anything to strenuous." Lee said striking his good man pose.

Mizuki giggled softly, "Thank you Lee I trust you to look after Neji when I'm not here."

Lee smiled proudly, "You can count on me."

"It's good to hear it." Mizuki said returning the smile. She turned back to Neji. "Besides training is there anything else you're going to do?"

Neji shrugged, "I was thinking about doing some light reading. I could actually make a dent in all those books I bought."

Mizuki nodded approvingly, "Alright that sounds good. We do want you to rest, but make sure not to become too lazy. That wouldn't look good for a future ANBU member." She winked as Neji laughed, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind mom."

"Great," Mizuki said smiling. She looked behind Neji her smile widening at the group approaching them. "Hello everyone how did the hearing go?"

Neji turned around greeting the visitors with Gai and Lee. Ibiki, Anko, Iruka, Kakashi, Jun, and Choushin approached them with tired, but happy smiles.

"The meeting went well Hyuuga-san. Everything is in place and should go smoothly within the next few days." Iruka said.

Neji nodded, "Sounds good."

"It does thank goodness." Mizuki said in relief. "Oh Iruka-san, Kakashi-kun I was wondering when is too late for you?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Nothing is too late for us Hyuuga-san. You tell us when you're done for the day and we'll take you home."

Iruka nodded, "It's true we won't hinder any plans you have today."

"Alright I just wanted to know. I didn't want to intrude on something important." Mizuki said.

"Don't worry you're fine." Iruka said smiling.

Mizuki smiled back, "That's good to know."

Neji gave a small grin. He was happy to see his mother relaxed and enjoying herself instead of stressed out. Neji could tell that Mizuki liked talking to Gai. He just hoped Gai would keep his mouth shut on a couple of things. Neji didn't want Mizuki to know how hard he could party once he finished a hard mission. He could tell that Mizuki was becoming fast friends with Jun and Choushin. She was even becoming closer to Anko. Neji didn't know if that was good thing or a bad thing, but he didn't mind.

Neji looked over at Ibiki trying his hardest to keep his twitching hands at his side. The look Ibiki gave Neji made the Byakugan user, want to go over there and kiss him breathless. Neji turned back around before something came to mind. He walked over to Ibiki leaning up towards his ear, "I need to speak with you."

"About what?" Ibiki whispered back.

Neji shivered lightly from the soft tone of Ibiki's voice. He pushed his arousal back sticking to the task at hand. "Something important, do you mind?"

"I have time for you." Ibiki whispered smirking at the way Neji's breath hitched.

Neji fought against his haze as he nodded. "Do you mind if we speak in my room?"

"I don't," Ibiki said.

"Ok," Neji said. He looked back up at Ibiki before walking over to Mizuki. Mizuki looked up at him catching her breath from one of Gai's jokes. "Yes dear?"

"I'm going to talk with Ibiki for a bit. Do you mind?" Neji asked.

Mizuki shook her head, "Of course not."

Neji nodded, "Alright I'll be back soon. Where will you be?"

"I'll still be here in the garden. If I'm not I'll be in Gai and Lee's room." Mizuki said.

"Ok I'll see you in a bit." Neji said.

"Ok," Mizuki replied.

Anko grinned evilly, "Ooo a secret little romp with our lover. How romantic!"

Neji narrowed his eyes, "Shut it or I really will not call you Anko."

Anko pouted, "That's so not fair. He's such a meanie."

Mizuki giggled softly, "Not mean just cunning."

Jun smiled, "That's a good way to put it."

Choushin nodded in agreement, "Yeah,"

Neji chuckled as he walked over to Ibiki. Ibiki chuckled, "I see you're getting the hang of being with Anko."

Neji nodded, "It's not that hard once you concentrate."

"It takes a lot of concentration though." Ibiki said walking back to the hospital with Neji.

Neji nodded, "Yes that's true," He lifted the collar of the hospital gown trying to cover his hickey from any nosy nurse he would pass by. Ibiki noticed the motion of the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything. He would wait until they were alone in his room. Ibiki grinned at that thought they couldn't make it to the room fast enough.

* * *

Once the door closed behind him, Neji turned around to Ibiki. He crossed his arms over his chest trying to glare at him, but failing slightly. Neji didn't account on Ibiki sitting in a chair beckoning him with his finger. Neji pushed off the wall going over to him. He stood in front of Ibiki placing his hands on his shoulders. "Do you know why I want to talk to you?"

"Not really, but I don't mind. I get to be alone with you again. That's always a plus." Ibiki said taking joy in watching the light flush on Neji's face.

Neji pushed it down before speaking again. "I'm glad you like spending time with me. I do enjoy my time with you, but I have to tell you something. I'm sure you're wondering why Sayoko-san and the other nurses were giggling when we passed them."

"I thought they found it cute that we were walking back to your room together." Ibiki said.

"Yes there's that and this." Neji said pushing the gown down to reveal the love bite on his neck.

Ibiki blinked first before chuckling softly, "I knew there was something bugging me. I think that's it."

"Yes I think so too. I don't mind the marks, but can you put them where my mom can't see them. It's embarrassing enough having her know about my romantic life. She doesn't need to see any marks." Neji said averting his eyes to Ibiki's coat.

"I don't think she'll mind, but I'll be careful next time. Wait, you don't mind the marks?" Ibiki asked.

Neji shook his head playing with the flaps on Ibiki's jacket. "No I don't, just don't make them visible. I don't need to give Lee or Gai anymore ammo."

Ibiki chuckled, "Alright I'll keep that in mind, but I didn't know you liked that so much."

"I didn't say…" Neji started his voice faltered when Ibiki looked up at him. Ibiki licked his lips pulling Neji towards him slowly. "So I can do this," He pressed a kiss against Neji's neck. Neji bit his lip gripping Ibiki's shoulder lightly. Ibiki pulled back with hazy eyes. "And you won't be mad."

"No I'll only get upset if everyone can see it." Neji said softly his body warming up slowly.

"What if I want everyone to see it? It will dispel the rumors. That's for sure." Ibiki said placing light kisses against Neji's neck.

Neji started to squirm in Ibiki's arms. "I know, but do you want everyone to know what we do? Do you want everyone to know how amorous you are?" He whispered in Ibiki's ear. Ibiki closed his eyes running his hand up and down Neji's back slowly. "Hmm do you want everyone to know how loud you are?"

"I'm not loud." Neji said softly running his fingers lightly down Ibiki's neck.

"Yes you are." Ibiki said melting into Neji's touch.

"No I'm not." Neji whispered rubbing Ibiki's neck gently.

Ibiki bit back a groan. He leaned forward burying his face in the crook of Neji's neck. He licked the soft skin in front of him before biting it lightly. Ibiki smirked at the muffled moan he heard above him. He licked the spot in an apology before he pulled back looking into Neji's flushed face.

Neji tried to glare, but it didn't work once again. "Don't make it visible."

Ibiki grinned, "Told you, you were loud."

Neji looked up at Ibiki in confusion before the statement hit him. He smirked, "If I'm loud it's only because of what you do. If I'm not then you're not doing something right."

Ibiki saw the challenge in Neji's pale eyes. He smirked he did love a challenge. "Maybe I should change that problem." Ibiki whispered placing his hand on Neji's cheek.

Neji leaned into the touch. "Can you?"

Ibiki's smirk widened as he pulled Neji towards him. He stopped when there was almost no space between them. Neji's lowered his eyes his fingers playing with Ibiki's jacket. Ibiki pulled him forward their lips inches apart, "Let me show you I can." He closed the gap with a soft kiss. Neji moaned softly breaking the kiss to straddle Ibiki's waist. Ibiki leaned forward for another kiss, this one hungrier than the last one. Neji groaned gripping Ibiki's shoulders tightly. Ibiki felt the familiar haze enter his mind as his body started moving on it's own.

Ibiki slipped his hand underneath Neji's gown rubbing his thigh. After their last little romp a few hours ago Ibiki was eager to continue where they left off. Ibiki kissed down Neji's neck his hand going up his stomach. Neji arched against Ibiki writhing in his arms. He leaned towards Ibiki's ear, "Are you going to touch me?"

"I'm going to touch you until the only thing you know is my name." Ibiki whispered sucking on Neji's collarbone his hand wrapping around Neji's arousal. Neji moaned muffling it against Ibiki's coat. "Y-Yes…ahh touch me please,"

Ibiki chuckled licking Neji's neck slowly. "Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I just want to tease you until you mess up your gown." He nipped Neji's ear moving his hand slowly. Neji groaned as he rocked against Ibiki. "D-Don't tease me." He shook his head, "Don't do it please."

"I should, you tease me I'm only returning the favor." Ibiki said his hand moving at the same pace.

Neji groaned in frustration trying to get more friction between them. He looked over at him with hazy eyes. "If I suck you would that make you stop?"

Ibiki's breath hitched at the response. "What?"

Neji lowered his eyes moving his hips to match the rhythm of Ibiki's hand. "If I said I would suck you until your eyes rolled to the back of your head, would you stop teasing me?"

"If you did that I wouldn't be able to hold back." Ibiki said placing gentle kisses along Neji's collarbone.

Neji moaned softly grinding harder against Ibiki. "Hold back from what?"

"Hold back from molding you against the bed. You wouldn't be able to walk properly for a week when I'm finished with you." Ibiki breathed nibbling on the juncture between Neji's neck and shoulder. His fingers teased Neji's silt before going back to his original rhythm. Neji bit his lip holding back his moan as he writhed against Ibiki.

Ibiki shook his head, "I want to hear you. Tell me how you feel Neji."

Neji muffled his groan in Ibiki's jacket. "I feel hot, but good. I want to do the same for you." He turned his head nuzzling Ibiki's neck before placing a soft kiss against his warm skin. Ibiki hummed in approval running his other hand up and down Neji's back. Neji arched when Ibiki pressed the small of his back.

Ibiki nipped Neji's neck, "This feel good. You feel great in my hand I can't wait to taste you."

"Ahh…I can't wait to do the same." Neji breathed pressing heated kisses against Ibiki's neck. His hands trailed down Ibiki's chest going down to his arousal. Neji brushed it loving the soft growl above him. "I think I have a way for both of us to feel good." He whispered undoing Ibiki's pants. Ibiki stopped his hand he looked down watching Neji pull him out. Neji moved close hissing softly when their erections brushed against each other.

Ibiki panted raggedly bringing Neji forward for a heated kiss. Neji groaned tightening his hold around Ibiki's neck as he started moving his hips. A jolt passed through Ibiki causing another growl to leave his lips. He started pressing harder kisses against Neji's neck, gripping his hips as he moved faster. Neji muffled his moans against Ibiki's jacket rocking against him.

A light sheen of sweat covered their bodies as they found their rhythm. Neji slipped Ibiki's jacket off his shoulders pressing kisses against his collarbone. Ibiki groaned pushing the coat off the rest of the way. His arms circled back around Neji's waist as he pushed his hips harder. Neji shivered biting his lip to quiet his louder moans. Neji didn't think he would get a chance to be with Ibiki so soon, but he wasn't complaining.

He leaned back staring deeply in Ibiki's eyes through his pants. He could see the same heated look in his eyes. The same want, need, and that layer of emotion Neji couldn't put into words yet. Neji placed a hand on Ibiki's cheek closing the gap between them with a passionate kiss. Ibiki kissed back pushing his tongue through Neji's inviting lips. Their tongues danced as their bodies moved against each other.

Ibiki slid a hand through Neji's hair tugging it lightly. Neji moaned grinding his hips harder. Ibiki noted the way Neji's thrusts changed when he pulled his hair. He tugged on it again enjoying the low groan it caused. Neji broke the kiss leaning towards Ibiki's ear, "D-Do it again."

"Do what?" Ibiki whispered.

"My hair, pull it again." Neji breathed nuzzling Ibiki's neck.

"Like this," Ibiki said tugging on the locks lightly.

Neji arched increasing his grip on Ibiki's shoulders. He nodded frantically, "Yes, yes," He attached his lips to Ibiki's throat sucking and nipping the skin underneath. Ibiki's rhythm broke as the coil tightened in his stomach. He started moving faster gripping Neji's hips, but trying not to bruise them. Neji didn't seem to notice as he rocked against him.

Their kisses started to become sloppy through the discovery of their rhythm. Neji's gown fell off his shoulder revealing a patch of creamy pale skin. Ibiki licked his lips leaning forward to kiss and caress the skin with his tongue. Neji bit his lip muffling his cries as he tightened the grip on Ibiki's shoulder. He was so hot and Ibiki was only touching him. Neji had no idea how it would feel without the barrier of clothes between them. The thought of feeling Ibiki without them wore on his already thin resolve.

When Ibiki pulled away Neji leaned forward capturing his lips in a heated kiss. His tongue pushed through Ibiki's lips as he gripped his back. Ibiki kissed him back moving his hand in between their bodies. He wrapped his hand around their erections stroking them in time with his hips. Neji broke the kiss panting deeply from the pleasure going through his body. He was going to come soon he could feel it.

Ibiki cupped Neji's cheek bringing their lips together for a feverish kiss. Ibiki used his free hand to cradle the back of Neji's head. Neji's moans increased in volume his body inching closer and closer to the edge until he crossed over. He muffled his moan against Ibiki shoulder his honey covering Ibiki's hand and sliding to his gown. Ibiki grit his teeth against the building pressure inside him. Neji gathered his breath shaking lightly from Ibiki's thrusts.

Ibiki leaned towards Neji's ear, "Moan for me again."

Neji wrapped his arms around Ibiki's neck moaning softly, "Ibiki, ahh,"

The soft sound sent Ibiki over the edge. He called out Neji's name coming between their bodies. They sat there gathering their breath as their bodies calmed down from another intense session. Neji looked up giving Ibiki a small, but content smile. Ibiki grinned closing the gap between them with a slow kiss. Neji closed his eyes getting lost in Ibiki's touch once again.

They pulled apart slowly staring deeply into each other's eyes. Neji placed his hand on Ibiki's cheek rubbing the scarred skin gently. He grinned, "You're right that did feel good. It makes me wonder what's going to happen when we're alone."

Ibiki returned it as he leaned into the touch. "Many things, I assure you."

"I look forward to them." Neji whispered placing a small kiss on Ibiki's lips. Neji laid his head against Ibiki's shoulder as Ibiki slid his fingers through his hair. Ibiki could get used to this.

They sat in a comfortable silence enjoying the peace for a while, until they joined the others.

* * *

"So tell me Lee has anything come along to change the tide in the betting pool?" Anko asked.

Lee shook his head, "No nothing much." _Except the hickey on Neji's neck, but I don't think he wants me to mention that._

"Damn it seems like Sayoko and her group is going to win." Anko said.

"Going to win what?" Mizuki asked.

"Um, um, the bet to see how long it takes for Neji to start training again," Anko said.

Mizuki smiled, "I think it won't take too long before he starts training again. However, I think it will only take about a month for Neji to start relaxing in Ibiki's house. It might take two. I know how he can be in a new home." She looked over at the shocked faces of Anko and Lee. Mizuki giggled, "Just because he doesn't tell me doesn't mean I don't know about his love life."

"Did he tell you?" Gai asked.

"He's told me some things, but not everything. I am his mom after all and he deserves his privacy." Mizuki said.

Iruka nodded, "Privacy sums up a shinobi's life pretty well."

"I don't know any other way to say it." Kakashi said.

"Well are you ok with it?" Anko asked.

"Anko what kind of question is that?" Jun asked.

"Hey I just want to know. It's important for us to know in regards to his well being." Anko said.

"Now, now I'm not offended with the question. I'm ok with it in fact as long as Neji is happy then I'm happy." Mizuki said.

Anko smiled, "That's good to know. I can see I'm going to like you."

"I would watch out if I was you." Kakashi said to Mizuki.

Anko frowned, "Hey be quiet. She doesn't need to watch out for anything."

"Oh I think she does." Iruka said as Choushin laughed.

"Hey," Anko said walking over to tease Iruka and Kakashi. Mizuki laughed, "Do they act like this often."

Jun nodded, "All the time, but it's fun to watch."

"It is." Mizuki agreed.

* * *

After a few more moments of peace, Neji and Ibiki decided to go clean up. Neji took a shower again while Ibiki washed his hands. He wiped his pants down fighting the urge to look over at Neji. Neji didn't close the curtain fully. He left a big enough opening for Ibiki to catch glimpses of wet, pale skin. Ibiki left before he could be tempted anymore. Neji smirked when the door closed.

Ibiki sat in the chair taking deep breaths to calm down. He didn't think he could be affected so easily, but some things couldn't be ignored arousal included. Ibiki took another deep breath sitting back in the chair. He went through his mental list of things to do when he was home. Ibiki came back to reality when Neji sat in his lap.

Neji laid his head against Ibiki's chest. "Do you want to join the others now?"

"Not really, but it wouldn't be good if we didn't show up." Ibiki said.

Neji nodded, "That's true. Um I hope you don't mind."

"Mind what?"

"Me in your lap."

"No I don't mind." Ibiki said wrapping an arm loosely around his waist.

Neji relaxed as he nodded, "Ok. Well let's go before we become too comfortable."

"Alright." Ibiki said reluctantly letting go of Neji's waist. Neji stood up he stretched a bit before walking to the door with Ibiki. They walked back to the garden talking about the latest news. Neji and Ibiki walked in the middle of Kakashi and Anko's heated debate.

"What are they arguing about?" Neji asked.

"Which series is better the original _Icha Icha_ or _Under the Sun_? It's been going on for about ten minutes." Mizuki said.

"Does it matter? Both series are good. I don't see the point of this argument." Iruka said.

"The point is to show Kakashi that _Under the Sun_ is just as good as his precious _Icha Icha._" Anko said.

Kakashi frowned, "I refuse to believe that. We don't even know who this person is. How do we know they gather research for their books like Jiraiya-sensei did?"

"Not everyone is a famous pervert." Anko said.

"Aren't you known for that?" Kakashi asked.

Anko smirked, "Who are you with again?"

Kakashi opened his mouth to respond when Iruka jumped in. "Alright I think we can say that both series are good. Now that Ibiki and Neji-kun are back, what do you say we get something to eat?"

"Aww I wanted them to continue. I like watching debates like this." Choushin said.

"It is very interesting. I heard both series before, but I never read them. Well I read _Under the Sun_ once and I liked it. I haven't read any of _Icha Icha_ though. What is it about?" Mizuki asked.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask pulling a familiar orange book out. "Well Hyuuga-san this lovely series is about…"

"A topic you can discuss on the way home. I think it would be a good idea." Ibiki said as Neji nodded in agreement.

"I agree we can explain the series later on tonight." Iruka said.

"You'll explain it with me?" Kakashi asked a hint of hope in his voice.

Iruka nodded, "Yes, thanks to you I know enough to do so."

"Now I really can't wait to explain it." Kakashi said smiling.

"I think Kakashi fell deeper in love with Iruka-sensei." Choushin said.

"I think so too." Jun said.

Anko giggled, "That's so romantic."

Iruka blushed lightly ignoring the comments as he turned to Mizuki. "Would you like something to eat?"

Mizuki giggled as she nodded, "Sure that sounds nice."

Iruka smiled, "Great I think they have some new sandwiches in the cafeteria."

"What ever they have sounds fine. I am hungry." Mizuki said standing up with Gai and Lee.

"Then let's go and refuel our systems." Gai exclaimed happily.

"I agree." Lee said.

"As long as you two don't do too much work," Jun said.

Gai smiled, "I wouldn't think of it sweetie."

Neji chuckled softly following behind Lee to the cafeteria. He turned to Ibiki mouthing 'Thank you' as Ibiki nodded. Neji didn't think his face would return to normal if Kakashi started to explain _Icha Icha_ to his mom. He shook his head that was something he didn't want to see. Neji looked over at Lee hoping their talk helped. If Lee was hurt in any way he wouldn't hesitate to visit a certain mansion with TenTen.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Gai told the story behind his rivalry with Kakashi. It was funny watching Kakashi's expression after each match Gai described. Gai had his version while Kakashi had his own. Neji had a feeling it was combination of Kakashi and Gai's point of view. His sensei did have tendency to over exaggerate situations. Kakashi had no problem setting the record straight. Iruka found it amusing the amount of times Kakashi and Gai have competed.

Choushin, Jun, and Anko added their comments about different matches. Ibiki remembered many of them. Gai would come to his office often in hopes of seeing Kakashi. Mizuki couldn't believe that their competition was still going. Lee encouraged Gai to do his best in the future. Iruka did the same for Kakashi he couldn't help it.

Neji grinned at the antics and conversations at the table. It felt good to have a dinner where he didn't have to worry about seat placement or food. He looked over at Mizuki who laughed at another one of Gai's jokes. He was glad his mom could have the day off she deserved. The worry about her departure back to the compound returned, but Neji pushed it down.

_She'll be fine. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-san are taking her home. They will make sure nothing happens to her. _Neji thought. He didn't know how serious he looked until Anko hugged him.

"Hey, hey what's the matter? Don't tell me you're worrying about something." Anko said.

"No I'm not I was just thinking that's all." Neji said.

"Alright, but don't think too hard. You're supposed to relax so relax." Anko said smiling.

"Ok I will Mitarashi-san." Neji said as Anko groaned. "Stop calling me that."

"Why? Isn't that you're name?" Ibiki asked.

Anko glared at him. "Shut up it may be my name, but that doesn't mean I like when people call me that. It's so stuffy." She scrunched her nose up in distaste.

Jun giggled, "It makes you sound important."

"I am important without that stuffy last name." Anko said.

"Mitarashi-san." Neji said.

"Yes?" Anko asked.

"Can you let go of me now? It's getting a bit hard to breathe." Neji said.

Anko giggled letting go of Neji's neck, "Sure thing, sorry about that some times I don't know my own strength."

"I wish you would notice it some times. It would save you from a lot of trouble." Ibiki said.

Anko grinned, "If I did that wouldn't your life be boring."

"I doubt my life will ever be boring, especially with my department." Ibiki said.

"I know another reason why your life will never be boring." Anko said looking over at Neji. Neji chose that moment to read the ingredients of his pop can.

"I can say the same about you." Ibiki said sparking a debate with Anko. Mizuki laughed with the others. Neji sat back watching the debate in amusement. _Maybe it's not so hard to relax after all._

_

* * *

_After dinner was finished and the debate ended with a tie everyone walked back to Gai and Lee's room. Gai and Lee settled in their beds while everyone found a seat in the room. Sayoko walked in to perform her nightly check. She noted happily of the calm demeanor in the room. Sayoko took a glance at Neji who was talking to Mizuki, Ibiki, and Jun. She smiled feeling good about Neji's improved mood. Sayoko joked with Gai and Anko during her check. She wanted to stay longer, but she had nightly rounds to complete. Sayoko left the room feeling very good about Neji's progress.

After Sayoko left, Choushin followed an hour later. She had her community service to finish. She wished Gai, Lee, and Neji a speedy recovery before wishing everyone a good night. Anko left an hour after Choushin going to her own community service. She wished the same thing for Gai, Lee, and Neji before leaving for the evening. The end of visiting hours inched closer and closer. Neji noticed it, but didn't bring it up. He wanted to spend as much time with Mizuki as possible.

Ibiki saw Neji tense when he looked at the clock. He looked over at Mizuki. She turned to him with a reassuring smile. Ibiki nodded sitting back in his chair. He held some worry for Mizuki, but knew she would be alright. Mizuki noticed the time she didn't want to go back, but she couldn't hide in the hospital. After the bravery, the shinobi displayed at the compound she wouldn't hide anymore.

Jun looked at the clock sighing softly. "I hate to stop this, but visiting hours are coming to a close."

"Yeah and we have paperwork we need to finish." Iruka said.

"We can always start on that later." Kakashi said.

"No we should start on it now. It will take away from the pile we have in the mission room." Iruka said.

"Oh yeah I still have to do that." Kakashi said.

Iruka shook his head, "And you wonder why I remind you constantly."

"I thought you did that because you loved me." Kakashi said smiling.

Iruka chuckled, "Of course that's why I run myself ragged, but we should go. Gai and Lee need their rest Neji does as well."

Mizuki nodded, "You're right we won't keep you up any longer. This has been a very enjoyable day. Thank you for watching Neji." She walked over giving Gai a hug.

Gai smiled returning the hug. "It was my pleasure Hyuuga-san."

Mizuki returned the smile as she released Gai. She walked over wrapping Lee in a hug. "Thank you for being there for Neji."

"It was no problem." Lee said returning the hug.

Mizuki pulled back flashing Lee a smile before walking over to Jun. She smiled, "Could you tell Choushin and Anko-san that I said bye. I will take good care of all the animals in the garden. Thank you for placing them there."

"I'll tell them. It's alright I had no problem. Don't worry Akane will be very good. You won't have many worries from her." Jun said smiling.

"Ok it's nice to have more animals in the garden. Thank you again." Mizuki said hugging Jun. Jun patted her back reassuringly. "You're welcome take it easy."

"I will." Mizuki said pulling away. She walked over to Ibiki and Neji. Neji stood up swallowing the lump in his throat. "Mom what do you want to do?"

"I want to walk back to your room. You need to rest, but no worries I'll be back tomorrow." Mizuki said.

"You will? How?" Neji asked incredulously.

Mizuki smiled, "Tsunade-sama made it possible for me to visit tomorrow. I'll have another escort, but I will be back."

Neji nodded, "Ok. I can walk you out if you want."

Mizuki shook her head. "No it's fine Kakashi and Iruka-san will escort me home. I'll be safe don't worry."

"We'll make sure of it." Iruka said as Kakashi nodded.

"Alright I'll go back to my room." Neji said. He turned to Gai, Jun, and Lee. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Neji." They said.

Neji nodded with a small grin before walking out the room. Mizuki, Ibiki, Kakashi, and Iruka wished them another goodnight before following behind Neji.

* * *

"I think today went well. Don't you?" Gai asked.

Jun nodded. "I think so as well. If the days continues like this Neji will be out in no time. If you and Lee continue the same way then you'll be out at the same time."

"I hope so I can't wait to get back to training. How about you Lee?" Gai asked.

Lee smiled nodding in agreement. "I can't wait to do the same."

Jun giggled. "Just take it easy when you do."

"We will." Gai and Lee said with their brightest smiles. Jun laughed their happiness was contagious.

* * *

Neji walked back to his room fighting back the dread in the pit of his stomach. _She'll be ok. She'll be ok._ He continued to repeat in his head. Neji didn't know what awaited Mizuki back at the compound, but he didn't want to take any chances. Mizuki placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but it did nothing to calm his nerves.

Ibiki wanted to do something, but had no idea what to do. He turned to Iruka and Kakashi who gave him the same look. They didn't feel right letting Mizuki go back to the compound. They only hoped Hiashi wouldn't do anything with the added security around.

Neji walked in his room going over to his bed. He sat down staring at his hands Mizuki walked in front of him. She hugged him resting her head on top of his hair. Neji wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face in her chest as he did as a child. Mizuki rubbed Neji's back comfortingly, "Neji I'll be fine. I don't want you to worry about me."

Neji's hold tightened around her waist. Mizuki smiled placing a kiss in his hair. "I know you're going to anyway, but please don't worry about me too much. I'll think about you and I will make sure to visit you when you leave the hospital."

Neji leaned back looking up at Mizuki curiously. "You will?"

Mizuki nodded, "Yes I will."

"Ok, I'll try not to worry too much." Neji said with a light grin.

Mizuki laughed softly hugging him tightly. "Good now get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

Neji nodded, "Ok good night mom."

"Good night Neji." Mizuki said. She kissed his forehead before pulling away. Neji smiled sadly watching Mizuki walk away.

Mizuki walked over to Ibiki placing a comforting hand on his arm. "Thank you again for everything. I can't say it enough."

"It's no problem. I don't mind offering my help." Ibiki said.

Mizuki smiled, "Now remember if anything happens I'll be after you. I mean it." She warned narrowing her eyes. Ibiki may be one of the scariest men in Konoha, but nothing compared to the fury of an angry mother. He nodded, "I understand. I'll take good care of Neji."

Mizuki nodded, "Good well night Ibiki. Make sure you rest as well."

"I will you do the same." Ibiki said.

"I will try." Mizuki said.

Ibiki grinned patting her shoulder comfortingly. Mizuki smiled squeezing his hand in response. She walked over to Iruka and Kakashi folding her hands against her clothes. "I'm ready to go."

"Are you sure Hyuuga-san?" Iruka asked.

"Don't leave because you feel you have to." Kakashi said.

Mizuki waved it away. "I'm sure. I had a very good day and I couldn't ask for more. However, it's time for me to let everyone rest. I don't want you to wait for me. With the added security I'll be fine."

"Ok, but if anything goes wrong make sure to contact us. You can send a message with any one of the animals and we'll be there. If we're not there the ANBU will take our place." Kakashi said as Iruka nodded in agreement.

"I'll remember to do so." Mizuki said.

"Ok, well if you're ready then we can go." Iruka said.

"Sure." Mizuki said. She turned around to Ibiki and Neji waving to them one more time. They waved back Mizuki smiled turning back to Iruka and Kakashi. She nodded, "I'm ready."

"Let's go." Kakashi said. He waved to Ibiki and Neji. "Night."

"Sleep well." Iruka said.

"Night," Neji said.

"You too," Ibiki said.

Iruka smiled turning around to walk out the door behind Kakashi and Mizuki.

Neji looked down at his hands his nerves hitting him full force. He felt the bed sink under Ibiki's added weight. Ibiki placed his arm around Neji's shoulder squeezing lightly. "Mizuki is tough she'll be ok."

"I don't know about Hiashi-sama or the elders. They can be ruthless at times especially if Sumire-sama is having a bad day. I don't want my mom to get hurt." Neji said softly.

"I know, but Hiashi and the others will let up now. The council and Tsunade are watching them. It's the first time the council is involved Hiashi wouldn't do anything to cause the elders to enact a punishment. If something does happen the animals will let us know. Pakkun will be visiting occasionally as well. He knows Jun's bird and Anko's snake. She's a strong woman I know she'll be fine." Ibiki said.

Neji nodded, "Yes she will. I guess I can't help worrying about her."

"That's normal. At least you can still feel right?" Ibiki said.

Neji chuckled, "Yes that's true. The shinobi lifestyle hasn't affected me yet."

"That's a good thing." Ibiki said grinning.

Neji nodded, "Yeah it is." He fell silent for a minute before looking up at Ibiki. "When are you going to leave?"

Ibiki shrugged, "I don't know in a few minutes I guess. Want to get rid of me already huh?"

Neji smirked, "Maybe."

Ibiki laughed, "I like that answer. You know I'm not tired of you yet either."

"Should I be lucky?" Neji asked.

Ibiki nodded, "No, you should be honored."

"I can say the same for you." Neji said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ibiki said.

Neji chuckled, "I'm sure you will."

Ibiki laughed moving his hand down Neji's back. Neji arched slightly before relaxing against him. Ibiki rested his arm around Neji's waist caressing his side. The room fell in a comfortable silence as Neji and Ibiki sat on the bed. After the stress of the day the jokes helped them calm down. Neji was pleased that Ibiki continued the joke. Ibiki liked this playful side of Neji. He hoped to see more of it.

* * *

Mizuki walked in the middle of Iruka and Kakashi listening to Iruka describe the new genins in his class. She had no idea Iruka had so much to do or so many kunai to dodge. It sounded like being a teacher was as dangerous as going on missions. Kakashi didn't know the genins were worse this year. He was quite grateful he didn't have to go to the classroom.

"I love them to death, but I don't want to use the statement that literally." Iruka said.

"I didn't know genins were so dangerous." Mizuki said.

"Not dangerous they're just new to the shinobi way. Many children don't come from shinobi families so they're holding a kunai for the first time. They don't know the proper way to hold it or throw it, but they get better with time." Iruka said.

"They do have a good teacher showing them what to do." Kakashi said. Mizuki nodded in agreement, as Iruka smiled successfully pushing down his flush. "Thank you, but it's not as easy as I make it sound. It is great to see a genin's face when they throw a kunai correctly though."

"It sounds quite nice." Mizuki said.

"It is it makes dodging those kunais worth it." Iruka said.

Mizuki smiled, "How are they with shuriken?"

"Not as bad if it's not a windy day outside. If it's a windy day take cover." Iruka said.

Mizuki giggled as Kakashi nodded. "I can attest to that. Nothing worse than genin with shuriken on a windy day,"

"They get better with that too." Iruka said.

"Your students remind me of Neji when he first started. I remember cleaning up many scratches from stray kunai." Mizuki said smiling in nostalgia.

"Sounds like another one of my daily duties." Iruka joked.

Mizuki laughed, "It's something I can't forget." She shared a laugh with Iruka as they neared the gate of the Hyuuga compound. Iruka and Kakashi greeted the guard while Mizuki nodded. She turned to Iruka and Kakashi with a smile. "This has been a very enjoyable day. Thank you for walking me home. I appreciate it."

"No problem." Kakashi said.

"We were happy to do it. Do you need an escort for tomorrow?" Iruka asked.

"Shizune-san said there will be one for me tomorrow. I don't know who it will be, but it's a shinobi. I believe they're jounin." Mizuki said.

"I probably know them. Alright as long you're not going alone that's good." Kakashi said.

"It is, well I suppose I can't stand outside for too long. Will I see you tomorrow?" Mizuki asked.

"I'll visit when I'm done at school and before I have to go to the mission room." Iruka said.

"If I'm not sent out the village for a mission I'll be here." Kakashi said.

"Well if I don't see you tomorrow today was fun. I learned many things including more jokes." Mizuki said smiling.

"I'm glad you had fun. It was nice learning more about you as well." Iruka said.

Kakashi nodded, "The day did end in a good way."

"I agree it did." Mizuki said. She walked to the gate stopping to turn to Iruka and Kakashi. She waved, "Good night."

"Good night." Iruka said waving with Kakashi. Mizuki smiled turning back to walk inside the gate. When the gate closed, Iruka turned to Kakashi. "Do you think Mizuki will be ok?"

"I think so, but I'll send one of my hounds to join in the watch. Maybe Bull he's been complaining about lack of action lately." Kakashi said.

"Alright I do like her she's funny and very nice." Iruka said turning around to their path home.

"She is, hopefully Hiashi will see the error of his ways and apologize to her. There is no excuse for his behavior." Kakashi said walking closer to Iruka.

Iruka in amusement pretended not to notice. He nodded in agreement. "Hiashi is a smart man. He'll change back if he doesn't want the council to discover the compound's secrets."

"Very true, so who do you think is close to winning the betting pool?" Kakashi asked.

"I hate to say it, but I think your group is in the lead." Iruka said.

Kakashi grinned, "Is that so? I like how that sounds."

Iruka frowned, "I don't I thought for sure my group would be in the lead. Ibiki seems like the type of guy who would wait until he was home to do anything."

"Do you know how long it's been since Ibiki had any?" Kakashi said.

Iruka opened his mouth to berate Kakashi when he started thinking about it. He rubbed his scar with a thoughtful look. "You know when is the last time Ibiki had any as you say."

"See what I mean. Let's see Anko told me it was before the war happened." Kakashi said.

"Hmm I think I should change my bet." Iruka mumbled. Kakashi couldn't keep the smile off his face.

* * *

Mizuki touched the hairclip as she walked inside the main garden. She looked over at the animals lounging in the grass. She walked over bending down to a black, white striped cat with a blue bird on it's head. Mizuki cleared her throat, "Um hello I'm Mizuki. Should I name you?"

"There's no need. We can tell you our names." The bird said in a light airy voice.

Mizuki's eyes widened in surprise as she leaned forward to get a better look at the animals. "Excuse me, but did you talk?"

"Yes I did. I work with Jun she told me about you. My name is Akane."

"My name is Chiharu, but you can call me Chi or Haru. I don't mind either name."

Mizuki smiled, "It's nice to meet you. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No we're fine. How are you?" Akane asked.

"I'm doing well. I…"

"Mizuki."

She froze at the cold tone. She swallowed standing up to face Hiashi. "Yes Hiashi-sama."

"Did you enjoy your visit?" Hiashi asked.

Mizuki nodded, "Yes I did."

"How is Neji?"

"He's fine."

"Will he be out of the hospital soon?"

"Yes."

Hiashi nodded, "I was told you're going back to the hospital tomorrow. Is this true?"

"Yes I can go see him tomorrow." Mizuki said trying not to fall victim to Hiashi's cold stare.

"Fine, but you will work for it." Hiashi said turning around to go back in the house.

Mizuki sighed in relief when Hiashi disappeared behind the door. Akane landed on her shoulder wiping her wing on her beak. "I don't like him very much."

"Neither do I." Chiharu said stopping at her feet.

"He wasn't that way at first. There's a nice side to him it's just hidden right now." Mizuki said staring sadly at the door.

"Well it better make an appearance soon. He's not pleasant to be around." Chiharu said stiffly.

"I agree at least he's gone now. So Mizuki tell us more about you." Akane said.

"Sure well I love nights like this. I can see the stars and the wind is just right." Mizuki said walking to the porch. She welcomed a change in conversation. She pulled down the arms of her kimono hiding the marks. Mizuki didn't know if she could tell Akane and Chiharu the full story. She decided to save that for another time. Mizuki wanted her night off to end on a high note.

* * *

Neji dozed off from the soothing motion of Ibiki's fingers against his side. He had no idea Ibiki had a gentle grip. He tried to fight against the lethargic sensation going through his body, but it was hard. Ibiki felt comfortable with Neji beside him. He stopped moving his fingers much to Neji's displeasure.

"Keep going." Neji mumbled.

Ibiki grinned, "Looks like you're becoming sleepy."

Neji closed his eyes breathing deeply from his nose. "Well if you keep doing that I'm going to go asleep."

Ibiki chuckled, "I didn't think that was possible."

"Anything is possible keep going." Neji said.

"Ok." Ibiki chuckled moving his fingers again. Neji moaned in approval snuggling against Ibiki's side. The moan went straight through Ibiki. He pressed his fingers against a knot in Neji's side wanting to hear Neji moan again. Neji buried his head to Ibiki's side moaning softly. "That feels great."

"Good you're really tense here." Ibiki said moving his fingers up a bit.

"When Sumire-sama became sick I didn't have time for breaks. I would go on missions come back and help my mom take care of Sumire-sama. I would try to take some breaks, but they didn't last long." Neji said a little breathlessly.

Ibiki tried not to let Neji's moans affect him. It wasn't working too well, but Ibiki did his best. Neji was happy to feel the tension leave his body. He closed his eyes, "I could sleep like this. It feels nice."

"I'm glad it does. If you fall asleep I wouldn't mind." Ibiki said.

"No I don't want to. I can stay up." Neji said.

Ibiki chuckled, "It's fine I'll be here tomorrow."

Neji opened his eyes turning up to Ibiki. "You will?"

"Yeah Tsunade gave me a few days off so I'll be back." Ibiki said.

"Ok." Neji said leaning up to kiss Ibiki softly. Ibiki rubbed Neji's back as he returned the kiss. Neji pulled away with a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ibiki grinned, "Trying to get rid of me again huh?"

"Maybe, I do need my rest." Neji said smirking.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Ibiki said returning the smirk.

Neji chuckled wrapping an arm around Ibiki's neck. "I can try." He leaned up pressing his lips against Ibiki's softly. Ibiki chuckled before deepening the kiss.

Sayoko smiled closing the door behind her. Neji was going to leave soon and she was close to winning her bet. Life looked good. She only hoped Tsunade listened to Shizune and changed her bet.

* * *

I will admit this chapter did frustrate me to no end. I kept wondering if the scene was too hot or if it was too early. Then I started thinking why should they wait if they know how they feel about each other. I was a bit at a lost for what to do. So I hope this is good. The next chapter I hope Neji leaves the hospital plus I have a little something planned for Lee. I love him. ^^

Alright until next time see you everyone.

P.S: I know I need a beta and I'll look for one soon. Bye-bye ^^


	13. Omake 4

Hello everyone I am so sorry about the late update. I recently got back into Harry Potter and I'm writing for that now on LJ. I'm working on a big story which is taking away from this one. (sighs) I think I'm going to make little chapters until I'm done with my HP projects. I really don't want this to die since there is so little for this pairing. Anyway enough rambling from the authoress let's begin.

I don't own Naruto. I only own my OCs.

Naruto

Therapy

Omake 4

"Man that was tiring." Shikaku said as he walked out of Hokage's Tower.

"Don't tell me something that minor tired you out." Inoichi joked as Chouza laughed.

Shikaku grinned, "Of course not. Just saying how troublesome filling out paperwork is."

"So true," Inoichi agreed.

"At least we're done. We didn't have to worry about rewriting them either." Chouza said.

"Only because Iruka-sensei wasn't working today," Shikaku said.

"Yeah he was at the hospital today. If he was working would have to write them over." Shikaku said. Inoichi and Chouza nodded in agreement.

"I hope Ino got a chance to see Neji. I remember she mentioned going a mission with Sakura today. I don't know how long that took. I hope she found the time to do it." Inoichi said.

"I'm sure she did. Ino wouldn't let the day go by without seeing Neji." Chouza said.

Shikaku nodded patting Inoichi reassuringly on the shoulder. "Chouza's right Ino wouldn't let that happen. You know we need to visit him too. I hope he's feeling alright."

"Me too, I know Hiashi is upset about his wife, but that's no excuse." Inoichi said.

Chouza nodded, "It isn't Hiashi should know to keep his emotion under control."

"True, he's not the only one who had a loved one sick." Shikaku said.

"You know Hiashi has never been one to take change easily." Inoichi said.

"I'm sure he'll come around. If he wants to save the relationships with his family he will." Chouza said.

Inoichi and Shikaku nodded in agreement. There wasn't a shinobi alive who wanted to get rid of that connection. They only hoped Hiashi would realize that in time.

Shikaku yawned, "Think we have enough time to place our bets."

"I think so. I wonder how the other bets doing." Inoichi said.

"Depends on how far Ibiki has gotten. He seems to really like Neji so it might be slow." Chouza said.

"But if Neji likes him back then Ibiki won't waste any time starting their relationship." Shikaku said.

"Do you think we should put in for the hospital? I think that's winning at the moment." Inoichi said.

"I'm thinking about that since I heard Ibiki and Neji disappeared in Neji's room for a long time." Chouza said.

"True, but I heard that they were talking." Shikaku said. They shared a laugh at that thought. It was unlikely any talking would happen if Ibiki were alone with Neji. Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza had their own scenarios for what would happen in that situation. In Shikaku's scenario, Ibiki snapped from sexual frustration in the hospital and took Neji without any problem. In Inoichi's scenario, Ibiki dragged it out until Neji moved in. That's when he would make his move. In Chouza's scenario, Ibiki and Neji displayed their affection in the lobby of the hospital.

Shikaku felt that his theory was going to win. Chouza and Inoichi didn't want Shikaku to rule them out yet. However, Shikaku felt he was on the right track. He knew it's been awhile since someone warmed Ibiki's bed. Shikaku had a feeling that Ibiki wouldn't wait until Neji was in his house.

Inoichi felt his theory would win because Ibiki loved his privacy and he would want to wait until Neji was in his home before making a move. He was sure Ibiki would give a kiss here and there, but nothing would happen until they were in his home. Inoichi felt that Ibiki would like to stretch their courting out until they were alone.

Chouza felt his theory would win because Ibiki wouldn't like to show off, but he couldn't resist small bouts of public affection. It showed others who he was dating and Ibiki wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying to step in. Chouza saw it before and he was sure he was going to see it again. He didn't know too much about Neji personally, but from the things he learned from Chouji, Neji wouldn't mind.

They weren't able to place their bets earlier. They left immediately once the received the notice from Tsunade. Now that the mission was over Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza couldn't wait to put in their bets. They continued to talk on their way to the hospital. When they entered the hospital, they walked up to the front desk smiling when they saw Sayoko.

Sayoko grinned, "Hello guys, it's good to see you."

"Hi Sayoko, how are you?" Shikaku asked as Inoichi and Chouza greeted her.

"I'm doing good. How are you guys?" Sayoko asked.

"Good, but tired," Shikaku said.

"I'm doing fine, can't complain." Inoichi said.

Chouza nodded, "I'm doing good too. I don't have a problem with anything."

"That's good. I'm sure you're here to see about Neji, Gai, Lee, Ibiki, and the bet." Sayoko said grinning.

Shikaku smirked, "Of course, how are they?"

"Neji is doing very well. If he continues like this, he'll be out of the hospital with Gai and Lee in no time. Gai and Lee are doing very good as well. Ibiki is fine his playful side has even come out. I think it's going well between them. I see Neji and Ibiki walking and talking a lot. Ibiki checks Neji's status all the time. Neji asks me questions about Ibiki too. It's so very cute I love watching them." Sayoko said giggling.

Inoichi smiled, "That sounds good. I'm glad things are going well between them."

"Don't worry they just started talking. They'll be fighting soon." Shikaku said with a small chuckle.

"Well when that happens we'll be there to help them." Chouza said as Inoichi and Shikaku nodded in agreement.

"I want to help too. Ibiki and Neji are very nice. I want to see how they are when they leave the hospital." Sayoko said.

"We'll make sure to update you. We'll be working with Neji more since he's on his way to ANBU and doing more Jounin missions." Inoichi said.

"I'm glad Neji will have you guys to look out for him. Me and the other nurses are worried about Neji when he leaves the hospital. We're also worried when Ibiki goes on missions and Neji will be alone. We know he can take care of himself, but we can't help it." Sayoko said.

"Don't worry if we don't have missions at the same time we'll go check on Neji. I don't want to see him back here too soon. I'm sure the rookies will check in on him as well." Shikaku said.

"We'll keep an eye out for Ibiki too for any S missions he has to go to." Chouza said.

Inoichi nodded, "We know how stressful it is waiting to hear a response. We'll give Neji any updates when we can."

Sayoko smiled in relief. "Thanks guys, I feel better knowing that. Now I'm sure you want to know how the betting pool is going and to place your bets."

"Yep," Inoichi said as Shikaku and Chouza nodded.

Sayoko giggled, "Let me get it out." She reached down pulling out the folder containing the betting chart. Sayoko pulled out the chart placing it on the front counter. "The hospital is in the lead. The lobby is in second place and Ibiki's home is in third. Where do you want to place your bets?"

"Put me down for the hospital. It's only a matter of time before Ibiki snaps. I think it will happen in the hospital." Shikaku said.

Sayoko giggled marking down Shikaku's bet. "Gai said a similar thing. Ok, Inoichi, Chouza what are your bets?"

"Put me down for Ibiki's house. I think Ibiki would wait until he was home to do something." Inoichi said.

"Alright," Sayoko said marking Inoichi's bet.

"I say the lobby. Ibiki can hide his feelings for so long." Chouza said.

Sayoko giggled, "Sure thing." She marked Chouza's bet on the chart looking back up at the trio. "Ok I put you down. The hospital is in the lead, but anything can make a comeback."

"See, Shikaku anything can happen." Chouza said.

"Say what you want I think it's going to happen in the hospital. If it hasn't happened already," Shikaku said.

Sayoko bit back her smile. If she slipped up and showed her happiness Shikaku would notice it in a minute. He would know the hospital won, but Sayoko didn't want anyone else to know that yet. She decided to file a few reports instead.

Inoichi shook his head. "I think it's going to happen in his home. Ibiki is a private guy I think he would want to keep it that way."

"Well I think it would happen in the lobby. It's the perfect place to show enough people how they feel, but it's not overbearing." Chouza said.

Shikaku looked over at the clock before turning to Sayoko. "Well it looks like this argument is going to be awhile. We'll continue this at the restaurant. We'll see you later Sayoko."

"Yeah for another update on Neji, Ibiki, and the betting chart." Chouza said.

"Have a nice night Sayoko." Inoichi said.

Sayoko smiled, "Thanks guys, you too."

Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza wished Sayoko a good night before walking out the hospital. They continued the argument as they walked out the door. Sayoko giggled she liked the way the bet was going. The hospital was going to winning the bet, but the lobby was coming in to take first place.

She grinned _I don't think that's going to happen._ She giggled at the latest memory of Ibiki and Neji. Sayoko turned to put her folder away when someone approached the desk. She looked up with a smile. "Hi Shibi, how are you?"

Shibi nodded behind his high collar. "Good evening Sayoko-san, I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I can't complain too much. Are you here to check on Neji, Ibiki, and the betting chart?" Sayoko asked.

Shibi nodded.

"Alright well Neji is doing very well. He'll be out in the next few days with Gai and Lee. Ibiki is doing fine. His playful side has even come out which is something I haven't seen in awhile. Here is the chart. The hospital is in the lead. The lobby is second and Ibiki's house is in third. What's your bet Shibi?"

"The hospital."

"Alright, any reason why?"

"It will only be a matter of time before Ibiki fall victim to his personal desires."

Sayoko giggled, "Sounds like something Shino would say. Ok thanks Shibi. So are you done for the night?"

Shibi nodded, "Yes I finished my report. I look forward to relaxing when I get home."

"Sounds like a good plan. I can't wait to relax when I get home as well." Sayoko said.

"You have done a lot of work. You have earned it." Shibi said.

Sayoko smiled, "Thanks, do you have anything planned for tonight?"

"Well Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza invited me to dinner. I'm to meet them at the popular Korean barbeque restaurant." Shibi said.

"Oh you just missed them. They were here a few minutes ago. I'm sure you can catch up to them." Sayoko said.

"I know, they passed by me on their way out." Shibi said.

Sayoko blinked before scratching the back of her neck. "Oh, um, I'm sorry about that. Um…"

Shibi shook his head, "It's fine Sayoko-san I'm used to it. Have a good night. Give Ibiki, Neji, Lee, and Gai my regards."

Sayoko smiled, "I will, have a good night Shibi."

Shibi nodded before walking away from the desk. Sayoko shook her head giggling softly. _I'm sure one of these days Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza will notice you, Shibi. It's good to see that everyone is betting for the hospital. I can't wait to see how it turns out. I really hope Tsunade puts a bet on the hospital and doesn't change it._ Sayoko looked back at the chart before putting it away from prying eyes outside of the bet.

She looked at her schedule noticing she had rounds to do, but quitting for the night. Sayoko grabbed her folder with the betting chart and the folder with her patients' charts in it. She walked around the front desk looking forward to a relaxing evening. Sayoko wanted to see Ibiki and Neji kiss again, but didn't want to push her luck. It wouldn't hurt to peak in Neji's room though. Neji was Sayoko's patient after all.

Sayoko grinned humming a small tune as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

I had to add Shibi, Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza. I love them so much. ^^ Poor Shibi it seems that being ignored is part of the family lol. I saw it in one of the omakes and thought it would be funny to reference again in this one. Since no one seems to notice the Aburame clan. I haven't lost interest, but I am kind of busy. However, I have not forgotten. Chapter ten is started, but not even done yet. Chapter ten will have Neji and Ibiki at home finally.

What will happen then? Stay tuned. ^^

Thanks for reading this and looking it up. I'm also thinking about changing my name so that might happen soon, but that's for next time. ^^

Bye-bye ^^


End file.
